Kyō Kara Maō!
by Pro Vide
Summary: La historia sigue las aventuras de Draco Lucius Malfoy, un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de quince años edad y aparentemente un mago normal, quien es súbitamente transportado a otro mundo y en donde le dicen que ahora es el rey de los demonios.
1. Argumento

**Kyō Kara Maō**

La historia sigue las aventuras de Draco Lucius Malfoy, un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de quince años y aparentemente un mago normal, quien es súbitamente transportado a otro mundo y en donde le dicen que ahora es el rey de los demonios.

Draco se convierte en el rey de una nación donde todos los ciudadanos son demonios, pero estos son indistinguibles de los seres humanos. Sus únicas características distintivas son sus largas vidas y la capacidad de usar magia —habilidades que no son desconocidas para el joven rey—. Los mazoku ( _raza demonio_ ), tal como se conoce, son capaces de hacer pactos con un cierto elemento —fuego, agua, tierra o aire—. La cultura Mazoku es un poco diferente de la cultura Británica a la que Draco está acostumbrado. La ignorancia de Draco, sobre algunas costumbres, incluso se lleva a cabo una propuesta accidental de matrimonio con Wolfram, quien se convierte en prometido.

* * *

 **Argumento**

Mientras tanto se dirige a la sala común de Slytherin luego a un largo día de clases, Draco Malfoy ve a uno de sus más resientes compañeros de casa, siendo acosado por Gryffindors. Incapaz de hacer la vista gorda, termina interviniendo, pero el trío de oro intercepta su ataque final y Draco sale volando e impacta con el agua que usan para fregar los pasillos. Incapaz de aguantar tanta suciedad, cambia su dirección hacia el baño de prefectos y se sumerge en las cálidas aguas limpias, donde inesperadamente aparece una clase de portal.

Draco es absorbido por este y pierde el conocimiento. Al despertar, descubre que se encuentra en un mundo desconocido y extraño donde la gente viste ropa extraña y nadie habla español. Draco luego descubrió que proviene del linaje de los Mazoku y es el «Maou» ( _Rey Demonio_ ) de aquel mundo, Shin Makoku.

Draco es escoltado por dos hombres que en el inicio parecen desconcertados, pero después afirman ser sus leales súbditos, Gunter y Conrad, quienes llevan la capital. Cuando arriba al castillo, conozca a Wolfram y Gwendal, a quienes les cuesta creer que Draco sea su nuevo rey. En la cena del día siguiente, Draco que a pesar de odiar las peleas muggles, termina dando una bofetada a Wolfram después de que este último insultase a su madre comparándola con una vulgar muggle. Si saberlo, Draco, entre los nobles del reino una bofetada en la mejilla se considera una propuesta de matrimonio. Wolfram se siente insultado por ello e inmediatamente se desafía a un duelo tirando su cuchillo al suelo. Draco, una vez más sin estar familiarizado con las costumbres del país, toma el cuchillo, aceptando así el duelo.

La historia sigue a Draco mientras se trata de aprender su nuevo rol como rey, lucha contra la discriminación y el miedo. Draco no conoce gran parte del mundo, pero aplica su juicio moral sobre cada situación para encontrar un resultado pacífico. Su objetivo final es brindar ayuda a los demonios, a los magos, a los derechos humanos, a la esperanza de poder vivir un día juntos y evitar la guerra en toda la costa. A pesar de que tiene la opción de dejar a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su vez, a su vez, a un gran rey.

* * *

 _ **Crossover de Kyō Kara Maō! y Harry Potter, ambas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **En esta obra, Draco toma el lugar de Yuuri, por lo que, este no aparecerá en la historia. Esto es un Draco-Wolfram.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1**

Desde la primaria básica [1], cuando los mocosos matones siempre escupían mi apellido al llamarme y se burlaban de mi nombre (Draco) durante las peleas, me he acostumbrado a ignorar el lenguaje abusivo y defenderme.

— ¡¿Por qué no dices nada, Malfoy?!

— ¡Oh! Me llamabas a mí, repugnante mestizó [2]

¡He escuchado ese cliché cien mil veces! Ah, por cierto, nací hace quince años.

Sep, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Hijo único. Procedente de dos Sangre Puras, Narcissa Malfoy (soltera Black) y Lucius Malfoy. Actualmente estudiante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería [3].

Ocurrió cuando estaba a medio camino de volver a la sala común de Slytherin desde la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas la cual se imparte al borde del bosque prohibido en un área inofensiva rodeada de los espesos árboles.

Hasta hace poco había felicitado a un miembro del equipo de quidditch, pero ahora también había fijado mi mirada en Astoria Greengrass, así que estaba conversando con Pansy sobre volverla cazadora del equipo de quidditch junto con Astoria. Cinco minutos luego de que tomamos caminos separados caminaba animadamente y de buen humor cuando me encontré ante una grave escena que no pude dejar pasar en el pacifico pasillo que llevaba hacia las mazmorras.

Recolectar dinero e Indicar el camino.

Así es como lo llaman solo los abusones que lo practican, pero es simplemente el ancestral negocio de agredir y golpear a los demás. De entre todas las coincidencias se dio que conozco a los dos agresores de la misma primaria básica y la victima parecía ser un estudiante de mi casa. El que usa el uniforme de nuestra casa está siendo arrinconado contra la pared, y por su actuar es un estudiante de primer año.

Podría simplemente pasar rápido frente a ellos, nadie me ha notado, parecían estar completamente concentrados en lo suyo. No es como si supiera quién es de todas maneras, aunque sea un Slytherin no somos amigos ni nada parecido. Bueno, según mis amigos, siempre actuó como un defensor de la justicia y todo eso, pero nadie está mirando hacia aquí con esperanzas o agradecimiento… Aaaarghhh…

Lentamente detuve mi caminar.

Aaaaah, maldición… mis ojos se encontraron con los del Slytherin.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en mi territorio dos leones? ¿No estarán haciendo nada ilegal aprovechando que están en grupo verdad?

Y así fue como yo, Draco Malfoy, decidí encarar a dos delincuentes y escuchar por milésima vez: ¡Pero mira eso, ¿no es ese Huron Malfoy?!

Gracias a este sentido de justicia con el que nací para mí asaltar gente es un crimen, y según mi ética pelear dos contra uno es injusto.

—Probablemente te has confundido en algo. Tan solo estamos "recolectando dinero", cualquier Knut [4] que tenga este chico en el bolso. Eso es legalmente solo recolectar, ¿sabes?

Por favor, consigue un mapa y dime en qué parte del mundo es eso legal.

Los estudiantes de último curso, que parecen haber perdido la originalidad usando ropa muggle, cabello negro teñido y lentes de contacto a juego, me dan una patada en el estómago y empuñan sus varitas contra mi cuello

— ¡Pero como tenías que venir y meter la nariz donde no te interesa nuestra pequeña presa escapó! Así que, eres el hijo de un empresario, ¡¿no deberías saber la importancia de un cliente?!

Es verdad. Momento, ¡qué demonios! Estaba por salvar a la mini serpiente y entonces se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Probablemente tenga que encararlos solo, pero me han dicho innumerables veces que soy hermosísimo, voy a mirar alrededor buscando ayuda. A las siete y media de la tarde todos están en el gran comedor.

— ¿Y por qué viniste a salvar a ese chico? ¿Son amigos o algo? ¿O será que se dan besitos en secreto?

— ¡Cierra la boca pobretón! Ustedes inmundos mestizos irrumpieron en mi camino y mis territorios.

Con la varita alzada grite: _Supplicium._ Un nuevo hechizo en el que he estado trabajando, con efecto similar al Cruciatus, pero más poderoso y solo se detiene cuando susurras el contra hechizo

— ¡Aaaah!

Cuando comienzan a retorcerse violentamente trato de parar el hechizo. Estaba susurrando las primeras silabas en el oído del más alto, cuando un _expulso_ me empuja violentamente por los aires e impacto con una cubeta de agua sucia.

— ¡Harry…! ¡Ron…! — Dice la voz mandona de Granger — ¡Llevémoslos a la enfermería!

En menos de un segundo el trió a desaparecido por el pasillo. Siento como mi uniforme empapado se adhiere asquerosamente a mi cuerpo

—Tengo que aplicarles el hechizo susurrado, por supuesto ¡que será después de haber tomado un baño!

Subí las escaleras hacia el quinto piso, donde se halla el baño de los prefectos. Los corredores estaban tenuemente iluminados, vacíos y en silencio. Cuando llegue a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado —un mago con pinta de andar perdido, con los guantes colocados al revés, el derecho en la mano izquierda y viceversa— murmure la contraseña:

— «Sopa de arándano.»

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Me deslizó por ella, echo el cerrojo después de entrar y miro alrededor. Estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que parecía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón había un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representaba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

Avance lento hacia la piscina. Los pasos hacían eco en los muros. Puse al lado de la piscina mi túnica y una de las mullidas toallas, me arrodille y abrí los grifos correspondientes. Luego, cuando la profunda piscina estuvo llena de agua, espuma y burbujas, cerré todos los grifos, me quite el uniforme y los zapatos, y me metí en el agua.

Repentinamente surgió un canto compuesto de gorgoritos, un canto cuyas palabras era incapaz de apreciar.

—Tendré que sumergirme

Cerré los ojos, me sumergí por debajo de la superficie de espuma y abrí nuevamente mis ojos. Escucho la suave voz del agua:

 _… horizonte...  
y sin notar...  
un cambio en tu mirar..._

 _Quisiera ser...  
la brisa que te rosa...  
y escuchar...  
tu voz... al susurrar..._

 _Crucemos por  
la noche tormentosa...  
unidos por esta  
intensa pasión..._

 _Yo rezaré para  
volver a verte...  
no puedo hallar...  
a nadie como tú..._

 _Al observar...  
la niebla de los  
montes y recordar...  
una estrella fugaz..._

 _Yo le pedí... que  
fuera bondadosa...  
y que jamás...  
el día acabe ya..._

 _Quiero tomar tus  
manos temblorosas  
y así mirar hacia  
el cielo azul..._

 _Romper con el_  
 _silencio que nos_  
 _ata poder llegar_  
 _tan lejos... como tú..._

 _Crucemos por la_  
 _noche tormentosa..._  
 _unidos por esta_  
 _intensa pasión..._

 _Yo rezaré para_  
 _volver a verte..._  
 _no puedo hallar..._  
 _a nadie como tú..._

 _Crucemos por la_  
 _noche tormentosa..._  
 _unidos por esta_  
 _intensa pasión..._

 _Yo rezaré para_  
 _volver a verte..._  
 _no puedo hallar..._  
 _a nadie como tú..._

 _Nunca hallaré a nadie como tú..._

Amaba aquella canción, el coro siempre era la mejor parte: el agua, fuego, aire y tierra siempre me regalaban una nueva canción, por alguna extraña razón desde los tres años puedo escuchar la voz de los elementos.

— La melodía es hermosa, Aqua.

— Todo un placer, Draco — respondió el elemento agua (Aqua) —. La próxima vez será aun más hermosa, lo prometo.

Intente salir e incluso si mi pierna es jalada… ¿Eh?

Me encontraba solo en el baño, pero algo me succiona hacia dentro, ¡como si hubiera un agujero negro dentro de la ducha!

¡¿Es esto una broma?! No puedo luchar más y mientras mis pies, caderas, hombros y mi cabeza son dolorosamente succionados yo, Draco Malfoy, dejo escapar un grito mientras pienso:

¡¿Es esto posible?! ¡¿Voy a ser el primero en la historia?!

¡¿El primer mago succionado a través de una ducha?!

• • •

 _Oye, Draco, hijo._

 _¿Qué pasa mami?_

 _Cuándo venimos a visitar a tu padrino, ¿por qué siempre pides que usemos aparición?_

 _¿Eh, no te gusta mami?_

 _No es eso, no es que no me gusta, ¡me encanta! Pero no sientes una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo ni se te dificulta respirar_

 _Al principio si mami, pero aprendí que todo se trata de relajar el cuerpo y respirar profundo, ¡así no duele nada! Aër, dijo que aprender esto es útil_

 _¿Quién es Aër, Draco?_

 _¡Padrino has vuelto con mi chocolate! Eh… el elemento aire es Aër_

 _¿Puedes oír la voz del aire?_

 _Así es mami. Y si padrino tambien escucho al agua, fuego y tierra_

 _Draco…_

 _Hijo…_

 _¡Este es nuestro secreto! De tu mama, tuyo y mío. Tu papá no puede enterarse de nuestro secreto_

 _¡Eso es genial, padrino! Entonces es nuestro secreto, ¡vamos a aparecernos en la sala mami! Esto es útil, recuerdas padrino._

• • •

¡De verdad que fue útil!

Mientras mi visión comenzó a regresar poco a poco exprese mi gratitud a mi padrino, mi mamá y a Aër (aire) luego de mucho tiempo. Aunque ellos seguramente nunca predijeron que sería succionado por un agujero en la ducha, aparecerse en casa de mi padrino diez veces en mis quince años de vida fue ciertamente útil.

Después de ser llevado por la corriente en forma de remolino todo era igual que en la escena que veía repetidamente cuando era niño. La presión en mi cuerpo, y la falta de aire en los pulmones. La luz se convirtió en partículas y las figuras se estiraron formando líneas, se distorsionaron y luego volviendo a encogerse y ser figuras normales. Mi cuerpo se estiró, distorsiono y encogió de nuevo.

O no realmente.

Nunca podría haber sido tragado por una ducha, ¿verdad? Es decir, mi cuerpo ha crecido adecuadamente y tengo más o menos el tamaño de un mago normal de quinto año.

Estiré mis brazos y mis piernas lo más que pude y me convertí triunfalmente en un búho… y luego yací despatarrado sobre un suelo polvoriento. La carretera de tierra no desaparece luego de largo rato, hace mucho que no veo una calle tan pacífica. El cielo no es otra cosa que azul, sin nubes. Un vasto cielo azul claro con aire fresco y limpio en un área sin escobas o alfombras voladoras. Cuando levanto mi cabeza veo verde a ambos lados del camino. A mi izquierda hay un bosque donde los arboles crecen vastos y a mi derecha hay una pradera que se extiende por una pendiente hasta una casa privada. La casa parece hecha de piedra y a la distancia apenas se pueden ver unos animales. Muggles… supongo.

Probablemente estoy aquí porque… porque… aunque anheló encontrar una explicación razonable, la verdad es que no la hay.

Pero, ¿dónde es esto? El paisaje es completamente diferente al mundo mágico. Murmuro mientras me siento.

— ¿…El mundo muggle [5]?

Aunque no tengo idea de cómo es que fui transportado aquí.

Al otro lado de la carretera una chica joven carga una gran canasta mientras camina. Sus dos manos se encuentran debajo de una cesta de mimbre, pero se le cae de ambas al mismo tiempo. Se escucha el sonido de unas frutas que son demasiado grandes para ser llamadas manzanas cuando rebotaron en el suelo.

—Disculpa…

Comencé a hablar y tragué en seco. Sus ojos observan en mi dirección y los míos en la de ella.

¿Qué hay con esa falda que es tan larga que llega al suelo? ¿Y esa banda triangular pasada de moda que lleva atada debajo de la barbilla? ¿Y por qué ha empezado a gritar con su canasta frente a sus pies mientras me apunta con el dedo? Una palabra afloró en mi mente.

Ducha. Había olvidado mi desnudes.

Intento inútilmente cubrirme con las manos

—A-ah, emm, disculpe, siento mucho haberla asustado. Es solo que me estaba duchando cuando he sido arrojado en este lugar. Realmente no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, tampoco soy un depravado, ni nada como eso…

Su voz es sustituida por una sirena y una a una las personas salen de las casas de piedra subiendo rápidamente por la ladera. Hay hombres, mujeres y niños. Pero todos ellos son…

—Todos… ¿Son todos son muggles?

Sin embargo, esas personas definitivamente no eran muggles modernos. Todos ellos visten de forma extraña. Diez o más personas se agrupan alrededor sosteniendo equipamiento de granja como arados, azadas y hoces. La chica continúa gritando y no puedo entender lo que dice mientras observo petrificado y con las piernas a punto de ceder.

Sin mi varita estaba indefenso

—Esperen un momento, de verdad, ¡solo he sido arrojado aquí! Esperen, por qué me tiran rocas y cosas… ¡Auch!

Todos los no mágicos comenzaron a arrojar piedras hacia aquí mientras me estaba explicando. Aunque no sea un muggle, tirar piedras y traer herramientas de granja —que podrían ser usadas como armas mortales— es un poco más que exagerado. En especial ahora que estoy sin mi varita

Coloqué los brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras evadía las piedras y el barro, y pretendí que no veía a los campesinos blandiendo espadas que parecían tenedores gigantes. Me puse a pensar mientras veía distraídamente como un niño pequeño se echaba a llorar mientras me miraba.

¿El infinito cielo azul? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más habrá luz? Cuando estaba discutiendo con los delincuentes eran pasadas las siete de la tarde. Es posible considerar que tardase quince horas en llegar a este lugar. ¡¿Qué demonios me paso?! Mi cabeza esta tan llena de preguntas que está a punto de golpear el suelo por el peso. Aunque estoy recibiendo este apedreamiento injusto, nadie viene a ayudarme.

Escuche una voz poderosa dando órdenes y levanté abruptamente mi cabeza. Gracias al cielo la lluvia de piedras se detuvo.

— ¿Quién…?

Comencé a preguntar, pero cuando vi al hombre a caballo me quede sin palabras. Su atuendo es similar al de los campesinos pero por el brillo y la textura de sus ropas se nota que es de una calidad diferente. Desmontó de su caballo con un movimiento exagerado y dio un par de pasos hacia aquí.

Este hombre tiene los bíceps y el pecho necesarios para jugar en mi equipo de quidditch. Cabello deslumbrante, ojos azul turquesa, una fina y larga nariz ganchuda que se inclina un poco hacia la izquierda, y la barbilla ligeramente partida, con eso completa el aspecto del clásico macho caucásico. Las chicas de Hogwarts probablemente harían fila pidiendo fotos de él, así de guapo es.

El único defecto de este caucásico en particular son sus enormes fosas nasales triangulares. Dijo una cosa o dos a los campesinos, y entonces se arrodilló y me miró atentamente.

—…Umm… Supongo que ahora esperas que te agradezca, ¿verdad?

Sus manos enormes, que encajan con su físico, me toman la cabeza firmemente.

Presionaba mis lóbulos frontales, y con la fuerza que aplico con sus dedos no me pude mover por un momento.

—Au…

Gimo involuntariamente mientras el dolor me ataca por varios lados. Podría decirse que es más un shock que dolor. Estaba más asustado del shock de que él apretara los dedos con demasiada fuerza o el dolor. Por fin el hombre quita sus manos, una corriente de sonido fluyó al mismo tiempo. Desde la raíz de mi oído hasta mi cerebro arde como si se me hubiera entrado agua dentro.

Viento, arboles, gritos de animales, el llanto de un bebe que sonaba como un animal, y palabras.

De repente todos comienzan a hablar en español. ¡Pero qué, ¿entonces todos sabían español después de todo?! En ese caso, ¿porque seguían usando ese extraño lenguaje? Que groseros son los muggles. El guapo macho sonríe ampliamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes entenderme ahora?

— Desde luego, aunque son una banda de muggles inciviles deberían procurar moderar sus modales, por que han sido muy groseros.

Mi tensión se alivió un poco al poder entenderlo. Pero por ahora tengo que averiguar qué rayos ocurre.

— Tengo varias preguntas entre ellas ¿quién me ha traído aquí? Pero lo que me interesa saber ahora es, ¿Cómo llego a…a…? Olvídalo solo dime donde me encuentro…

El hombre puso las dos manos en su cadera y me miró altivamente.

— ¿Resulta que el nuevo Maou que consiguieron es solo un humano idiota?

¿Humano? ¿Idiota?

Les lanzo una mirada de desprecio y con una voz tan fría, que hizo palidecer y retroceder de un salto a los aldeanos, digo:

— ¿…Cómo te atreves? Soy un mago, el mejor en mi generación, con un solo par de palabras podría matarte

Mi mala costumbre afloró. Desde que era un niño de primaria cuando mi cerebro se sobrecarga una luz roja se enciende y comienzo a hablar con un tono tan frio que da miedo el verme a los ojos. Debe ser hereditario en los sangre pura.

Respire profundo y sonreí de forma maliciosa

—Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a lastimarlos o algo así. Es decir, soy aun menor de edad después de todo… Pero vamos, ¿idiota? No es tan grave, lo dejare pasar por esta vez

Estoy alardeando sobre el sistema mágico para cubrir mi falta de varita

—Y por cierto, ¡mi madre es una Malfoy pero antes que nada es una Black!

— ¿Bla… qué? ¿Es una aristócrata rural de algún lugar?

Esa fue su respuesta… y me detengo en seco. Supongo que alardear sobre el sistema mágico y los Sangre Pura no es globalmente efectivo.

—Aun así…

Aun así, los muggles no deberían tentar a su suerte llamando idiotas a los magos. Es como si nosotros provocáramos a los dioses. De alguna forma me las arreglé para cubrirme con la capa que el hombre me obsequiaba, me puse de pie y les di un sermón sobre ese punto del estilo de administración mágica.

Las personas actuando como campesinos gritaron alarmados.

— ¡El mazoku [6] se está levantando!

— ¡Está semidesnudo es un mazoku de verdad se levantó apúrense lleven a los niños dentro pónganlos a salvo!

— ¡Oh no oh no va a quemar este pueblo tal como lo hizo Kentenow hace veinte años!

—Esperen este aun es joven y no está armado miren tiene cabello rubio platino y ojos grises una vez escuché que si puedes atrapar a un joven puedes obtener el poder de la eterna juventud, en los países del Oeste están ofreciendo una recompensa.

—También he escuchado acerca de eso solo con la cabeza se puede comprar una isla pequeña.

—Tengan cuidado aunque este desarmado este tipo es un mazoku debería poder usar majutsu [7].

—No Sir Adalbert está con nosotros Sir Adalbert por favor proteja a esta villa con su houryoku [8] y selle a este mazoku para protegernos del daño que pueda causar.

¡¿Qué rayos están diciendo estas personas?! Ni siquiera puedo adivinar dónde poner la puntuación a las frases; suena como español, pero mi cerebro no puede analizarlo gramáticamente.

Los campesinos han tomado sus armas peligrosas de nuevo y se acercan sigilosamente con expresiones de matar-o-morir en sus rostros. El tipo llamado Adalbert no lleva herramientas de granja o piedras en las manos. En vez de eso, él tiene una larga espada en su cadera.

El tipo que parece tener mucho poder de ataque dice:

— Bueno, bueno, cálmense todos ustedes. Este tipo no entiende nada todavía. Podemos persuadirlo antes de que sea muy tarde…

Escucho el sonido de algo rítmico tras mi espalda. El golpeteo se hace más fuerte rápidamente y todos se alarman confundidos. El sonido me es familiar… como cascos, muchos caballos cabalgan por el camino, sus poderosos cascos golpean la tierra retumbando contra ella.

— ¡Yuuri!

Escucho gritar

— ¡Yuuri!

Gritan nuevamente. No puedo evitar mi curiosidad y volteo cuando alguien llama por tercera vez a un tal "Yuuri". Los hombres sobre caballos vienen hacia nosotros…

—…Gah…

Es entendible que con mi primer impresión al verlos solo pude decir "gah". No eran solo tres caballeros o nobles montando caballos blancos… apenas un poco por encima de ellos en el cielo se acerca algo absolutamente imposible. Ese "algo" vuela hacia aquí. Algo que nunca en mis quince años de existencia he imaginado.

Es un esqueleto amarronado por el tiempo con lo que parece ser papel encerado atado a un marco de bambú en forma de alas. Y aun así aletea con ellas ruidosamente mientras vuela por el cielo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

¿Si le pones alas a un esqueleto puede volar?

¡Es maravilloso, maravilloso, increíblemente elaborado! No puedo ver ninguna cuerda de piano, o encantamiento que lo mantengan volando. Me pregunto cómo funcionará este dispositivo.

— ¡Aléjate de él, Adalbert!

Los tres caballos que cabalgan hacia nosotros son de color marrón rojizo con negro en sus frentes, y montándoles van hombres con apariencia de soldados sosteniendo espadas. No puedo ver el rostro del hombre que parece ser el líder, pero les da órdenes a los demás severamente.

— ¡No usen sus armas contra los habitantes! ¡Ellos no son soldados!

— ¡Pero, Excelencia!

— ¡Dispersen a la multitud!

Los tres caballos fuerzan su paso a través de la gente trabajando como campesinos, relinchando y encabritándose. Cubro mi boca de la nube de polvo y toso miserablemente. Dentro de la neblina beige hay chispas azules y anaranjadas seguidas de los golpes del metal chocando contra metal pesadamente. Los campesinos tratan de escapar, la gente grita confundida y se siente el crujido del pasto.

Alguien me toma de los brazos. La escena que me rodea se aleja gradualmente.

—Von Grantz Adalbert! ¡¿Por qué te has acercado a nuestra frontera?!

— ¡Eres el mismo de siempre Lord Weller! ¡Sr. Héroe Entre los Cobardes!

Oh, ya entiendo. Es como una de esas rivalidades como la de Slytherin y Gryffindor donde la etiqueta dice que tienes que anunciar esto y aquello, dónde gana quien tiene más experiencia con la varita y sabe los hechizos más eficaces, ¿cierto? Mientras pienso eso mi cuerpo se separa lentamente del piso. El polvo se dispersa de la pendiente, la caballería persigue a los campesinos y el hombre joven salta del caballo para cruzar espadas con el jugador de quidditch. Cuando pensé que el piso se volvía distante me veo repentinamente alejado del lugar y vuelo lejos. Mis brazos duelen de estar suspendido en el aire con el peso de mi cuerpo colgando.

— ¡¿Cómo es que estoy volando sin mi escoba…?! ¡No puede ser!

El detallado modelo de esqueleto humano cuya construcción no puedo imaginar me transporta lejos de allí sosteniéndome de ambos brazos. Vuela inestablemente hacia delante con sus alas de papel marrón aceitoso, golpeando el aire laboriosamente. Sin importar cuánto lo observe todavía luce como un esqueleto con alas pegadas. A pesar de que lo miro directamente desde abajo solo puedo ver una mandíbula apática y un cráneo pegado a la parte superior de una columna vertebral. Sus ojos, que son oscuras y vacías cavidades, observan hacia abajo.

—Ug, em, supongo que debería agradecerte…

Aunque he sido raptado, él está poniendo tanto esfuerzo en esto que pensé que debía por lo menos darle las gracias. Las alas del modelo de esqueleto aéreo se baten desesperadamente para mantenernos flotando y solo un movimiento en falso probablemente nos enviaría de inmediato al suelo.

Adalbert echa una mirada fugaz hacia aquí mientras pelea con Lord Weller, el que parece ser el líder de los soldados, y grita:

— ¡Has venido bien preparado! ¡Usando al Kotsuhizoku [9] para llevártelo de aquí!

—Son leales a nosotros, y no se dejan llevar por rencillas personales.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lord Weller? Woah

Por lo que alcanzo a ver torciendo mi cuello para observar, el Sr. Músculos, que se llama Adalbert, apenas logra esquivar la punta de la espada del líder llamado Lord Weller.

— ¿No crees que tus habilidades son demasiado buenas para usarlas para esos tipos?

—Desafortunadamente, Adalbert…

No puedo ver más que la espalda color caqui y la cabeza castaño oscuro de Lord Weller, pero de alguna forma sé que sonrió por un momento.

—…mi amor no es tan simple como el tuyo.

Cuando sus subordinados vuelven de alejar a toda la gente del pueblo y desenfundan sus espadas al mismo instante, Adalbert salta sobre su caballo y me grita mientras me muevo a la altura de los árboles.

— ¡Se paciente y espera un poco más, vendré a salvarte pronto!

— ¿Salvarme…? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! ¡Tampoco sé si ahora estoy siendo secuestrado por los buenos o los malos!

Debajo de mí el líder de cabello marrón detiene a los soldados que intentan ir tras el enemigo.

— ¡Alto, no lo persigan!

—Pero está solo. Ahora está en desventaja, probablemente podríamos capturarlo si pudiéramos alcanzarlo.

Lord Weller, del que aún no he visto su cara, da órdenes estrictamente

— ¡En este momento nuestra máxima prioridad es llevar a Su Majestad a un lugar seguro!

Este "Su Majestad" a quien quieren llevar a un lugar seguro…. ¿Podrían estar hablando de mi? Aunque Pansy me puso el título de Príncipe de Slytherin, no soy un prospecto a rey

Murmuro discretamente.

—…Por ahora, ¿podría bajarme? No malinterprete ¡me encanta volar! Pero acostumbro usar una escoba para ello.

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. El sistema escolar mágico consta de 2 etapas sin contar el jardín de infantes: primaria básica (5 años, de los 5 a los 11 años) y Colegio mágico (7 años, de los 11 a los 17 años). En los 2 primeros años (d años) de primaria básica enseñan asignaturas como: _lenguas extranjeras, ingles, matemáticas, ciencias_ _, historia, geografía, arte y diseño_ , y los 4 siguientes años (de 7 a 11 años) instruyen asignaturas como: _Diseño y tecnología, tecnología comunicativa e informática, lenguas extranjeras, música, jardinería, cocina, educación física y educación cívica_ _._ La primaria básica no es obligatoria, por lo que solo asisten los jóvenes magos y brujas que se encuentran relacionados con el mundo mágico.

2\. Hay varios tipos de"razas" de magos, son los siguientes: Mestizos, se refiere a aquellos magos y brujas que tienen tanto ancestros muggles como magos en sus árboles genealógicos. Los mestizos son la sangre mágica más común, excediendo por mucho en número a los sangre pura y los nacidos de muggles. Hijo de muggles o nacido de muggles es el término aplicado a los magos y brujas que vienen de familias no mágicas, los sangre pura se refieren a los hijos de muggles con el ofensivo término despectivo sangre sucia o sangre impura. Sangre pura es el término aplicado a brujas y magos sin ningún ancestro muggle, nacido de muggles o mestizo.

3\. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es un internado mágico ubicado en Escocia. El castillo se ubica en unas montañas cercanas a un lago. La localización exacta no ha sido descubierta ya que está escondida por los más poderosos encantamientos posibles.

4\. El Dinero del Mundo Mágico consiste en tres monedas. En orden decreciente son: Galeón (de oro), Sickle (de plata) y Knut (de bronce). Hay 17 Sickles en un Galeón, y 29 Knuts en un Sickle.

5\. El Mundo muggle es el lugar donde viven los no mágicos

6\. Mazoku: raza demoníaca, demonio.

7\. Majuutsu: técnicas demoniacas.

8\. Houryoku: poder de dios o divino.

9\. Kotsuhizoku: huesos de la tribu del aire.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

\- Su Majestad - dijo ese hombre.

Su cuerpo es nueve veces el tamaño de su cabeza con cabello largo plateado y ojos violetas. Tiene una belleza en la flor de la virilidad alrededor de los treinta.

No puedo desmontar solo, con mi trasero pegado a la espalda del caballo, no supe que respondedor. ¿Qué se supone que hay que responder cuando te llaman Su Majestad?

• • •

Me refiero a la espalda de Lord Weller, por lo que podría llamarme el resto del día y finalmente llegar a una pequeña aldea con edificaciones de madera. Hay alrededor de quince casas. Desde la dirección en donde está el bosque, los soldados ingresaron por la entrada uno a uno. La cosa que da miedo es ... ¡el "esqueleto volador" nos ha seguido hasta aquí sin perder la vista ni un minuto! No lo había pensado, ¿pero tal vez es la mascota de los muggles? Mi padrino dice que siempre crean inventos extravagantes.

De ser así, entonces tienen un muy mal gusto. Aunque supongo que querías algo original.

Los soldados cruzan por el centro de la aldea y cuando llegan a una gran casa, a la vez que puedo llamar a una cabaña, la puerta se abre con la fuerza y un hombre se apresura en salir.

En el momento en que veo tu rostro me doy por vencido antes de opinar. Él es hermoso. Y también podría decir que su aspecto elegante deja ver su ingenio.

Su voz suena como un barítono que vibra desde el estómago. Adalbert, el tipo de hace un rato, también fue tan bueno como las mujeres en general, se desmayarían sólo los ojos.

—Comandos, apresúrate y ayuda a Su Majestad…

—Muy bien, Su Majestad, incline su cuerpo hacia este lado y por favor desmonte despacio, muy despacio.

Parece que el nombre de Lord Weller es Conrart. Finalmente estoy en el caballo y mis pies en el piso. Aun me siento un poco inestable por haber estado rebotando arriba y abajo.

—Ah, Su Majestad, ¡por fortuna está a salvo! Yo, Señor de Cristo, he estado esperando ansioso el día en que pude conocerlo.

Mientras se habla de forma dramática se arrodilla en el suelo. Doy un paso atrás asombrado. Al moverme de golpe me duele el trasero y aprieto los labios, la expresión del hombre apuesto cambia.

—Su Majestad, ¡¿está herido en algún lado ?! Conrart, incluso cuando tú estabas con él…

—Su trasero duele, ¿no es así, Su Majestad? Porque esta es tu primera vez montando a caballo.

Ne, wha. Me quedé perplejo por su sonrisa dulce. Pero el hombre hermoso que se presentó como Lord von Christ no está sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Primera vez ?! ¿No les enseñan cómo montar un caballo en las escuelas primarias? Porque enviaría Shinou [1] a Su Majestad a esa clase de mundo ...

—Este no es el momento de hablar acerca de eso Günter. Lord von Grantz lo encontró antes que yo.

\- ¡Adalbert! ¡Su Majestad, ¿le ha hecho algo ?!

\- ... Además de ser inciviles, me tiraron piedras y me arrinconaron con azadas y hoces pero ...

\- ¡Pero qué horrible! Esos humanos ... Pero Su Majestad ... nuestro lenguaje, como es que ...

Parece que quiere preguntar cómo está entiendo su idioma. Simplemente agité mi mano e intento no sonreír ni sonar frio.

\- Se les da muy bien el español. No tienen que preocuparse mucho porque les entienda o ser tan modestos. La verdad es que hablo cinco idiomas, por supuesto, sin contar mi idioma natal. Aun así me sorprende el dominio que tienen sobre el idioma español. ¡Magnifico! Sé que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero necesito regresar al colegio. ¿Serian tan amables de indicarme el camino a Londres? ¿En qué nación me encuentro? ¿De qué país país?

Lord von Christ Günter tiene cara de duda.

—De que país… Soy de aquí.

\- ¡¿Naciste en Londres ?!

En ese momento Lord Weller dice algo chocante.

—Su Majestad, esto no es Londres.

\- Claro, sabía que no me había informado en Londres. Su dominio con el español indica que es algún país de México.

No estamos hablando español.

Miré a Lord Weller con detenimiento por primera vez en este momento. Tiene la estatura de alguien de aproximadamente diecinueve o veinte años.

Tiene el cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana con motas plateadas. Una vieja cicatriz aún se nota en un lado de su ceja. No solo tiene una cicatriz ahí, también tiene en ambas manos y los dedos. Coloca una de esas manos en mi hombro y deliberadamente mira hacia mí.

—Esto no es México ni Londres. Además de no ser Londres, este no es el mundo donde ha nacido.

Mientras estoy informado de algo impactado, pienso distraídamente sobre otra cosa. Ah, comprendo a este hombre. Si alguien me pide que lo describiera de seguro podría hacerlo muy bien. Se podría decir que Lord Weller parece ser la persona que no destaca por sus rasgos fáciles. Cuando comparo con Günter y Adalbert luce normal.

—Conrad ... No, umm, Conrart ...

\- ¿eh? Ah, sí, estoy acostumbrado al inglés Conrad es más fácil de pronunciar. Algunos de mis amigos también me llaman así.

\- ¿Nos conocimos antes en algún lado?

Luego de pensarlo por un momento Conrad sacude la cabeza.

-No.

El hombre del cabello plateado y los ojos violetas está alcanzando un tipo de belleza más madura.

—De cualquier modo, Su Majestad, no podemos hablar en un lugar como este. No está muy limpio, pero por favor vayan adentro.

Mientras dices algo egoísta sobre la casa de otra persona, Günter me empuja por la espalda. Doy vuelta a la cabeza por casualidad veo que los residentes de la aldea están pegados a las empañadas ventanas de las simples casas de madera espiando lo que pasa aquí.

La habitación tiene una estufa, es un ambiente grato para mí siendo un Slytherin. Aun así, me encuentro en poca ropa, parezco un elfo domestico en estos harapos. Solo pensar que hasta hace mucho tiempo estaba tomando una ducha ... ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ?! No puedo decir en el Este o el Oeste a través de la ventana sucia, pero brilla la luz anaranjada del sol poniente.

Me enredo bien en la capa y me siento con el fuego. Günter parece profundamente conmovido por eso.

—Su Majestad ¿siempre viste negro? ¡Qué maravilloso, maravillosamente acorde! Normalmente una persona nacida como rey o muy cercana a la realeza viste de negro. Ese noble cabello rubio platino y esos ojos grises, ¡ciertamente usted es Su Majestad! Aunque creí que sería de cabello negro y de ojos negros

— Tal vez se han confundido de persona. Y aunque digas eso… esta capa no me pertenece. Veras me estaba tomando una ducha después de un largo día de clases cuando fui arrastrado hasta ese lugar. Además acostumbro usar uniforme en el colegio, y por lo regular mis atuendos siempre llevan los colores de mi casa, que son verde esmeralda y plata.

— ¿Ha dicho que esta capa es… — dice Günter— es prestada?

—Su Majestad, probablemente cree que hace frio, pero aunque no lo parezca es primavera en este país.

Conrad comenta eso y se coloca al lado de la puerta. Parece que ha tomado el rol de vigilante cruzando los brazos y descansando la cabeza contra la pared mientras que su espada se incluye. Cierra los ojos suavemente.

-… Que sueño más extraño…

No es un sueño.

Fui corregido por Conrad mientras que sus ojos están cerrados.

—Aunque me digas eso, ¡no puedo creerlo! En este momento estoy pensando varias posibilidades: Uno, estoy en un extraño parque muggle. Dos, Voldemort descubrió que paso información relevante a mi padrino y yo lanzo un _Avada Kedavra_ . Tres, todo va a terminar siendo un sueño. ¿Cuál es la correcta? Vamos, escoge una. ¡Yo espero que el mar las tres!

Conrad no me responde, pero Günter que esta frente a mi tiene una expresión preocupada y luego murmurar unas palabras que no le resulten familiares voltea hacia mí.

\- ¿mug-gle? ¿Ava-da… kedavra? Espere un momento Su Majestad, explíquelo en orden. Por favor mantenga la calma y no ponga una prueba con sus palabras extranjeras.

—Oh, estoy tranquilo. Han pasado tantas cosas que incluso si usted es el elegido y San Potter un impostor solo aplaudiría como una fuente y me reiría pensando que es una broma.

Cuando levanto las manos, haga clic para leer y escribir.

—Entonces permítame explicarle su majestad. Hace dieciocho años el alma de Su Majestad debería haber nacido en este país. Sin embargo, en el futuro de la guerra, la vida de Su Majestad podría ser en peligro internamente, debido a eso. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Shinou tomamos el alma noble de Su Majestad que aún no ha nacido y la llevamos a la Tierra. Su madre y su padre crearon el cuerpo de Su Majestad y usted ha crecido en ese mundo hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, aunque no podría haber sido capaz de crecer hasta la adultez de la forma segura en el otro mundo, fue invocado ahora debido a una situación ...

—Momento, ¡estás acusando a mi madre de confabular con mi padre en contra mía! ¿No deseas incriminar tambien a mi padrino?

—Por favor no diga eso Su Majestad, yo sería incapaz. Nosotros somos sus vasallos.

—Su Majestad, Su Majestad, mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy Hurón Black. Ah, no ... eso del final no. Me ha llamado así tantas veces. Así que, a ver, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? En realidad, esto no significa nada en este país, sino también en la guerra y en otro mundo, y ahora hay cosas que me invocaron desde la ducha hasta aquí. ¿Entendí todo bien?

\- ¿Draco Malfoy? - Comenta confundido Conrad - ¡No eres Shibuya Yuuri!

\- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! Y no conozco a Shibuya Yuuri

—Que maravilloso, ha comprendido todo. Admiro su inteligencia.

Para aumentar mi desesperación.

Es como una de esas historias muggles que Theodore y Pansy suelen leer. No es para nada original.

—Yo fui absorbido por un túnel hacia otro mundo desde el baño de prefectos y arrojado en ese camino de la montaña.

—Correcto. Según nuestros cálculos, debería haber sido invocado dentro de nuestras fronteras y dentro de nuestra capital, sin embargo, ha llegado a ser un poblado a las afueras de nuestras fronteras, tal vez debido a un exceso de poder. Es inexcusable, Su Majestad. De toda la gente distribuida por nuestras fronteras en caso de emergencia por fortuna fue Conrart quien llego a time. Esta tierra es parte de nuestro territorio, de ahora en mas no tiene de que preocuparse. Por favor siéntase a gusto.

—Aunque me digas que me pondré cómodo, esta no será una situación fácil para ustedes tampoco. ¿Están seguros de que soy la persona que están buscando? Si pensamos en toda la población de Londres, ¿podría ser posible que me confundiera con otro tipo?

No tengo ninguna evidencia como marcas especiales de nacimiento en ningún lugar de mi cuerpo.

—Pero, umm… Günter…, solo tengo una cicatriz en el brazo derecho de cuando ataco el hipogrifo en la clase de Cuidado de Crianza ... No creo tener ninguna marca natural en mi cuerpo que "mar la prueba de ser un rey" "...

Su apariencia inteligente se convirtió en un momento nuevo y dulce.

No, desde el primer momento en que posa los ojos en usted supe que era Su Majestad, ¡no tengo ninguna duda al respecto! Además, está aún más claro que está habilitado con nuestro lenguaje. Lo que Adalbert le ha hecho ... es deplorable, pero ha logrado aflorar el lenguaje que usted guarda en lo profundo de su alma. Cada alma tiene acumuladas las memorias de sus "vidas" que han vivido hasta el momento. Por supuesto, esa puerta normalmente no está abierta y las personas deben obtener los conocimientos en sus nuevas "vidas". ¡Sin embargo, este hombre abrió esa puerta y parte de sus memorias selladas, han sido forzadas a salir en un flote usando los métodos de esos salvajes, cobardes y deshonrosos humanos!

Debido al tono severo de la explicación pregunte con seriedad.

\- ¿No es eso bastante conveniente?

\- ¡For nothing! Es bueno que solo la parte de sus memorias que contenga el lenguaje haya sido despertado, pero de solo pensar en que otras memorias innecesarias han revivido ... Ninguna persona quiere saber acerca de todos los viajes de su alma.

Hay un montón de gente que quiere saber en el mundo mágico. Desde la puerta Conrad interrumpe calmadamente.

—Pero pensándolo bien, ahora somos capaces de hablar con Su Majestad gracias a las artes de ese hombre. Es en vano preocuparse por eso hasta que sus venas se salten, Lord von Christ.

\- ... Con el fin de enseñarle a Su Majestad nuestro lenguaje avanzado y noble lenguaje preparado para los libros de texto y las reglas ...

Su tono suena triste desde el fondo de su corazón.

—De todos los modos, su lenguaje acumulado es la prueba de que el alma de Su Majestad es este mundo. Mi confianza se ha convertido en convicción.

—Ah, Günter ... escuchó esa frase en algún lado ...

Aparentemente, ellos no parecen dudar para nada que yo mar "Su Majestad". Tal vez suene imposible, sin embargo, para los muggles es imposible nuestra existencia, ¡quién es yo para negar esa realidad! Pero usualmente en este tipo de situaciones, el rey y el príncipe, resuelve los problemas de forma estratégica y pacífica.

\- Bueno, necesito terminar esto y tengo que aceptar su oferta, ¿verdad? Si es así entonces vamos a hacerlo rápido. ¿Cuál es la razón para la que me han llamado? ¿Acaso nos están atacando? ¿Han raptado alguien importante y tengo que rescatarlo? Eso sí, ni piensen que acepten matar a un dragón, porque aparte de ser peligrosos son mis mascotas favoritas.

— ¿Dragón? ¡¿Un Ryuu [2]?! Nunca mataríamos un ryuu, su especie ha sido cazada exageradamente por los humanos y están casi extintos, nosotros los protegemos.

Así que en este mundo los dragones están en la cima de la Lista Roja [3].

La puerta de madera es golpeada varias veces y Conrad abre cautelosamente con la mano sobre la espada entornándola. Hay niños que tienen aproximadamente unos diez años, lo miran hacia arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola.

— ¡Conrad! ¿Nos enseñas a lanzar? ¡No podemos apuntar bien!

—Y después nos enseñas como golpear, ¿y cómo rematar?

Creo que los padres no salían de sus casas por miedo a los soldados, pero no parece ser igual para los niños. Y para ellos no es Lord Weller o Su Excelencia, lo llaman simplemente como alguien mayor.

—Niños, dentro de poco estará completamente oscuro. Pronto no seremos capaces de ver nada.

\- ¡No importa, está bien!

—Así, no importa.

Él mira hacia donde estoy con la expresión preocupada y deja en la habitación.

—Si los niños lo quieren, entonces esa persona es un buen tipo.

—Sí, él es el soldado número uno de nuestro reino. Mi preciado pupilo.

—Eres un profesor, emmm, Lord von Christ.

—Por favor llámeme Günter. Por supuesto, soy un profesor, y también el consejero y asistente de Su Majestad.

—Si eres un profesor, ¿podrías explicarme algo brevemente? Günter, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer en este mundo? ¿Qué clase de enemigo problemático tengo que vencer para poder ir al colegio?

—Humanos.

Las brasas en la estufa chisporrotearon y saltaron.

-… Humanos… Entonces, que clase de persona…

—No es una persona, Su Majestad. Vamos a destruir a todos los humanos que son enemigos de nuestro país y quemar sus ciudades hasta las cenizas. Por esa razón necesitamos un líder, así como el poder de regir de Su Majestad es necesario.

¿Humanos, destruir y quemar?

¡¿Destruir a los Muggles ?! Esa es la misión de Voldemort no mía. ¿Es verdad? Odio qué los magos vivieron en las sombras, pero tampoco deseo la muerte de todos los muggles… yo no soporto las injusticias, el sufrimiento ni la sangre de un inocente derramada.

Pateé la silla y me eche hacia atrás, tropecé y caí al piso de espaldas. Nervioso, Günter se apresura hacia mí.

\- ¿Está bien, Su Majestad?

\- ¡Uaggh, espera! ¡¿Ha dicho que debemos matar humanos, Günter ?! ¡Si eso es verdad también debo matarlos a ustedes! Porque son muggles ... Tú también eres muggle.

\- ¿Qué es un muggle? No importa como lo vea, soy un mazoku. Su Majestad también es un mazoku como nosotros.

\- ¿Qué somos un qué?

—Mazoku.

De ninguna manera.

-… .Y entonces, ¿soy yo el rey de la cosa?

—Usted es el Maou.

Maou

 _Padrino, padrino, mira, ahí está un "enorme demonio", ahí, tengo miedo._

 _Un demonio "¿qué pasa?"._

 _Es como un hombre normal padrino, sus ojos son color sangre_

 _¡Draco detente ahí no hay nada!_

 _Padrino tengo la sensación de que es el jefe de una terrible raza demoniaca va a maldecir, atacar y asesinar muggles._

Bueno, así estamos, ¿qué soy?

\- ¡Resista Su Majestad, por favor, tranquilo! ¡Contrólese! ¡Usted es nuestra esperanza, Su Majestad, el 27avo Maou!

Aaaah ~, como penseeé ~, aun me está llamando Maouuuu ~. Pero veintisiete es un buen númerooo ~, veintisieteeee ~.

Mis hombros son apretados y soy sacudido toscamente. He escapado completamente de la realidad por el shock. Pero esta persona… él dijo que me tengo que convertir en un demonio y Cruciar muggles hasta la muerte. ¡Jamás podría hacer una estupidez tan grande como esa! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser el enemigo un hipogrifo, o un mago con problemas de ego…?!

— ¡No es mentira, Su Majestad! Usted de verdad es el Maou. Felicitaciones, ¡a partir de hoy es el Maou!

¡¿Por qué demonios me felicita?!

• • •

Afuera el cielo se vuelve purpura y la otra mitad es naranja.

Es el fuego de las lámparas dentro de las casas que se sacude inestablemente. Los niños tienen voces alegres y corretean alrededor con vagas sonrisas.

— ¿Su Majestad?

— ¡Agh! ¡Basta! ¡No me llames Su Majestad!

Conrad está apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Más allá, a unos tres pasos, hay unas piezas cuadradas de madera y cerca de ellas están los niños de diez años parados. Aparentemente, y juzgando por el palo que están sosteniendo con ambas manos, parece ser un juego muggle. Una pieza de tela esta enroscada alrededor de una parte del extraño y grueso bat, hay dos niños detrás del lanzador.

—No conozco las reglas del juego ni el juego en sí, ¿pero quién alterna cuando alguien golpea?

—No se alterna, esta villa solo tiene cinco niños.

Había otro niño en el campo exterior. Apenas es una sombra porque ya es de noche.

Cuando el lanzador arroja algo que parece una pelota, el bateador erra dramáticamente; la pelota golpea la pared y rueda, Conrad la levanta y la lanza de vuelta. Y así continua.

—Has errado tres veces. Howell, avanza a la primera base.

\- ¿Primera base ?!

Sé que él leyó algo relacionado con eso antes, ¿pero dónde? Oh ya recuerdo, una vez fui con mamá a la casa de la familia honorable Black. Un día cerrado con llave, ese día será uno de los elfos para que me dejaran entrar. Ahí en uno de los estantes empolvados, era ese libro sobre deportes muggles.

" _Béisbol_ _[4]_ _. El séptimo deporte más popular del mundo muggle"_

Pero porque tendríamos un béisbol en este mundo de espadas y magia, ¡son demonios seguros tienen magia! ... El niño en el jardín [5] corre hacia aquí. Los cinco chicos tienen buen físico y cabello rubio.

—Espera, espera, si esto es béisbol, ¿porque no hay un cátcher? ¿No deberías ponerte en cuclillas?

No es justo que juegue un adulto.

No, eso no es un problema, para nada. Bueno, a ver, ¿quién era el jardinero? ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Brandon.

Su voz es irritante ronca, definitivamente está en el medio del cambio de voz.

—Bueno, Brandon, te ha convertido en el cátcher. Mira, ponte en cuclillas aquí, y recibe la pelota cuando la arrojen. Ah, ¿hay algunos guantes en algún lado?

—Su Majestad ... No, Draco-sama [6], esta es una aldea de refugiados que han venido desde el otro lado de la frontera. No tienen un set completo de deporte.

El niño se libera del agarre de mi mano y mira hacia arriba, suspiro resignado, ha visto esa expresión muchas veces, pero nunca ha sido estado de muggles mucho menos de un niño. Tiene miedo, no tiene mi apellido sino del título.

—¡¿Su Majestad ?! ¡Conrad, ha llamado a esta persona Su Majestad ?! ¿Es esta persona malvada de la que me hablo mi madre?

—¡Brandon! Esta persona se convertirá en el rey de nuestro país. Está lejos de ser malvado, es quien amablemente defiende tu aldea.

No le digas a los niños algo sobre lo cual ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar.

—¡¿Rey ?!

Los cinco chicos se reúnen, cuatro chicos y una chica, se arrodillan y se tapan las caras. Algunos apoyan la frente contra el piso. No diría que parece que ha funcionado mucho respeto.

—Por favor perdónenos Su Alteza, por favor no nos corte la cabeza o queme nuestras casas.

—Howell, no has hecho nada malo, Su Majestad no tiene por qué hacer algo así. A ver, ema, levanta la cabeza.

—Pero el rey ... mi padre ...

Mientras que la niña tiene un recuerdo. Cuando estas puertas se abren y las madres llaman sus nombres los niños corren a sus casas.

Levanto la pelota a mis pies. Si la pelota es tan ligera y ese era el lanzador, una máscara y guantes no son innecesarios. La pelota es una esfera de cuero suave rellena de paja y cocida, no es posible para la persona que la lanza predecir cómo será la curva.

—Cuando tenía su edad solía hacer los deberes del heredero Malfoy hasta que se ponía oscuro. Y cuando ya era de noche sacaba los libros de la biblioteca familiar para leer, no me quedaba tiempo libre para jugar.

— Debió ser difícil.

Me paré en el tablero que sustituía el home [7].

—Hey, Conrad.

—¿Si?

—¿Es verdad que soy el rey? ¿Tan aterrador soy que hago llorar a los niños?

—Es verdad. Usted, es genuinamente Su Majestad, el 27avo regente de Shin Makoku.

—Entonces, también le voy a tener que cortar la cabeza a la gente…

—¡No es así! Debería haberte avisado que esta era una aldea de refugiados. Si recuerdo correctamente, durante el invierno de hace seis años ellos fueron oprimidos debido a un malentendido religioso y todos los hombres fueron ejecutados. Las mujeres y los niños vinieron hasta el borde de las fronteras. Fue el necio rey del país de los humanos quien se ocupó de los desertores, mató a los hombres y quemó sus casas. Pero ...

Conrad se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo con culpa.

-… Quiero que recuerde que no todos los humanos son iguales. Bueno, Su Majestad, vamos adentro. Cuando oscurece la temperatura baja drásticamente, y Günter nos reprenderá.

Las estrellas comienzan a brillar. La luna aún está baja. La luz que entra por la ventana es turbia y poco útil.

¿Dónde ha terminado…?

—¿Ene calase de trampa he caído?

—Pero este es su mundo.

Conrad sonríe al abrir la puerta de la casa privada. Sin nada más que alumbre en la oscuridad.

—Bienvenido a casa Su Majestad. Este es el lugar donde su alma debe estar.

• • •

¡Ah, pero que diferencia cultural con la comida!

Esta cosa que me ha dado la vida de los zapatos que no es un perro con tres cabezas podría masticar, pan seco con el que podrías clavar un clavo incluso una temperatura ambiente y una especie de fruta. lamiera en vez de masticarla.

—Esta es la comida que llevamos para uso militar, por eso esta deshidratación de esta manera.

Günter insiste y practico masticando cada bocado treinta veces en silencio. Aunque estoy muerto de hambre no sería capaz de tragar la carne seca y la mastica exhaustivamente.

El soldado número uno, Conrad, parece ser amado por los niños, así que creo que lo han invitado a comer en la casa de Brandon, o Howell, o Ema, o algunos de los otros niños que no escuchan sus nombres.

—Yo también quiero ir

No puede ir. Los habitantes de esta aldea son humanos, ¿qué harías?

—Son refugiados, así que está bien.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se puede dar por sentado cuando ellos planean cosas tan malvadas? ¡Günter no permitirá que la vida de Su Majestad se exponga al daño en absoluto!

¡Y entonces, ah, también hay diferencias culturales para dormir!

Por supuesto que había pensado que podría usar la mejor habitación de la casa. Como ellos me llaman Maou, yo debería poder descansar mi cuerpo cansado en una suave cama. Sin embargo mi pregunta fue respondida por Günter como una cuestión bastante obvia.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que dormir en una bolsa cuando justo hace un minuto un soldado fue a esa habitación con una cama blanda?! ¿De verdad soy un rey?

—Si un intruso irrumpe en busca de la vida de Su Majestad el soldado que ha visto antes actuará como substituto. No es posible atacar desde la ventana si está aquí, y gracias a que Conrart ha reforzado la entrada es seguro.

—Su Majestad, mañana cabalgaremos todo el día. Por favor descanse bien esta noche y guarde energía.

Aunque me pidan que duerma profundamente ni siquiera hay una venta en esta estrecha, polvorienta y oscura habitación en la que me han encerrado. La bolsa de dormir amarillenta extendida aquí apenas tiene un relleno de algodón… El piso está duro y el saco de acampar esta hecho específicamente para tipos duros. Para empeorar las cosas, es mi primera experiencia durmiendo como un prisionero rodeado de temibles Aurores dormidos. Ah, incluso los Weasley tendrían más espacio en su madriguera.

¡Y luego, ah, qué diferencias culturales respecto al transporte!

Frente a mí, con mi falta de sueño, sacan cinco caballos marrones. El aire de la mañana es fresco y perfecto, sus bufidos calientes son blancos.

—¡¿Caballos otra vez?!

Me han proporcionado el uniforme de uno de los soldados. Extendiendo mi mano hacia el animal gigante tímidamente, me amenaza con un "Unhihin" y se va.

—Pero ya que son mazokus, ¿no pueden usar magia fácilmente?

Bueno, yo solo puedo realizar hechizos simples sin varita…

—¿Magia… quiere decir majutsu?

—¡Sí, eso, majutsu! ¿Porque no la usamos para ir a la capital? O al castillo. Puedes usar la imagen, así que no hay necesidad de galopar en un caballo.

Günter se aclara la garganta de forma poco natural y dice:

—Su majestad, el majutsu no se usa para todas las cosas.

-¿Él? Pero los magos y las brujas solo tienen que agitar la varita y pronunciar las palabras correctas para hacer casi cualquier cosa que necesiten.

No sé quién ha dicho eso, pero esa información es innecesariamente exagerada. El tema es más que nada para el combate, además de eso, bueno, para situaciones de extrema importancia como invocar a Su Majestad.

Así es que su magia es diferente a la vez que no tenemos un canalizador para explotar a su máximo como lo son las varitas. Bueno, tendré que averiguarlo.

—Esto es una emergencia.

Mientras tanto, se dice:

—Claro, pero incluso si lo digo yo, quien no tiene un ápice de maryoku [8], es así y no puede discutirse. Así que Su Majestad, ¿Cabalgara conmigo o con Günter? La experiencia a caballo que ayer ha mencionado ...

—Apenas me subido a un Abraxan [9].

—Eso es, solo ha tenido una pequeña experiencia en un carrusel. Tomar al menos, tres días llegar a la capital con una experiencia tan limitada, así como a favor continúe montando detrás de mí. Incremento de peso, pero si cambiamos de caballo en los puestos de trabajo, no creo que sea un problema.

—Mi trasero aún no ha dejado de doler desde ayer…

Ah dicho Carrusel… ¿Qué es un carrusel?

—Por favor esté preparado. Hoy también podría dolerle la parte de adelante.

Los soldados de antes nos saludan y se alejan uno a uno. Cuando miro hacia el cielo ahí están esos modelos de esqueleto de ayer. Por supuesto, están sobre nosotros. ¿Aún son las mascotas? ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? ¿Kotsumohibimaru? ¿Sr. Calcio?

—¿Cómo estas Kohi? Hola, Kohi ~, gracias por llevarme ayer. No sé si alguno de ustedes es el mismo, no hay mucha diferencia.

Él decidió su nombre sin permiso y saludo con la mano suavemente. Entonces su mandíbula tiene un sonido de chaqueteo y avienta las alas vigorosamente. Es terriblemente grotesco. Automáticamente le pregunto a la persona encargada de mi educación.

\- ¡Ay, está enojado! ¿Se pueden enojar ?!

"No, está avasallado de la emoción porque la voz de Su Majestad lo ha llamado. Como ellos no tienen un concepto de "individuo" si se informa uno de ellos les está informando a todos como un todo. Al ser tan fácil de comunicarse con el Kotsuhizoku de esa manera son bastante útiles como vigilantes y exploradores.

—Bueno, Su Majestad, partiremos pronto.

Conrad mantener las riendas en la mano derecha y extender la izquierda hacia mí para ayudarme.

Solo la puerta de una casa esta entornada, con un aldeano asustado de cabello rubio que espiara sin mostrar su rostro.

—Ah, ah.

Mirando en esa dirección le hablé.

— ¡Que desperdicio! ¡Si practicaras con el equipo adecuado mejorarías mucho! Además de eso…

Además de eso, no estoy seguro ¿pero creo que necesitan un cátcher?

— ¡Necesitas tener un cátcher para jugar al béisbol!

Vi como su madre lo agarraba y cerraba la puerta frenéticamente.

—Visito esta aldea de vez en cuando. —Tomo algo de impulso para que él pueda tirar de mi hacía arriba—. A pesar de la experiencia traumatizante, los niños están haciendo lo mejor que pueden para crecer.

—Ah.

Aunque no me lleve bien con mi padre. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que le asesinen y quemen mi mansión. Günter luce descontento, pero espolea el estómago del caballo pretendiendo que no ve nada.

Y ese fue el comienzo del primer día de un infierno.

Luego de galopar seis horas desde la mañana hasta el descanso, cambiamos los caballos en los puestos de relevo dos veces. En un tercer puesto en una aldea mucho más grande que en el pasado, el grupo enfilo los caballos hacia la estación y tomamos un descanso cuando Günter dio la orden.

—Se ha cansado bastante, ¿verdad? Hace poco que no se han vuelto ininteligibles, Su Majestad.

Eso es porque fui forzado a continuar bajo el alentamiento constante de Conrad. Recuerdo el nombre del caballo. Mientras intentaba bajar del caballo castaño Nokantei rogué con voz áspera.

—Ayúdame.

—Por supuesto. Cuando estemos a mitad de camino le ayudaré a bajar.

No, ahora.

—Entonces por el momento vamos a responder las calorías necesarias. En otras palabras, el almuerzo.

Aunque se supone que ha bajado al piso, se siente como estar en un bote. Para peor, aunque parece ser el segundo mes de la primavera, la luz del sol me hace extrañar la sala común de Slytherin.

No tengo hambre. Las noches son frías, el medio día hace calor y mi garganta está completamente seca por el polvo. ¡Ah!

Se me ofrece el objeto de mi deseo y espontáneamente extiendo mi mano y me calmo.

¿Cómo es un vaso sin una forma que un aficionado ha hecho en su primer día en clase. Está lleno de agua fría hasta el borde con húmedas gotas condensadas cayendo por fuera. ¡Esto es definitivamente lo que quería!

\- ... Agua fresca ...

\- ¡Su Majestad!

Günter viene hacia aquí a paso rápido. De seguro que me va a decir que no hay coma ni se que nada. Pero la chica tiene que ver con el agua con mis ojos. Todo lo demás tiene el color de un humano, pero, pero ...

\- ¿Eres mazoku?

La chica asiente.

—Sí, Su Majestad. Si podemos ayudar a Su Majestad estaremos felices de entregar hasta la última gota de agua que tenemos.

Si eso es verdad, entonces está bien. Ella es mazoku, y yo soy el rey de los mazokus. Toco el vidrio con los dedos. Como pensé, está dolorosamente frio. La persona a cargo de mi educación dice algo.

—Su Majestad, por favor espe ...

El agua desapareció de mis manos y cuando miré a mi lado. Conrad ha tomado el vaso y lo pone en su boca. Luego de beber un trago me lo devuelve. Él solo me susurra: Deje un poco.

Una vez que se ha hecho una reverencia profunda y correlacionada. La sensación de frío en mi garganta pronto se refleja en mi pecho, el dolor de mi boca y el momento en el que me gusta. De repente mi cabeza está despejada y la vegetación de los alrededores parece más viva.

\- ... Estaba sediento.

—Ser capaz de ofrecer agua a Su Majestad definitivamente será el orgullo de la vida de esa chica.

El hombre de la sonrisa dijo algo así como eso, pero reconozco las escenas como estas. Los elfos domésticos hacen lo mismo cada vez que mi padre o cualquier ser, me envían obsequios. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba envenenado. Por mí, es por eso que lo ha testeado.

El hombre a cargo de mi educación se refiere a una expresión aparentemente conmocionada.

—Su Majestad, incluso cuando le he dicho que no coma nada además de lo que hemos traído una y otra vez.

\- ¿No es esta una aldea completamente mazoku?

—Aunque eso puede ser verdad…

Conrad desabrochó la silla de montar de Nokantei y le arrima agua igual que una persona.

No sabía extraño, y en el caso de que hubiera sido el mismo trago. Incluso si Su Majestad le cuesta comprender, él solo quiso tener su primer trago estuvo frio, luego de eso podríamos tener cualquier cosa, el agua de los sacos o la comida deshidratada.

—Arriba, apoyas demasiado a los plebeyos.

—¿Y qué?

Conrad habló con cara de entender.

—Si no apoyamos a la gente, ¿entonces quien lo hará? Ah, por supuesto que… —Nokantei mastico su cabello feliz y cariñosamente—. Si es por Su Majestad, daría mi hombro, mi mano, mi pecho o incluso mi vida sin pensarlo o cuestionar.

-… Un gesto innecesario, a mi parecer.

No diga eso.

—Mejor prestame tu majutsu. Ya tuve suficiente de caballos, estoy harto de ellos.

—Si se trata de cuestiones de majutsu, ¿no te he dicho que yo no tengo maryoku? El usuario más poderoso del país puede ayudar, Günter.

Él alza las cejas. Ahhh ~, la expresión afligida de Günter también es genial.

—El majutsu de Su Majestad es muchas veces más poderoso que el mío. De cualquier manera, incluso los dioses se espantan cuando hablan del poder del Maou.

-Un momento. Puede ser más poderoso, pero no puedo usarlo ... Me enviarían a Azkaban con solo inten ...

Una confesión. Cuando estaba en una primaria, había una excursión a Londres muggle. Estábamos por volver, y vi una mujer con su vida que un hombre. Ella gritaba pero nadie le ayudaba, y el bebé se asustó tanto como el amor, así como en un intento de ayudar, mi magia se tornó inestable y ataco al hombre. No pude decir a nadie que yo lo había hecho. No sé qué es lo que ha malinterpretado, pero Günter sonríe con admiración.

\- ¿Debo suponer que es un lugar importante? Aunque no puedo entender como está relacionado el majutsu debido a mi ignorancia ... Pero está bien, Su Majestad. El maryoku es natural del alma. Incluso si no puede usarlo, todo en este mundo se doblará ante sus deseos tarde o temprano.

Conrad, que no parece tener ningún poder mágico, acariciar con gentileza la trompa de su caballo favorito suavemente.

—Aunque no puedo usarla nunca me has supuesto un problema. Bueno, ya que esto es una cuestión de tiempo, por el momento creo que lo que más me preocupa es que usted tenga que cabalgar solo.

\- ¿Solo? ¡¿Yo?!

Nokantei sacude la cabeza vigorosamente, las gotas del agua que han quedado en su nariz vuelan. ¿En eso? ¡¿Yo?!

No, por supuesto que no es necesario decir que no irá rápido. Está bien si solo lo hace luego de entrar a la capital. ¿No sería patético si los ciudadanos se engañan? Ellos esperan una regente fuerte y sublime, así como absolutamente debe cabalgar solo o no será una entrada impresionante al castillo.

—Agh… ¿En este?

—Noo. Le hemos preparado la mejor yegua. La situación ha sido mi mayor esfuerzo hasta ahora. Sin duda está a la altura de Su Majestad.

* * *

 **Referencias**

Shinou: rey original.

Ryuu: dragón en japonés.

La lista de las especies en peligro de extinción.

El béisbol tiene 9 posiciones: lanzador; cátcher (o receptor); primera, segunda y tercera base; campo corto Jardineros (jardineros u) izquierdo, derecho y central. Y el bateador designado.

El campo de béisbol en forma de diamante tiene dos grandes áreas: el campo exterior (outfield) y el campo interior (infield).

Sama: sufijo honorífico que demuestra alto respeto, se usa para las personas o personas de alta jerarquía.

El hogar (o plato) es el área en la esquina del campo donde se encuentra el cátcher y el árbitro.

Maryoku: poder demoníaco.

Abraxan: es un tipo de caballo alado, gigante y extremadamente poderoso.


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Hay ideas incontables en los negocios alineados, la gente que se dedica a los negocios. Una gran multitud se abre ante nosotros, las guardias se colocan a los lados firmes y con expresiones serias.

Mientras su caballo avanza a mi lado, Günter habla.

—Bienvenido a casa, Su Majestad. Este es su país y el nuestro también. El eterno reino en el cual los sabios y valientes mazokus viven en la prosperidad luego de derrotar a los soushu [1] con su poder. ¡Ah! Nunca debemos olvidar que el mundo entero se origina en los mazokus. Larga vida al gran Shinou y su gente ... me pregunto si es el himno nacional ... reino, bienvenido a la capital.

Dijo el nombre del país mientras estaba pensando. Conrad me susurra que para abreviarlo se dice que Shin Makoku. Eso es lo único que recuerdo.

Mi impresión al entrar a la capital es muy fácil de describir y decir que es un gran "pueblo en el bosque". Puedo decir que mis ojos son las tiendas, las casas y las residencias lucen como un país extranjero. Sin embargo, no me quedan dudas de que esto no es un sueño ni un parque muggle.

\- Hasta que Voldemort sea derrotado, permanecerá en secreto.

No puedes llegar a tu familia y amigos, sobre este lugar con un loco suelto.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Su Majestad? Bien, continuemos, Conrart y yo cabalgaremos a su lado.

Iré, por supuesto. Con nueve personas adelante y escoltado por el resto del mundo avanzamos en la procesión bajando por la calle principal en tres líneas. Los ciudadanos están a ambos lados y se apartan del camino haciéndome reverencias profundas.

\- Ah, un placer conocerle. Umm, el honor en mío. Ah, eres muy cortés.

Cuando expreso mi gratitud honestamente uno por uno, el adulto responsable de mi educación se escandaliza.

—Su Majestad ... Por favor deje de hacer cortés con los ciudadanos. Por favor tenga más dignidad.

—Pero que estás diciendo, la educación es la base de toda correlación. Mi madre se avergonzaría si no presentara mis modales. Una regla negra es ser cortés, con todo aquel que conozca su lugar en el mundo.

Esta ciudad se compara con las pasadas en el camino.

Al menos los lugares que dan a la calle principal.

¿Cómo me conviertes en el ministro observando desde arriba del caballo que camina grácilmente? No se parece al caballo que antes se había asustado.

El Spanker [2] que fue preparado para el rey nació con un raro oscuro. Se dice que posee todas las características necesarias para ser un caballo de guerra. Incluso si tu corazón se detiene. Porque tiene dos corazones. Bastante útil.

Como es fácil de recordar, llame a "Fuscus" [3].

El color del cabello de cada persona y sus pies es realmente variado y rosa lo increíble. Como me han dicho, no hay ni una persona de cabello negro. Rubio, castaño, plateado, blanco, rojo, marrón, naranja —me pregunto si es teñido—, violeta —me pregunto y es un matizado popular—, verde - ¡probablemente clorofila! -… ¡¿Verde ?!

\- ¡Eh, Günter!

\- ¿si?

\- ¡Hay una persona verde ahí!

—Ah, provienen de una familia de sanadores. Ya que su sangre es tan peculiar como su piel se vuelve pálida y se comparte el poder especial de incrementar la velocidad de sanación del paciente. Los humanos parecen haber sido perseguido hace dos mil años y por eso migraron a estas tierras. Les debemos a la longevidad de nuestras vidas a ellos.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasa con la persona de pelo violeta? La chica de antes también era así.

—Ellos son de la tribu del lago. Son personas nacidas con un fuerte maryoku y están envueltas en la enseñanza y la seguridad de la Capital del Rey. Como usted se debe tener no notado Su Majestad, también tengo la sangre del tribu del lago.

Ojos violetas, ya veo.

Suspiré arriba del caballo.

—Un caballo con dos corazones, esqueletos volando en el cielo, cabello natural verde y violeta. No es posible encontrar cosas como ese en el mundo mágico, al menos que seas metamorfomago [4].

No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea la causa de mi escasa imaginación, mientras que Conrad le hace un guiño a la persona encargada de mi educación.

—Hay una increíble cantidad de razas en este país. Günter y yo hemos vivido largas vidas, pero incluso los eruditos no pueden confirmar la cantidad de gente. Por ejemplo, si contamos con la cantidad de personas que hay alrededor de cincuenta millones, pero si tenemos en cuenta la raza de Kotsuhizoku, Kotsuchizoku [5] y Kotsugyozoku [6], Las razas acuáticas y Las razas son imposibles de obtener un número . Además, se incluyen las almas que viven pacíficamente en las áreas del bosque y las montañas, los mazoku que viven en los cielos, la tierra, los ríos, los bosques y en todos los lados. Su Majestad, todas las almas que seguirán están dispersas por todo este país.

Una chica con ojos dorados, que ha sido miembro de alguna de esas tribus, se encuentra hasta un lado de Fuscus intentando entregar flores. Están hechas de un ramo, las capas de pétalos de rosa están ligeramente abiertas. Luego de que Günter lo recibiera e hiciera una inspección me pasa de manera reluctante.

—Son flores decorativas ordinarias. No hay hijos venenosas ni tienen espinas. Esa chica joven probablemente quería entregárselas a Su Majestad antes que a mí.

\- ¿Enserió? Aunque tú pareces mucho más popular que yo.

Es la primera vez que recibo un obsequio tan simple, por lo general, tiendo a recibir regalos y extravagantes. Ah también he recibido bebidas o comidas con Amortentia [7]. Así recibo flores de una chica, en realidad me siento bien.

Nuestras tropas marchan avanzando sin incidentes hasta que llegaron a la verdadera muralla. La puerta hizo un sonido pesado al abrirse.

\- …¡Oh!

En este mismo momento no puedo escuchar la música dentro de mi cabeza y un poema acerca de lo maravilloso que es el castillo.

El empedrado de piedra blanca de la carretera continúa a la distancia con los envíos de agua que fluyen a ambos lados. El agua se divide en dos direcciones, hacia el Este y el Oeste de la ciudad. Cuando miro a lo lejos puedo ver un castillo que a menudo se ve en las historias de los colegios mágicos. No es el tipo de castillo antiguo Escocés, sino también las grandes mansiones de la Sangre Pura, una edición simétrica a la izquierda ya la derecha. Siendo de enorme tamaño, tanto de altura como ancho. Unas montañas de un verde exuberante protegen la parte trasera, y el canal de agua de un túnel dentro de la ladera.

\- Ese ... es ...

\- Sí, ese es el castillo del Maou, el "Castillo Pacto de Sangre".

¿Pacto de Sangre? No es un nombre muy pacífico. Tan hermoso y magnifico castillo, esta vez es mejor no escuchar de dónde viene su nombre ... Pero aunque no quiero oírlo, la carga de mi educación lo explica.

\- Se dice que cuando Shinou eligió estas tierras, le prometió que no tendría nada que perjudicar el espíritu de la tierra. Como un símbolo de gratitud y amistad, cuando alguien más en el futuro ocupará este castillo, el espíritu de la tierra prometió pagar su crimen con su sangre. Un juramento de sangre, en pocas palabras, el "Castillo Pacto de Sangre" obedece solo a Su Majestad el Rey. Es inexpugnable, no, es un castillo absolutamente perfecto.

\- El castillo pierde su magia en la presencia de Maou, ¿cierto?

Conrad parece bastante contento y apunta con la barbilla el centro del camino, hay soldados parados firmes y atentos en los dos lados un poco más adelante y cuando el paso es un seguro de agachar sus cabezas con una reverencia similar a la de un elfo domestico.

Desde ese lado puedo escuchar un melodía. Tal vez es el himno nacional.

\- Juzgando por la recepción, la persuasión de Lord von Spitzberg ha de haber fallado.

Él parece morderse la lengua con el nombre de esa persona, ¿quién es? Más allá de eso, ¿por qué todos en este país tiene algo como señor o agregado al mismo tiempo? Umm ... Parece que tengo que preguntarme por la pregunta. Cuanto más y más entra en el jardín, más me adentraba en el infierno.

\- Este país está dividido en esta área. Von [8] es una preposición agregada a sus apellidos. En el caso de Günter, él gobierna sobre uno de los diez territorios nobles, la región de Cristo, así como él es Lord von Christ. Él respondió Señor porque ante una emergencia en la batalla él es la persona que me precede. Básicamente los nobles utilizan rangos militares. Hombres y mujeres por igual. Aquellos que están preparados

Umm, acabo de notar que ese macho musculoso que conocí el principio de tener un nombre.

—Lord von Spitzberg Stuffel es el hermano mayor del anterior Maou. Es un hombre que ha hecho lo que le gusta como regente. El anterior Maou, la Reina, declaró su intención de secuestrar y darnos una invitación a Su Majestad. Pero eso no tiene que ver con su declaración. Él tuvo que persuadir a Su Majestad para proteger su propia posición. Sin embargo parece que en alguna forma ha fallado.

Umm, el nombre de Conrad era…

—Ahora está celebrando triunfantemente la entrada del nuevo rey al castillo, y probablemente está ideando como obtener el favor de Su Majestad.

Por primera vez veo una expresión de odio en el rostro del amable Lord Weller. Pero inmediatamente desaparece. Mientras tanto, el ramo de flores a mi mano derecha, no sé qué clase de sentimientos tengo en este instante, ni que significan las palabras que agrega Günter luego.

No dejaré que ese hombre haga lo que le plazca nunca más. Creo que Gwendal y Wolfram se refiere a la misma manera.

—Así que espero.

¿Paso algo? Aunque, hasta Weasley, cuyo sinónimo es idiota podría notarlo. Mi mano derecha con las flores se acerca a la inocente oreja de Fuscus.

\- Ese hombre llamado Spitzberg ...

No tengo tiempo de pensar mis palabras siguientes. ¡Ah! De repente mi caballo es un demonio negro que ha perdido el temperamento ...

Ni siquiera yo, su jinete, entiendo que le molestó o por qué comenzó a correr salvajemente. Ni tampoco me voy a enterar si salgo volando. Desesperado, aquí en el largo de la línea recta, mientras que un grito. Voy a ser la única persona que pronto llegará a la entrada del castillo.

Los soldados que esperaban alineados para la salud nunca se preocuparon más que en el pasado. Desde atrás escuché un consejo.

\- ¡Su Majestaaad, las riendas, tire de las riendas!

\- ¡Conrart! ¡Como pensé ese caballo aún no tiene suficiente entrenamiento!

Las palabras de Günter fueron breves y espolea el estómago de su caballo.

No te quejes solo por esto. Ella fue ... bien entrenada ... pero incluso yo ... no puedo ... entrenarla para ... que soporte ... una abeja ... dentro de ... su oreja. ¡Su Majestaaad, neumático de las riendas, apriete las piernasaas!

Corro rápido entre las tiendas de regalos, interfiriendo con los clientes y los asistentes que cubre la cabeza y solo para los que se dirigen hacia donde está. Fuscus salta fácilmente sobre varios lugares, continuando recto hacia la entrada del castillo. Hasta ahora, los soldados formaron una larga fila, pero de repente Fuscus se entrometió corriendo junto a la fila hasta un lugar sin salida y luego a través de ellos por el centro del lugar y hacia el hombre guapo de edad que se encuentra aturdido.

Salta sobre ellos de nuevo. Durante un segundo en el aire imagino el peor escenario.

¡Me caigo! ¡Si me caigo del caballo y me corto la cabeza les diré a Conrart y Günter que el resto depende de ellos! ¿Qué sería el resto? ¿Por qué perdería mi cabeza?

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta cerrada de la entrada principal Fuscus se encabrita de repente. ¡Me caigo! Me apresuro a agárrame no solo de las riendas sino de la melena negra y cierro los ojos prediciendo el impacto. Pero el dolor no llega aunque espero por cinco segundos.

\- ... Quieto ...

Y en el segundo en el dejo en mi mente, me caigo. Lamento mucho decir que debajo de mi hay duro, frio y caro mármol. He hecho el ridículo frente a alguien, mis ancestros me atormentan por manchar con tal acto el apellido Malfoy.

Pienso ausentemente mientras levanto la cabeza.

Fuscus tiene un par de veces y trae su cabeza hacia mí. No parece recordar sus ojos y sus ojos claramente dicen: ¿Qué estás haciendo, amo? Sus labios están cubiertos de baba burbujeante.

Junto a mi hombro está el pie de alguien. Cuando levanto la vista hay un rosto en una posición muy elevada. ¡Qué persona más alta! Pero si se lo pido ese hombre no me daría la mano para ayudarme. Desde que he llegado a este mundo es la primera vez que conozco a una persona apática. Pero no me intimo, estoy impuesto a tratar con mi padre y mi padre.

\- ¡Su Majestad!

Puedo oír las voces de Conrad y Günter. Y el sonido de cascos golpeando la piedra. El hombre parece haber sido comprendido. Muy por encima de mí un monologo chocante desciende.

\- ... Su Majestad ... ¿Este es?

¿Cómo que "este"? ¿"Este"? Y más rápido de lo que puedo analizar, responda:

\- Mira, así están las cosas. Ya sabes quién soy.

Parado frente a mí sin haber ofrecido su mano, como he esperado, es un hombre que no podría competirle en altura.

Su cabello es tan largo como la mitad de su cuerpo, un poco oscuro que casi podría llamarse negro, y solo una parte está atada hacia atrás. Me observa con ojos azul profundo, no parece contento.

El interés del hombre se encuentra en la cabeza para verme. Su aflicción es cada vez más evidente.

\- ¡Su Majestad, ¿está herido?

Conrad llega bajando grácilmente del caballo y encontrándome en un medio camino. Detrás de él un grupo de hombres de mediana edad que me cruce antes corren hacia aquí. Günter también salta de su caballo gris gritando algo. No puedo creer que quede en el centro de todos.

\- ¿Qué es el Nuevo Maou?

Su voz grave resuena con un tono histérico en todo el lugar.

En cuanto al físico de esta hermosa cuarta persona, es la única a la cual puedo igualar. Las piernas no son una característica racial que no puedo hacer nada. ¿Cómo me convertí en el tipo de persona que se preocupa tanto por el físico?

Incluso si nuestros cuerpos son ligeramente similares, cuando levanto un poco la vista el ganador se vuelve obvio. ¿Quién es? ¡¿De dónde salió este chico lindo?! Su cabeza parece tener un halo dorado, aunque creo que ha sido así a su deslumbrante cabello rubio, que debe ser la causa de la luz que estoy viendo. Su apariencia y su voz son como las de un chico mayor del Coro del Sapo [9]. Piel blanca translúcida, ojos verdes esmeralda que me recuerdan a Slytherin y además no tiene la partida de barbilla. ¡Es un ángel, definitivamente es un ángel enojado! Aunque está en este lugar supongo que es también un hermoso mazoku.

—Gwendal… No, hermano mayor, ¿este tipo está intentando hacer pasar este humano desconocido como nuestro rey?

Cuando el chico súper dice "este tipo" mira penetrantemente hacia Conrad. Escuché el nombre Gwendal hace un rato, junto con algo como Wolfram si no estoy equivocado. Si el hombre con el cabello gris es Gwendal, ¿entonces el chico del Coro del Sapo probablemente es Wolfram?

\- ¡No puedo poner mis esperanzas en un ser ser humano! Juzgando por sus apariencias, ni siquiera parece inteligente o digno, y un hombre que anda en el camino en esa zona ...

\- ¡Wolfram!

No fue Gwendal, al que llamo hermano, sino Günter quien silenció sus palabras.

\- ¡Pero qué cosa horrible! Si Su Majestad no tiene un gran corazón perdiendo la vida en este momento.

¿Un gran corazón? ¿Yo? Me parece que está pensando en otra persona, es decir, soy el temible Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de las Serpientes.

\- ¡Cuida tu boca, no voy a permitir que hable de Su Majestad de una manera tan horrible, incluso si eres el Príncipe heredero! Sin embargo, sigue siendo tu hermano mayor.

Uh

Como estoy solo escuchando el diagrama de la correlación entre personajes se vuelve complicado para mí. El cabello gris y el chico mayor del corazón de sapo son parientes; Y él ha dicho que Conrad es el hermano mayor de Wolfram.

Gwendal, Conrart, Wolfram.

Tres parientes mazoku.

\- ¿Absurdo? Ellos, ¡ellos no se parecen en nada!

\- Eso es innegable.

Conrad habla con una sonrisa mientras camina hacia mi lado. Tiene una expresión como si estuvieras acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

\- Cada uno de nosotros tiene un padre diferente. Pero los no parecidos no invalida nuestra relación sanguínea. Gwendal es mi hermano mayor y Wolfram es mi hermano menor. Aunque tal vez ellos no quieran admitir algo así.

¿Por qué? Pregunte dentro de mi cabeza.

Conrad, ¿qué hay de ti?

Pero antes de que hagas la pregunta, la atención de todos vuelve a mí. Yo soy Su Majestad, en palabras de Günter.

—El nuevo rey, Su Majestad.

El hombre guapo de la edad se apresura hacia aquí. Umm, apuesto rondando los cincuenta, un hombre grande con cabello rubio y ojos azules que parece amable. Sin embargo, durante el duro entrenamiento militar ellos aprendieron a ocultar las segundas intenciones.

—Soy el hermano alcalde de la reina anterior, Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie, Lord von Spitzberg Stuffel, quien ha trabajado como regente para la prosperidad de este país. ¡Le doy mi más sincera bienvenida a Su Majestad, me alegro que haya llegado a salvo!

\- Lord von Spitzberg

Hablo en un tono Frio e indeciso a propósito.

—Entre su hermana y yo, ¿han preferido que sea el mar el maou?

\- ¿¡Hu!

Estú ~ pido. Si no puedes responder inmediatamente.

\- Ah, por supuesto que Su Majestad, el nuevo rey. La posibilidad de elegir a la familia reinante, resultará provechoso para toda la gente de la nación. Su Majestad el nuevo rey es nuestro salvador, quien crea el futuro de este país y el oído que también es el portador de una gran alma.

\- Se equivoca. Yo no tengo esa gran alma.

\- ¡Que modestia! ¡El cabello rubio y ojos grises! Su Majestad sin duda es un mazoku de alta posición.

En resumen, aunque no soy más que un hábil estudiante de magia, ¿tengo la autoridad sobre el destino de este país?

Eso no es del todo cierto.

Solo tengo la autoridad sobre su destino si pudiera lograr algo.

\- ¿Dónde está la prueba?!

En un claro tono hostil él ha dicho justo lo que estaba pensando en este momento. El rubio que parece un ángel, Wolfram.

\- ¿Qué prueba tenemos de que él es genuino? ¡Hasta que haya confirmado eso no voy a reconocer a este mocoso como el Maou!

Con una sonrisa, me acerco a él y susurro en su oído con un tono dócil y glacial: - ¡Cuida tus palabras, Wolfram! No me conoces, lo que significa que no sabes lo que soy capaz. Han dicho que soy el Maou así que podría matarte ahora mismo y nadie se opondría ...

Mi mamá siempre dice que la mejor forma de infundir el miedo es ser amable y empleando el tono correcto de voz.

\- Además, te ves de mi edad.

—¿Cuantos años?

Engreído. El tercer hijo cruza los brazos mientras me pregunta de manera arrogante. No parece una persona fácil de intimidar. Es un chico interesante.

\- ... Quince ... En seis meses tierna dieciséis ...

\- Joroba.

\- Joroba. ¡¿Entonces qué edad tienes?!

—Tengo ochenta y dos.

¿Ochenta y dos? ¿Aunque tiene una piel, la cabeza llena de pelos y juventud?

\- ¡Claro!

¿Qué quieren hacer creer que tiene más experiencia de vida que mi abuelo?

• • •

El baño del segundo piso está reservado para mi uso personal.

El piso de piedra del baño es de color crema. En el baño privado de Maou la tina es oficialmente tan grande como el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, con agua cayendo desde la boca de cinco vacas en una esquina. Hundí mi cuerpo cómodamente mientras pensaba sobre mí hasta el momento con el borde de la primera división.

¡¿Y ahora qué, que va a pasar, Draco Malfoy?

Me arrastraron por la ducha, me escupieron en un mundo extraño, me apedrearon los muggles, me llamaron demonio, me nombraron Maou, me pidieron que compañeros humanos, me obligaron a montar a caballo hasta que casi me muero, me han recibido todos, me trajeron a un castillo de nombre aterrador, me dijo "este es?", me dijo que me negaban una vez que el Maou, me confesaron que sus tiempos reales eran cinco veces más que su apariencia y que tengas que entrar en el castillo del nombre aterrador

Sin olvidar que el castillo es más grande que la mansión de mi familia y me atrevería a decir que es incluso más grande que Hogwarts. Aquí hay cuatrocientas cincuenta y dos habitaciones, cuatro pisos de altura y en otro lado seis pisos, el techo es increíblemente alto y está lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un Dragón se ponga difícil.

Las escaleras son tan largas. Hay más de ciento noventa personas más trabajando en el castillo, en otro lado. En otra dirección, los soldados personales de Gwendal y Wolfram están asentados en este momento, el trajeron desde sus propios territorios.

Por el momento me guiaré en una habitación del tamaño de una cancha de quidditch, hay un fuego en la chimenea y el piso está cubierto de telas y pieles. La pared de piedra está completamente cubierta con pintura blanca. En el resto de las tres paredes hay tapetes que parecen ser la bandera nacional. Sorpresivamente hay una planta decorativa en una esquina de la habitación.

La cama es grande aunque no lleva un dosel.

Un hermoso sirviente de la casa de los baños que usamos solo un taparrabos en las partes importantes se ofreció a mi espalda en la magnífica bañera dorada. A lo que me ha llamado la atención.

Tomo un líquido rosa claro de una botella cercana, tiene un aroma lindo. Mi cuerpo con firma, estoy de acuerdo con el baño.

\- Uh.

El lado del lugar donde aparece la figura de una mujer que solo usa una toalla. No una chica, una mujer. No puede ser ... Definitivamente dijo que esta era un baño privado. Quizá, ¿es la chica que se supone que tiene que atenderme? No hay forma de que esa clase de servicio mar. No, hasta ahora solo él conoce gente común, ¿pero y si es una reina, o un ministro, o una parlamentaria? ¡Pero, de todos los lugares en esta piscina enorme, está en la segunda sección, donde incluso tu cuerpo no está estirado en línea recta ...!

Tiene un cabello dorado con sus caderas, una mujer súper sexy cuyo pecho está sumergido en un solo metro de mí. Por el vapor, mis ojos se ponen turbios y no puedo ver claramente, pero es asombrosamente atractivo.

Pero esa mujer parece ser la misma generación que mi mamá.

-Oh.

\- ¡Disculpe, no sabía que alguien ocuparía el baño a esta hora!

\- Noo, está bien. Este baño es solo para Su Majestad, el Maou. Solo video por la fuerza de la costumbre ...

\- Descuentos, señora. De igual manera estaba por retirarme.

Con solo una toalla en el lado de la cintura. Vaya a un lugar donde se supone que está en mi habitación, solo para encontrarme con otra chica.

¡Así es! Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, nunca he mostrado mi desnudo frente a alguien que ha tenido intimidad con una mujer.

\- ¿Qué es el problema, Su Majestad?

Cuando las dos personas del auto proclaman la facción de Draco entran corriendo, encuentran una chica joven abrazando una lustrosa tela negra y temblando en el rincón y su nuevo rey está en cuclillas tras la inmensa cama murmurando incoherencias, incluso con su trasero.

\- Su Majestad, Su Majestad.

-… Me gustan las chicas, enserio me gustan, pero si me preguntas que me gusta que me vean, pues no…

Cuando se acerque a la habitación. Para este momento ya me recompensado, estabilizado y prudentemente en la base de mi cintura de nuevo.

—Ay, ay, ha expuesto su trasero.

Conrart levanta la cabeza y suspira pesadamente, como preguntándose cómo es que las cosas llegaron a esto.

\- ¿Qué no hay privacidad en este país?

—Su Majestad, como rey usted naturalmente tiene sirvientes y sirvientes. Si se va a sorprender por cada uno ...

\- ¡Estoy acostumbrado a que me sirvan, pero ninguno de ellos humano o mazoku! ¿No te digo que tienes que estar en el baño o mi habitación? No quiero mujeres hermosas desnudas en el baño, ¡al menos no en mi turno!

\- ¿Una mujer desnuda en el baño? Oh…

Conrad mira al cielo como si dijera: ¡Dios mío!

\- ... Cuénteme.

Pensé que era alguna clase de servicio ... Pero, como soy una ma ... una persona con principios, me retire de forma educada.

\- Yo alero. Aprecio el sentido de la razón de Su Majestad.

—Oh, ooh, Shu Maje'ad, por favor pruebeshe eshto.

La persona y el cargamento de mi educación. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente acuosos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, alergias?

—Dis-dishculpe, estoy un poco mash perturbado que de costumbre, ver a Shu Majes'ad teniendo problemas para adaptarlo ... es tan inoshente y adorable al mishmo teimpo que ... ¡Ah, misverillos! ¡He dicho algo ofenshivo, no-no puedo controlarme!

\- ¿Qué pasa Günter? No sueles ser así.

—Si son alergias deberías con la enfermera.

En el momento en el que intenté agarrar la ropa mi dedo tocó la mano de Günter. Una increíble velocidad retrocedió hasta la pared. Su cara está roja como si tuviera fiebre. Cuando levanto la tela negra brillante del piso noto que es alguna clase de ropa interior.

—Es ropa interior, pero negra… y brillante.

¿Qué es esto? Se puede atar a ambos lados. Cuando miro a Conrad él tiene su expresión normal.

\- ¡¿Por qué usaría esto?!

\- ¿eh? Es la ropa interior popular del momento.

\- Entiendo… entonces, ¿tú también?

—Oh, no, yo prefiero algo más parecido a lo que usan los plebeyos.

—¡Bihyaah!

Cuando damos vuelta de manera progresiva, la cabeza se ve con la nariz apoyada contra la pared. Está sufriendo un ataque de alergia como tema, si se trata de un estado seguro. Sus ojos lagrimean furiosamente, y - ¿Cómo podría narrar esto? - Comienza a hablar como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un hombre italiano, bastante romántico. Él ya era una súper belleza natural, pero de la forma en que se comporta ahora las chicas lo amarían aún más.

—Por favor, Su Majestad, no me pongas en una posición complicada como una joven modesta. Rechazar la ropa interior que se quita fácilmente es como rechazarme a mi ... ¡¿Ah ~?! ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¿Cómo puedo haber soltado tal insolencia?

En este momento Günter se ve como si fuera una rosa roja y se ofreciera en cualquier momento, pero murmure por sí mismo durante un rato hasta volver a sus sentidos.

\- ¡P-por favor discúlpeme! He tenido ¡pe-pe-pensamientos indecentes!

\- ¿Indecentes?

\- ¡Voy a enfriarme la cabeza!

Mientras vendes volando le pedí que se enjuague, que no se enfríe, pero parece que no me escuchó. Lo importante ahora es esta ropa interior que tengo en las manos. Como soy un mago en el desarrollo, solo puedo pensar en ella como embarazadas.

\- Bueno, esta es mi nueva ropa interior.

\- Tal vez se sienta sorprendentemente bien y descubra un nuevo yo, Su Majestad.

Mientras me entregan unas ropas que son muy similares a los trajes de gala Conrad acerca de su rostro hacia mí.

-… Su Majestad, huele bien.

—Ah, es probablemente la loción. Había una botella rosa en el baño. No sé quién ha estado ahí.

• • •

Para la cena de Shinou no hizo falta tener preparada para el día, ni tampoco hacer preparativos para alardear o halagar a los invitados.

\- Su Majestad el Rey.

Con la nariz llena de algodón. Su cabello largo está amarrado y usa una ropa similar a la de los ministros, es un color blanco con una larga y hermosa tira dorada bordada en el frente.

\- Disculpen la demora.

Conrad vuelve a cambiar sus ropas con precisión y alcanza con pasos rápidos y cortos. Sus ropas son del blanco puro.

—Esta es la ropa de gala para la ocasión.

La superficie de la montaña se extiende al otro lado de la ventana y veo una luz en la cima. El panorama ya es oscuro, la luz es más fuerte que las estrellas titilantes.

—Por favor mire hacia allí, ese es el terreno sagrado de los mazokus, la luz del templo de Shinou. De ahí es de donde todos nosotros venimos, descanse en paz Gran Shinou.

Poniendo a un lado el problema de una "tierra sagrada" para demonios, miré hacia la flama danzante en la cima. El templo se ve moderno, parece ser un dios para esta gente. Seguramente tiene una tumba en ese lugar donde dejo este mundo. Pero yo fui traído aquí por un predicador de la palabra de Shinou.

—Su Majestad, por favor mire hacia aquí. Este pasillo es un salón de exposiciones decorado con los personajes de las sucesivas generaciones de reyes. Su retrato y el de su predecesora están incompletos.

Continuamos paseando por el corredor, las pinturas son tan grandes que no puedes estirar los brazos hasta ambos lados y hay alrededor de veinte piezas. Todos los dibujos son tan realistas y con detalles que pequeños hacen que doler los ojos.

\- Las pinturas no se mueven. Tampoco hablan.

—Están alineadas en el orden de este lado, desde el más reciente. Este es el 24avo Maou, Lord von Radford Bertrand. Fue venerado por el pueblo y apodado El Rey León.

\- ¿El Rey León?

—Este es Su Majestad el 23avo, Lord von Karbelnikoff Jeanott, conocido como El Estricto. Y este es Su Majestad el 22avo, Lord Roberski Arsenio, El Gran Rey de la Guerra. Su Majestad el 21avo, Lord von Gyllenhaal Dwayne, El Beligerante; y antes que él está Su Majestad Lord Henstridge Davison, el Carnicero, y Lord von Rocheford Basilio, el Rey Brutal ...

\- ¿Porque los nombres de cada vez se van volviendo más violentos?

—La 13ava Maou, Su Majestad Lady Grisela Trantinian Yaft, la Reina Corta Cabezas. Su Majestad la 14ava, Lady von Wincott Bretaña, la Reina de las Matanzas ...

He visto a los héroes nacionales de los mazokus. Algunos estaban sentados en una silla con las manos en la cabeza de un perro, otros apoyándose en una espada clavada en el piso, y un caballo junto con una cabeza con las cabezas cortadas de sus enemigos derrotados ... Esta es definitivamente la pintura de un maou Hay unas mujeres y un rey que solo puede ser llamado un niño por su tamaño.

Pero aunque tengamos diferentes colores de cabello y ojos cada uno de ellos está a la par de otro en belleza.

\- Oh, esta persona ...

—Es el 7mo Maou, Su Majestad Lord von Voltaire Forgeas.

\- ¡Se parece muchísimo a Gwendal!

\- Eso es porque este es su ancestro directo.

\- ¿Entonces él no debería ser el próximo Maou?

Günter, como un profesor, inclina la cabeza pensativamente y responde.

—Su Majestad, la posición de Maou no es hereditaria.

\- ¿Pero no hay elecciones? Que difícil, que molesto.

—Oh, cierto. Ha crecido en un mundo diferente durante quince años. Bueno, aprenderá poco a poco, aún falta un año hasta que se convierta en Maou.

\- ¡¿Un año?! ¡¿No puedo permanecer aquí un año?!

Conrad me miró mientras le preguntaba, mi tutor luce atónito.

—Su Majestad, es el Rey de este país, pasará el resto de su vida aquí. ¿Por qué cuestionar un año?

Esto está en serio. Sinceramente no me opondría a pasar el resto de la vida en este lugar, pero no tengo mi varita ni mi familia conmigo aquí. Y por cómo van las cosas voy a tener que repetir el año.

—Y este es nuestro fundador, quien unió a los mazoku, quien derroto a Shoushou y encontró un Shin Makoku, Su Majestad Lord Shinou. ¡Gloria sobre su sagrada alma!

Umm, se parece a ese chico. Debe de ser uno de sus ancestros.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

No puedo pronunciar su nombre sin la debida autoridad.

\- ¿No puedes decir su nombre? Tsk, que mezquino.

\- ¡Su Majestad!

\- ¿No es gracias a este tipo que yo fui traído aquí y no puedo volver? ¿Por qué? ¿Las palabras de este tipo que debería estar muerto mi alma voló a un mundo diferente? Y ni siquiera puedo decir tu nombre, como dije, mezqinoo ~.

—Le diré después, Su Majestad.

La voz de Conrad contenía una risa.

En este retrato, sin embargo, en el futuro, en la mano. Es igual a Wolfram. Pero sus ojos son tan claros como la superficie de un lago y alguna forma en el lugar donde se encuentran las otras generaciones de mazokus. Mi impresión es: Es orgulloso, es importante y tiene el aspecto de un rey nato.

\- ¿… Y esta persona es?

Solo en esta pintura no hay sola una persona. En un lugar un poco más atrás estaba dibujado alguien que era una raza diferente a la del rey. Él usa ropas muy ordinarias y funcionales, sin espada y sin armadura. Pero su pequeña sonrisa tampoco parece tener un significado que mar un alma o un criado.

—Se ve un poco oriental, ¿no?

Günter luce muy orgulloso mientras explica quién es. Su respeto y su afecto se transmiten a mí desde el fondo de su corazón.

—El Daikeja [10] tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, es la única persona en este mundo que tiene el mismo rango que Shinou. Si usted no hubiera estado aquí nosotros los mazokus no se hubieran podido destrozar a Shoushou y no se hubieran tenido en estas tierras en este país, sino que se vivan como nómadas. Y antes que nada, este mundo ha sido destruido.

—En una palabra, ¿es una persona importante?

—Así es. Y también, su belleza no se ve superada por nadie!

A mí me parece que el oriental de expresión calma apenas resalta. Su inteligencia parece ganar por sobre su belleza.

—Este caballero y su majestad se parecen mucho. ¡Toda la gente notara la noble naturaleza de Su Majestad y lo alabará!

El algodón está a punto de salir volando de la nariz de Lord von Christ. ¡Ah, espera, le está sangrando la nariz, la sangra la nariz!

\- ¡¿Parecidos ?! ¡¿A quién?! ¿Dónde nos parecemos? Yo soy rubio platino y de ojos grises. Y él es doble negro.

—Mire su distinción y su aristocracia Su Majestad parece una persona maravillosa. ¡Carisma, carisma!

\- ¡Inadmisible!

Además de eso no parece ser mi familia para nada.

Mares de Maldito, Shinou. Desde el fondo de mi corazón te maldigo.

Gracias a ti, que deberías estar muerto, estoy envuelto en todo esto.

Esos pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta todo se vuelve en contra mía. Parece que en un estado de embriaguez mientras recita cosas románticas.

—Shinou es la oscuridad, y el Daikenja la luz. Se anhelan mutuamente, se aman mutuamente, y han nacido usando los colores del otro mutuamente. En resumen, ¡la luz es oscuridad, la oscuridad es luz!

—Mejor lo dejamos solo, se está haciendo largo.

Parece que ya está acostumbrado a oírlo.

Referencias

Soushu = creadores, entendible en la historia como una fuerza o elemento creador

Spanker es el nombre de una raza de caballos de carrera del siglo XVIII.

Fuscus: castaño, marrón, negro, oscuro.

Metamorfomago: es un mago o bruja que tiene la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia física según su voluntad, sin necesidad de una poción Multijugos y un hechizo como el resto de la población mágica. Son extremadamente raros.

Kotsuchizoku: hueso de la tribu de la tierra.

Kotsugyozoku: hueso de la tribu del agua.

Amortentia: filtro de amor muy poderoso que causa una fuerte obsesión en el bebé.

La preposición "von" proviene del alemán y significa "de" o "del".

El Coro del Sapo es un grupo musical de los estudiantes de Hogwarts dirigido por el profesor Filius Flitwick. El coro es muy talentoso, son capaces de cantar con soltura en latín.

Daikenja: Gran Sabio.


	5. capítulo 4

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

¿De verdad esto es un banquete?

Mientras me diriges a la mesa redonda color ópalo siento que mis miembros se endurecen por los nervios.

—Esto se encuentra más como una reunión de mortifagos que una cena de gala.

El hijo mayor y el tercer hijo ya están en la habitación. Como Conrad viste igual, parece que la ropa de gala para los hermanos son sus uniformes. Cada uno tiene los mismos detalles en los colores, el tema de la palabra verde y la tierra de la suciedad y el mundo de Wolfram es azul marino. Es fácil saber la diferencia entre tierra, mar y cielo.

Un hombre que parece ser un camarero. Pero el hijo mayor y el tercer hijo, no se molestan en recibirme. Por supuesto no soy capaz de soportar la atmósfera extraña.

-Buenas noches.

Wolfram se ríe por la nariz. Ser despreciado por una persona con un lindo rostro lo hace al menos tres veces más ofensivo. Conrad entra sonriendo y coloca la mano izquierda en la espalda de Gwendal.

—Su Majestad, este es mi hermano mayor Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, y este es… —Cuando está en la mano hacia el deslumbrante rubio, el aparta como si dijera: "No me toques" - ... mi hermano menor, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram. Ambos eran llamados Su Alteza hasta este momento pero ahora son Su Excelencia. Por supuesto que sus posiciones están varias veces por debajo de Su Majestad, así como no importa si la llama por sus nombres de pila si así lo desea.

No me toques.

Gwendal es tranquilo, pero el más joven es histérico y se queja ruidosamente.

—¡No te he dicho que no me toques con tus dedos humanos ?! ¡Nunca te he considerado como mi hermano ni siquiera una vez!

—Cierto, cierto, entiendo, por eso no voy a servirte una bebida. Mi ropa es blanca a diferencia de la tuya, dejaría una terrible mancha.

Luciendo como si realmente estabas acostumbrado, el segundo hijo se aleja de sus hermanos. El chico lindo y el malhumorado.

—Ya le he explicado que tenemos diferentes padres. Probablemente ya has notado que yo, Lord Weller Conrart, no soy parte de los diez nobles. Mi padre era un viajero de origen desconocido; Una persona que no tenía más posesiones que su espada.

Wolfram tiene una mueca de irritación. Gwendal es indiferente.

\- ¿Eres un mestizo? ¿Porque no lo mencionaste antes? Todo este tiempo creo que eras en squib ¡Ahora, me indica, que me deje arrastrar por un squib mestizo! No malinterpreté mis palabras, no estoy contra los de su… clase, incluso mi padrino es un mestizo. ¿Entonces, tu madre es mazoku, y tu padre es ...?

—Humano. Con cabello y ojos castaños, y sin un centavo.

—Y era un hombre magnifico.

Los ojos de todos voltean al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada. La Reina Sugestiva que tenía un cuerpo tan impresionante que debería ser un crimen sonrió. Lleve un vestido negro ajustado de un material lustroso con un escote que podría llegar hasta su ombligo y un tajo que deja ver por completo sus piernas bien formadas. No lleva un solo accesorio, como si dijera: ¡Yo soy la joya!

Está emanando más feromonas que cuando estaba desnuda.

\- ¡Madre!

¡¿Madre ?!

Después de todo, si cualquiera de ellos tres la llama así es la madre de los tres personajes. ¿Está bien para la madre de personas que tienen como cien años solo lucir como de treinta?

¿Ella tiene como ciento cincuenta años?

Lo que más me gusta de mi madre es, sin embargo, es mayor que ella. Sus rizos dorados se estiran elegantemente.

\- ¡Cuanto tiempo, Conrart! Lo que he visto hace poco, pero cada vez más se ve más y más como el hombre más adecuado que tu padre.

—Madre, tú también luce hermosa como siempre.

—Oh dios, probablemente le dices que a todas las chicas.

¡Esta conversación me recuerda a mi madre!

Ella abraza a sus hijos uno por uno, pero apenas lucen como madre e hijo, excepto por Wolfram. Incluso si Gwendal es más joven que ella como una experimentada novia mayor consintiendo a un novio malhumorado. Le pregunté algo en secreto al segundo hijo.

\- ¿Es un hijo de otro matrimonio de su segundo marido?

No, te aseguro que los tres hemos nacido de esa mujer.

—Gwen, tu entrecejo esta arrugado de nuevo. No serás capaz de conseguir una chica así. ¡Ah, lobo! Lobo, déjame ver bien tu rostro. Oh, aun te ves justo como yo. ¡Los hombres probablemente no te dejan solo!

-… Madre, nos hemos visto esta misma mañana. Además, me gustale a los hombres, no me va a hacer feliz.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Los chicos son así? No puedo entender a los chicos de esta época. Aah, ¿porque no pude tener una niña? ¡Los niños son tan bulliciosos y se distancian muy rápido de sus madres!

—Así que no es verdad, yo no me distanciaría de ti, madre!

\- ¿Oh? ¿De verdad?

\- ¡De verdad!

Qué actuación de madre e hijo más patética.

Pero el ataque de la Reina se dirige directamente hacia mí.

—Su Majestad.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Su cuerpo se presiona contra mí. Nuestros rostros están a la misma altura, tan cerca que podríamos habernos besado. Sus labios rosados forman una sonrisa.

—Ya nos hemos conocido en el baño, ¿no es así Su Majestad?

—Desde luego, señora.

\- Es realmente encantador. Estaba pensando que sería bueno que alguien como usted se convierte en el nuevo Maou.

—En efecto.

La razón por la cual estoy rígido es porque su pecho, está pegado contra el mío.

—Um, Rey Draco. Es el Rey Draco, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente.

—Y dígame, ¿ya tiene un amante?

\- ¿Disculpe…?

La madre está arrastrada lejos de mí mientras hace sonidos extraños. Con una expresión que no es ni tímida ni enojada Günter interfiere.

\- ¡Por favor no se enamore del nuevo Maou, ex Maou!

—Nooo, vamos, Günter. ¡Suenas como una viuda cínica!

No me importa si me ofende y luego se desquita conmigo. De cualquier modo, si el anterior Maou y el nuevo Maou fueron amantes ... No, disculpe, quiero evitar una relación tan impropia como esa.

\- ¿Anterior Maou? ¿Quién? ¿Esta… mujer?

La encantadora mazoku en el vestido negro sonríe y presenta su pálida mano ante mí.

—Bienvenido a Shin Makoku, Rey Draco. Soy su predecesora, Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie. Su Majestad fue invocado porque él había anunciado que abdicaré el trono.

—Entonces, esto es por usted, Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie ...

—Llámeme Cherie, Che-rie. Mi hermano mayor me pidió reconsiderarlo, pero estoy cansado de una vida donde no puedo amar libremente!

Lady Cherie, porque tú también tienes ese tipo de motivo. Cuando sus delicados y finos dedos me sostienen suspiro. Ah, la dueña de esos delicados dedos pálidos ... Si ella pudiera mantener el poder por unos cien años más, podría haber enviado una vida normal al mundo mágico, y cuando mi desafortunada esposa muriera antes que yo en el medio año, En un día de primavera. Cuidado, por ejemplo, mi hijo, mi novia y mis hijos, pueden dirigirse hacia el otro mundo. Momento, ¿este ya es otro mundo? De ser así ... estoy muerto ...

\- ¿Pasa algo, Su Majestad?

Mis alegres planos de una familia pasan fugazmente por mi cabeza desvaneciéndose como una snitch, atrapada en las manos del mejor buscador, cerrando sus finas y volviendo a hacer solo una esfera dorada de pequeño tamaño.

Pero qué historia.

He sido invitado como el huésped de honor de cierto país, mis dientes chaquetean por la tensión de estar frente a un monarca y nobles, y he cometido un error en un instante al beber de lo que normalmente es el tazón para lavarse las manos. No pueden culparme, en mi mundo no usas cosas tan rusticas como estas, y aunque muchos consideren a los Malfoy como lo más cercano a la realeza mágica, ¡en realidad no lo somos! Sin embargo, todos los nobles que me rodean ríen desdeñosamente y dicen: "¿Acaso no tiene modales?", mientras sumergen elegantemente sus dedos en el tazón. Sin embargo solo la princesa toma agua del tazón para las manos con una expresión genial. Parece que ella no quiere avergonzar a su invitado.

Me pregunto si se bebe toda el agua si significará que es una princesa bondadosa.

Suspiré por lo bajo.

Yo quiero ir Siento que me llevo bien con Conrad, pero no hay esperanzas con el hijo mayor y el tercer hijo. No estoy seguro sobre Lady Cherie, pero no debería pensar que debería ignorar por todo.

Extendiendo la punta de mis dedos. Y ...

\- ¡¿Eh ?!

¡Todos están listos con las manos y beben el contenido de un trago! Mierda, porque no existe un manual sobre la etiqueta en otros mundos, seguro la leería con cuidado. Conrad deja que el camarero se realice sin beber.

—Pareces sabre mucho sobre mugre, lavándote con licor.

Wolfram, sentado junto a mí, es maliciosamente directo. Me agrada Así que eso era Licor. Entonces está bien, no puedo beber alcohol de todos los modos. No por respetar la ley, sino por tener una vida larga y saludable.

Günter está un poco más lejos de la mesa dando indicaciones a los camareros. Él no es un pariente cercano de Maou, así que no tiene un asiento en la cena de Shinou. Por lo tanto, hay cinco personas en la mesa, sentados en el sentido de las agujas del reloj desde el más joven.

El nuevo Rey, yo, Su Excelencia Wolfram, ex príncipe heredero, Su Excelencia Conrad, ex Príncipe heredero, Su Excelencia Gwendal, ex príncipe heredero, y la ex Maou, Cäcilie.

Entendiendo cómo se siente Wolfram y porque me odia, hasta hace poco era un príncipe y ahora lo han degradado arrepentidamente. En su lugar, yo también me odiaría, aunque… No hubiera sido tan problemático si hubiéramos respetado el sistema hereditario.

Tomar una bebida en una copa, probablemente champagne, el camarero se incluye y me pregunta algo así como el mesero de un establecimiento prestigioso.

—Su Majestad, pescado o carne ... Ave, mamífero, reptil o anfibio, ¿cuál es deseable?

\- ¿Qué clase de mamíferos sirven esta noche?

—Es res. De la mejor calidad con ocho estómagos y cinco cuernos.

\- Res, está bien.

Traen un plato con el olor y el color de un consomé que parece un aperitivo. Agarro lo que tengo cerca, y que no es un cuchillo o un tenedor. Un objeto plateado pulido…

\- ... Esto es una cuchara o un tenedor. Bueno, es realmente práctico.

Este objeto cumple dos funciones elementales. Para la sopa y el platillo del día.

—Así que, Su Majestad, ¿cómo es el país donde ha crecido? Me pregunto qué tan diferente es de nuestro mundo.

La anterior Maou, Cäcilie, aprieta mi mano fuertemente.

—Umm, no hay nada particularmente extraño, es un mundo con elegidos, magos con egos elevados y muggles abusivos. Ah, pero, este mundo es tan diferente. No tenemos esqueletos voladores. Oh, tiene un par de días, una carta de mi madre, una obra de mi vida en los jardines de la mansión, por lo que regularmente se encuentra en el norte de Europa y la tierra, pero la madre tiene que los muggles tienen algo. que ver con el hecho que estos seres invadieran nuestro jardín. Aunque, por otro lado, los muggles se esfuerzan en desarrollar la ciencia, sin importar el daño que sus inventos causan a nuestro mundo ...

\- ¿Gnomos? ¡Ciencia! Él escuchó sobre eso. Es una tecnología con la que la gente que no tiene maryoku o houryoku puede matar a sus enemigos a gran distancia, ¿verdad? Los países humanos parecen estar haciendo ese tipo de investigaciones. Es terrible, un poder militar con un alcance mayor a los arcos. Si los humanos obtienen ese tipo de capacidad me pregunto si cumpliremos con el acuerdo.

El tercer hijo le habla a su madre con ojos fríos.

No creo que tengan esa clase de ética.

—Por favor no digas esa clase de cosas aterradoras, Wolfram. Si eso sucede, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Es simple. Deberíamos dejar de suprimir nuestro majutsu. Tenemos un potencial idéntico, nos deshacemos de ellos antes de que se vuelvan demasiado engreídos.

Los inventos pueden ser desastrosos, incluso en la época de la caza y la quemadura en la niebla o en el mar. Puede ser su propio presunto, pero nuestro poder es superior al de ellos, sin embargo, nuestra población es menor. Pero, no me refiera a ese tipo de ciencia! En realidad era algo como, máquinas que hacen sus molestas tareas como lavar la ropa o limpiar, y cosas así. Esa clase de cosas que hacen su vida diaria más placentera.

Cherie cambia su expresión de horror a una dulcemente sorprendida.

No creo que lavar la ropa y limpiar el mar molesto. Es el trabajo de los hombres de la limpieza y las lavanderas.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

—Coincido con usted, pero los muggles también están planeando usar maquinas para todo.

—De ser así, ¿los sirvientes pierden sus empleos?

—Funciona de ese modo, esa gente trabaja en la fabricación de las máquinas ...

En realidad, no es si es realmente fácil para los muggles, pero las empresas de mayor envergadura son las empresas que pertenecen a los magos, así como en la realidad los muggles para nosotros.

—Mm, ¿y qué hay acerca del amor, Su Majestad? ¿Cómo es el amor entre las distintas clases de personas? Después de todo, no hay nada mejor que las pasiones?

Entrando bien a que se refiere con "clases diferentes". Pero ...

\- Las clases son mucho más complicadas. En mi mundo hay cinco tipos de personas, La sangre pura, como yo; Los mestizos, como mi padrino; la sangre sucia o hijos de muggles; Los Squib, estos pertenecen a nuestro mundo, no obstante, carecen de habilidades; y por último los muggles o humanos. Los muggles hacen lo que quieren, si es que es libre de hacerlo, pero un humano con un Sangre Pura… rara vez pasa.

—De todas las formas, ha venido desde un mundo muy distante, me alegro de que suceda el trono, así como fin podre dejar el castillo. Ha sido un sueño desde hace mucho tiempo en un viaje libre en busca del amor.

Ella es una soñadora, aprieto mis dedos y asiento a esto y aquello.

—Eso, eso es genial.

Cosas increíbles son traídas a la mesa. La carne es el plato principal. Una pieza de carne roja que no diría que es poco favorable esta delante de mí. Frente a la ex Reina hay un anfibio casi completo… No, está completo.

—Debe de haber estado ansioso sobre si podría o no hacerlo cuando se enteró de repente que era un rey. Yo también lo estaba. Ese día llego un mensajero repentinamente y se me informo que de acuerdo a Shinou que tenía el alma de un Maou. Pero, Su Majestad, no piense mucho sobre ello. Si se trata de temas complicados, mi hermano y mis hijos le ayudaran en todo lo que puedan.

— ¡Madre!

Clavando el cuchillo en su ave, Wolfram habla en un tono que parece agravado.

— ¡No planeo trabajar para este hombre! No puedo aceptarlo cuando aún no se si merece ser el nuevo rey.

—Oh, ¿entonces tu sucederás el trono, Wolf?

Luego tomamos unas cucharadas de algo que parecen ser las papas sacude la cabeza, mientras que en su plato.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi hermano mayor es mucho más adecuado para esa posición que yo. Si se trata de mi hermano mayor, él demostraría que los humanos cobardes son unos tontos.

Después de leer algo parece un vaso de vino o algún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

Junto a él Conrad parece que no se escuchó mientras se toma un bocado de su pescado. Cuando el más joven dice "hermano mayor" parece que solo se refiere a más grande de pocas palabras.

\- ¿Verdad, Gwendal?

Clava el cuchillo en la carne del pollo del nuevo. Parece que ya has decidido el orden para comer. La ex reina inclina la cabeza adorablemente.

—Pero Wolfram, ¿no sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de oponerse a la voluntad de Shinou?

Parece que él es como un dios y cuando no siguen sus reglas pasan cosas terribles. Entonces, en el caso de lo que he hecho a lo largo del tiempo, ¿va a pasar algo terrible en este país y toda su gente, oa mí, el recién llegado?

—Por supuesto, eso también se aplica a Su Majestad.

¡¿Eeeh ?!

Conrad me responde como si hubiera leído la mente.

\- ¿Inverosímil? Nunca pedí ser rey. Eso es casi coerción.

\- ... Como pensé.

Cuando se trata de una copia segura del lado para observar mi reacción involuntaria por el murmullo de Gwendal. En esa pequeña frase se escucha el sonido del desprecio.

—Desde un primer momento nunca tuvo la intención de ser el rey. —Sosteniendo su copa de vino demasiado fuerte Gwendal continúa sin mirar hacia aquí. Sus ojos azules parecen congelados, para nada similar a Neville Longbottom un tímido Gryffindor -. Puede tener un cabello rubio y ojos grises, pero eso no importa. Porque esta persona no se convertirá en el Maou. No estaba preparado desde el principio. ¿No es así, visitante de otro mundo?

—Umm… sí.

Responde afirmativamente sin querer y Conrad interrumpe.

—Solo ha estado en este país dos días. Su Majestad está confundido. ¿No crees que tus derechos no son de mala educación y demasiado arrogantes, Lord von Voltaire?

—Pero no puede escapar de la realidad. ¿No deberías saberlo mejor que nadie? ¿Cuántos sacrificios se hacen cuando un rey no quiere hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades? Su Majestad, tómeme la palabra, si no está preparado para vivir como un rey, por favor, en su mundo de origen inmediatamente. —El hombre que parece más adecuado en la apariencia para un voltio hacia mí por primera vez con una sonrisa de hielo—. Como representante de los mazokus, le pido por favor se ve antes que se incrementa las expectativas de la gente.

-Ya lo he ...

Quería decir que yo quería volver pero me detuve un medio. Parece que mi orgullo interfiere.

Observa la carne de res mientras me repongo. El apaleamiento del nuevo Maou continúa en la mesa.

En el grupo opositor se encuentran Gwen y Wolf, Cherie es neutral, y Conrad parece estar peleando solo.

—Me encantaría confirmar si realmente tiene o no el alma del Maou. Pero de todos los modos, el visitante debería regresar de inmediato. Sería prudente buscar un sustituto.

—Es él de verdad, Gwen, el verdadero.

\- ¿Cómo puedes realmente asegurarlo?

Aun cuando estoy observando el raro filete puedo ver la sonrisa de Conrad. Siento que puedo verla. Aunque solo llego a la parte trasera de su cabeza, igual puedo ver su sonrisa.

\- No confundiría el alma de su Majestad aunque haya estado en la persona equivocada.

Tan pronto como termina su última palabra, Wolfram está histéricamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de prueba es esa? ¡Tan solo decir que no puedes ser engañado no es suficiente! Probablemente ha teñido su cabello y sus ojos ...

—Desafortunadamente no puedo mostrarles ninguna prueba que les deje satisfechos.

\- ¡Entonces no hagas una declaración como esa! Y principalmente, si por casualidad este tipo llega a ser el portador del alma del futuro, ¿no se ha producido un error en los derechos humanos? No puedo confiar en nuestro país a alguien así. Sería una macha en la historia de los mazokus.

¿Muggle ?! ¡Yo, Draco Malfoy, un humano de bajo estatus!

Wolfram, esto no se trata de la posición en la que ha nacido. Se trata de cómo vivir y como decidir. Pero si vas a hacer un escándalo sobre eso, déjame aclarártelo. El alma de Su Majestad le fue confiada al Mundo de este mundo y él es un hombre adecuado entre sus subordinados. Así, aunque el padre de Su Majestad no es de este mundo, también tiene la sangre mazoku en sus venas.

\- Se equivoca, mi padre no es un mazoku.

El segundo hijo se muestra despreocupado. Él tiene un punto. Eso hace las cosas más difíciles.

\- ¡Aun si el padre es mazoku, ¿no es acaso su madre una humana ?!

¡Humana! Mi madre en una bruja de sangre pura, no una muggle apestosa.

Aun así, parece que él no va a parar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Wolfram se ve el contenido de su vaso y como se ve muy bien.

—Solo tienes la mitad de sangre mazoku corriendo por tus venas. No hay duda de porque Conrad se lleva bien, ¡los dos son "falsos"! Tu otra parte es asquerosa - una suave capa de magia comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo - una respuesta fácil, ¿probablemente la sangre de alguna mujer sin moral? - y tras esas palabras mi magia exploto — .Esa clase de persona…

Los cristales se hicieron añicos contra el suelo y una fuerte corriente de aire en el castillo.

Rayos, para cuando lo pensé ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre me arrepiento de lo que hago luego. Es culpa de este mal temperamento y de enfurecerme de repente. Hay momentos donde mi sentido de la justicia no ha sido suprimido. Y es muy desventajoso en la vida.

Le di un cachetazo al hermoso rostro frente a mí.

Fue un buen golpe. El sonido y el ángulo fueron buenos. Pero el daño hecho a mi oponente es inmensurable. Como prueba, él mira hacia aquí estupefacto. No contraataca. El ambiente que nos rodea se vuelve tan pronto como se puede escuchar una gota de agua al caer y la mejilla izquierda de Wolfram donde se pegue se pone rojo. No solo su mejilla izquierda. La derecha también, y su frente, y el blanco de sus ojos…

Conrad tira su silla y se levanta. Esta vez su apariencia cambia por completo.

—Su Majestad, retírelo, por favor retírelo inmediatamente…

\- ¡No!

Cherie coloca lentamente su cuchillo en el plato. Günter da una zancadilla mientras se corre.

\- ¡No lo voy a retirar ni a excusarme! ¡Este tipo dijo algo que no debería haber dicho, hizo algo que no debería haber hecho! ¡No me importa si las burlas de mi nombre, si escupes mi apellido o me insultas! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de mi madre de ese modo, alguien que ni siquiera conoces, y decir que no tiene moral ?! ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con persona de dudosa procedencia? ¡Mi madre es bruja de sangre pura, no importa como la mires, ella no es muggle ni una mujerzuela! ¡Por lo que a ti se refiere la sangre en mi está sucia! ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Qué quieres decir con asquerosa sangre humana? ¡No tengo ni una gota de sangre sucia en mi, adivina que…! ¡Soy una sangre pura, muy temido! ¡Si alguien habla de tu madre de esa manera, ¿qué crees que harías como su hijo? ¡Un negro nunca se disculpa y un Malfoy acaba con sus enemigos!

Mi temperamento siempre es así. Levanté la mano hacia Günter y continúe.

\- ¡Definitivamente no lo retiro! Tienes una cara bonita, así como la de una cachetada en el momento de un puñetazo.

\- ¿Está diciendo que definitivamente no lo cancela?

Asentí con la cabeza afirmativamente y Lady Cherie aplaudió con ambas manos frente a su pecho.

\- ¡Pero qué maravilloso! El compromiso se ha completado.

¿Compromiso? ¿Quién?

\- ¿Lo ves Wolfram? ¿No es justo como te dije? Los caballeros no pueden resistirse a alguien tan bueno como tú.

Con sus dedos entrelazados ella parece estar bailando de alegría.

Con caballero se refiere ... ¡¿A mí ?!

—Como Su Majestad es tan lindo me siento un poco celosa. Pero no se puede hacer nada por el bien de mí querido hijo.

\- ¿Alguien podría explicar que está pasando? ¿Qué clase de reglas se viola esta vez?

Mi tutorial favorito deja caer su cabeza con el corazón roto como si dijera: Oh, no ...

-… No ha violado ninguna clase de regla de etiqueta. Por el contrario, no es tan usado entre los nobles pero de acuerdo a una antigua y refinada costumbre usted ha sido creado de una manera muy tradicional, Su Majestad.

—Con proponerme… no querrás decir…

—He pedido su mano en matrimonio.

¡¿Matrimonio ?! Los magos no se pueden casar con alguien del sexo antes de cumplir los veinte. Y para un matrimonio de ese tipo debe ser un heredero en la familia, es la regla que se implementa en el ministerio de magia. Aunque es solo un compromiso no importa, pero igualmente, no importa como lo imposible es que Wolf tenga una relación heterosexual conmigo.

\- ¿Matrimonio? ¡Yo me propuse! ¡¿Cuándo hice eso ?!

—Ha utilizado la palma de su mano para golpear su mejilla izquierda, ese es el método para proponerse entre nobles. Si la persona que ha sido golpeada responde mostrando la otra mejilla, ¡eso significa que ha aceptado su propuesta!

\- ¡Uy, no puede ser! ¡Aun no ha dado un heredero a la noble casa Malfoy-Black! ¡No puedo casarme con otro hombre!

¡Rayos! ¿Le acabo de proponer matrimonio a la persona que insultó a mi madre? ¡Y no somos solo una pareja, ¿sino una pareja real?

Günter está sollozando en el rincón y no quiero pensar si son lágrimas de felicidad o no.

—Su ... Su Majestad, como podría proponerse tan repentinamente sin siquiera avisarnos ... No, debería estar contento por Su Majestad. Gracias a esto Su Majestad puede tomar el manto del rey y quedarse en el país para siempre ...

\- ¡Luego de una humillación como esta no hay forma de que te perdone!

Después de haber recuperado un poco, Wolfram vuelve en sus sentidos y se pone en marcha. No parece tener intenciones de responder a mi proposición mostrando su mejilla derecha.

\- ¡No lo hice a propósito!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que me humillan de esta manera!

\- ¡Vaya, ¿de verdad ?! ¡Entonces parece que ha vivido una muy buena vida! Yo por otro lado ofrecí mi amistad sincera y el mestizo me recargé frente a la zanahoria mutante, ¡eso es una llama de humillación! Viviste por ochenta y dos años y no puedes perdonar un pequeño error ...

Tal vez es porque está muy agitado por la propuesta de matrimonio, pero él no tiene nada que ver con la mesa.

\- ... imprudente.

—Su Majestad, no lo levante ...

Me pongo en cuclillas y levanto el cuchillo parcialmente cubierto de carne de pollo.

—Lo levantaste.

¿Uh?

Mirando a mi alrededor mientras estoy en cuclillas, Conrad y Günter parecen tener expresiones afligidas con sus cabezas colgando y el chico lindo que lo tiró en primer lugar tiene una sonrisa enojada y mordaz.

—Lo levantaste. Bien, mañana al amanecer. Las armas a tu elección. Después de todo, ni siquiera tiene un estado en un campo de batalla, solo eres un cobarde que no puede ni montar un caballo correctamente. Al menos usa una buena armadura y presenta un buen reto para mí.

\- ¿What?

\- ¡Prepárate para que te hagan trizas!

Luego de eso, sonrió maliciosamente y se llevó a cabo, luego, con su madre y su hermano para que se retiraran durante la cena. El tutor, que la mayoría de las veces es inútil, deja caer sus hombros con un suspiro.

—Se propuso y luego aceptó un duelo. No puedo entender los cambios de humor de Su Majestad.

\- ¿Me retaron un duelo? ¡¿Cuando ?!

—Rrojar un cuchillo a propósito es una invitación silenciosa a batirse a duelo, si lo levanta está aceptando la invitación.

\- ¡¿Un duelo ?!

Con mi pobre imaginación en una nube de polvo volaremos en un desierto mientras damos diez pasos antes de dar la vuelta y hechizarnos el uno al otro. No puedo pensar en nada más que en los duelos de magos.

Las dos personas que están "en mi pandilla" se trata de: Todo va a salir bien, o La gente ya casi no pierde la vida durante los duelos en la actualidad, o Debería aparece con un arma que Wolfram nunca hubiera esperado para sorprenderlo La historia de la pelea. Gwendal y Lady Cherie los miran en silencio hasta que terminan sus bebidas. Entonces comienzan a hablar.

—Ya sé que él no tiene control sobre sus emociones desde siempre… Pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuera tan impulsivo.

—Lo sé, nunca pensé que de repente propondría un duelo.

Cuando me calmo me doy cuenta que ellos están evitando el tema del matrimonio. Soy el llamado niño venido de otro mundo, que ni siquiera se conoce con la izquierda de la derecha, no puedo adaptarme a las costumbres mazoku.

—Pero, él no tiene enteramente la culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pregunta Gwen mirando de reojo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. La madre estaba ocultando algo, se ve como contuviera una risilla.

—Bueno, jujuju, es por culpa del aroma del perfume en el cabello de Su Majestad. Lo dejé en el baño junto con el champú. Seguramente no tenía el efecto que tenía al lavarse el cabello.

—¿El efecto?

Le pedí al boticario que lo hiciera, es algo de gran valor que solo funciona con mazokus. Si alguien lo hace y le gusta aunque sea un poco una persona se volverá más apasionado.

—En resumen, ¿es una poción de amor?

—Oh, no, que forma más cruda de decirlo.

Entonces, si te sientes bien y alguien más te apasiona. Por otro lado, ¿si odian a alguien? Bajando las cejas levemente Gwendal le señala al camarero que le sirva más sake.

Si es una persona odia alguien se vuelve peligroso ... No hay duda de porque Wolfram entro en frenesí. Madre, deberías avisar estas cosas de antemano.

—Ay, ¿por qué? ¿No es la cara enojada de Wolf la más linda? ¿Hay alguna madre a la que no le guste ver a su hijo lucir adorable?

-…No.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el experimento de Anissina?

\- ... No quiero morir todavía ...

Escuché estupefacto la conversación.

Alguien que odia a una persona se volverá peligroso. Alguien que le gusta una persona se volverá más apasionado. Ya entiendo, así que por eso Günter estaba en lágrimas hace un rato.


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Estoy alucinando.

No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Si cacheteas a alguien es una propuesta de matrimonio, y si levantas un cuchillo un duelo? De acuerdo a mi sentido común, son sortijas para matrimonio y varitas para el duelo. Solo porque no sabía sobre las costumbres de este mundo, estoy al borde de la vida y la muerte.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Aunque la ruina sobre la cama no me voy a caer porque es muy ancha. Tan ancho como para hacerme sentir casi solitario. Recién ahora a los quince años comprendo porque las chicas siempre tienen animales de peluche siempre con ellas.

¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?

Me repongo, trato de pensar más allá del tiempo en que estoy metido. Intentar recordar alguna otra crisis por la que haya pasado y que fuera peor que esta ... ¡pero no recuerdo ninguna!

\- ¡No hay ninguna! ¡Nunca antes me ha pasado algo como esto! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Usanos - dicen las voces de los elementos -. ¡Utiliza nuestro poder, Draco!

\- ¡No, no puedo!

Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate. ¿Qué voy a hacer si soy apaleado antes de siquiera mirar al enemigo?

Me di cuenta de que estaba enseñando sobre esto mientras que se pusieron los ojos llorosos. La costumbre de ganar. La vida se pierde en la vida.

Si. Rara vez.

Quiere decir que hay excepciones.

Irreflexivamente estrujé la almohada entre mis piernas y gruñí en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué debo a hacer? - Como una respuesta a mi pregunta hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—Su Majestad.

\- ¿Sí?

Conrad entra cargando algunas cosas.

—Qué bueno que Su Majestad no se ha ido a dormir. ¿Que está en el medio de sus piernas?

—Oh, ¿esto? Me hace sentir más tranquilo. No creo que puedas dormir.

\- ¿De verdad? Bien También está pensando en este tema. Vamos, Su Majestad. Una práctica, una práctica.

\- ¿Practicar?

Él trajo una bandeja de madera y un palo. Cuando se trata de una espada de prácticas.

—Por favor, sostenga la espada en su mano dominante. Si, así. Esta es una espada de una mano. Y sostenga el escudo en su lado izquierdo. Intente blandirla. ¿Qué tal se siente? Dígame si es muy pesada. Lo mejor que pude para elegir el tipo más corto de espada de mujer para usted.

Es un poco pesado para solo una mano cuando el balanceo. Es un arma simple de aburrido color plateado. Sostener el mango me recuerda algo muy familiar.

—El mango es como un bate de béisbol. Pero el peso parece más en los profesionales, o uno de metal.

\- ¿En serio? Nunca había visto uno. Es como un bate de golpeador.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez en los entrenamientos de quidditch que jugué en la posición de Golpeador. Bastante desde que enviaron una Bludger o un bate.

—La empuñadura me trae buenos recuerdos. Ya tienes que haber pasado como un año…

\- ¿Por qué dejo?

\- ¿eh?

—Ser golpeador.

Me hace la pregunta de los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa simpática. Colocó la espada en mi regazo y me echo en la cama mirando hacia arriba.

Que nostálgico.

-… Hace mucho tiempo que no hubiera pruebas para el equipo de mi casa, soy buen golpeador, pero el equipo necesitaba un buscador ágil y con buenos reflejos.

\- ¿Y esa es la razón por la cual desistió? Ser buscador acaso no lo anhela.

\- ¿Por qué desistí… si lo anhelo? Incluso yo no puedo explicarlo.

—Entonces esta vez aun no lo ha dejado.

\- ¿uh?

—Quiero decir que aún no se ha dado por vencido.

Conrad saca una pelota y los sostenidos en la palma de su mano. La superficie esta amarillenta por el uso y tiene unas costuras rojas deterioradas.

\- ¡Una pelota!

\- ¿Deberíamos intentarlo? Para ver si se siente igual a golpear o lanzarla.

El patio está rodeado de edificios en todas las direcciones, suaves rayos de luz que llegan desde todas las ventanas. La luna está en el cielo y hay un semicírculo amarillo sobre el piso alrededor de una antorcha.

Los únicos espectadores son guardias en puntos estratégicos. Pero ...

—Parece un nocturno.

\- ¿Nocturno? Oh, quiere decir un partido nocturno.

\- ¿Este país tiene un nombre para los partidos nocturnos? ¿La gente de aquí juega, el deporte muggle llamado béisbol, por la noche?

-No. Hay muy poca gente que juega béisbol… Solo algunos niños que están interesados y yo…

Conrad me entrega su propio guante. El modelo es un poco viejo pero parece de marca.

A unos diez metros de distancia Conrad me saluda agitando el brazo.

—Su Majestad, tomémoslo con calma.

Sosteniendo el guante sobre mi cabeza incluido y el aprieto para cerrar la pelota de béisbol. El cuero contra el cuero se siente de manera especial. Sentí un golpe en el centro de la mano y un dolor que circulará hasta mi codo.

—Así que esto es… eso que llaman béisbol.

Tomo la pelota con la mano derecha, es inesperadamente suave. ¿Qué es lo que está escrito? Naturalmente, no puedo leer las letras mazokus, pero sí, como un niño hubiera escrito su nombre en la pelota. Echo hacia atrás el brazo y el arrojo suavemente de vuelta. Como no era tan lejos como pensaba hizo un sonido fuerte cuando la atrapó.

Hay una gran diferencia de temperatura entre el día y la noche. Aunque es "primavera" aun puedo ver mi aliento.

Luego, de manera precisa mi cuenta de Conrad se está divirtiendo así que le pregunto:

\- ¿Debería intentar ponerme en cuclillas?

—¿En cuclillas?

—Sí, creo que, umm, tengo unos seis pasos más atrás. Bien, ahí está bien. Ahora arrójala aquí.

—Es bastante lejos, Su Majestad.

\- ¡Está bien, soy un buscador! ¡Vamos, solo lánzala directo aquí, justo al centro!

Me acuclillé y me concentré en las suelas de mis pies. La pelota llega con una gran fuerza pero la atrapo a la altura de mis rodillas entre mis piernas. El peso y la velocidad son más de lo que esperaba porque él tiene muy mala técnica.

\- ¿Quién te enseño a lanzar así?

Le lanzo la pelota de vuelta, estoy sorprendido por su mala postura y la posición de sus dedos.

—Tu velocidad es buena, pero ¿dónde y quién te enseñó a tirar tan mal?

—Nadie me ha enseñado. He visto partidos de mi cuenta de béisbol y mi interés. No puedo ver bien como se mantiene la pelota desde lejos.

—Si dices que aquí hay partidos, entonces hay prácticas, ¿verdad? Así también. Bien, veamos, esta vez deberías mantener la pelota con los dedos a lo largo de las costuras.

—Ya veo… Mmm, ¿de verdad puede tirar bien de esta manera?

\- ¡¿No es obvio?! Si sostienes la pelota con mucha fuerza será difícil soltarla. Ya que has mencionado los partidos, ¿dónde son? Pensé que este país no tenía nada como un estadio.

—Su Majestad, no hay béisbol en este país. Los partidos que mencioné no eran de este lugar.

Me refiero a lo que está en el lado del brazo y juega con la pelota en las manos de Conrad.

—Mira, esta es una línea recta de cuatro costuras, si haces un cambio de una línea recta de dos costuras una recta de cuatro costuras, puedes lograr una bola rápida ascendente [1] -. No estoy seguro de lo que digo, sin embargo, intento de hacerlo. ¿Estás usando el peso de tu cuerpo cuando lanzas la pelota? De otra forma tu pie base no estará firme. Esta vez mantén la vista en el objetivo. No dejes de mirar mi guante. Y da pasos cortos. No puedo mostrarte cómo hacerlo, tendrás que continuar practicando hasta que encuentres la mejor posición para ti. Tu movimiento es demasiado largo ...

De algún modo disfruté explicando eso. Cuando sostengo sus manos y sus hombros y lo que muevo en su posición me recuerda a mi niñez y me llena de un sentimiento cálido por dentro.

\- ... Me pregunto si se ha producido un esto.

\- ¿A qué?

—Solo me preguntaba si esto también había sido así una vez. Cuando me enseñaron tenía como diez años, un día antes mi padrino tuvo una fuerte discusión con mis obligaciones y deberes, al final consiguió su objetivo.

Las palabras exactas de mi padrino fueron: " _sería una pena que un Malfoy hiciera el ridículo durante la clase para no saber montar correctamente"._

Después de un Hogwarts y todo fue una locura. Pero durante el primer curso, algo llamo mi atención "quidditch" el deporte del mundo mágico. Mentiría si dijera que no lo conocía, por supuesto que lo conocía, por medio de libros, claro estaba. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo haya practicado.

No fue hasta el verano cuando le contesté a mi mamá, que había decidido hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch.

Madre insistió en contratar jugadores profesionales, para que me enseñaran el deporte. Incluso llego amenazarle - "... _El profeta de su noticia del ciclo,_ _ **El Heredero Malfoy Ignora Nuestro Deporte,**_ _interesante revelación sin crees Lucius_ "

En ese entonces odiaba jugar como buscador.

No era ni muy grande, ni muy maduro. Fue mi padrino el que decidió que la posición que usted tenía, que estaba asustado de la bludger y los golpeadores, que intentaban derribarme. Tenía protecciones, por supuesto, pero igual me asusté cuando las cosas iban hacia mi cuerpo. Para ser un buscador de él, es un jugador profesional, y fui franco con él.

Para un buscador novato hacer frente a un jugador profesional fue difícil, pero me dejó caer mi cabeza y le dije con franqueza: - _Si dijera que estoy asustado ... sería tonto, ¿verdad?_

Pero ese hombre me hizo montar la escalera con unos segundos flotando voltee al golpeador.

El golpeador era delgado y tenía más de metro ochenta. Levanto su bate y golpee la bludger con fuerza. No sé si fue el miedo o la emoción. Pero con el objetivo de la pelota, que volaba hacia mí, con toda la intención de derribar.

Y mi maestro me pregunto sobre mi hombro: - _¿Te dio miedo?_

Pero yo ya habías ...

\- _Ya has esquivado la pelota golpeada por un jugador profesional. ¿Todavía estás asustado de jugar en un equipo de principiantes?_

Mientras miraba la mano de Conrad recordé la brisa de ese día. Aún no había nubes, el sol golpeaba directo mi rostro.

-… Nunca podré olvidar ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Entonces diría que puedes canse por la calidez de tu entrenador?

\- ¡No, no es eso! Decidí hacerlo mi ídolo por cuenta propia. Además de eso mantenemos contacto con su hijo Viktor Krum, se podría decir que somos amigos.

—Pero Su Majestad… usted es fan del equipo del entrenador.

\- ¡¿Es tan obvio?! Le damos la oportunidad de buscar en el equipo nacional de Bulgaria a su hijo Viktor, y actualmente es el entrenador de dicho equipo. Eh asistido a todos los partidos ... ¿De qué equipo eres fan? ¿Qué nombre tienen los equipos de aquí?

Conrad cruza los brazos con expresión interesante.

—Los Red Sox de Boston [2], Su Majestad.

Siguiendo la conversación, mi lado izquierdo del cerebro dice "Lo siento, no conozco" u otra respuesta como esa. Pero como yo estoy mirando con una expresión tan humana el lado derecho de mi cerebro ganó más que la pelea y me olvidé de toda la disciplina Malfoy.

\- ... No me llames "Su Majestad". Puedes usar mi nombre, incluso mi apellido, si te sientes más cómodo.

—Draco.

Me siento un poco tocado, no es común en mí ser tan emocional.

—¡Pero no hable como si fuéramos hermanos separados al nacer! Básicamente nos hubiéramos conocido ayer. Mira ...

Levanto la pelota.

—Parece que el dueño escribió su nombre en esta pelota de beisbol.

-… Ese no es mi nombre.

¿Cómo?

—Solo estaba intentando traer un guante que comprenda para mí cuando se atrapa una pelota en el estadio. No pedí nada, pero un hombre joven en el equipo me visitó y me ayudó.

\- ¿Tienes una pelota firme para alguien que es importante?

El texto está tan borroso que es imposible de entender.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quién es más famoso que Su Majestad?

\- ¡Eso tiene lógica! Aunque parece que el béisbol se ha vuelto popular en este mundo.

—Yo no diría "se ha vuelto". Solo es un grupo de niños y yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El hombre correcto para comenzar el partido? Pero no conozco el deporte. Además, ¿qué debo hacer para implementar el quidditch o aprender béisbol?

—Aún mejor. En el caso de Su Majestad, usted definitivamente será un jugador, así como el entrenador, el gerente, el réferi y el dueño. Si es un equipo auspiciado por el gobierno entonces el Rey es el dueño por supuesto.

\- ¿El rey? Tal vez tengas bien ser ser el maou.

Conrad me miró directamente y sus ojos se dirigió al mensaje: - Me alegro, Su Majestad. Me alegro de que se sienta mejor, aunque sea solo un poco.

No me siento mejor, Conrad. Pero no puedo pensar en nada que decir.

—Sí, pero si soy el rey, ¿no significa eso que podría volver tanto el béisbol como el quidditch en el deporte nacional? ¡Podemos construir el Estadio Conmemorativo Shin Makoku, o tener el primer Torneo Makoku!

Una idea cruzo mi mente.

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Recta de cuatro costuras, lanzamiento rápido, bola rápida recta. Recta de dos costuras, bola rápida con curva hacia un lado. La ascendente (ascendente) es como un mito, al lanzar la bola debería hacer una curva hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad. Lo que considero una ilusión óptica. Ver las notas sobre el béisbol en la última página.

2\. Medias Rojas de Boston: equipo de béisbol profesional de la División Este de la Liga Americana de Estados Unidos. También conocidos como los Medias Rojas en español.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Lo que ha pasado volando es un ave.

No hay polución en el aire de la mañana, un poco más grande que puedo. Cuando abro la ventana para respirar aire fresco hay pájaros color azul con largas colas de plumas anaranjadas volando justo por el balcón. Son hermosas, pero con una voz horrible: ¡Engiwaru! [1]

Parece que todos toman el desayuno por su cuenta. Desaparecí el pan y el queso que trajeron a mi habitación sin pensarlo. En la comida lo único más importante es la cantidad. Así es el raro filete de anoche no se ha completado.

Luego de que comí lo suficiente para dos personas, Günter entro viéndose pálido y agotado. Su cabello y sus ropas están arregladas, pero tiene los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras debajo de ellos. Mientras pongo leche en mi taza de té negro levanto con elegancia la mano y el saludo.

—Buenos días Su Majestad. Lo veo con bastantes ánimos, parece muy optimista.

No te ves muy bien. Luces como si no hubieras dormido lo suficiente.

-Si. Estuve pensando sobre… el duelo al amanecer…

—Yo también estuve pensando sobre eso.

Luego, no hay mejor estrategia que la que pensé. Sin embargo, no hay forma de que muera, se podría decir que es la salida perfecta y definitiva.

\- ¿Está despierto Conrad? Quiero pedirle algo prestado.

Se ha visto temprano esta mañana y salió a la ciudad por provisiones. Debería volver cerca del amanecer. ¿Pero que planea hacer, Su Majestad? Wolfram es más esbelto que sus hermanos mayores pero es bueno con la espada. Heredó el maryoku de fuego del lado materno de su familia, y además es el usuario de fuego más destacado de este país. Si lo desafías tomándolo a la ligera…

Maryoku de fuego… Entonces Ignis (elemento fuego), ¡está involucrado en esto!

—Te lo estás tomando muy en serio. Ayer me dijiste que la gente rara vez muere.

—Lo dije, ciertamente lo dije pero…

Günter suena más afligido que la persona involucrada en esto.

—No planeo usar espadas. No puedo ganar con eso. Sino con en lo que soy invencible.

— ¿Entonces qué clase de armamento usará…?

Justo en ese momento el sol salió sobre el horizonte y un cuerno señalo que era el amanecer. Luego de pasar el tiempo con Günter me apresuró a salir de la habitación. Y tomé prestado de Conrad, que ya había vuelto de la ciudad, lo que necesitaba.

Cuando salimos al patio el número de guardias estaba reducido al mínimo y las ventanas que dan al centro están cerradas para mantener el encuentro en privado. Lady Cherie me saluda con la mano y una sonrisa desde su palco privado en un balcón cercano. Gwendal está apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados y mi oponente, Wolfram, reclinado con aires de suficiencia en una silla.

Es un tipo susceptible, así que debe estar irritado porque su oponente no se presentó a tiempo. Mi primera estrategia era hacerlo perder la concentración por el enojo. Puedes llamarla la estrategia de "He estado esperando por ti, Parkinson" [2].

Bastante de mal gusto.

—He estado imaginando como ruegas misericordia mientras te muelo a golpes en el piso. Me entretuve bastante pensando en eso mientras esperaba.

No está muy enojado que digamos. ¡La operación Pansy Parkinson es un fracaso total!

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que perderé?! ¡Tal vez demuestre mis habilidades ocultas!

¡¿Cómo me va a ayudar enojarme?! ¡Cálmate, cálmate!

Mande colocar una mesa y dos sillas al centro del patio, y comencé a prepararme.

La expresión de Wolfram cambió.

— ¡¿Por qué estás colocando un tablero al centro de la mesa?!

— ¿Pero de que te estás quejando? ¿Prefieres las piezas negras o las piezas blancas?

— ¡¿Las blancas?!

—¡Bien! ¡¿Tendremos que usar estos relojes de arena, para medir el tiempo de cada uno, espero no te moleste?! Umm. Gustas tomar asiento.

Tomé prestado los elementos del juego de Conrad para esto.

Los plebeyos apenas les llama la atención, y la gente rica o los nobles generalmente se les instruye desde muy pequeños. Siendo un noble orgulloso, Wolfram definitivamente aprendió sobre ajedrez. Espero un buen rival, no me gustaría derrotarlo fácilmente durante el combate. Si eso pasa, entonces será una gran decepción. No obstante, la victoria es mía.

—El ajedrez es un deporte mental, entre dos personas, donde cada uno dispone de 16 piezas móviles que se colocan sobre un tablero dividido en 64 casillas. El objetivo del juego es…

— Derrocar al rey del oponente, ¡lo sé! ¡Es un juego de estrategia!

De mi grupo, Günter luce sorprendido.

—Es un duelo sin desventajas. El manejar una espada me es imposible, y tú no conoces los deportes de mi mundo. Y como el ajedrez, parece ser una epidemia en los mundos, el duelo es más que justo.

— ¡Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo! ¡¿De verdad estas tratando de retarme a un combate así de patético [3]?!

— ¿Patético? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descortés? Tu seguridad se convierte en perdición. Me diste la oportunidad de seleccionar las armas del duelo, es decir, elegir algo desconocido para ti y ganar con facilidad. Pero opte por algo que conoces, deberías estar agradecido.

Lady Cherie saluda efusivamente hacia mí desde el balcón.

— ¡Su Majestad es benévolo!

Lanza un beso apasionado.

—… ¿Preparado, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram?

Se dan las indicaciones apresuradamente y el réferi grita: ¡Comiencen! Empiezo sacrificando una insignificante pieza y con un movimiento rápido empleo el típico truco conocido como La Clavada. Fue una victoria instantánea. Ni siquiera hubo batalla.

— ¡Jaque Mate!

Sin entender que ha pasado, el chico lindo queda con la boca medio abierta mirando estúpidamente al tablero. Así es como me sentí yo ayer. Qué pena. Olvidando por completo su odio y su hostilidad mientras esta aturdido, Wolfram luce más como un ángel engañado que como un noble de familia mazoku. Pero nada se resolverá si me pongo a simpatizar con él.

— ¡Su Majestad! Ha sido una espléndida batalla.

Günter ya está conmovido hasta las lágrimas y perdiendo su compostura se cuelga de mí.

— ¡Te dije que tenía una estrategia! ¡Solo tienes que ser astuto!

—Este duelo nacido de la profunda benevolencia de Su Majestad, y que ha sido resuelto sin derramar una gota de sangre de ambas partes, será una historia conmovedora que se contará por años entre los mazoku.

—Espero que esto resuelva todo.

La única persona que se ve tranquila parece ser Conrad que murmura algo mientras le ofrece la mano a su hermano derrotado. En un segundo su piel blanca se pone roja y el perdedor de la batalla aparta de un golpe la mano de su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué clase de victoria estúpida es esta?!

—Wolfram.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decidirse la victoria con un juego de ajedrez?!

No ha aprendido la lección. La humillación alimenta su ira y parece olvidar completamente el hecho de que ha perdido.

— ¡Tu, escucha! ¿Planeas convertirte en el rey de este país? ¡Entonces deberías pelear como un mazoku! ¡No andar con jueguitos!

— Lo advertí, ¡la seguridad que decías poseer, provoco la perdida de este duelo! El enojarte solo demuestra el mal perdedor que hay en ti.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Alguien tráigame mi espada!

Un soldado viene corriendo. Apresuradamente contesto con voz aguda.

—Pero que chico tan problemático, ¡No lo tomes tan en serio solo porque has sido humillado!

— ¡¿Humillado?! ¿Entonces tu no ibas enserio ese duelo de porquería que acabamos de tener?

— ¡Siempre tomo los conflictos con seriedad!

Poco a poco esto comienza a sonar como el monólogo cómico de una pareja casada. Günter intenta mediar.

—Wolfram, ¿no fue esa condición tu propia sugerencia? No puedo ignorar una demanda tan egoísta.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a pelear en su lugar? ¿El hombre que se hace llamar el nuevo Maou va a usar a un subordinado para luchar en un encuentro uno a uno?

Mientras pienso en como este bastardo tiene una respuesta para todo, la parte lógica de mi cerebro está teniendo una extraña premonición. No tengo idea de donde viene tal muestra de sabiduría, ¿es de la parte derecha o izquierda de mi cerebro? Casi sin notarlo… la forma en la que veo mis alrededores cambia gradualmente; mis sentidos no eran claros. Sin sacar los ojos de mí oponente le pregunto a Conrad a mí lado: —Si me convierto en el Maou, digo, solo por casualidad. Si eso pasa, ¿entonces este tipo va a ser mi aliado?

—Por supuesto.

Conrad asiente profundamente. No lo está diciendo solo porque es su hermano menor.

— No parece ser la clase de persona, que traicionaría a alguien solo porque le odia o tiene resentimientos…

—No, no es esa clase de persona.

— Lo intuía. ¡¿Es más del tipo que cooperaria con alguien que odia por un bien mayor?!

—Si hablamos de Wolfram, entonces no importa lo mucho que odie a alguien, sé que al final se comprometería por el bienestar de los mazokus. Tiene orgullo como mazoku, y quiere mantener a los mazokus a la cabeza en el mundo. Así que incluso si se trata de alguien que odia si cree que en sus ideales probablemente le seguiría.

—Es Leal, posee coraje, probablemente es creativo y sus respuestas son muy inteligentes con una pisca de astucia, ¡una combinación poco común! Posiblemente un Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

—Y ¿me permite agregar una cosa más? Acerca de Gwen. El ama este país más que nadie. Él es más serio que yo, pero no siente más que amor y devoción hacia los mazokus y Shin Makoku.

Él parece estar conteniendo una herida dolorosa.

—…Ese es el problema.

Wolfram es un aliado. Aunque estemos en bandos diferentes en este momento, de alguna manera estaremos en el mismo equipo. Mis calculaciones y mis emociones son una.

—Entiendo. Dame una espada de práctica. Tengo que terminar rápido con esto.

La única manera de arreglar la herida de esta humillación es pelear con espadas reales.

Mi orgullo cae, y todo es gracias al chico lindo. Claro está, que soy un principiante con la espada, no puedo ganar. Pero incluso si pierdo esta pelea seguirá siendo un empate. No tengo buenas posibilidades desde el principio, pero incluso un empate está bien, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que esto podría pasar.

Conrad toma una espada y un escudo que tenía contra la pared y luego de que me las da llama a Günter. Entonces él reemplaza las armas del otro lado con las usadas para las prácticas con palabras sabias.

—Su Majestad, no se preocupe. Puede parecerle increíblemente fuerte por su gran tamaño, pero no tiene filo. Si le golpea en la cabeza lo machacara un poco pero no puede atravesar su corazón.

—Mi padre se molestara si vuelvo con el cráneo fracturado, si bien, primero tendría que sobrevivir a dicha fractura…

Conrad se desabrocha dos botones y saca una tira que cuelga de su cuello.

Tiene el tamaño de una snitch con un borde plateado alrededor de una gema.

—Su Majestad, tome esto.

Es azul oscuro, más oscuro que el cielo.

—Mi… amiga me lo dio. Se dice que es un amuleto de protección. Es un maseki [4] así que no debería funcionar para nadie que no tenga maryoku. Aunque sea para la buena fortuna, la defensa, o incrementar la fuerza, debería ser útil para algo.

— ¿Me lo estás obsequiando?

—Sí.

— ¡Un Momento! — giro a hacia mi tutor, que tiene cara de querer interrumpir —. ¿El recibir obsequios tiene algo que ver con sus costumbres? No quisiera comprometerme o aceptar un duelo, por segunda ocasión.

Mi tutor se aclara la garganta forzosamente e indica.

—Así es, Su majestad. El acto de recibir un regalo simboliza aceptar la lealtad de esa persona, incluso si Su Majestad no la desea. No me preocupa Conrart, pero no debería incrementar el número de sus sirvientes sin saberlo.

— Lo conjeturaba.

La parte de la piedra está un poco caliente cuando cuelga sobre mi pecho.

Me paro sobre el piso duro color gris con la espada en mi mano derecha y el escudo en la izquierda, los mismos que use ayer por primera vez.

Wolfram no usa escudo y sostiene su espada con ambas manos apuntando hacia mí.

— ¿Esa de verdad es una espada de práctica…?

Es más como la cabeza del calamar gigante congelada que una espada. Solo con abanicar esa cosa nos haría volar de un golpe fuera del castillo. Bueno, tal vez exagere, un poco.

— ¡¿Estás listo extranjero?!

¿Me han enviado aquí sin mi permiso y ahora me están llamando "extranjero"?

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Si quieres puedes agregarle el "heredero", no me importa.

— ¡No jodas conmigo!

La pelea comienza de repente. Wolfram viene hacia mí blandiendo el arma con un largo movimiento e intentar golpearme con ese molusco cefalópodo gigante. Con la rapidez de un relámpago me agacho y sostengo el escudo hacia arriba y al centro intentando reflejar el golpe. El impacto se siente como ser golpeado con una potente bludger y las vibraciones recorren todo mi cuerpo. Los que están fuera de la arena me gritan frenéticamente.

— ¡Su Majestad, esquívelo, esquívelo! ¡Es peligroso si recibe un golpe directo!

— ¡Deja de darle tantos consejos, Günter! ¡Si no estuviera acostumbrado su brazo se hubiera fracturado de un golpe! ¡Puede que sea solo instinto, pero el razonamiento de Su Majestad es correcto!

No era razonamiento, son años de práctica. Igualmente, me han dicho que nunca debes dejar escapar la snitch, incluso si tienes que recibir un golpe directo. En resumen, es mi trabajo buscar la forma de no salir tan lesionado en el progreso.

Antes de poder responder llega otro golpe. Otro más, directo desde arriba. Es imposible para el escudo absorberlo todo. Mi brazo derecho, mi codo y mi hombro se están entumeciendo. Continúa por el lado derecho, por debajo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Para qué estas sosteniendo una espada?! ¡Solo estas dejando colgar inútilmente tu brazo derecho! ¡¿O estás paralizado del miedo?!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Cálmate Draco Malfoy, no te apresures.

La gran arma de metal viene hacia mí directo de frente, está brillando bajo el sol del mediodía con líneas plateadas a lo largo de ella. Mantén la calma. Mi brazo duele. Mantén el balance, corrige tu postura, no puedes pestañear, no hay tiempo, inclínate hacia adelante, y entra en su mente.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Soledad.

Se dice que tanta soledad aterra; los ojos hinchados, lágrimas, las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas rosadas, desaparecen por el tacto de sus mangas contra su la cara, la cara, las mangas, empapado de lagrimas.

—Eres previsible.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Decidido tiro a un lado mi escudo y mi oponente baja la guardia. Aprovechando la oportunidad tomo la empuñadura de mi espada con ambas manos colocándola frente a mí.

—Ay, ha tirado su escudo. Ay, no puedo ver, Conrart. ¡Apúrate y tira la toalla…! ¿O era la sabana?

—Aun no. Su Majestad está leyendo el ritmo de Wolfram. La base de sus ataques es ejemplar pero siempre es predecible. Mira, apenas detiene su espada. Además, no he traído una toalla.

—Es cierto.

Puedo leer a donde apunta la próxima vez. Pero no tiene nada que ver con su técnica o ser ejemplar. Es más que nada entender la personalidad de mi oponente.

Ya ha decidido su secuencia de ataque. Nunca hay ningún cambio en ella. Es el mismo ritmo de antes. Puedes leer a un mago que nunca cambia de hechizos, y luego de un rato, ese mago será derrotado. Esto es lo mismo.

El metal choca contra el mental frete a mi cara. Aunque vuelan las chispas aprieto los dientes. Mi dedo meñique al final de la empuñadura se entumece por las vibraciones.

—…Si fuera tu entrenador, ¡no saldrías de suplente porque tus tiempos y técnicas siempre son los mismos! ¡Un jugador tan predecible es…!

Si te atacan por el costado te tomara más tiempo recomponerte que si te atacan de frente. Alineo mi pierna derecha con mi hombro y bajo mi espada esperando su acercamiento.

Mi oponente se sincroniza para responder y doy un paso hacia adelante con la pierna izquierda. Pongo más peso en mis pulgares sobre la espada, mi espada.

— ¡…Maldita sea!

¡Es un buen golpe!

Fue el sonido agudo que estoy acostumbrado a oír durante las prácticas. Mis antebrazos duelen intensamente. El impacto gradualmente se convierte en una vibración que se esparce por mis costillas y mis caderas.

La enorme arma de Wolfram vuela por el aire golpeando el piso con un sonido seco.

—…Allá va

Mi oponente esta desarmado ahora.

—… He vuelto a ganar… Uy!

Salté con elegancia hacia atrás. Con la cara pálida, Wolfram tiene algo del tamaño de una quaffle en su mano derecha. Una bola de fuego naranja descansa sobre su palma con su dedo medio inclinado un poco hacia afuera.

— ¡Wolfram! — Gritó Günter — ¡A Su Majestad no se le ha enseñado a usar su maryoku aun! ¡No comiences a usar majutsu porque has sido derrotado!

— ¡Aun no he sido derrotado!

— Lo fuiste. ¡Y dos veces seguidas! Aunque si prefieres dejarlo en empate, está bien.

—No es un empate. Vamos a continuar hasta que uno de los dos no pueda pelear más.

Su hermoso rostro esta torcido de ira y el mazoku extiende hacia afuera su mano derecha.

Günter gritó algún tipo de encantamiento, pero solo hubo una pequeña explosión arriba en el cielo. Una persona normal como yo no puede imaginar el proceso, pero probablemente fue ataque de ida y vuelta.

— ¡Gwendal! ¡¿Por qué te entrometes?! Si no detenemos a Wolf, Su Majestad será…

—Eres tú el que está entrometiéndose. Esta es una chance para ver si estamos en un error. Si de verdad es el Maou debería ser capaz de derrotar a alguien como Wolfram.

—Pero Su Majestad aún no ha hecho ningún pacto con un elemento…

—El maryoku es…

Gwendal se separa de la pared dándose vuelta mientras interrumpe a Günter. Como siempre, tiene una expresión malhumorada en su hermoso rostro.

—El maryoku está en la naturaleza del alma. No es algo que se puede obtener aprendiéndolo o deseándolo. Si ese de verdad es el Maou, incluso si no ha hecho el pacto o tenido entrenamiento, ¿no deberían todos los elementos responder ante él? Se arrodillarían ante tan noble alma.

No estoy en posición de ponerme a escuchar las conversaciones de los alrededores. Debería ser el Maou, es decir, aun si hay una remota posibilidad de que lo sea… mi confianza de poder ganar aumenta…

— ¡Todo lo que está hecho de fuego, obedezcan a los mazokus quienes han masacrado a los soushu!

¡Ignis, me las pagaras! En algún momento habrá una ocasión para contraatacar, así que necesito buscar un lugar donde las bolas de fuego no me alcancen, ¡Aaah, tendré que usar magia sin varita! Son pocos los hechizos que logro hacer.

— ¡Lean mi voluntad y obedezcan!

Me incline hacia adelante. La bola de fuego se ha hecho más grande y pasa sobre mi cabeza golpeando la pared. El olor único y horripilante de cabello quemado irrita mis sentidos.

Me van a matar. ¡Si una de esas cosas me pega me voy a morir!

Conrad desenfunda su espada y Gwendal apunta la punta plateada de la suya hacia él.

—Gwen, deshaz la barrera. Si no lo haces, detendré a Wolfram aunque eso signifique cortarte.

— ¿Cortarme? Me pregunto si eso es verdad, Conrart.

—Es completamente verdad.

Wolfram también parece completamente serio. Esta vez no es una bola de fuego. Con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo medio el aire comienza a temblar. Las puntas de sus dedos se ponen rojo sangre y ese color crece y se convierte en una bestia del tamaño de un lobo. Pero aun es fuego.

— ¿Nada mal…?

Con una sonrisa cruel Wolfram libera la bestia feroz.

¿Nada mal… en serio? Si no puedo ganar con ajedrez o espadas, ¡¿con que puedo ganar?! ¡Magia! No tengo más opciones. La bestia se come la distancia que recorrí en tan solo tres pasos. Me levanto, simplemente mirando. Es inútil. Incluso si intentara huir, me alcanzaría rápido con esas cuatro patas.

Pensé: Esto tiene que ser una broma.

En el momento que estaba por atacarme con sus garras delanteras bajé la cabeza rápidamente. Estuvo tan cerca que paso saltando sobre mí y con la fuerza de su ataque no pudo parar. Normalmente golpearía contra la pared, pero…

Desafortunadamente había un pasillo en esa dirección, con una persona corriendo a través de él a pasos cortos. Voltee mi cuello dolorosamente e intente gritarle que tuviera cuidado. Al verla la reconozco como la chica que me trajo el cambio de ropa ayer.

Chasquee los dedos al mismo tiempo que gritaba — ¡Protego Totalum!

Una serie de barras protectoras aparecieron inmediatamente.

Fui demasiado rápido. Günter, Conrad y Gwendal no apartaron su vista de mí.

La bestia flameante continúa abalanzándose hacia adelante. Por la fuerza del impacto y sin siquiera un grito la chica voló al mismo tiempo que las barreras protectoras y el lobo desaparecían. Derribó al blanco equivocado.

—…Felicidades…

Los guardias cercanos corren hacia el lugar confundidos. Un dolor agudo en el lado derecho de mi pecho se siente como si me hubiera roto las costillas. Nunca había hecho un hechizo tan poderoso sin mi varita. Respirar se vuelve doloroso mientras mi corazón late con un sonido grave. Esta son las consecuencias de mis actos.

— ¡Por tu victoria! Aunque…

Una sensación de calor que no se ve en mis caderas o mi estómago nace dentro de mi cuerpo. Corre a través de mis nervios y enciende una alarma en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—Involucrar a una chica que no tiene nada que ver… Es…

Humo blanco puro se esparce delante de mí.

Y con eso, mi conciencia ...

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Engiwaru: mal presagio.

2\. Pansy Parkinson es la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy, y le gusta llamar a la atención llegando tarde a casi cualquier evento.

3\. En esta ocasión, Patético está relacionado con lo grotesco y lo que produce la ajena.

4\. Maseki: piedra demoníaca.


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

El cielo despejado se llena de nubes, pero las nubes oscuras solo cubren el terreno sobre el patio. Una lluvia en la que ni siquiera podrías respirar cae sobre el empedrado. Hay un reflejo de mí observando a Wolfram con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

— ¿…Su Majestad?

La voz de Günter tiembla mientras llama por mí, pero no planeo darse la vuelta.

Mi voz, sin mencionar el tono, suena tan indiferente y sagaz como la de Dumbledore molesto.

—Has rechazado aceptar la derrota, descontrolando e ignorando las reglas. Y has arrastrado a una mujer inocente, aun así deseas la victoria egoístamente.

— ¿Po-porque estás hablando como alguna clase de actor?

— ¡¿Es esto es lo que llamas un legítimo duelo?! ¡De ser ese el caso, no puedo permitir que gente como tu haga lo que le plazca! No es mi intención derramar sangre, pero no me dejas elección, ¡os rebanaré!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Aunque diga "rebanar" mi arma no es una espada.

— ¡Sentencia!

Uso el majutsu de agua para aparecer desde la punta de mis dedos. Dos serpientes con grandes colmillos, de un color azul como el de la lluvia que cae.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo? Esa no es una apariencia muy adecuada para un rey.

—Más importante que eso, ¿cuándo es que Su Majestad hizo un pacto con el elemento del agua? Además, es prácticamente imposible manipular las partículas sin recitar las órdenes. Como es que Su Majestad está haciendo eso aunque nadie le ha enseñado…

Mientras las dos personas del grupo de Draco expresan sus pensamientos, Gwendal murmura tan bajo que ninguno de los dos es capaz de oírlo.

—Ya veo, así que su alma es auténtica.

La palabra "Justicia" está escrita tenuemente en el traslucido y brillante interior de las serpientes. Muy fuera de lugar. Sin fallar, ambas se enroscaron alrededor de su presa mazoku. Wolfram deja escapar un grito que no es propio de él resistiéndose e intentando escapar. Cada vez que crea flamas con sus dedos el aguacero las aplasta. Esta es la prueba de que un usuario de agua tiene ventajas sobre un usuario de fuego, pero la victoria o la derrota del elemento de un individuo se decide gracias al poder y la habilidad de cada persona.

— ¡Quítame estas cosas de encima! ¡Cómo demonios es que pudiste hacer esto tan repentinamente…! ¡¿Tu, quien eres realmente?!

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Has olvidado el rostro de tu Señor?

Dije al estilo Lord Voldemort.

—Tú, quien caprichosamente ha agraviado una vida inocente, ¡definitivamente no puedo perdonarte!

—Ugh…

Poco a poco las serpientes, Justicia número 1 y Justicia número 2, aprietan su agarre alrededor de Wolfram intentando castigarle cuando un soldado grita contento.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ha recobrado la conciencia, no está lastimada!

La chica en los brazos del hombre abre los ojos mientras se recupera y da un pequeño gruñido con la mano sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué…?

¿Qué hago ahora? Fingir amnesia, parece una gran idea.

Veo a Wolfram, que no piensa rogar ni poner excusas. Para un mocoso que solo posee una buena apariencia ser derrotado es humillante, pero prefiere morir como un militar antes que arrodillarse y rogar por su vida.

No tengo otra opción. Ordeno a las serpientes de agua que se enrosquen por su cuello y se evaporen rápidamente. Wolfram, cae al suelo sin fuerzas. Incluso si mi mirada es atemorizante, cuando le miro no muestra miedo.

Apunto hacia Wolfram declarando: — ¡Wolfram, someteos a una reformación completa luego de esto! ¡Incluso Dios demuestra misericordia!

— ¿Mi… misericordia?

Llamándome a mí mismo Dios chapoteo con fuerza cuando golpeo el agua pantanosa.


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Alguien lavo mi cuerpo. Alguien me trajo a mi habitación. Alguien me puso en la cama.

Alguien me tapo con mis sabanas.

Y alguien susurraba en mis sueños.

¿Quidditch? Si voy a jugar al quidditch soy el buscador. Si es carreras de escobas [1], umm, ¿soy el estratega? Como mar, yo soy el que dirige todo el equipo en sus diferentes posiciones. Es la mayor forma de supervisión.

Un niño no puede supervisar.

Cierto, que mal. Está bien, yo, juego de buscador. Si no atrapo la snitch el juego no podrá terminar.

\- ... Si no atrapo la snitch ... El juego no va a ...

\- ¿Está despertando?

Apenas puedo ver un techo blanco. Un hombre terriblemente hermoso con cabello pálido aparece frente a mí, sus ojos se humedecen como si fuera un llanto en cualquier momento mientras se muere el labio con una sonrisa.

\- Está muerto ...

\- ¡Por favor no diga algo tan desfavorable! Todos en el país han estado preocupados por la salud de Su Majestad.

—Han exagerado.

Gunter se encogió de hombro como diciendo: ¡Por supuesto que no!

No hemos exagerado, ha dormido por tres días.

\- ¿Tres días?

—Así es. Pero esta mañana se redirigir. No hay nada malo con su cuerpo.

\- Muero de hambre.

No tengo marcas ni huesos rotos. Al emplear tanta magia, pensé, que terminaría muerto o muy herido.

Sinceramente no solo estaba impresionado cuando Su Majestad domino el majutsu de agua, Gwen y Conrart también lo estaban. ¿Cuándo hizo el pacto con el elemento del agua? La encarnación en forma de serpientes fue magnífica. ¿Desde cuándo…?

¡Diablos! Era el momento de la amnesia o ser presuntuoso.

\- ¿Majutsu de agua? ¿Elemento, pacto? ¿De qué estás hablando? Oh cierto, ¿está bien esa chica ?! Ummm, la chica a la que golpeó el lobo de fuego.

¡Soy bueno en esto!

—Oh si, afortunadamente su vida no corrió peligro. Justo antes de que el fuego de Wolfram la alcance Su majestad la cobertura con una barrera, así como el hecho de que ella solo ha sido arrojada por una repercusión menor.

\- ¿Yo hice eso? Umm, ya veo, que bueno, es verdaderamente un alivio. En ese momento pensaba: "¡¿Me van a culpar por esto ?!" y me subía la sangre a la cabeza ... Uh, entonces ... ¿qué es lo que perdí el duelo?

—¿Perder el…? No, no, Su Majestad, usted nunca hizo nada como "perder el duelo" ...

No tienes la oportunidad de sentir mejor, no hay oportunidad desde el principio. Estoy seguro de que estaba muy asustado a pesar de que no lo recuerdo.

Haga clic aquí para ver el texto "Pensar que esto podría pasar" de Conrad.

\- ¿Dónde está Conrad? ¿Trabajando?

—Trabajando, mmm. De hecho, una aldea cercana a la frontera está teniendo conflictos y él ha ido junto con Gwendal a reprimirlo. Ambos sabían la condición de Su Majestad no era seria, pero también han partido con bastante reluctancia.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta que está completamente abierta escuché una toz forzada. El príncipe mazoku Wolfram está parado parado with expression malhumorada.

Günter bajó la voz con una pequeña sonrisa inusual y me dijo: - Luego de lo que pasó Wolfram recibió una dura reprimenda de Lady Cherie.

\- ¡Una madre molesta da miedo!

—Si cuando ella se enoja ...

\- ¡No hable de lo que no te concierne, Günter!

Los pasos del tercer hijo son sonoros al acercarse a la cama. Mira levemente hacia otro lado de una forma y un ángulo poco natural.

—Tan jóvenes y comprometidos.

Tras una frase bastante significativa el mayor deja la habitación. Dejando un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

\- ¡Aun no hemos terminado! - Wolfram rompe el hielo abruptamente -. Puede ser que te lucieras un poco, pero entrar en un trance como ese es vergonzoso. Aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer para convertirte en el Maou.

Él cruza sus brazos con su pecho en alto. Que engreído.

\- ¡De ahora en adelante cuando me desafíes ve con todo lo que tienes desde el principio! Tus serpientes de mal no tienen un rival para mi majutsu de fuego.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "serpientes"? ¡¿No vas a disculparte ?! ¡No pareces arrepentido!

\- ¿Por qué debería disculparme contigo?

\- Cambia las reglas y el contenido que yo no conocí ... y yo he informado, que ha vuelto a perder.

Amo ganar, que puedo decir soy un Malfoy-Black, está en mi sangre.

\- Podemos dejarlo en un empate, si te sientes mejor, es un empate.

\- ¡¿Un empate ?! ¡Mi victoria fue haber luchado hasta la final! No dejaré que me avergüencen. Además, usted no sabía quién sería el vencedor desde el principio. Si hubiera sido derrotado por alguien como tú no podría soportarlo teniendo en cuenta que soy uno de los diez nobles.

¡Eso fue un unogio!

-…

La energía que tenía para responderle desapareció de repente, pero no tuve más que ahogar una carcajada. ¡Este chico es divertido! Sin duda ¿Mejoró la opinión de Wolfram sobre mí?

—Pero mi espada voló ampliamente. Es la primera vez que me has pasado algo como eso. ¿Esgrimías en el país donde creciste?

\- ¿Qué cosa? Oh, ¿la gran bludger? No, no era nada como eso. Soy miembro del equipo de quidditch y de casualidad.

\- ¿Son "quidditch" y "bate" los nombres de las armas que estás acostumbrado a usar?

-No no. El quidditch es un juego. De los elementos que usamos para el juego es como un palo. Los partidos se juegan entre dos equipos que montan escobas voladoras; Usando cuatro bolas: una Quaffle, dos Bludgers y una Golden Snitch. Centrales en el uso de cada bola, cuatro posiciones: los cazadores y el guardián que juegan con la Quaffle, los golpeadores que juegan con los Bludgers y los buscadores que juegan con la Golden Snitch.

Wolfram me mira desconcertado e intento explicarle más abiertamente.

\- El trabajo de los cazadores es mantener la posesión de la Quaffle, una pelota de cuero que se pasa entre los jugadores. Deben intentar marcar goles lanzándolos a través de uno de los tres aros de los oponentes. Estos son los derechos de los defensores del equipo contrario, que idealmente intentan bloquear sus objetivos. Mientras tanto, los jugadores de ambos equipos son atacados indiscriminadamente por los dos Bludgers. Estas son bolas redondas de color negro azabache hechas de hierro que vuelan violentamente e intentan derribar a los jugadores. Es tarea de los golpeadores defensor de sus compañeros de equipo de los Bludgers; Llevan palos cortos de madera, que usan para alejar a los Bludgers de sus compañeros de equipo. Finalmente, el papel del Buscador es atrapar la Golden Snitch.

—Como pensé, es una batalla a muerte.

\- ¡Cuando digo "derribar" no me refiero a eso! Es excitante

No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que excitar golpear una pelota con un palo?

\- ¡No podrás entender hasta que lo veas! Ah, pero no te puedo mostrar ... Umm, la cantidad de gente que juega quidditch en este país es nula. Aunque el béisbol también consta de un palo y una pelota solo Conrad, y algunos niños, lo juegan…

—Cuando Conrart habló sobre el béisbol no sonaba tan impresionante como el quidditch.

Como se mencionó al segundo hijo mayor el humor el tercer hijo se decaer un poco.

—Ha ido a la aldea humana que custodia.

\- Oí que hay una disputa ...

Los niños estaban en una aldea en el borde de la frontera. Brandon, Howell, Ema y dos niños más de los que no sé sus nombres.

—Sí, le otorgamos una parcela de tierra a unos refugiados. El trigo maduró a principios de temporada y eso se convirtió en un blanco fácil para las aldeas cercanas. Han tenido una muy buena cosecha el año pasado, así que este año es aún más peligroso.

De repente siento que me hierve la sangre. Casi sin tener en cuenta mi presión sube, mi cabeza palpita y me zumban los oídos. Aunque estoy sentado en la cama siento como si fuera a caer en un abismo sin fondo.

\- ¿Que, estas preocupado? Ah claro, eres mitad humano.

\- ¡No soy humano! ¿No puede ser tan malo como para que la gente muera o sí…?

—Nunca escuchó un conflicto sin bajas ... ¿Qué pasa, Draco, necesitas ir al baño?

-No.

Mi cuerpo tambalea mayormente por el hambre y la deshidratación.

—Debo ir.

—Ir… ¿uh? ¡¿A la frontera ?! ¿Tanto le quieres ver la cara como un conrart?

\- No, Conrad está entrenado para esto. Son los niños.

Su voz es desilusionante.

—Ah… ¿Te preocupas los refugiados?

—Esto no te concierne.

\- ¿Qué no me concierne? ¿Y planeas salir vistiendo así? Arréglate a la ropa, y además a peinate the hair, lo tienes todo despeinado porque recién te levantas. ¿Y qué hora crees que es? Al menos espera hasta que amanezca, y mientras se bebe algo. Ah, y no comas mucho, no le sentara bien a tu estómago.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no planeaba salir así!

Mientras divagamos una y otra vez Wolfram llama a alguien al otro lado de la puerta y le ordena una mujer diferente a la chica de la otra vez que traiga ropa y comida.

-All Right.

\- All Right…?

El Príncipe habla de forma arrogante.

\- ¿Quieres ir? Te llevaré en mi caballo.

¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Planea hacerme caer del caballo y tener en cuenta mi vida esta vez? ¿Realmente está bien cabalgar con este tipo, o es una trampa? Mientras tanto, estoy haciendo un lio pensando en estas cosas Wolfram se pone más y más arrogante.

—Después de todo, ¡eres un Maou que ni siquiera puede montar solo! Puedo cabalgar con peso extra en mi caballo sin problemas, incluso si estás inseguro. ¡Eres el primer libro!

\- ¡No me llames novato!

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Carrera de escobas. Es un deporte de velocidad, que consiste en sortear obstáculos y hechizos. Cada equipo cuenta con una estrategia, primer corredor y segundo corredor. La estrategia se encarga de dirigir el equipo desde la tienda, desde donde se puede observar una réplica de una escala de la pista. El primer equipo completo (primer corredor y segundo corredor), que cruce la línea de meta gana. Los obstáculos pueden ser desde criaturas mágicas hasta atravesar aros y pelotas encantadas. Los hechizos pueden ser tanto inofensivos como maldiciones imperdonables. Si el equipo se encuentra descalificado.

2\. Hennachoko: novato, inexperto, principiante. Wolfram como un militar, se está burlando Draco porque es ser inexperto.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

La aldea está en llamas.

Salimos antes del amanecer con diez soldados a caballo sin decirle a Günter que nos íbamos del castillo. Estoy montando con Wolfram pero es difícil lidiar con este caballo salvaje trotando a toda velocidad y viajando largas distancias. No obstante, me estoy convirtiendo en un pasajero experto y puedo soportar la dura vida útil en algún momento.

Los soldados que vienen con nosotros son aterradoresamente hermosos. Nada menos que la tropa privada de Wolfram. ¿Es decir que son todos los mazokus pura sangre de alto linaje?

Al sentir unos ojos sobre mi miro hacia arriba, veo volando a una persona de huesos - ¿Debería decir un animal? - Un poco más atrás. ¿Por qué dije que no podía sentir sus ojos cuando sus cuencas están vacías?

—Mi hermano mayor, ya debería haber llegado así que todo debe estar bajo control. No es tan peligroso, pero si eres un novato no te vayas donde no puedas verte.

No me llames novato.

Llegamos recién al mediodía y la aldea está ardiendo. Las casas y los campos. Es un fuego considerable, incluso las nubes estaban teñidas de rojo. Los soldados circundan para evitar que las llamas lleguen al bosque y los aldeanos se apelotonan lejos de él tras un cercado.

Mujeres, niños y viejos. Todos estupefactos parados completamente en silencio. Solo una vieja mujer llora y grita.

—Ya es medio día como habías dicho.

—Es extraño.

\- Sigue igual - y aunque mi tono es frio y calmado, por dentro estoy gritando: ¡Ahhh, ¿qué puedo hacer? - Me pregunto si la gente está bien.

Giramos hacia la aldea que está a varios metros de distancia para salir del bosque.

Cuando tengas salimos del bosque, somos recibos por una barrera. Si bien, no es fuerte, es capaz de paralizar un mago sin experiencia en ellas.

—Un hombre de poco mundo como siempre, tercer hijo.

Detrás de nosotros donde solemos estar los hombres de Wolfram, viene una voz interesantemente familiar.

\- ¡¿Adalbert ?!

Es el hombre que conocí el primer día que llegue. Lo acompañan tres hombres.

\- ¡Oh, tienes buena memoria! Y yo que pensé que eras un idiota.

—Estado, no es bueno juzgando.

Como soy el único que está hablando con ellos me giro para ver hacia atrás, todos los hermosos soldados en los lomos de los caballos parecen congelados en el lugar. De hecho, Wolfram sentado frente a mi permanece duro, ni siquiera pestañea.

Adalbert se nos describe lentamente, hablando mientras observa el perfil de Wolfram.

—Que temerario. ¿Son solo diez soldados suficientes para proteger al rey? Y para peor, todos mazokus pura sangre, es fácil atraparlos a todos en una simple barrera de houryoku. Siempre debes tener al menos un soldado que pueda disipar el houjutsu [1] para situaciones como estas.

¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que mis aliados están atrapados en la barrera que no les permite moverse ?! No lo puedo creer, pero que mazokus más débiles e inútiles.

—Ey, nos volvemos a ver, nuevo Maou.

—Un placer.

No me queda claro si es un enemigo. Aunque parece ser un enemigo de los mazokus, no siento maldad ni nada similar, proviniendo de él. Solo una herida sin sanar. Y aunque me llamo idiota, siempre fue amable conmigo. La primera vez que nos vimos él intervino entre los aldeanos y yo, al mismo tiempo, me enseño el lenguaje.

Además, su nombre completo es de Grantz Adalbert. ¿Suena como un nombre mazoku?

-… Están petrificados. ¿Eres tú responsable de eso?

—Sí, se podría decir que sí. Es una barrera de houjutsu que recordé vagamente que había aprendido. ¿Por qué estas montando con este tipo? ¿Cómo lograste ganar al hijo más que solo mover la cola para su madre y su hermano mayor?

No creo habérmelo ganado. Este hombre conoció a Conrad, y acaba de decir que también conoce a Wolfram y Gwendal.

\- ¿Eres un mazoku?

Adalbert enarcó una ceja, su cara se arrugo al responder brevemente. - Hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí a interferir?

—Porque los odio.

Miente, pero porque lo hace.

—Los odio a muerte. Sus métodos me dan una manera de salvarse de sus manos. Que lamentable, un sacrificio de otro mundo, deberías apresurarte e irte de aquí.

— ¿Por qué he de confiar en sus palabras, señor?

— ¿Por qué? Has sido traído repentinamente de otro mundo y obligado a ser el nuevo Maou, ¿verdad? El Maou es el enemigo de los humanos. Este mundo se ha corrompido y caído en la ruina a causa de su atroz existencia. Pareces un humano joven con buenas intenciones como para que te conviertan en ese monstruo. Así que, ¿no te parece que es demasiado? ¿No te parece que es cruel?

Desde que llegue a este mundo todos aseguran que soy un maldito muggle. Soy solo un estudiante de magia. Un mago de sangre pura. No alguien que posee el alma del Maou como esperan Günter, Conrad y Lady Cherie. No importa cuántas veces lo analice o lo digan, no es posible. Un mago no puede tener dos almas, y si es el caso su magia se vuelve torpe. En casos extremadamente raros la naturaleza mágica del mago, es capaz de unir a dos almas como una sola, pero eso solo ocurre durante un vínculo de matrimonio.

—Ellos necesitan un sacrificio. Tienen que poner un rey en el trono. Un chico puro que no entiende nada no puede oponer ninguna resistencia, lo cual es bueno para ellos. Todos los humanos enemigos de los mazokus dirigirán su odio hacia el líder. Es la única razón de tu existencia.

—No puedo creer en las palabras de un ser, que no es capaz de reconocer su origen.

Adalbert, que continúa parado frente a mí, no parece escuchar mis palabras.

—Eres un humano puro. Por eso es que la barrera no te afecta, ¿verdad?

— No soy humano. Ni un mazoku o el Maou. Y tus barreras no me afectan, porque son de…

— ¡No lo escuches!

La voz de Wolfram suena ronca cuando grita y su inquietud hace temblar mis hombros.

— Oh, ¿Puedes hablar?

— ¡No escuches a ese tipo! Él es…

No son solo mis hombros, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y todo su cuerpo son los que tiemblan. Cuando voltea su cabeza para mirar puedo ver las gotas de sudor que se forman en la base de su nuca y el cuello.

—Ese hombre, nos traiciono… Está intentando, llevarte, a su grupo.

—Wolfram, duele, no hables.

Me pregunto si debería desaparecer la barrera que los detiene.

— ¡Bien hecho, tercer hijo!

El hombre que acaba de llamar un traidor desenvaina una larga espada y la apunta a la garganta del príncipe mazoku.

—Aunque te esfuerces por hablar estás en desventaja porque tienes un poco más de maryoku de que eres totalmente capaz de controlar. Si te aflojaras un poco como tus subordinados estarías más cómodo.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, ve que todos los mazokus que nos seguimos son viejos prestachos, están pasmados mirando a la nada.

Gracias al gran orgullo de Wolfram, parece que va a explotar una arteria.

Adalbert agrega insultos a su discurso.

—Mira, los humanos que odias han prendido fuego la tierra mazoku. Wolfram, tu siempre decías lo mismo. ¿Qué pueden hacer los humanos? Si son como gusanos, no sería un grave error oponerse a los mazokus.

¿Muggles? Puedo asegurar que Adalbert, está detrás de esto.

Me incline hacia adelante en el caballo.

Estábamos a punto a la salida del bosque, puedo ver la escena de odio y desesperación. Desde el otro lado de las llamas, siluetas de algo que parecen ser flechas, vuelan por el aire. No hay combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas, alguien está atacando a otra persona.

Una madre está tirada en el piso cubriendo a su hijo, y un soldado corre y se agacha mientras devuelve el fuego con su arco.

Es una guerra.

No puedo creer lo que está pasando frente a mí así que murmuro para mí mismo sin parar una vez más.

—Una guerra, muy muggle, pero sigue siendo una guerra.

Tal vez a esta escala debería ser más llamado una disputa. Pero yo no puedo ver nada más que no sea un "campo de batalla".

\- ... ¿Quienes contra quienes? ¿Mazokus y humanos?

Un viejo corre hacia el bosque que busca refugio, de repente, la espalda y la venta de volando cuando trastabilea y cae hacia adelante. Una flecha está clavada en su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué le están disparando? Si ni siquiera es un soldado ... No importa como lo mire, no es un soldado. Ese individuo es un aldeano, ¿no deberían ser los aldeanos ser los refugiados?

Los muggles están quemando la tierra mazoku.

Pero solo los niños, las mujeres y la gente mayor es la que vive en ese lugar.

Al comenzar a hablar mi voz no muestra emoción alguna.

\- Acaso son imbéciles, están peleando contra los de su especie. ¿Esos son soldados humanos atacando una aldea donde los niños que han escapado vivían tranquilamente?

Wolfram escupe las palabras a Adalbert con asco.

—Esto tiene que ser tu culpa.

—Solo les di un pequeño consejo.

Cuando siento que estoy por perder el equilibrio, enrosco mis brazos en la cintura de Wolfram. El caballo castaño se agita levemente, la cola marrón rojiza se balancea ampliamente hacia la izquierda y la derecha. El hombre llamado traidor habla mientras veo el horrible espectáculo.

—Ellos no están desobedeciendo la palabra del dios en la que creen. ¿No lo sabías? El año pasado hubo un registro en las cosechas y se incrementaron los impuestos. La colecta de este año se hizo bajo los mismos cálculos. Solo quedaban dos opciones: morir de hambre o conseguir más provisiones. Me pidieron consejo, así como los di. La villa vecina en estas tierras de los mazoku que debería odiar tenía lo suficiente. Su dios no tomaria represalias si le roban a gente que cultiva en tierra mazoku y que vive en su territorio. No serán condenados bajo el alto crimen de saquear a sus vecinos.

\- ¡Aun así siguen siendo humanos ...!

—Pero, no son iguales. Esta es una aldea de humanos que se han aliado con los mazoku. Las personas que se involucran con el mazoku ya no pueden ser consideradas miembros de la raza humana.

Aprieto ambas manos hasta que me duelen los pulgares.

Esos muggles, son peor que escoria… yo… yo no…

\- ¡… No lo entiendo!

—Está bien si no lo comprendes. De todos los modos, ven aquí, yo puedo llevarte de vuelta. No eres un mazoku, eres un humano, ¿verdad? Eres una víctima de otro mundo solo por tu cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, así ellos pueden vestirte como el Maou y usarte como chivo expiatorio. Una vez que te pongas al lado de los mazokus no podremos ser camaradas otra vez.

Adalbert me extiende su mano para ayudar a bajar por el lado derecho del caballo. Entre él y el caballo no hay demasiado espacio. Sin mirar hacia aquí Wolfram susurra en voz baja.

—Ve.

\- ¿Perdón?

—Por cómo se presenta la situación no parece que planee matarte. Sería problemático si resulta herido al resistirte. Ve con Adalbert por ahora.

\- Intentas liberarte de tu prometido. Muy sabio de tu parte, sin embargo, no sé si me guste el hecho de ser regalado ...

\- ¿eh?

Tomaré su palabra. Pero antes de bajar, susurre rápidamente a Wolfram.

—Asegúrate de volver por mi lo-bi-to - su pálido rostro adquirió el tono de un rubí -. Oh, no me extrañes demasiado!

Lentamente volteo hacia Adalbert en el otro lado, aun así una mano hacia mí.

—Así es, Wolfram. En el momento en que pierdas a este tipo de que te va a conseguir en otro momento. Sin embargo, usted puede tener en cuenta a sus hermanos. Siempre es mejor elegir proteger antes de dejar de luchar y perder la vida.

Wolfram aun ruborizado, muerde sus labios. Me susurra algo rápido cuando separo mis brazos de él, no estoy seguro de si lo escuche o no, pero entendí parte de ello.

—…Definitivamente volveré por ti.

En un pestañeo acepté rápidamente varios sentimientos e información y decidí que curso de acción tomar de acuerdo a ellos. No importa cuál sea el resultado, responderé lo mejor que pueda a la situación.

¿Cuál no me arrepentiré de elegir?

—No creas que montaré de nuevo en ese animal.

Me logro bajar del caballo con esfuerzo, estoy pensando si alongar un poco porque la parte baja de mi cuerpo duele de tanto estar en el caballo. Voy a buscar un buen jinete entre el grupo de Adalbert e intentaré montar detrás de él.

—Odio a los machos enormes como tú, me hacen sentir incomodo.

— ¿Entonces con quien montaras? ¿O puedes cabalgar solo?

— ¿Solo? ¡Declino esa oferta!

Cuando dije "declino" le di una palmada al pie de mi deslumbrado aliado con toda mi fuerza. Aunque el soldado no se despertó el golpe llego al estómago del caballo y con un relincho el corcel gris comenzó a correr. Atraídos por el primer caballo los demás también comienzan a correr, los que estaban sin inmutarse congelados en el lugar también se dispararon con mi acción.

El sonido de los cascos llenó el lugar mientras varios jinetes aliados y enemigos corrían hacia el bosque en desorden. Cuando el caballo castaño de Wolfram se perdió entre los árboles solo Adalbert y yo quedamos atrás.

— ¿…Porque hiciste eso?

— ¿Hacer qué…? Ah, te refieres a eliminar tu patético intento de barrera.

Ah, qué mal no me dieron ningún arma para defenderme. Hasta la última persona se ha ido.

— ¡¿La barrera?! Draco, te dije que te rescataría de los mazokus por tu bien. Así que, ¿por qué harías algo especialmente para jodernos? ¿Eh?

No se había dado cuenta que la barrera fue destruida, en el instante que el caballo de Wolfram comenzó a correr.

— Que haya elegido quedarme no significa que sigo tus ideales. Por ahora no te necesito en mi equipo, cuando sepas con quien está tu verdadera lealtad, solo tal vez te acepte como aliado.

Adalbert avanza hacia mí con su espada gigante colgando e ambas manos.

—Te dije que no tuvieras miedo, pasé por muchos problemas al preocuparme por ti. Debería haberte roto un brazos o amenazado con raptarte desde el principio.

— ¡Inténtalo! Sin embargo, como el ser poderoso que soy, estoy obligado a advertirle que derrotarme no es fácil.

Aparentemente la persona que elegí no le gustó a este hombre.

—Solo tengo que deshacerme del Maou.

—Eso debería impresionarme.

Eso fue demasiado indiferente, incluso para mí. Aunque está empuñando esa espada tan grande y larga… no trasmite ni el más mínimo miedo.

—Has decidido apoyar a los mazoku, eso te convierte en un enemigo. ¡Si los mazokus tienen el poder del Maou tu existencia se volverá cada vez más y más problemática!

— Y planeas deshacerte de mí. ¡Tiene miedo de que eso suceda! ¡¿Cree que podrá escapar para siempre del pasado?!

El sonido de la hoja al blandirla es terriblemente pesado y resuena.

— ¡¿Qué puedes saber tu de mi pasado?!

Adalbert fija su mirada en mí, necesito ganar tiempo.

—… Nada, señor.

— ¿Porque Shinou haría algo tan ridículo como eso?

Esto no es como el duelo con Wolfram, no hay lugar donde correr. Incluso si lo esquivo una o dos veces no tiene caso. Solo…

Esparzo mi aura, infringiendo miedo y presión en mi atacante. No es mucho, pero ayudara mientras mando un mensaje de ayuda, a la raza que se encuentre más cerca.

La sombra de la espada que está blandiendo se refleja sobre mi frente.

Cuando el aire vibra como si una bludger pasara volando, una rama seca se rompe con un crujido seco.

Las astillas caen sobre mis brazos y piernas cuando me agacho. Algo reseco y de forma redonda cae en mi regazo.

—Hues…

Uno de los Kotsuhizoku que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace largo rato fue "roto" por la enorme espada de Adalbert. ¿Le dio directo en la espina dorsal? Está casi completamente destruido y desparramado. La calavera descansa en mi regazo y las alas marrón claro comienzan a convulsionar.

¿Recibió mi mensaje? ¿Me protegió?

—Kohi… ¿tu…?

—Es la primera vez que veo a un Kotsuhizoku actuar así. ¿Arriesgó su vida para proteger a su amo? Ah, que desagradable, lo decapité.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "desagradable"?!

Mientras me disculpo con Kohi en mi mente me levanto apretando fuertemente parte de él, tal vez lo que fue su pierna. Por supuesto que no pienso que los huesos puedan detener una espada.

— ¡¿Que sabes tú de Kohi?!

Bueno, tampoco es que yo sepa mucho.

Sin esforzarse por esconder su verdadera personalidad, Adalbert, que parece ser el villano, sonríe.

—Sientes simpatía por esta raza sin sentimientos. El Maou es una persona bastante ordinaria.

— ¡Cierra la boca, malinchismo [2]! Tú no eres más que un insípido y desechable ser. Y si no te marchas en este instante ¡prometo triplicar los impuestos!

Mientras preparo el hueso, mi arma con un 3% de efectividad, se escuchan unos tranquilizadores caballos cerca. No es un príncipe en un caballo blanco, sino las tropas de Lord Weller y Lord von Bielefeld.

Desafortunadamente para él, no puede hacer nada estando superado en número y sobre todo sin un caballo, no puede hacer nada incluso si su rehén escapa. Adalbert se da a la fuga y desaparece antes de que lleguen los refuerzos. Conrad ordena a varios de sus subordinados que lo persigan, y les instruye que cuando lo encuentren no se acerquen más de lo necesario, incluso si creen tener una oportunidad, porque sus vidas podrían correr peligro.

—Probablemente se han dispersado.

Más allá de eso, se arroja hacia mí con toda intención de estrujarme es sus brazos y de alguna manera le cae encima arena a Wolfram.

—Qué alivio, draco. Pensé que sería demasiado tarde.

\- No había de preocuparse. Von Grantz Adalbert y yo, aquí presente, intercambiaron opiniones individuales.

Mientras nos damos palmadas en la espalda, la voz de Conrad se pone seria.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es esa cosa dura golpeándome en la espalda?

—Un hueso.

—Un hueso. Oh, ya veo, es un hueso. ¿Y que planeaba hacer Su Majestad con eso?

—Mmm, creí que vería sublime en mi alcoba.

Enérgicamente separa nuestros cuerpos y me frunce el ceño.

No lo puedo creer, estaba planeando pelear con Adalbert ...

—No, eso sería estúpido.

—Ah, Su Majestad, ¿sabía que sería lo mismo que cuando luchó con Wolfram? Él y el lobo ni siquiera están al mismo nivel.

\- ¡Bueno, perdóname por no estar al mismo nivel!

El tercer hijo de su caballo castaño y pateó la maleza con amargura. Aunque los efectos de la barrera ya han pasado no puedo decir que se vea bien.

\- ¿Estás bien, Wolfram?

—Hump, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Mire a Wolfram de arriba hacia abajo y sonrío maliciosamente.

\- No eres tú quien me preocupa, sino mi prometido. ¿Qué pensaría el reino si yo, su futuro rey ignora la salud de su prometido? ¿Quién confiará en mí, el honorable y distinguido?

Eso sonó tan cursi, pero vale la pena.

Wolfram mira levemente hacia otro lado y susurra lentamente.

-… estoy bien.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Conrad mira estupefacto el actuar de su hermano menor.

—Está pagando las consecuencias de sus errores. Hizo lo que quería y trajo aquí a Su Majestad.

Aunque el hermano más joven fue reprendido no parece tener ni una pizca de retraimiento.

—Me retrasé demasiado. Estaba luchando cerca de la frontera en la aldea pero el Kotsuhizoku que siguió a nuestras tropas en el peligro de su compañero. Como he dicho, tienen una habilidad peculiar para comunicar sus pensamientos. Pueden tener conversaciones solo con sus espíritus si no están demasiado lejos. Así que dejé la situación a Gwen y me encontré con Wolfram a medio camino a galope hacia aquí ...

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Kohi?

Arrastré los restos que se encuentran entre las raíces del árbol para juntarlos y coloqué la calavera delicadamente en el centro.

—Lo siento tanto, Kohi.

Lo menos que puedo hacer es una tumba simple y dejarle flores en el aniversario de su muerte y la semana equinoccial.

—Ah, espere un momento Su Majestad, no debería enterrarlo.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Tenemos la responsabilidad de recolectarlo. Si lo enterramos, ¿cómo va a volver a volar?

—…

—Si lo armamos correctamente de nuevo será capaz de volver a volar otra vez.

— ¿No está muerto?

—Hay muchos misterios sobre cómo es que viven.

— ¿De verdad lo puedes rearmar? ¿No vas a terminar creando una extraña criatura nueva si le pones los huesos en el lugar equivocado?

—Está bien, tenemos ingenieros expertos.

¿Un modelador profesional? Pero estoy contento. Lo que más quería era que el viviera.

Cuando por fin salimos del bosque para volver a la aldea Conrad dio detalladas instrucciones formales mientras lidiaba con soldados enemigos que fallaron en escapar.

—Aunque ya casi está resuelto aún hay focos de resistencia. No se aleje de donde pueda verlo, ¿está bien? Porque la gente alcanzada por las flechas perdidas puede perder la vida.

Siendo cuidadoso de no alejarme del campo de visión de Conrad me fui hacia una esquina donde está congregada la gente herida.

La carpa armada para resguardarlos de las chispas me recuerda a las tiendas de acampar en los festivales de deporte. Pero no hay una atmosfera pacifica bajo techo, hay más de veinte personas heridas recostadas sobre el pasto. Mientras me quedo parado aquí pasmado más gente es cargada dentro una a una.

Son mazokus, hombres y aldeanos. Gritan, gruñen y lloran.

Una chica de tez pálida se mueve inquieta sola de aquí para allá. Günter los ha llamado el clan de sanadores. En resumen, ¿es ella una médica?

—Necesitas asistencia…

La chica levanta la cabeza y se asombra de verme. Parece de la edad de Wolfram, así que debe ser muchísimo mayor que yo.

— ¡No, Su Majestad! No se moleste, puedo encararme yo misma.

—Segura, las personas siguen llegado y por lo que veo se encuentra sola.

—Umm, umm, discúlpeme por tener esta apariencia tan desagradable frente a usted, Su Majestad. Pero por favor, Su Majestad, vaya a darles instrucciones a los soldados.

Sacudo leve la cabeza. Parece que he invadido su territorio.

—Su apariencia no es desagradable… Todos están lesionados, y usted sugiere que dé órdenes a las tropas. Los soldados están entrenados, al menos que sean tan incompetentes como para necesitar de mis mandatos.

No quiero sonar engreído. Pero seguro las tropas no aceptaran mis órdenes con facilidad.

Cuando una persona más es cargada dentro el humor de la médica cambia. Me entrega una caja que parece ser un kit de primeros auxilios y apunta a un hombre cerca de la entrada.

—Esto es imperdonable, ¿pero podría usar este desinfectante en los pacientes con heridas menores de allí? Necesita usar guantes. Las vendas y la tijera están aquí. Umm, Su Majestad, ¿tiene alguna experiencia atendiendo soldados heridos…?

—No con soldados. Pero si tengo experiencia con las heridas.

He visto y curado las heridas de Pansy, cada año después de vacaciones y visitas de los señores Parkinson a Hogwarts.

Como era común cada fin de mes, el señor Parkinson, llegaba a Hogwarts para velar por la salud de su hija. Al salir sus ojos estaban vacios, así que la espere, y espere… comenzó a oscurecer y Pansy seguía sin volver.

Eran pasadas las once. Cuando la sala común se vació, la pared se abrió y Pansy entro sollozando. Me acerque a su cuerpo tembloroso. En su mejilla, su cuello, sus manos y piernas, había pequeños cortes que sangraban sin parar.

Después de eso, pase todo los días en la biblioteca, leyendo los libros de medimagia y medicina muggle. Comencé asiéndome leves heridas para practicar, sin embargo, madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio, me sorprendió una vez mientras practicaba en el despacho de mi padrino y se ofreció a instruirme como medimago.

La expresión de la soldado parece de alivio y se va a atender pacientes con heridas graves. Audazmente rocié antiséptico en un hombre que se cortó el muslo. No es como una herida hecha por látigos o por hechizos navaja, la carne está abierta y rosada.

—Qué mala suerte, te golpearon sin usar armadura. La herida parece superficial.

La prueba es que no puedo ver el hueso o el músculo.

Despejo mi mente. Paso mi mano por su pierna dañada. El rostro de mi paciente se relaja mientras dejo fluir mi magia, calmando su dolor.

—Majestad, usted es demasiado gentil…

— ¿Gentil? El dolor ha desaparecido. Ahora pondré un poco de ungüento — hay un gel amarillo dentro del kit, lo unto en un gran trozo de gasa y vendo su pierna —, ¿arde?

El hombre niega con la cabeza mientras continúa repitiendo que soy "gentil". Luego de terminar con su pierna examino las otras heridas y quemaduras.

En seguida de que atendí algunos pacientes con heridas menores el siguiente era un hombre tendido boca abajo.

Tiene una cortada en diagonal a través de su espalda pero gracias a su ropa no sangra demasiado.

Se ve como un simple mercader. Su cabello marrón cae sobre su cuello sucio. Una moneda de plata con un cordel de cuero ha caído hacia la parte trasera de su espalda. ¿Es un amuleto de buena suerte o dinero de algún país de algún lado? Sin pensarlo realmente retire sus prendas.

—No me toques.

Sin prestar atención a sus quejas continué con mi deber.

— ¡No me toques! ¡¿Me vas a matar?! Porque los mazokus no perdonan la vida a los humanos.

— ¡Guarde silencio!

El hombre hizo una mueca al tratar de levantar su cuerpo y gruñó adolorido. No entiendo los insultos que me está diciendo. No mira para este lado.

— ¿Eres un humano?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, maldita sea, y tu eres uno de ellos! ¡Maldición, si me vas a matar entonces hazlo rápido!

— ¿Intento poner desinfectante en sus heridas?

— ¿Desinfectante? No intentes engañar a un pobre diablo, ¿un mazoku salvando humanos? Ustedes los mazokus asesinan a los humanos así que nosotros vamos a matarlos primero.

Sin importarme nada le puse el líquido en la herida.

—Te asesinare, ¡si no te quedas quieto de una vez!

Como si de palabras mágicas se trataran el humano se quedo inmóvil.

—Esos humanos viven en esta aldea, ¿no? Si los mazokus quisieran asesinar a los humanos, ¡¿porque son refugiados?! Fueron ustedes los que vinieron a arruinar la paz que tenían.

Es verdad, los humanos atacaron la aldea con sus espadas dirigidas hacia otros humanos.

Dispararon flechas. Aunque ambos eran muggles.

El hombre voltea la cabeza para verme y yo lo miro hacia abajo desde donde estoy parado.

— ¡Está bien destruir este lugar! ¡Esta aldea vendió su alma a los mazokus, no importa si los saqueamos y por supuesto que quemaríamos una aldea como esta! ¡Nuestro dios nos perdonará, él nos otorgó poder para castigar a los mazoku!

Su risa se vuelve un poco histérica a causa del dolor y el sangrado.

— ¡Dios ha elegido a los humanos!

Niego con la cabeza.

—…Su clase es inferior y cruel. Seres regidos por la envidia, igual que su dios.

Un soldado con una venda alrededor de su cabeza que está junto a nosotros se levanta tambaleante.

— ¿….Qué le estás diciendo… a Su Majestad…?

No hay una pausa. Él toma su espada y la apunta al cuello del humano que gritaba.

—Maldit…

La espada corta el aire bruscamente y se clava en el suelo blando. La cabeza del hombre aun esta sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente el arma se rompió. La médica levanta la barbilla del hombre y rápidamente presiona un trozo de tela contra su nariz. El hombre herido pierde las fuerzas y su mejilla se presiona contra el suelo muerto de cansancio.

—Cuando los heridos se excitan demasiado me temo que tengo que ponerlos a dormir.

Ella sonríe sin perder el control como si esta clase de cosas sucedieran con frecuencia.

— Tú el de ahí, y tú también. Disculpen si los ofendo pero siempre hay creyentes, ¡así que cuiden lo que hacen! Todos los pacientes en mi lugar de trabajo son tratados por igual. ¡No voy a permitir que se lastimen entre ustedes! Ah, Su Majestad.

Me observa mientras yo miro abrumado y nota la gema colgando en mi cuello.

\- ¿Es eso un regalo de Su Excelencia Conrart?

-Si.

—Ya lo veo.

No sé qué es lo que se ha grabado, pero sí con la cabeza y va a tratar al siguiente herido.

—Realmente le queda bien.

Vuelvo a donde Conrad estaba antes dándoles órdenes a sus hombres. Los soldados llegan con las ropas informadas que encontraron un pozo.

—Está bien, no se acerquen demasiado al fuego. Caven lo más profundo que puedas en el suelo alrededor y conténganlo.

Los subordinados hacen una reverencia y se van corriendo rápidamente.

Wolfram no parece particularmente preocupado y se cruza de brazos.

—Cuando con mi hermano debería hacer que la tierra se reduzca esta aldea. De esa manera se extingue el fuego y no alcanzará el bosque.

\- Un plan excelente, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram. Sin embargo, esto no ha desaparecido.

—Hump, el fuego fue iniciado por los humanos como ellos, así como los que se rendirían, que se resignarían a su destino.

Lo sé, pero ...

Mis fuerzas se dan de repente.

—Su Majestad.

Conrad se acerca y coloca una mano gentilmente en mi hombro.

—Dijeron que querían comida y atacaron esta aldea porque los humanos están protegidos por los mazokus. Eso me lleva a pensar, ¿los mazokus que detestan a los humanos les atacaron?

Wolfram resopla como si se sintiera ofendido por eso.

\- ¿Por qué correr el riesgo de hacer algo inútil? Esta tierra ha sido mazoku durante mucho tiempo. Además, si el fuego alcanza el bosque no es algo que debemos restaurar en uno o dos años.

Las casas que arden con humo negro finalmente se desmoronan miserablemente. El sembradío que era verde y dorado solo hace unos días ahora es consumido por las llamas.

\- _¿Por qué hacen esto? Dice la voz débil de_ _Ignis_ _. Yo ... yo soy luz ... no destrucción. Draco, detenlos, yo no soy esto. ¡Por favor, Draco!_

Muchos animales de granja han buscado refugio en el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué los humanos se harían esto unos a otros ...?

Conrad es interrumpido por una chispa que cae y la quita de mi hombro.

—Ven a los mazokus como enemigos de los humanos.

La historia de ese hombre resuena en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de dios aprueba la crueldad ?!

No puedo leer sus sentimientos en su susurro y que ha crecido entre mazokus y humanos.

-All Right.

Las voces fatigadas de los soldados desesperados se elevan, las cenizas de lo que se ha quemado vuelan lejos.

Caen y se apilan sobre el pasto, danzando alrededor en el aire de nuevo cuando los esparcen los cascos de los caballos.

Una y otra vez. Hasta que vuelven al suelo.

\- ¿Entonces en el otro mundo de donde proviene Su Majestad los humanos no luchan entre ellos?

-…Nariz…

Las llamas iluminan las figuras de los jinetes acercándose. Un hombre subyugado por otros tres es arrastrado en una larga pieza de tela y arrojado en frente a nosotros y un grupo de aldeanos que estaba mirando.

\- Ese ...

La persona frente a nosotros tiene la ropa hecha jirones. Lleva una flecha en el hombro derecho a través del uniforme de soldado. Sus ojos están rojos por la sangre. Con la cara pálida y en voz baja el hombre murmura algo.

Aunque no puedo ver ninguna herida, sus brazos y sus piernas están en una posición extraña.

Sus huesos.

Imagínese el dolor y no puedo tragar el vómito que se avecinaba.

—Aseguren aquel lado de inmediato. Aunque casi todos escaparon hacia el otro lado de la frontera.

Incluso en una situación sería como esta, la expresión de Gwendal no cambia mucho. Como siempre esta malhumorado y apuesto, y a excepción de una mancha de sangre de otra persona en su ropa no tiene rastros de combate.

Luego de levantar las cejas ligeramente al ver a su hermano menor que ha venido aquí, comienza a hablar de la situación como un soldado.

—Adalbert llenó de mentiras a este hombre para provocarlo. No es de extrañar que estén entrenados, varios soldados están involucrados. Parece que tenían un usuario de fuego entre ellos, es por eso que el fuego es tan poderoso.

—No hay señales de que se debilite el fuego. Hemos enviado un mensaje con un Kotsuhizoku a mediodía pero los usuarios mágicos aun no llegan, es por eso que lo único que podemos hacer es aguantar, ¿pero hasta cuándo? Haremos lo que se pueda para proteger al menos el bosque.

—Bueno, sin su ayuda solo podemos mirar. O…

Dándome cuenta de que yo no he hecho nada más que ayudar a unos cuantos heridos, alzo la cabeza ocultando mí avergüenza. Desmontando con gracia Gwendal ordena a su subordinad que se lleve a su sobreexcitado caballo lejos de las llamas y se para con rectitud mirando hacia aquí.

— ¿Extinguirá las llamas arrasando esta aldea con el impresionante majutsu de agua de esa vez?

¿Qué yo qué?

— ¿Qué quieres…?

¿Majutsu de agua como la de esa vez? Tengo amnesia, ¿acaso no lo sabe? Además manifestar a Aqua, es muy agotador.

—Hermano mayor, parece que este tipo no puede recordar lo que pasó. — Wolfram lo dice bruscamente, como si no tuviera importancia—. No se le puede llamar milagro, solo pura suerte, fue capaz de hacerlo inconscientemente. En otras palabras, el Draco que tenemos ahora no solo no puede usar espadas o majutsu, también es un principiante montando a caballo.

— ¿Qué clase de milagro hice?

Conrad me mira excusándose.

—Como sea, si no puede ser útil al menos manténgase fuera del camino.

Parece que el hijo mayor en realidad no esperaba eso en serio.

Traen a una mujer de entre los aldeanos que están apiñados hombros con hombros. Con el cabello rubio enmarañado y las marcas de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas se acobarda frente a los nobles extremadamente hermosos, en particular siendo mazokus. Un soldado da su espada a la mujer y la guía cerca del enemigo acobardado.

Gwendal dice: —Ese hombre es el que quemó su aldea. Mátenlo, humíllenlo, hagan lo que les plazca.

—Si no le importa, convertirse en asesina ¡mátelo! Llene sus manos de sangre…

Él me mira con una expresión que dice: ¿Tu otra vez? Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Sí, soy yo, como siempre.

Le estoy dando rienda suelta a la conducta que aprendí en un mundo diferente.

Pero así soy yo.

Me coloco al lado de la mujer y miro al soldado herido. El único que desafía al prestigioso mazoku.

—…Una sangre tan sucia y podrida que se encuentra llena de envidia. ¿Qué espera asesínelo? Ese hombre quemo su aldea, el trabajo de meses, está siendo consumido por las llamas.

Desesperadamente intento convencer a la mujer que no ha levantado el arma.

— Yo… este…

—No puede, ¿verdad? Eso es porque usted no es una asesina.

La mujer pone en mis manos la espada del soldado, y vuelve a su lugar entre los aldeanos. Sin antes agradecerme por aclarar su mente, así como librarla de una culpa futura.

— Los heridos deben de ser tratados por igual ¡Conrart, encárgate de este alborotador!

—No puedo hacer nada.

Como si Gwendal estuviera un poco irritado se lleva la mano a la frente.

—Ese sería el caso si fuera un soldado común, este es uno de los cabecillas.

— ¡No puedes aplicar el condena que se te dé la gana! Necesita un juicio.

No me siento aliviado al mirar alrededor.

No hay agua por ningún lado, todo el mundo cava y tira tierra encima.

— ¿Porque no están tirando agua para apagarlo?

Le pregunto a Conrad con calma.

—Porque el pozo no está cerca. Además las llamas fueron iniciadas por un usuario mágico, un poco de agua no logrará apagarlo. Un fuego normal se esparciría más lento desde donde ha sido iniciado; a menos que tengamos muchísima agua no lo podemos apagar usando agua. Gwendal es un excelente usuario de tierra así que pensó en levantar el suelo para aislarlo, pero las consecuencias que tendría eso sobre estas tierras serían demasiado grandes y tal vez habría que sacrificar el bosque… Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar por un usuario que pueda manipular el agua.

Manipular el agua. Yo podría intervenir, pero…

Wolfram está parado con una mano en su cadera y le pregunta a su hermano mayor sin temblor en la voz: — ¿Se puede considerar este ataque razón suficiente para una declaración de guerra?

—Bueno, es una razón más que suficiente.

¿Una declaración de Guerra?

Eso es un poco más que exagerado, solo ha sido una pequeña disputa… Repito las cuatro palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Una declaración de guerra, una declaración de guerra, una declaración de guerra.

¿Una declaración de guerra?

— ¿Van a declarar la guerra por esto?

¡Soy ignorado! Nee, solo hable muy bajo.

—Piénsalo desde una perspectiva diferente, Wolfram. Ni un soldado regular se ha unido a ellos. Si convertimos este ataque en la razón principal para declarar la guerra pueden evitarlo descartando tan solo una aldea. Necesitaos algo conciso.

— ¿Pueden hacer lo que quieran con las regiones más alejadas del país mientras nos sentamos y miramos en silencio?

— ¡Esperen!

Ellos me miran, pero no como si fueran a tomarme en serio.

Eso sí que no, ¡Nadie ignora ni deja de lado a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black!

La sangre sube a mi cabeza a una velocidad impresionante. Si me cortaran una arteria ahora la perdería toda.

— ¿No saben nada sobre las políticas de defensa? ¡Me opongo a esta absurda guerra!

Apunto hacia Conrad mientras elevo mi tono al final de las palabras.

—Los humanos también luchan entre ellos en la Tierra, ¡¿no me dijiste eso hace un rato?! Oh, no sé, si lo hacen, no soy un humano para saber sobre su historia. Pero los magos, ellos sí, lo hacen, ciertamente lo hacen. ¡Pero todas las veces hubo siempre alguien intentando detenerlos con todas sus fuerzas! ¡La mayoría de la población quiere paz!

Vocifero perdiendo el control de mis poderes. No me importa el mal genio de Wolfram, o de quien sea.

— ¿Es eso lo que estaban haciendo? ¡¿Esperando pacientemente hasta que tuviera algo sólido con lo cual comenzar una guerra?!

—…No grites.

Gwendal frunce el ceño como si luchara contra un Imperius. Pero mi apodo es el Príncipe de Slytherin.

— ¡Analícenlo! ¡Los cultivos de los ciudadanos de su país fueron quemados! ¡¿Que van a hacer respecto a eso, como pueden solucionarlo?! ¡Una Guerra! ¡¿Eso no les devolverá los sembradíos ni las cosechas a los aldeanos?! ¡Eso es, resuélvanlo con astucia!

— ¡No grites, extranjero de otro mundo!

— ¡No! ¡Voy a alzar la voz, porque puedo hacerlo! Dijeron que tengo el alma del Maou, así que ¡me opongo a la guerra, siempre lo haré, incluso muerto seguiré oponiéndome!

— ¡¿Así que ya moriste una vez?!

— Claro que no.

Lo hice, pensé. Clámate.

Gwendal, que nunca me trató más que como un hongo con pies, comenzó a discutir conmigo. Ahora que empezó esto no puedo parar.

No importa lo aterrador que sea el Maou.

—No tiene intenciones de convertirte en el Rey, ¡así que no tiene nada que opinar sobre nuestro país! Tengo la responsabilidad de defender Shin Makoku y la obligación de tener en cuenta nuestros intereses nacionales. La ética exagerada y sus métodos desabridos pueden estar bien para ese lugar donde creció. Pero nosotros vivimos aquí, ¡y los mazoku tienen métodos mazoku!

— ¡Eso va a cambiar! ¡Voy fundar un nuevo mundo con mis métodos!

Este cielo no está sucio, esta tierra no está envenenada, este bosque no está en peligro, este mundo es hermoso. Pero hay algo extraño acerca de este mundo.

— ¡Ustedes son sublimes y relevantes, pero el problema es que tienen métodos erróneos! ¡Tanta discriminación entre ustedes y hacia los humanos, costumbres peligrosas, clases privilegiadas y les gusta la guerra! ¡Ambos son muggles, pero como viven en tierra mazoku está bien atacarlos! ¡¿No les parece irónico! ¡"Dios les otorga poder para luchar", ¿qué clase de deficiencia es esa?!

—Su Majestad.

De los tres hermanos, solo Conrad me llama "Su Majestad". Sus ojos color topacio parecen atravesarme por sorpresa.

—Ellos están completamente equivocados, pero aun así, no tiene sentido dejarse llevar. Incluso si nosotros entendemos lo que es correcto, que la guerra es un error.

Lo siento Conrad, el Príncipe no puede parar durante un discurso.

— ¿Si el Rey dice que no podemos ir a la guerra, los ciudadanos le obedecerían?

—Su Majestad.

Hablo cada vez más y más gélido, y anuncio lo siguiente.

— ¡Me convertiré en el Maou!

— ¡¿Draco?!

— ¡Me convertiré en el Rey de Shin Makoku!

Si no instruyo a los principiantes nunca aprenderán a jugar.

El fuego se expande hasta la valla de contención. El sonido de una pequeña explosión cubre el grito de una mujer.

Tratando de darme la vuelta mi cuerpo se dobla y tengo un ataque de tos. Un golpe sobre mis costillas derechas me ha sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

— ¡No te muevas!

Me tienen atrapado por la espalda con ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mi barbilla es sostenida en alto con demasiada fuerza. Algo duro de metal toca mi garganta y mi pecho, alguien respira junto a mi oreja.

La cabecera tiró en el piso coge el arma que me entrego en las manos a la mujer. Sus ojos centellan enrojecidos por la sangre y la respuesta con dificultad, agitación y adolorido. Las flechas están clavadas en sus hombros y sus piernas.

—Que nadie se mueva, si se mueva el corto la garganta a este tipo.

Intentar voltear mis ojos al menos un poco para ver la cara del hombre.

\- ¡También es inútil que te resistas!

—Hazlo ...

Le provoque.

—Me pregunto si el gran Maou mantendrá la boca cerrada como nosotros los plebeyos.

Alguien chasquea la lengua. ¿Quién es?

Dejo arrastrar mientras se mueve y el hombre habla en una voz que parece aguantarse un poco la risa.

—Si de verdad eres el Maou, ¿puede ser verdad? ¿Puede ser tan fácil incluso para un soldado como yo?

-…

—Aunque no voy a tratar de llevarlo a ningún lado, si alguien de ustedes intenta decir aunque sea un fragmento de un hechizo, ¡probablemente me muera pero me voy a llevar conmigo de seguro! Ni se les ocurrió ni a mí ni a mí ni un soldado de veinte años.

Un dolor que se siente caliente recorre mi cuello. Puede tener una cortada superficial en la piel.

El hombre se encuentra con el cuidado de los mazoku, la demanda de un caballo, el agua y las raciones de la comida.

\- ¿Eres el mocoso que dijo frente a todos que era el Maou? Pero, no estás habilitado con la espada o el majutsu, me pregunto si de verdad eres el Maou.

\- ... Lo soy ...

La punta de la espada que toca mi garganta debido, pero mis costillas golpeadas más duelen. Cada vez que respiro mis ojos se humedecen.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo, no hay dos personas en este mundo con cabello rubio y ojos grises. Aunque no sea el mar, necesito llevarte a un montón de dinero. ¿No sabias? Dicen que usted puede obtener la vida eterna si tiene un joven, tengo colegas que pagar un montón de dinero por algo como eso.

Ya lo has escuchado antes. Hace tres días. Aunque soy un mago no puedo revelar mi magia, aun no es el momento. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

Perdón por gritar hace un rato, lo siento mucho, así que por favor sálvenme. Algo la vista con todas mis fuerzas, pero ninguno de mis aliados se mueve, miran conteniendo el aliento a cierta distancia.

Traen el caballo y guardan una pequeña cantidad de agua en las alforjas. ¿Tal vez mi única oportunidad es ahora? No es posible para dos personas subir al mismo tiempo, menos para un rehén a punta de espada.

¿Así que esta la única oportunidad que me queda?

—Sube.

El hombre pone la espada a mi espalda, parece que planea subir luego. Sin ser capaz de decirle que no puedo montar solo coloco mi pie con timidez en el estribo. Fue en el momento en que cruzaba mi pierna derecha sobre la silla de montar. Una pequeña y rápida sombra se aproximó y la flecha en la pierna del hombre es arrancada.

El tipo grita como un escuerzo. La espada corta la piel marrón y el tímido caballo relincha agudamente, levanta las patas delanteras y tira su "carga" corriendo asustado.

—Maldito animal…

Para cuando me doy cuenta mi cuerpo está flotando en el aire, voy a golpear contra una superficie dura, el piso. Mis costillas duelen de nuevo y no puedo entrar oxígeno a mis pulmones sin que duela.

—…Agh…

Mis dedos agarran mi pecho y caigo sobre algo caliente.

Es sangre.

No puedo ver nada más que la sombra de la espalda de Conrad retro iluminada. A sus pies hay un bulto ensombrecido. El hombre se ha doblado y desmayado. La sangre roja y fresca se esparce.

— ¿Esta muerto?

—Quien sabe.

Hay una voz bajo mi cuerpo y me apresuro a bajar mis caderas al piso. Gwendal se sacude el barro y las cenizas de su ropa. ¿Por qué está este hombre debajo de mí? No hay tiempo para preguntar. Tal vez sucedió cuando me caí del caballo, lo cual paso gracias a la pequeña y lamentable figura de la persona que me ha salvado.

Las llamas ya se están aproximando a este lugar. El chico no se mueve a pesar del calor, está tirado boca abajo.

\- ... Ey ...

Niños rubios con buen físico están parados cerca.

—Brandon.

—Draco, es peligroso, déjeme a mí.

Maravillado empujo el brazo de Conrad y voy hacia las llamas.

Este niño, por la culpa de los humanos que iniciaron el fuego, por la culpa de las llamas aterradoras que alguien encendió, por la culpa de las llamas de esos cobardes que no se puede apagar ...

\- ¡Brandon!

Una gran llamada al otro lado, de alguna manera, Conrad logra contenerla.

\- ¿Brandon?

El niño voltea su rostro y lo coloco sobre mis rodillas. Sus ojos están abiertos y mueve los labios. ¡Está vivo!

\- ... Su Majestad ...

"No tienes que llamarme" Su Majestad ".

-… .Pero, usted va… a… convertirse en el Rey…

Algo se escurre sobre la mejilla del niño.

—Brandon.

Voy a proteger esta aldea, como me protegiste, te lo prometo, tengo una deuda de vida con este niño.

Eso significa que ...

Alzo mis manos y mi vida.

—Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, Príncipe de Slytherin, Heredero de las Nobles Casas Malfoy y Black, próximo Rey de Shin Makoku, llamo a la madre magia - un trueno atormenta mis oídos de repente, pareciendo sincronizarse con mi voz - para que sea testigo de la deuda de la vida, que tengo que este indefenso ser ...

El cuerpo del niño es rodeado, por una luz blanca, la magia pura demanda un pago.

—Ponte cualquier cosa que desees, Brandon ...

\- ¿Va a… e-enseñarme como… lanzar?

¡Es tan inocente !, susurra alguien dulcemente y de forma alegre, mientras que el resto de los presentes miran atónitos mi poder.

\- ¡Lo prometo!

La deuda de la vida queda sellada.

La magia que cubrió el cuerpo del niño, se eleva hasta el cielo formando nubes. La lluvia comienza a azotar el suelo ... Hasta que cada uno de nosotros está empapado.

Parece ser un raro aguacero.

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Houjutsu: técnicas de dios o divinas.

2\. La palabra malinchismo, es un término que se utiliza en la cultura mexicana para referirse a un complejo social que rechaza lo propio y más bien, favorece lo extranjero


	11. Capítulo Especial

**Pescando el desayuno.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Especial**

Es mi primer día en un tiempo, y mientras estoy en el lugar. Cuando abro mis pesados parpados veo una linda señorita sosteniendo un desayuno.

—Aun es un poco raro para mí tener un servidor en lugar de elfos ...

Justo luego de escuchar el tema "Buenos días" de Lord von Christ Günter, mi tutor con ondeante cabello plateado y ojos violetas, cosas extravagantes para el desayuno son las respuestas a mi habitación en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre.

Ante mis ojos varios tipos de platillos son colocados frente a mi uno por uno: bebidas, sopas, carne, sopa crema, algo que parece pescado, sopa de verduras, estofado, probablemente pan, algo que parece una ensalada, pan, una sopa De un color verde, queso, sopa fría, fruta, sopa con una cuchara en ella.

¡¿Por qué tanta sopa ?!

—Esperen.

¡No es necesario poner todo esto sobre la cama!

No estoy discapacitado, puedo bajar al comedor.

—Oh no, Su Majestad, por favor quédese donde está. Su preciado cuerpo está reparándose para la ceremonia.

—Es verdad, draco. Estás completamente exhausto, así que no necesitas esforzarte solo para levantarte un rincón.

Luego de que mi conversación fue interrumpida de repente, cuando voló hacia un lado Wolfram está tan cerca de mí que es alarmante. Estoy nuevamente atónito por la hermosa persona enmascarada como un lindo chico rubio. Parece que sus ojos verdes es de interés en el queso y la cosa que parece pescado. ¿Por qué está este príncipe chico lindo en mi cama por las mañanas? En realidad, ¿de verdad solo está en mi cama por las mañanas? ¿De casualidad estuvo en mi habitación todo este tiempo mientras me desmayé por dos días…?

No, no me hagan pensar en eso. No me hagas ni siquiera preguntar por ello.

No estoy cansado como para permanecer en reposo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Utilizar un extraño poder que rodeo a ese niño e Invocarse a una lluvia torrencial en un área tan amplia con majuutsu que apenas ha usado por primera vez. No hay manera de que estés cansado.

Ah, él no quiere contar la vez durante el duelo. Él ha experimentado un montón de derrotas en mi vida como buscador así como entiendo bien como se siente eso.

Cuando miro hacia la puerta veo a un Conrad tomar un pedazo de papel de una mujer que traía la comida. Me pregunto si las cartas son entregadas por personas que no tienen una lechucería o elfos domésticos en Shin Makoku. Lo coloca en su bolsillo mientras ríe incómodo. Un hombre popular. Esa es la reacción de un hombre popular recibiendo una carta de amor.

—Antes que nada, Su Majestad —comienza a decir Günter mientras observo juntando sus blancos dedos en su barbilla como si estás rezando—, a favor de disfrutar de su comida mientras descansa todo lo que puede.

—Claro.

Sin embargo, la comida sin tocar no es imprescindible. Me niego a recibir tal humillación. Sin ninguna opción tomo la cuchara tenedor y prueba la sopa más cercana. Hm, es muy pesada.

Esta comida completa muestra el éxito que se puede tener como Crabbe o Goyle. ¿No puede ser algo más liviano? ¿Qué tal un poco de fruta? O quizás algo como ... como ...

—Como tocino y huevos con tostadas.

La cara de Günter cambia de color luego de escuchar el nombre de esa comida.

—Su-Su Majestad, no estará… tocino… ¿Está pidiendo esa deliciosa carne que vive en las montañas de Nnu? ¿Para el desayuno? ¡¿Para el desayuno ?!

—Espera, ¿un cien pies? Bueno no importa. Solo lo que quiero para el desayuno o la cena, ¿acaso no se puede comer?

—Por supuesto que puedes comerlo, si estás dispuesto a ofrecer un sacrificio adecuado.

Wolfram ya va por su segunda sopa mientras se asiente.

—El tocino es muy extravagante. Solo quería que el desayuno fuera más ligero. Jamás pensé servirme yo mismo el desayuno. ¡El salmón de ese día!

Legando tarde, Conrad pregunta mientras sonríe: - ¿Le gustaría tomar el desayuno al estilo de un hombre de mar? Si es así entonces zarparemos en barco. Pescaremos y pescaremos, soltaremos algunos, y el resto de los herviremos, asaremos y freiremos.

Ahora se ha convertido en el desayuno de un marinero. Aunque se me antojo un poco de salmón es extremista que lo siento yo mismo. Si quiero una comida con huevos de salmón, ¿entonces tengo que ir todo el camino hasta el mar del norte?

—Eh Conrad, alguna vez se ofrecieron enseñarme a pescar, pero…

Conrad no debe haber tenido mi queja en la voz baja porque se da un plato y se da un Günter.

—Tome Lord von Christ, Su Majestad quiere ir a pescar, así como preparar una variedad de cañas de pescar. Ah, y te llevo algo de pan y queso, porque este es un poco pesado antes de salir a pescar, así que puedes retirar esta comida.

El tutor y excelente consejero real Lord von Christ venta inquieto de la habitación murmurando: cañas de pescar, cañas de pescar. Casi al mismo tiempo, las personas que se sentían en el pasillo de la entrada y se llevan la ostentosa comida en un parpadeo. Luego de que el trabajo se haya completado con usted se queden en la habitación somos Conrad, y Wolfram y yo sentados en la cama. La cosa que parece pescado aún está en las manos de Wolfram.

-… Soy muy caprichoso, ¿verdad?

Como solo quedan tres personas en la habitación, esta vez él oye las palabras que murmuro.

—La servidumbre disfrutara comiendo eso, de verdad. Bueno, entonces es hora de… —dice Conrad mientras camina por la ventana y abre las pesadas cortinas del todo, el sol de la mañana entra directamente y la habitación se ilumina lo que sea—, comenzando con el plan Pesca, pesca y pesca en poco más . Wolfram, deberías apresurarte en ir a ver a Gisela.

\- ¡N-no necesito medicina!

Wolfram, que por alguna razón está nervioso, salta energéticamente de la cama y se va corriendo con su plato de pescado.

\- ¿Se enojó? Me pregunto si vendrá con nosotros.

No, él está yendo a toda velocidad a lo que necesita y volverá. Porque él quiere llevarse bien con usted. —Su expresión me dice que puede comprender con claridad el corazón de su hermano menor—. Cuando volvamos a empacar el almuerzo en el lago, no al mar. Debería tirar una línea en el agua y dejar pasar el día tranquilamente. Mañana es la coronación después de todo.

Cuando recuerdo la gran tarea que me espera mañana dejo escapar un largo suspiro aunque sé que no es digno de un Malfoy. Este comportamiento solo ha sido enviado a la gente que cree en mí. Él decidió aceptarlo, así que tengo que ser firme y no quejarme hasta el final. En mi mente está claro que los capitanes y los deberes deberían ser así, pero…

—Lo haré bien.

\- ¿La ceremonia de coronación? Será un día ajetreado, pero no es difícil.

No, eso no ... ha sido un líder desde siempre. Pero me siento tan ansioso ... ¿manejar la gran responsabilidad de ser un rey?

De alguna manera me tragué esas palabras de vuelta hacia adentro. No puedo decirlo. Con las cosas como están, no puedo decir algo que perturbe la decisión que ya tomo.

—Tengo que entregarle esto.

Conrad se sienta lentamente en la cama y saca la carta doblada de su bolsillo. Es la que recibió de la sirvienta.

\- ¿No es esa una carta para ti?

—Si hubiera sido una carta, no sería para mí.

Hay un círculo dibujado en el medio de la hoja desplegada. El gran círculo está dibujado usando el punto en el que se dobla la hoja. No hay más nada. Ni siquiera una frase o una firma.

—Es para usted de parte de Brandon.

En el momento en que escucho eso comprendo. Es una pelota. El niño que ha dejado en la aldea ha mejorado un poco. Lo suficiente para escribir una carta. Lo suficiente para decirme que le enseñe como lanzar. Varias preguntas vienen a mi mente: ¿los heridos están siendo tratados? ¿Están reconstruyendo las casas quemadas? ¿Las tropas que se han enviado han sido aceptadas por los aldeanos y están ayudando con la reconstrucción?

\- ¿Las cosas están yendo bien?

—Por supuesto, como deseaba.

Conrad levanta la hoja de papel a contra luz hacia la ventana. El sol ya está alto en el cielo y se alinea perfectamente con el círculo que brilla de color blanco.

—Usted también se ve como esto antes de nacer.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Debo haber dicho algo gracioso porque Conrad se ríe en voz alta, me devuelve el papel y utiliza mi nombre por primera vez en un tiempo.

—Draco, no necesita preocuparse si puede hacerlo o no. Todo esto ha comenzado hace mucho tiempo.

¿Que comenzó? ¿Qué tanto tiempo es mucho tiempo? Sin embargo, en el momento de preguntar, ese es el círculo con mi dedo y confirmar mi corazón la promesa que tengo que cumplir.

—Conrad, voy a necesitar una cuerda más gruesa, no solo la línea de pescar. Y también necesito encontrar una roca pequeña en el lago.

\- ¿Y también pequeñas piezas de tela rasgada y pegamento?

Esta vez no es solo los pensamientos de su hermano pequeño, sino que tiene la expresión de haber comprendido los míos claramente. Es un poco molesto que me haya leído de esa manera, pero eso no es importante. Se grabó todo lo que necesito, así que conseguir los materiales es lo primero en mi lista.

—Es verdad. Tengo que hacer una pelota lo más pronto posible. La necesidad de practicar.

Cuando vuelva a mi mundo conseguiré muchos equipos completos de béisbol y quidditch. Tambien escobas, deben aprender a volar.


	12. Capítulo 10

**¡A partir de hoy comenzaré a trabajar como Maou!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

\- ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

Mientras observa el corredor de mármol, la puerta del salón de invitados contiene las náuseas.

No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Conrad sonríe extrañamente para lo que es un noble recostado contra un pilar que podría llegar al cielo.

—La coronación… Nunca presencié una coronación…

—Solo una persona puede proponerlo a la candidatura, la presentadora, mi madre.

—Hablas como si fuera recibir un premio.

Hasta hace un minuto Günter estaba con nosotros también, pero me halagó como siempre y fue una supervisión de la ceremonia. Halagó mi traje y otra cosa más, el incidente en la aldea.

No recuerdo haber usado majutsu de agua…

No puedo opinar sobre lo de la lluvia, cuando el fuego de la aldea se apagó como si nunca hubiera pasado. Cuando el grupo de magos llegó desde la capital el humo solo salía de los árboles y el trigo quemado.

Recuerdo a Brandon ya la madre magia sellando la promesa. Eso no fue tan majutsu, solo magia, una muy pura. Luego de eso todo se puso blanco. Aunque me ha salvado el trabajo. Sin un canalizador, es imposible explotar al máximo su magia, ¿tendremos que hacer una visita a Ollivander?

—Como le he explicado antes, el maryoku está en la naturaleza del alma. Su Majestad, teniendo en cuenta el alma de un difunto, usted rige sobre los cuatro elementos un placer sin necesidad de molestar por un pacto u otros detalles.

Sin embargo, en este caso, nadie se ha comprometido con mis asuntos personales.

Conrad es un poco más objetivo.

—Creo que el lugar donde descansamos del camino a la capital es sospechoso. Usted tomo agua en ese lugar. Aunque no comprendo el maryoku porque no lo tengo, no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Coincido contigo.

El príncipe mazoku Wolfram es el príncipe mazoku.

\- ¿Qué es ese diseño tan pobre?

Dígame que me dijo que era un diseño hecho especial y que para Su Majestad, y que la ropa negra me quedaba mejor.

Él mira aquí y allá sin verme realmente a la cara. Sus mejillas pálidas se tiñen de un color rojo claro.

—Presentándote sin ningún tesoro, no nos avergüences a mi hermano mayor ya mí!

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Wolfram agarra mi pecho y se apresura a colocarme una decoración dorada.

—Hm…

—Mi tío Bielefeld me dio esto cuando era niño. No tengo ningún significado en especial, pero es adecuado para alguien que no ha estado en un campo de batalla, ni hablemos de tener méritos militares. Como mar, no tengo ni montar ni caballo, es el Rey más novato de la historia.

No me llames novato.

—Bueno, bueno, calma.

Luego de decir todo eso antinaturalmente rápido, Wolfram se va casi corriendo. El regalo se colocó en la parte izquierda de mi pecho y se extendió. Conrad observa la espalda de su hermano pequeño con aires de suficiencia.

—Parece que Wolfram se ha encariñado con Su Majestad.

\- ¡Absurdo!

Para evitar el tema de la puerta con un crujido y el espiar dentro tengo un mal presentimiento de nuevo. Príncipes nobles de aquí y de allá se han reunido hoy en este país desde varios lugares, además de representativos de varias familias y unas cuantas figuras de los medios humanos también de aquí y de allá.

Los Kotsuhizoku de los que me he hecho amigo, los Kotsuchizoku, unos que parecen gárgolas de edificios, la gente con los leopardos, los pequeños machos del tamaño de la palma de una mano que hacen ruidos como el de una cigarra, y Un atún gigante en el suelo mojado que es imposible de no notar.

Todos ellos son ciudadanos. No se ven como personas comunes, pero tampoco se ven como mazoku.

El profesor con ropas blancas está relacionado con la expresión preocupada.

—Comenzará en cualquier momento. ¿Se encuentra bien, Su Majestad? Como le he explicado, luego de avanzar hasta el centro donde ascenderá a la plataforma con la ex Reina, Su Majestad Cäcilie le coronará… Por supuesto que incluso aunque no hiciéramos una ceremonia oficial la lealtad de la gente hacia Su Majestad nunca flanquearía, gracias su apariencia tiene ese efecto por sí mismo y…

—Solo dime qué hacer.

—Me alegra muchísimo oír eso, está muy determinado. De solo ver el momento de la promesa de Su Majestad…

Superado por las emociones, Günter, que ha entrado en el modo "vejete", es pasado de largo por el hombre sin expresiones. Entro en pánico cuando Gwendal pone la mano en el picaporte.

— ¿No deberías entrar después de mi?

El hermano mayor que no solo parece más adecuado para el rol de la imagen. Parece un gran esfuerzo.

—La ex reina me ha concedido el honor de sostener la corona.

—Pensé que te opones a me convierta en rey.

\- ¿Oponerme? ¿Yo?

Los músculos de su espalda se tensan. Con lo que parece ser una sonrisa da un paso atrás y toma mi barbilla con sus dedos.

—Es indignante pensar que haría algo por oponerme. Sinceramente deseo que usted se convierta en un buen rey.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir ...?

—Un rey manso, conformista y sumiso.

\- Olvida esa idea, ¡nunca fui ni seré manipulable!

Conrad dice algo que no viene al caso. Al menos eso es lo que parece.

—Lo que me recuerda, Gwen, vino Anissina.

El hombre que normalmente es frio frunce el ceño enojado. Nunca había visto un ceño fruncido como esa en toda mi vida. Con un chasquido de su lengua desaparece al otro lado de la puerta. Ese es su punto débil.

—Bueno, Su Majestad, ¿se encuentra preparado? ¿Esta tenso? Tomar un profundo respiro, inhalar y exhalar.

Acompañado por Günter y Conrad avancé por el centro del pasillo como se me dice, hay pétalos negro azabache desparramados por todos los lados. Es un mal presagio. La Reina me espera en la plataforma con sus rizos dorados y un vestido sexy color rojo mientras me acerco a la escalera de piedra.

—Se ve hermosa, lady Cherie.

Ella sonríe ampliamente.

—Gracias, Su Majestad. Pero no necesita adularme a mí en este momento. Hoy usted es la estrella principal.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones. Hay una pequeña fuente artificial en frente al estrado, extenso en la mano y en el medio hay un agujero angosto, el agua cae tranquilamente a los lados formando un pequeño pasadizo.

—Bueno, Su Majestad, coloque su mano en el centro de la cascada y la voluntad de Shinou.

\- ¿Shinou no está muerto? Aunque fuera un fantasma, sería improbable saludarlo sin traspasar su cuerpo.

—¿Ehh? Pero solo los elegidos que se convertirán en un lugar en el que se puede escribir en el templo de Shinou. Y si Shinou lo reconoce como el nuevo.

¡¿Todo lo que dice sobre una persona que debería estar muerta es "Eeh" ?!

Lady Cherie acerca de sus labios a mi oreja solo pretendiendo susurrar.

—Yo tuve que poner mis dedos dentro pero nadie los estrechó. Entonces, ¿no es así? Shinou realmente me hubiera reconocido. Ve, Su Majestad, no es para nada complicado, ¿verdad?

Desde atrás Günter me molesta.

-Su Majestad, apresiende.

Parale al frente con la mano derecha en el aire y escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo con un "swisshhh".

Cuando se encuentra en la mano derecha, se puede ver el mismo tiempo. Como esperaba. Audazmente meto la mano hasta la muñeca.

—Ahora tengo que sacar la mano y levantar el brazo…

¿Uh?

Mis dedos chocan contra algo. Probablemente la pared interior.

\- ¿Su Majestad?

Günter mira atento y preocupado.

Algo frio me agarra los dedos.

\- ¡Algo me agarro! ¡¿Conrad, qué me agarró ?!

\- ¡¿Lo agarró ?!

Con una fuerza aterradora mi mano derecha es jalada hacia adentro. Esperen, hey, me están jalando hacia una cascada prefabricada, ¡¿no debería haber tenido una pared al otro lado del agua ?! ¿Me van a estampar contra una pared y matarme? Pero más allá de eso, ¿qué es esta fuerza que me está tirando ...?

—¡Uhhhagh!

La cara dentro de un coro. Günter trata de agarrarme mi ropa por la espalda y mi brazo izquierdo desesperadamente. Conrad grita mi nombre y me agarra del cinturón. Pero hay un tema de agua entre nosotros y solo me llega el sonido distorsionado.

Aunque hay una pared de agua, la piedra de piedra debería estar aquí atrás no está. Cuando me ahogo boqueo para tomar aire. Mientras estoy boqueando me viene un recuerdo a la mente. Cuando llegué a este mundo fue a través de una ducha, parece que mi boleto de vuelta es para el mismo modo de transporte.

Luego de eso es como la aparición.

foy ... foy ... foy ...

Cerca de mi oreja suena voz y me sorprendió despierto de mi viaje entre mundos. No es nada más que Pansy gritando incoherencias.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

\- ¡Ay, me asustaste!

Mi nariz está empapada como si hubiera tomado el agua de una pileta. La ropa mojada está rígida y pesada, y mi piel está fría por la humedad. Luego de que Pansy secó mí ropa con su varita y me doy cuenta de que ella, viene acompañada de un chico de moreno. Creo haber formado un equipo en Pociones, el año pasado, con él. ¿Cómo era? Ah, Blaise Zabini.

Entorné mis ojos para tratar de enfocar y ver mis alrededores. Es el oscuro baño de los prefectos. Observar esto es Blaise Zabini, y dos o tres pasos más atrás se encuentra Pansy con rostro rígido.

—Blaise Zabini… Pensamiento ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Zabini me pregunta si estoy bien, al mismo tiempo que Pansy emplea un frio y distante tono.

—Los profesores de este colegio son tan incompetentes, que no se descifran ni el hechizo con el que atacan a ese par de bestias. Lo que se me ofrece es ... ¡Que tú y tu deficiencia mental se presenten en la enfermería!

Estoy estupefacto, nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

¡Ahg, no hay que grabar a esos tarados!

Recuerdo un partido nocturno bajo las tenues luces del patio con otra persona. Recuerda la promesa que te hizo un niño que ni siquiera sabe cómo se escribe la palabra béisbol. Recuerdo casi todo de mi sueño.

—Pansy, Blaise… tuve algo como un sueño impresionante.

\- ¿Cómo era?

Sacudo la cabeza. No sería capaz de contar, es demasiado largo.

—Ah, está bien. Bueno, Draco, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, pero…

En el momento, en el intento, me gustaría tener una gema fría. Entonces un destello de luz llama mi atención hacia las doradas en el pecho sobre mi traje. Aprieto las alas doradas con fuerza con la mano izquierda.

¿No fue un sueño?

Günter, Wolfram, Gwendal, Cherie, Brandon ... Conrad.

\- ¿De verdad fue…?

Blaise Zabini me ofrece la mano con una sonrisa y dice.

—Pero el cinturón de tus pantalones se abrió y… bueno, no se buscó porque se tiene que ver con tus satisfacciones personales, pero…

De repente miro hacia abajo, mi cinturón se desengancha y el botón está desabrochado con el cierre completamente abierto. La ropa interior sexy mazoku que usan los nobles se asoma ...

\- ¡Deja de mirar Pansy!

Maldición…

Aún no ha terminado.

Parece que este aun no es el final.

* * *

 _ **Aquí termina la primera parte, eso no significa que haya terminado la historia, espero que sea este gustando ...**_


	13. 2 Capítulo 1

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Parece que no puedo dejar de liderar después de todo. He terminado rodeado por los miembros de la casa Slytherin.

Su objetivo: La noticia principal de El Profeta, de esta mañana, mostraba una gran fotografía de Dolores Umbridge, sonriendo ampliamente y guiñándonos un ojo, debajo del titular: "MINISTERIO BUSCA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL, DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMBRADA, PRIMERA GRAN INQUISIDORA"

— El Inquisidor tendrá poder sobre nuestros profesores, es irrefutable, ¡la profesora Umbridge esta cargo en la enseñanza en Hogwarts!

Comenzó Andra Zabini, una niña de primer curso, hermana menor de Blaise Zabini. Sus ojos son color menta y su piel es oscura. Su larga y negra cabellera, está sujeta con un reluciente listón, verde césped.

— Es terrible como profesora. No estamos aprendiendo absolutamente nada de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — protestó Theodore —. Como inquisidora me temo que nuestro aprendizaje será peor que nulo.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? — preguntó Blaise preocupado —. Ella trabaja aquí, va a quedarse aquí. El ministro se asegurará de eso.

Alzo la varita, ¡Crash! [1], y levanto la voz para asegurarme que se me escucha en toda la sala común.

— Bueno, analizando sus inquietudes... — les lanzo una mirada fugaz a mis serpientes, y continuó —... solo queda una cosa por decir… Voy a enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También les daré lecciones en las asignaturas, que no sean instruidas correctamente…

— ¡Ahh, eso es genial! Muchas gracias — cascabeleó emocionada Andra Zabini —. ¿Pueden creerlo? El Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Heredero De Dos Casas Puras, ¡será nuestro maestro!

—Ey, Draco, — gruñó Pansy — ¿a cambio de qué?

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

— A cambio de lealtad. No a Lord Voldemort, no a su familia ni a Dumbledore, ¡lealtad hacia mí, y nadie más! — concluí.

— Eso sig…

— Así es, Goyle. Eso incluye, no aceptar la marca tenebrosa, sin mi autorización.

— ¿Quieres que deshonremos a nuestra familia?

— ¡Esto es mucho más importante que la deshonra! — exclame indiferente.

— ¡No pensé que hubiera en el mundo nada más importante que la traición familiar! — ironizó Greengrass.

— No seas tonta, por supuesto que lo hay — dijo Pansy —. Se trata de prepararnos, como Potter dijo, para lo que nos está esperando ahí afuera. Se trata de asegurarnos, que nuestros apellidos no sean manchados con las acciones de nuestros ancestros. Si no hacemos nada, y Potter llega a ganar la guerra, nuestros nombres y orgullo serán pisoteados. Soy una Slytherins, y jure ante mis ancestros, jamás humillarme y seguir las órdenes de un mestizó. Draco Malfoy, es sangre pura, y aun más importante El Príncipe de Slytherin.

Clap, clap [2].

Grito sobre el sonido del los aplausos. —Eso sonó bastante bien, ¡Pansy Sentimental Parkinson! Suena como el nombre de una protagonista, ¿no?

— ¡D-Draco, idiota!

— ¡Ey, Draco, vas tarde! ¡¿Creí que irías a recolectar plantas, para tus pociones?!

—… ¡Verdad!, gracias por recordarme Blaise.

Estos últimos dos años he estado yendo al lago negro [3] para recolectar estudiar las propiedades de las diversas plantas silvestres y acuáticas por las tardes y en mis tiempos libres estudio sus propiedades, luego disfruto experimentándolas en pociones. Hace un par de días, encontré a Blaise, recolectando lo necesario para sus pociones en clase. Y comenzamos hablar, se ha convertido en un amigo y aliado más.

Hice equipo más de una ocasión con el chico de piel oscura, Blaise Zabini, durante mi tercer y cuarto año en la clase de pociones, y aunque nunca habla de más, creo que nuestro extraño encuentro tan solo hace dos semanas en el baño de prefectos le inspiro más confianza. Justo antes de eso, fui absorbido por una ducha hacia otro mundo. ¡Vamos! Me vi envuelto en todas esas cosas que jamás pensarías que podrían pasar y conocí la impactante verdad sobre mi nacimiento.

Digamos que estas en una de esas raras fantasías donde todos se emocionan y gritan: "¡¿Quién es el rey?!"

¡Yo!

Soy un Lord a la orgullosa edad de quince.

Un rey, para colmo. Y no solo un rey común, es decir, mi título también es bastante asombroso. Puede que sea un estudiante de quinto año de colegio mágico con un físico aceptable y aspecto atrayente, incluso de inteligencia y habilidad superior, pero…

Soy el Maou.

Fui invocado repentinamente a otro mundo, acosado por bellezas impresionantes y se me dijo: a partir de hoy usted es el Maou. Cualquiera pensaría que fue un sueño. También lo pensé. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos un amuleto que me habían dado en ese mundo aun colgaba de mi cuello.

Nací con el alma del Maou, e hice la promesa de proteger ese mundo.

Lo prometí.

Tambien me prometí a mí mismo, nunca volver a despegarme de mi varita ni para asearme.

— ¡Eso es un Tokowa de agua [4]! Su raíz sirve para crear pociones curativas y sus pétalos son el sazonador más exquisito del mundo.

Remango el pantalón de mi uniforme, levanto mi túnica y me hundo en el lago hasta debajo de las rodillas. El agua fluye suavemente: de izquierda a derecha, lentamente, lentamente.

Me incline y sumergí mis manos temblorosas. Tomo aire e intento extraer con mucho, extremo cuidado la flor sin dañar la raíz. Despejo mi mente de las distracciones, aun si hay un disco negro del tamaño de un puño, al lado de ella.

—…Disco negro… ¡¿agujero negro?!

El agua que ahora se mueve mucho más rápido que unos segundos antes está siendo succionada dentro sin parar.

Me apresuro a desenterrar la planta, olvidándome de tener extremo cuidado. Como casi es noche el lugar está vacío de alumnos, profesores y ancianos come dulces; es como si estuviera reservado solo para mí.

— ¡Maldición, mi flor esta siento tragada…!

Oh Merlín, ¿Qué debería hacer? Por favor que alguien me dé una señal.

¿Debería hacerlo?

—Ay, rayos, no es que me vaya a morir o algo… ¡¿eh?!

Cuando valerosamente meto la mano dentro, el agujero crece el doble de grande. ¡¿Esto significa que es más "fácil recuperar" mi flor?! Apresuradamente meto mi mano derecha dentro también. Lejos de rescatar la planta, la corriente de agua gana fuerza tan rápido que ahora mi cuerpo casi comienza a moverse también. El agujero aspiradora es tan fuerte que siento que me va a chupar en cualquier momento. No hay forma de que… ¡¿De nuevo esto?!

Soy jalado al agujero en el lago por los brazos.

Como esperaba, es la misma aparición de la vez anterior.

• • •

Abro mis ojos para encontrarme en un lugar obviamente diferente a donde estaba antes, pero todo el pánico se ha drenado de mi cuerpo.

Porque he sido invocado de nuevo, ¿no es así? Esta no es la primera vez que me han echado por el agua hacia otro mundo.

Caí boca arriba, y me retuerzo como una medusa. Mi visión está empañada y completamente gris. Mi ropa completamente mojada y mi cuerpo frío, pero la flor está a salvo.

Lo gris es un techo alto, y cuando miro lentamente alrededor puedo ver palmeras en un boscaje artificial. Parece que he estado flotando inconsciente en una piscina de agua climatizada.

Cuando intento pararme con cautela siento que mis pies tocan el piso. El agua me llega hasta abajo del ombligo, como en una pileta para niños. Hay varias personas en grupo a cierta distancia.

No puedo saberlo porque están metidas en el agua hasta los hombros, pero me parece que por su timidez son mujeres. La chica de cabello naranja que está al frente del grupo de cinco, o seis personas, pregunta con una voz animada y ronca:

— ¿Su Majestad?

— ¿Sí?

Solo los mazokus me llamarían "Su Majestad" apenas vieran mi cabello rubio platino o mis ojos grises. Por lo que significa que son mazokus, y esto queda en algún lugar de Shin Makoku. La última vez pasó al borde de la frontera y un grupo de humanos de una aldea me lanzaron rocas y apuntaron con hoces y azadas. Fue un evento de bienvenida realmente desastroso.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Caí en un lugar normal esta vez!

— ¡Su Majestaaaad! — grita una rubia que tiene unos inusuales hombros anchos, con voz gutural.

Todas están desnudas, parece que solo yo estoy cubierto de ropa mojada.

— ¡Su Majestaaaad! ¡Es él de verdad! ¡Es taaan lindooo!

Todas corren sobre mí acompañadas de sonoros chapuzones.

Me vuelven a meter en el agua. La belleza rubia sostiene mis manos entre las de ella soñadora. Pero hay un gran problema.

Ninguna de ellas tiene pechos. Bueno, sí, tienen firmes protuberancias donde deberían estar. Excepto que esos son más como pectorales que pechos. Las confianzudas chicas me abrazan fuerte e incluso friegan sus mejillas contras las mías.

Intento inútilmente alcanzar mi varita desde el bolsillo de la túnica.

Es áspero ¿es eso vello facial? ¡¿Barba?! Son chicos…

Gluglú.

—Su Majestad, vuelva en… ¡aaah!

• • •

La puerta se abre.

Escucho una voz familiar en este otro mundo al que me han traído de vuelta, un mundo en el que está todo mal de casi todas las maneras posibles. Las dos personas de la facción de Draco Malfoy que intentan con todas sus fuerzas convertirme en un calificado Maou se acercan corriendo muy rápidamente e intentan abrir senda hacia mí.

El cabello largo gris de mi tutor, Lord von Christ Günter, está desaliñado y sus ojos lilas parece que están a punto de salirse, arruinando su belleza trascendental. Por otro lado, Lord Weller luce como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa indiscreta.

Las damas—borremos eso—, los caballeros se aferran a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Apresúrense y sálvenme… gluglú… aah… coff coff…!

—Su Majestad, ¿está bien? ¡Suéltenlo, todos ustedes! ¡¿Tienen alguna idea de quién es?!

Sin importarle sus ropas, Günter fuerza su paso entre el grupo mojándose.

— ¿…Es ese Lord Günter?

Sus expresiones cambian.

— ¿Po-por qué me están mirando así?

Mi tutor se congela de repente por sus miradas.

— ¡Ayyy! ¡Su Majestad es adorable, pero Lord Günter es un sueño! ¡La belleza número uno de Shinma… y es aún más hermoso cuando esta mojado!

— ¡Ahhhhh!

Las bestias atacan a la belleza cuyos gritos son más berreos que melódicas invitaciones.

Eso lo comprueba, la hermosura es un pecado.

—Aquí vamos, rescate completado.

Conrad coloca sus brazos a mí alrededor y me saca del agua. Me envuelve en lo que parece una toalla de baño.

—Bienvenido, Su Majestad —dice mi compañero de juego de esa manera refrescante que recordaba.

—…Gracias Conrad. Aunque, podrías dejar de ser tan formal. Estoy un poco cansado de los títulos.

—Ah, bien.

En mi antigua visita, aprendí algo muy importante. En este mundo quienes poseen la sangre mazoku tienen de verdad una vida muy larga, o peor aún, están certificados como bellezas hasta la medula. Conrad es un poco menos atractivo porque es medio humano, pero todos los otros aristócratas son tan hermosos que da miedo. Incluso si no están al nivel de Günter, todavía hay montones y montones de personas que son sobrehumanamente hermosas.

Bueno, está bien, es que no son humanos.

Eso de verdad me fastidia e incrementa mis complejos, porque siempre me estoy preocupando sobre si realmente puedo ser un buen Maou. Tengo demasiadas obligaciones, nadie digo que ser yo fuera fácil.

— ¿Cómo está su mundo? Oh, y… — dice Conrad —, ¿Su madre ha estado bien?

—Aun espero la respuesta de mi última carta.

Le sonrío en respuesta.

—Pero sabes, este año vo… ¡achoo!

—Salud. ¿Está bien, Draco? Por favor use mi chaqueta por el momento. Günter me hará trizas si pesca un resfriado.

Enseguida sacó mi varita mágica y hago un complicado movimiento con ella. Del extremo salió un chorro de aire caliente que dirigí hacia mi túnica y uniforme, éstos empezaron a despedir vapor hasta que se secaron por completo.

— ¿Q-que… hizo?

—Solo seque mi ropa, estaba un poco mojada. Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con Günter?

Está siendo aplastado por las chicas en la piscina climatizada.

— ¡Con-Conrart, ayúdame…!

— ¡Nooo, por favor no huya, Lord Günter!

En realidad eso sonó más a un "¡no vas a escapar!". Esta es la primera vez que estoy tan agradecido por su belleza.

—Gracias por sacrificarte, Günter. Nunca te olvidaré.

— ¡¿Su Majestad?! ¡Por favor espere, Su Majestad! ¡Aun no estoy muerto, no estoy-!

• • •

Hace como dos semanas, tiempo del mundo mágico, me quedé en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre en la capital del país.

—Este lugar parece diferente.

—Así es, Su Majestad. Estamos en la región Este del reino fundado por el Gran Shinou, el poderoso, sabio y valiente mazoku que, ah, nunca debemos olvidar que el mundo completo se ha originado de los mazokus, con el poder de vencer a shoshu, la sabiduría y el coraje para prosperar en la eternidad… —Günter canta con sus ojos cerrados, embelesado como un tenor en una ópera. Incluso tiene los dedos estirados apuntando hacia arriba.

Aunque eso puede llegar a sonar como el himno nacional, en realidad es el nombre del país. Yo lo abrevio atrevidamente como Shin Makoku.

—…y este es el Castillo Voltaire.

— Voltaire, ¿El castillo de Gwendal?

— ¡Oh, ya se ha dado cuenta! La sagacidad de Su Majestad me asombra constantemente.

La habitación a la que soy llevado es tan grande como el salón de eventos de Hogwarts. Hay espadas y escudos colgados en las paredes y trajes de estilo medieval con armadura colocados en las cuatro esquinas.

El señor de este Castillo, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, no se ve por ningún lado. Solo estamos nosotros tres parados junto a la hoguera: yo con mi uniforme de colegio, Conrad apoyado contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas, y Günter sonriendo tanto que los ojos se le estrechan como rendijas. Es el tercer mes de primavera en el calendario de Shin Makoku, pero luego de que se esconde el sol el calor del fuego sienta estupendo.

—Ahhh, Su Majestad, se ve saludable, y eso es lo más importante de todo. Cuando desapareció frente a mis propios ojos, mi pesar fue tan grande que he llorado por diez días.

Detrás de mí Conrad me hace una mueca: Es verdad.

—Lamento eso. Pero quiero proteger a todos aquellos que considero mi familia y ahora que los mazokus forman parte de ella. Es… complicado.

— ¡Que hermosas palabras!

Aún hay una enorme marca de un beso en la mejilla de Günter. Más allá de quien la dejo ahí, nada se compara con ser demasiado popular.

—Entonces debería pensar en su reino mucho más. Ahora que ha ascendido al trono, toda la gente de este país son sus hijos.

—No es tan simple.

—Sí. Ahora, Su Majestad, por favor firme estos documentos. Este es un reporte de los impuestos de primavera de las tierras bajo su control directo, y este es para aprobar el pedido de los distritos que han solicitado fortificar sus riveras para la temporada de lluvias. Si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que según los reportes de los funcionarios a cargo esas cifras son correctas.

Tú entiendes mucho mejor esto que yo, ¿eso crees verdad? Um, supongo que siempre me he preparado para tomar el mando de las empresas Malfoy y Black. No creo que sea más complicado que eso.

—No puedo firmar. No es que desconfié de su palabra, pero quisiera corroborar que todo esté en orden. Cuando era más joven, padre me mandaba a cerrar contratos, él no tenía tiempo.

— ¿Puede Su Majestad leer nuestro idioma?

—No, pero tengo algo que será de ayuda.

Comente mostrando mi varita. Sin decir más, pase la varita por los documentos que debía firmar.

La sorpresa que me lleve fue impactante.

—El reporte del impuesto mensual, indica que gano más de 1,000,000 de galeones mensuales, sin mencionar que esto solo hace referencia a la capital. ¡El siguiente reporte deberá tener un cero menos!

— Si hacemos eso la economía de Su Majestad decaerá.

— No está a discusión, Lord von Christ Günter. El reporte de los distritos parece en orden, sin embargo, el distrito del poniente pide una cifra más elevada que el resto. ¡¿Ilumíname?!

— Ese distrito se encuentra cerca de la costa.

— ¿Es propenso a inundaciones?

— Si, Su Majestad.

— Bien, quiero un refugio en esa zona. En caso de Catástrofe, hay que estar preparados.

Mi firma y observaciones hacen que Günter vuelva a entrar en modo elogios.

— Bueno, ahora… — Dice Günter poniéndose serio de repente.

Estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento. Cuando un profesor se ve así, normalmente significa P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A-S.

—Hay una cosa de mayor importancia que requiere la atención de Su Majestad.

— ¿Cuál?

Él se desliza más cerca. No soy particularmente susceptible a los hombres, pero mis latidos igual incrementan un nivel.

—Hay signos de inquietud entre los humanos, de modo que podríamos cruzar espadas en poco tiempo. En todo caso, parecen estar preparándose para la batalla.

—Batalla…Yo no he dado autorización. No me importa lo que estén preparando, no expondré a mí raza a una guerra sin sentido. ¡Este país no se verá involucrado en una guerra!

Así es, me convertí en el Maou para que así los mazokus puedan coexistir pacíficamente con los muggles. Pero principalmente lo hice por ellos, me recuerdan a los magos y muggles de mi mundo. Está mal que la gente pelee solo porque son diferentes. La guerra definitivamente no es la decisión correcta. Estoy determinado a no ver muerte, lagrimas ni agonía. Puede que tenga el alma del Maou, pero sigo habiendo nacido y sido educado como mago puro, y pese lo que todos creen los magos no buscamos la destrucción de los muggles. Nosotros queremos ser reconocidos, esas fueron las promesas de Lord Voldemort, pero ahora se encuentra loco por el poder.

—Pero Su Majestad, si no tomamos la ofensiva ¿qué pasará cuando ellos nos declaren la guerra a nosotros? Simplemente someternos y rendirnos no es algo que este reino pudiera nunca…

— ¡Someternos, acaso es una broma! ¡Si eso llega a pasar, deberán confiar en mí! ¡Por ahora, la guerra está fuera de discusión! ¡No voy a firmar ningún documento declarando la Guerra! ¿Qué quieres decir con "inquietud"? ¿Necesito información concreta?

—La reunión de magos, sin escatimar gastos. Cuando los humanos se enfrentan a nosotros, los usuarios mágicos son esenciales.

Un ángel y un demonio están parados bajo el marco de la puerta abierta: el señor de este castillo, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, haciendo su entrada con el tema de El Padrino, y el chico lindo del coro del sapo, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram.

Los hermanos que no se parecen en nada realmente existen.

Lord von Voltaire Gwendal es el hijo mayor de la anterior Maou, él luce sin dudarlo como la mejor opción para la posición de Maou, con su cabello gris ceniza que es tan oscuro que casi se podría llamar negro y sus hoscos ojos azules que ni la mujer más hermosa podría poner de buen humor. Su voz es tan grave que parece que sale de sus caderas. Por otro lado, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram es mi gemelo en físico y estatura, pero es angelicalmente guapo. Si no supieras que es un mazoku pensarías que es la obra maestra de Zeus. Cabello dorado brillante, piel pálida, pestañas largas y ojos verde esmeralda. Pero esa maldita arrogancia que tiene le da un toque seductor.

Bueno, la herencia en común se encuentra muy en lo profundo de esos hermanos. Lo más sorprendente es el hecho de que Conrad esté entre ellos.

La anterior Maou, ahora llamada Su Majestad la Previa Maou, Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie, también conocida como la Reina Feromonas Cherie, una vez se enamoró de un humano de linaje desconocido que no tenía nada de valor excepto su espada. Su hijo es Lord Conrart Weller. A diferencia de la belleza de otros mazokus, él se parece mucho a un humano. No lo puedo explicar muy bien, pero…

De todos modos, aún si Gwendal, Conrad y Wolfram son medio hermanos nacidos de la misma madre, no tienen ni una característica en común, ni en apariencia exterior, personalidad o puntos de vista.

—No recuerdo haberle dado permiso de entrar a mi castillo —me suelta Gwendal mirándome desde arriba con disgusto.

— Tampoco me lo ha negado

— ¡Draco! ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer en medio de la coronación? No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso… — empieza Wolfram, quien ha hecho su pasatiempo excitarme.

Caminan juntos hacia la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Gwendal llega primero hasta mi silla gracias a sus largas piernas.

Esos ojos que me miran hacia abajo desde su elevada altura están llenos de autoridad, dignidad y confianza en sí mismo.

No importa lo que digas, ya me han coronado como Maou, así que no intentes evitarlo o restarle importancia… Casi no tuve tiempo de ponerme en guardia cuando caminó pasando a mi lado y abrió un mapa sobre la mesa frente a Günter y Conrad.

—Es Cavalcade.

— ¿Cavalcade? No puede ser.

—No, están usando Sondergaard como fachada, pero Cavalcade es quien provee los fondos. Si no crees en el reporte de inteligencia que proveyeron mis espías, entonces tendrás que hacer una investigación independiente.

¿Qué pasa con kava en esa zona?

Espió el mapa. Él está apuntando un gran continente separado por un océano del área que parece ser Shin Makoku. Dos de esos países diferenciados por colores probablemente son Cavalcade y Sondergaard. Juzgando por lo primero que dijo Gwendal, asumo que la gente de Cavalcade está planeando atacar a los mazokus.

Günter adopta el tono de voz estereotípico de una persona inteligente.

— ¿Pero cómo puede Cavalcade tener tanto tiempo libre estando ocupados con sus problemas con los piratas? Naves de Taurog están siendo atacadas, así que el reporte de apoyo de parte de Sondergaard y Hildyard es…

—Solo en apariencias. Pero los reportes dicen que un porcentaje de los daños ocasionados se ha enviado a su país.

Paro la oreja para escuchar esas sucias idas y vueltas del mundo de los adultos, pero Wolfram jala mi cabeza bruscamente. Sus ojos verdes como el fondo de un lago encuentran los míos.

Objetivo: asegurado.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer justo frente a nuestros ojos luego de decir que te convertirías en el rey de este país?! ¡Iba a poner las cosas en claro contigo luego de que la ceremonia de coronación terminara sin problemas!

— ¿Poner en orden? Ya te lo dije, ¡es un empate! … aunque si no te agrada, podemos decir que perdí.

Pero qué rayos digo, ¡perder yo, Draco Malfoy, solo para salvar el orgullo de ese chico! ¡Es una locura!

Así fue. Como no sabía nada sobre las reglas de etiqueta de Shin Makoku, la última vez que estuve aquí logre insultar inadvertidamente a este angelical y hermoso muchacho (que en realidad tiene ochenta y dos).

—Tú demostraste ser bastante fuerte, y yo también hice, ¿así que porque no lo dejamos así? No tenemos por qué volver a discutir.

—Eso no es nada como lo que… ¡ey, Draco! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿No estás usando el ave dorada que te di, pero si el colgante de Conrart…?!

— ¿El broche? Como no puedes usarlo a menos que esté prendido a tu ropa. Le pedí a Pansy que le convirtiera en un accesorio de muñeca o colgante. La vez pasada… estaba completamente desnudo cuando me invocaron, así que…

— ¿No estabas usando nada de ropa? ¡¿Así que estabas en medio de una aventura haciendo cosas indecentes con algún mestizo de ese mundo?!

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

— ¡No puedes engañarme, Draco! No tienes el suficiente auto control. Bueno, sí, supongo que… eres en cierto modo atractivo… solo un poco… así que no puedes evitar ser una tentación…

—Ah, a-auto control, ¿eh?

See, él podía poner al Gran Príncipe de Hielo, ósea yo, tan nervioso como para tartamudear.

Mientras, Conrad le está preguntando a Günter y Gwendal con su tono casual pero a la vez sutilmente intencionado: — ¿No deberían ambos comenzar por reportar esta información a Su Majestad?

Luego de un momento de silencio, mi conmocionado tutor recuerda su posición, y el hijo mayor mira con disgusto a su hermano menor y el incordio a su lado. — Los niños parecen estar hablando entre ellos.

Doy todo de mí, aprovechando la oportunidad que me ha dado Conrad al abrir la puerta y sostenerla con su pie. No tengo derecho a llamarme rey si no hago valer la confianza que tiene en mí.

— ¿He dicho que no habrá guerra? Mientras yo sea el Maou, nadie va morir en batalla.

Como era de esperarse, intentar meterse por una puerta que se está cerrando no es de lo más seguro. El contraataque es repentino e intensamente frio.

—En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer, Su Majestad?

Siempre hay algo mordaz en el "Su Majestad" que sale de los labios de Lord von Voltaire. Él me mira desde arriba con sus brazos cruzados, su mirada gélida es impenetrable.

— ¿Está planeando simplemente entregar el reino a los humanos sin siquiera devolver el fuego cuando ataquen en un futuro cercano?

Le devuelvo una mirada glacial y astuta.

—Si sabemos que van a atacar, ¿entonces deberíamos ser capaces de pensar en un contraataque eficaz? Podemos encontrar una oportunidad para decapitar a su rey, someter a los humanos y quemar sus pueblos.

Gwendal hace una seña con la mano con angustia y llama a uno de los guardias de reserva parados fuera de la habitación.

—Su Majestad parece estar cansado. Guíalo a su habitación.

Yo, el nuevo Previo Maou, estoy por dejar que me guíen sin pensarlo.

—Esperen, aún no hemos terminado. ¡Ha sido una orden del rey, así que tienes que obedecer!

Su Mirada me traumatizará de por vida.

Gwendal, quien no me considera más que una estampa en la pared, está comenzando a verse alterado.

—O podemos hacerlo a mi manera…

Una avalancha de críticas llega luego de ese comentario.

— ¡Conrart! —Gwendal ladra el nombre de su hermano menor, el reconocido militar. Parece que su irritación ha llegado al punto de ebullición… Sus largos dedos se doblan como si estuviera sosteniendo un joystick sobre la mesa. Probablemente está temblando de ira o miedo. Conrad no muestra nada de nerviosismo. ¿Que debería pasar para que él entre en pánico?

— ¿Si?

—Esta mascota Maou tuya, ¿Qué está planeando?

—…Es una pregunta complicada. Su Majestad es una persona de raro calibre...

—Solo existe una forma de evitar una batalla — interrumpo de forma sutil, miro a los presentes con una sonrisa de superioridad, y digo: — Un arma con suficiente poder para quemar el mundo hasta las cenizas… o tal vez solo una pequeña ciudad… En todo caso, el hecho es que se trata de la más poderosa arma definitiva en toda la historia. Incluso su nombre impone respeto… ¿Solo nos faltaría construir el arma definitiva? Aunque, podría presentar mi varita mágica como el arma definitiva.

Mi tutor larga un largo, largo suspiro, obviamente reluctante. Es mi imaginación, ¿o incluso su abundante cabello pierde su brillo y una nube opaca su radiante belleza?

—No es necesario, Su Majestad. Nosotros los mazokus poseemos un arma legendaria que no puede ser blandida por nadie excepto Su Majestad... El hecho es que se trata de una espada legendaria: la más poderosa arma definitiva en toda la historia. Incluso su nombre…

— Mörgif.

Habla suavemente Gwendal. No se ve contento.

—El último en invocarla fue Su Majestad von Rochefort Basilio, el Maou de hace ocho generaciones. Luego se perdió, su paradero era desconocido hasta que solo hace poco fue des… ¡cuando su ubicación fue… d-d-des!

— ¡¿La encontraron, verdad?!

Wolfram, que estaba tan absorto con sus críticas sobre mí hace unos minutos, deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Ya veo, si damos a entender que el arma definitiva ha vuelto a nosotros bajo el auspicio del Maou, los países vecinos no se atreverán a atacarnos sin pensarlo. Nadie la ha poseído desde hace al menos doscientos años, temerán el poder del rey que lo haga.

— ¿De verdad es mas asombrosa que mi varita?

—Los registros indican que Mörgif libera su máximo poder al absorber vida humana, puede machacar una roca en pedazos, revertir el curso de un rio, quemar una persona hasta las cenizas y hacer bailar una vaca en el aire.

—Tal vez mi magia no pueda revertir el curso de un rio. Pero si hacer bailar a una vaca, ¡incluso a una manzana!

Tengo la sensación de que estoy perdiendo el punto de todo esto, pero de todos modos, no puedo creer que sea mejor que mi varita mágica. Es un insulto hacia ella y todos saben que los magos tienen una conexión especial con sus varitas, por lo que, me siento ofendido.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién va a ir a buscar a Mörgif?

—Ah, cierto.

Los ojos de Günter aún están pegados al piso. Sus largas pestañas tiemblan.

—Es un viaje muy largo en barco desde la región Voltaire aquí en el borde Este de Shin Makoku. Fue de… d-des… descubierta en la salvaje y barbárica isla de Van dar Via en Shimaron…

— No deberías llamarla salvaje y barbárica si nunca has estado ahí.

—E-eso es verdad, pero… ¡Ooooh, Su Majestad! ¡No puedo permitirme aprobar este plan! Sus súbditos más cercanos están conmovidos hasta las lágrimas gracias a su enorme bondad y su compasión al desear proteger a su gente de la devastadora guerra.

¡Puaj, esos son mocos, no lagrimas! ¡No, por favor no te me cuelgues de ese modo! ¡Aj, la mano no! ¡No frotes tu mejilla contra mi mano! ¡No frotes tu nariz contra mi manooo!

—Nadie además del Maou puede blandir a Mörgif. ¡Pero que su majestad cruce al dominio de los humanos es comparable a arrojar carne de primera calidad a una parda de bestias salvajes!

— ¡No me compares con carne, por Slytherin!

—Y además, a las bestias no les importaría que clase de carne es… ¿verdad, Su Majestad?

— ¡Pero Su Majestad, Van dar Via se está preparando para su festival anual! ¡Será un blanco fácil para la gente de la isla así como los enemigos de todos los países!

— ¿Está seguro de que no son turistas comunes?

Gwendal deja la habitación enojado.

Sé que él está pensando en el futuro de este país. Pero nosotros hacemos las cosas diferentes. En este momento no sé quién de nosotros tiene la razón y quien está equivocado, y probablemente nunca lo sepa.

—…por lo cual el efecto del majutsu se ve debilitado en los dominios de los humanos. Aquellos habilidosos con el majutsu serán incapaces de proteger a Su Majestad. En realidad no he estado escuchando, pero de todos modos, como yo no puedo usar majutsu en realidad no importa.

—Está bien. Así que Mörgif es una espada, ¿no? Y como es el arma definitiva del Maou apuesto que es una de esas espadas malignas…

Günter y Conrad responden todos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono:

—Es la espada que pertenece al Maou, así que, obviamente tiene que ser una maken [5].

—Claro, Draco, ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Una espada sagrada! — dice Wolfram con ironía.

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Crash: Eco creado por la varita de Draco, que simula el sonido de algo que se rompe.

2\. Clap: Sonido del aplauso.

3\. Lago negro es un lago que encuentra en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Queda al sur del castillo, cerca de los Invernaderos y Jardines.

4\. Tokowa de agua: flor con petalos de color gris y raíz de arcoíris.

5\. Maken: espada demoníaca.


	14. 2 Capítulo 2

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Tengo la sensación de que seré capaz de escuchar el mar si pongo esta piedra en mi oreja, porque seguramente debe haber cruzado el océano para llegar aquí desde un país lejano.

— ¡Oh, nos movemos!

—Por supuesto. Estamos en un barco.

—Eso fue sarcasmo.

Ah, cierto.

Estamos viajando en barco para conseguir la más poderosa y cruel arma en el mundo: la legendaria espada Mörgif, que solo puede ser blandida por el Maou y se dice que duerme en la isla de Van dar Via en el territorio de Shimaron donde viven casi todos humanos.

Tomó mucho tiempo de persuasión convencer a Günter de que ir disfrazados como muggles para pasar desapercibidos, era mejor decisión que mandar al ejército y ser atacados. Mi cabello rubio platino ha sido teñido de escarlata para evitar sospechas, he de admitir que el rojo se ve mil veces mejor a mí que en la comadreja; cuando Günter me vio, tembló con ojos llorosos y gimió: "Mi Rey ha…". See, ¿y desde cuando me convertí en tu Draco Malfoy?

Los lamentos fueron horribles… Cuando se enteró de que no podía venir con nosotros gracias a su consternación se las arregló para romper tres pares de anteojos que lucían muy caros. Pero sería un desastre total, si no tengo a alguien inteligente que se quede en la capital para cubrirme, la noticia de que el rey no está podría filtrase. Cuando le explique todo eso lo que recibí a cambio fue: ¿Su Majestad me menosprecia tanto? Entonces, cuando le dije con frialdad que no sentía nada en particular por él, ya sea gusto o disgusto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Nunca conocí a una persona con una diferencia tan marcada entre su apariencia y su personalidad.

Al final, logré convencer a mi tutor de alguna manera y deje el país escoltado solo por Kaku, alias Conrad.

Entre los reinos humanos de Cavalcade, Sondergaard e Hildyard ubicados al otro lado del mar de Shin Makoku, Hildyard es el único país con el que Shin Makoku tiene relaciones diplomáticas. Zarpamos desde un puerto ubicado en la ciudad del territorio Voltaire y llegamos a tierra extranjera luego de tres días en un barco mercante.

Hildyard ha mantenido las relaciones con Shin Makoku a pesar de las críticas de parte de sus países vecinos supuestamente debido a la gratitud por la ayuda recibida durante la época en que se fundó. Pero ese solo es la fachada oficial, la verdad es que el comercio es más beneficioso que el ostracismo.

Es un país calculador.

Schildkraut está ubicado en la parte sur de Hildyard. Si este fuera una terminal, sería la terminal internacional central, embarcaciones y gente de todo el mundo se congregan aquí, y está tan concurrido como el Callejón Diagon [1] en miniatura. Luego de comprar algunos productos muggles populares en el mercado, abordamos una majestuosa embarcación para dirigirnos hacia la isla de Van dar Via.

Al menos ese era el plan.

El crucero de lujo en el que Günter hizo las reservas (al parecer hay gente asociada con los mazokus en varios lugares de varios territorios, algo como una gran red de espionaje) no es tan grande como los navíos Malfoy, pero es al menos tan impresionante como White Roses [2]. Me tomó un minuto caminar de un lado del barco a otro, así que probablemente tenga noventa metros o más de longitud.

Los marineros que usan un uniforme celeste trabajan en el estrecho espacio debajo de las velas impecablemente blancas que están atadas. Los pasajeros que abordan están vestidos al estilo de damas y caballeros; la cantidad de equipaje que los botones están subiendo a bordo es nada comparado comparada a la cantidad de equipaje que mi madre suele para llevar en nuestros viajes.

—El único viaje en bote que hice alguna vez fue en el White Roses y en el Expressed Aquatic en Magilandia [3].

—El primero parece un barco majestuoso, y aunque no conozco el segundo, suena a un parque temático debe haber sido bastante divertido, ¿mm? — Estamos muy metidos en nuestro papel como muggles esta vez: —Señorito.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera la maravilla mundial.

—Eso es un me encanta, Señorito.

—De ningún modo, fue el día mas aburrido.

Mi acompañante sonríe de forma leve y dice: — Le creo.

Tenían algunas idas y venidas con este tema. Al final les propuse ser un presuntuoso niño rico y su apoderado, es un tema que tengo dominado. Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle al trío de bobos y el mundo mágico en general. Pero ellos se opusieron y optaron por un niño tímido de buena familia.

Conseguimos un botones que nos muestre nuestra habitación, la supuesta mejor del barco. Toda nuestra plática se corta apenas abrimos la puerta.

—…Es extraordinario sin duda, pero… umm…

El living continúa hacia la habitación. Es bastante espacioso. Las paredes y el piso, e incluso los marcos de las ventanas están decorados hermosamente. No es una habitación de Malfoy Manor [4], pero nunca pensarías que está por debajo de un dormitorio de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, hay un baño, un toilette y otras comodidades, así como sofás y una mesa de té con patas talladas en forma de serpiente. El piso está lleno de alfombras con tejidos intrincados.

— ¿Por qué hay pétalos en la cama de matrimonio? Aunque más importante…

— ¡Llegan tarde!

¡¿Por qué está Wolfram sentado tan majestuosamente sobre la cama matrimonio?! Supongo que por la expresión pasmada de Conrad significa que él tampoco esperaba esto.

— ¿Pero no te marean los barcos? Por eso no pude encontrarte cuando dejamos el castillo. Y nuestro equipaje era más pesado de lo normal, ¿has abordado como polizón?

—S-solo porque Gwendal continuaba diciéndome que me quedara en el castillo.

—Pero por como se ve, esta habitación parece preparada para una luna de miel. Asumo que puedo confiar en Su Majes… mi Señorito, ¿aunque aún no estén casados?

—Disculpa…hacer eso antes del matrimonio, se considera una falta de respeto para nosotros, los magos.

Todo el resto se resume en Wolfram estando violetamente mareado, y así pasó la tarde. Mi segundo día en un transatlántico de lujo está por comenzar.

—Por favor despierte, Su Majestad, ¿o preferiría que traiga su desayuno a la cama? Un camarero ya ha preparado la mesa.

Una voz que aun suena agónica se escucha debajo de las sabanas.

—No hablen de comida en frente mío…

—Oh, vamos. Cambiémonos, lavémonos la cara y vayamos por algo de comer. No estoy mareado para nada.

Wolfram, que nos persiguió hasta el barco y se metió a bordo de contrabando, ha terminado en frente del inodoro tan pronto como zarpó. Ahora está en cama y se niega a comer o beber nada, incluso agua. Ni siquiera puede pelear conmigo. Con su cabello dorado ondulado desparramado, las mejillas blancas y los ojos levemente cerrados, se ve como un ángel caído que no tiene esperanzas de poder volver a casa.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras comer? ¿Pan, helado, fruta o flan? Al menos llamemos al servicio a la habitación para que te traigan algo de beber. ¿Cómo leche, o jugo de calabaza, o yogurt?

— ¡Blaargh!

— ¿Creo que el yogurt está teniendo el efecto contrario?

—No Draco… quiero decir, Señorito. No mólese al paciente. Venga, quédese quieto, le pondré sus lentes de contacto.

Los lentes de contacto made in Shin Makoku, fabricados con todo el ingenio mazoku, vuelven mis ojos de color marrón claro. ¡Marchando muggle ordinario de cabello rojo y ojos marrones! — Wolfram no le va muy bien en los barcos, ¿verdad?

No me atrae verle así.

—Es por eso que le dije que no venga, pero se ve tan miserable que he perdido las ganas de sermonearlo.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación contigua y sale alguien que avanza por el pasillo: un caballero elegantemente vestido, de mediana edad y de la mano de una niña que luce como de cinco. No es tan alto como los mazokus, pero tiene una constitución sólida y se ve como si tuviera años de servicio encima. Qué servicio, no lo sé.

Una intrépida sonrisa se forma en el rostro del caballero bajo su bigote beige y lentamente camina hacia nosotros con su mano derecha sobre su exuberante cabello del mismo color que su gorro. Entonces…

—Buenos días.

Asiento suavemente y respondo: — Buenos días.

Él se saca el sombrero, con cabello y todo. El sol de la mañana brilla en su cabeza pelada.

Automáticamente doy un paso atrás. ¡¿Acaso así es como sale del closet una persona que usa peluca?!

—Debo disculparme, mi señor no está acostumbrado al saludo de Cavalcade.

Conrad asiente sonriendo con una mano en mi espalda.

— ¿Eso era un saludo?

El contacto con culturas extranjeras siempre está lleno de sorpresas.

Conrad se embarga en una conversación con él fácilmente antes de que mi torpeza se haga obvia. Como lo planeamos, actuó como un jovencito tímido de una buena familia.

— ¿Van a tomar el desayuno? Mi esposa desafortunadamente está con mareos descansando en nuestra habitación. ¿Les gustaría ir juntos?

Me medio escondo detrás de Conrad de la forma más tierna que puedo y sacudo la cabeza levemente mirando al piso. Es la única manera que tengo de expresar como me siento respecto a la idea.

—Como puede ver, mi señor es muy tímido.

—Ah, lamento escuchar eso. Cuando oí que alguien corrió el riesgo de entrar de contrabando en el barco en búsqueda de su prometido me pregunté qué clase de apasionado joven noble seria…

Wolfram, nos convertimos en el centro de la habladuría.

El caballero de mediana edad se coloca el sombrero y su cabello con una expresión petulante en el rostro.

—Nunca pensé que sería un tierno… ah, mis disculpas, supongo que usted tendrá sus asuntos… Por favor disculpe mi tardía introducción; soy Hyscliff de Misshinai, y esta es mi hija Beatrice.

Tierna será su hija, no yo.

Ella viste un vestido rosa pastel, su cabello castaño claro que ha heredado de sus padres está atado en dos coletas. Me está mirando fijo. Me siento totalmente incomodo en frente de una niña pequeña así que se lo dejo a Conrad.

—Mi señor es Lucius proviene de una familia de comerciantes de seda crepé de Echigo. Mi nombre es Kakunoshin [5], provengo del mismo lugar.

— ¿Echigo? ¿Dónde seria eso?

—Está ubicado al Este de Ecchuu.

—Ecchuu…

—Al Norte de Hida.

—B-bueno, parece que vienen de una tierra muy lejana.

Confusión total: un gran éxito.

Yo quería ser "el oportunista del Hospital _San Mugo_ de Heridas y Enfermedades", sin embargo, Conrad, que es fan de un tal Komon-sama, eligió personalmente los nombres de los lugares. Extrañamente, el sonido de familia de comerciantes de seda crepé hace eco en mi cabeza.

—Ah, ¿entonces deben de dirigirse al Festival del Fuego de Van dar Via…?

— ¡¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser?!

La maliciosa voz enojada proviene de un lugar cercano y me encamino sin pensarlo hacia ese lado. Kaku, alias Kakunoshin, se disculpa con Hyscliff y me persigue. Pasamos por tres puertas de suites de lujo y corremos dando la vuelta por el pasillo que lleva desde las cabinas de primera clase hasta la cubierta.

Un marinero al que se le nota en cada centímetro que es un hombre de mar golpea a un chico que parece ser su aprendiz. Probablemente está en la edad en la que la gente consigue trabajo aquí, pero aun así…. El chico parece dos o tres años más pequeño que yo.

Conrad, que parece haber comprendido mis pensamientos, murmura: — Por favor, no cause una escena.

—Soy un tímido niño rico, lidiar sería estúpido, por eso… ¡Lo harás tú!

Los ojos marrones que voltean a verme directo a los míos se mantienen completamente en su papel.

—Declaro que sus caprichos significarán mi muerte, Señorito.

Ahora si me siento completamente como el hijo pródigo; la parte trasera de mi cabeza pica.

— ¿Los aprendices de esta nave reciben golpizas tan temprano en la mañana?

—Cierra la boca, ¿pa' que has veni…? Ah, mis más humildes disculpas por una escena tan desagradable, señor.

La actitud del marinero cambia tan pronto como se da cuenta que somos pasajeros de primera clase.

—Pero que podemos hacer cuando comete errores tan estúpidos, ¿he?

—Este jaleo está arruinando el humor de mi señor.

—Aaah… ¿es este joven caballero su señor?

Conrad desliza una bolsita marrón hacia el marinero, probablemente dinero. El hombre gira la cabeza por encima del hombro para verme. Sonríe poco amistoso y se rasca la barbilla.

— ¡Bueno! Estoy seguro de que está muy agobiado. ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas por esta situación desagradable, sus señorías!

—Suficiente. Desaparece de nuestra vista.

Él hace un gesto cuando se va, y el chico desgarbado que estaba siendo golpeado cerca del bastión del barco hace una reverencia profunda y sale corriendo. Se parece a uno de esos hijos con pecas de la familia Weasley.

—Umm… parece que ese hombre se puede sobornar.

— ¿Tiene algo en mente?

—Solo pienso, que podría hacernos útil, en caso de emergencia.

—Nunca deja cabos sueltos.

—Soy el "Rey Demonio", y estamos en busca de "espada demoniaca". Sería ilógico confiar, que todo resultara según lo planeado.

Me apoyo contra el bastión de madera, disfrutando de la suave brisa del océano. Los cabellos carmesíes que acarician mi frente se sienten como si fueran de otra persona.

—Sigo pensando: que ese chico es de cuidado. No parece confiable.

— ¿No parece confiable? —Conrad se inclina hacia adelante cruzando los brazos y representando su papel—. Draco, ¿entonces porque ayudo a ese niño?

—Umm. Son muy ruidosos, y Wolfram aun se encuentra mareado. Sus vértigos son suficiente castigo, ¿no?

—Así que…

El me jala de la mano y volvemos hacia los camarotes.

— ¿Está preocupado por mi hermano?

—Alguno debe hacerlo…

Hay un olor rico flotando en el aire: la esencia del pan recién horneado, manteca derritiéndose en una sartén y el siseo del bacon.

—En realidad estoy más preocupado por Hyscliff.

Ese nombre revive el recuerdo del excéntrico saludo de nuevo. Aaah, estaba tan sorprendido. El mundo es un lugar muy grande.

—Él dijo que era de Misshinai, ¿Es cerca de aquí?

— Misshinai está en el extremo norte de Hildyard, pero… ese saludo es utilizado por la clase alta de la nobleza de Cavalcade.

—Entonces es un ex aristócrata de Cavalcade…

Así que todos los miembros elite de la sociedad en vez de un "¿cómo estás?", ¿relucen y destellan los unos a los otros? ¿Y qué hacen los jóvenes que si tienen pelo? No pueden ser todos calvos, ¿o sí?

— ¿ex aristócrata…?

—Su ropa es de calidad, pero no luce como alguien que un frecuenté la realeza. Solo tengo dos opciones, la primera traiciono su sangre, y la segunda contrajo matrimonio con algún minorista, eso explicaría su vestimenta y la hija.

— Puede ser. Porque la mano que sostenía la de su hija estaba cubierta de callos de espadas.

—Bueno, no importa lo bueno que sea, nunca será un espadachín tan fantástico como tú, Kaku.

—Oh, Señorito… ¡espadachín fantástico! Me está haciendo ruborizar.

De vuelta nuestros roles. Ya estamos en la entrada del comedor.

—Ah, pero me ha tomado ochenta años llegar tan lejos. Cualquiera mejoraría si ha esgrimido una espada por tanto tiempo. ¿Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte supongo?

—Vaya, así que te has dedicado a ser un espadachín por ochenta años, ¿he?

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Callejón Diagon es una larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos para todos los magos y brujas que tengan que hacer sus compras en Londres.

2\. White Roses es una línea de embarcaciones, perteneciente a la Familia Nott.

3\. Magilandia es un parque de diversiones para magos y brujas de todas las edades.

4\. Malfoy Manor es el hogar de la Familia Malfoy de Sangre Pura ubicada en Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

5\. Kaku es uno de los dos ayudantes de Mitsuemon. Mitsuemon es el apodo que utiliza Mito Koumon, el protagonista del drama histórico.


	15. 2 Capítulo 3

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Si Lord von Christ fuera mago, estaría lamentándose: "¡Oh Merlín, oh Merlín!". Pero como no es ni mago ni humano, está lamentándose: "¡Su Majestad!" hacia el cielo.

Sus largas y frenéticas zancadas lo llevan una y otra vez por la amplia habitación. El señor del castillo se detuvo al pasar por la puerta abierta y entró. Miró a Günter sospechosamente.

—Günter, ¿todavía no has partido hacia la capital?

— ¡No hay tiempo para pensar en eso! ¡Él ha desaparecido, ha desaparecido, desparecido, desaparecido!

—Cálmate. ¿De verdad eres Lord von Christ?

Gwendal dio un paso atrás fríamente, alejándose de Günter. No podía permitirse verse envuelto.

— ¡No se trata de mí! — Miró a Gwendal —. ¡Es Su Majestad! Wolfram ha desaparecido… ¡creo que ha ido a perseguir a Su Majestad! Aaah, ¿qué debería hacer? ¡Esto es un desastre! Si algo le pasa a Su Majestad, ¿cómo podría enmendarlo?

—No exageres. Wolfram puede cuidarse a sí mismo… no creo que sea una carga.

— ¿No crees que él pueda ser una carga? ¡¿Ese Principito Caprichoso?!

— ¿Principito Caprichoso [1]?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

A pesar de ocupar el cargo de tutor y asistente del rey, llamar a alguien que hasta hace muy poco tiempo fue Príncipe, "Principito" —y para peor, en frente de su propio hermano— era una impertinencia. No sería para sorprenderse si Gwendal lo tomara como una ofensa.

—…De hecho, yo también lo creo.

—P-parece que estamos de acuerdo por una vez.

Y así fue como se creó la Alianza De Los Que Siempre Pesaron En Wolfram Como Un Principito Caprichoso, abreviado, la Alianza Principito.

• • •

— ¡Achú!

— ¡Salud! —respondo de manera limitada al pequeño y lindo estornudo de Wolfram, mientras rebusco en mi baúl y echo todo fuera del equipaje de la ropa.

—¡Aaargh, maldición, no está aquí, ni aquí, tampoco está aquí!

—¿Qué estás buscando? —me pregunta Wolfram, que finalmente se ha recuperado cerca del mediodía, echado boca abajo en la cama. Sus pies están sobre las almohadas y las sacude y patea de vez en cuando.

—Estoy casi seguro de que lo puse aquí, la caja de plata que guarda mi varita.

—Hump.

Él suena tanto decepcionado como también disgustado.

Entiendo un poco como se siente. Es como si ofreciera mi amistad a alguien y me rechazara por un desconocido. ¿No sería mejor elegirme a mí en vez de alguien que no sabe ni cuantos hermanos tiene?

Me estoy preparando para un baile, el escenario perfecto para un ex príncipe.

El desayuno comenzó con el saludo del capitán; me forzaron a tomar té mientras caminaba inquieto por la cubierta al medio día; hubo invitaciones a una partida de billar en la sala de juegos por la tarde y una cena completa al atardecer; luego de que termino la cena pudimos tomar una ducha antes de que nuestra presencia fuera requerida en una reunión social… ¡No hay descanso en el magnífico crucero de lujo! Y si el invitado en la suite de lujo no aparece inmediatamente se convierte en el sujeto de los rumores y es acusado de ser excéntrico.

— ¿No hubiera sido mejor pasar desapercibidos en vez de atraer la atención durante todo el viaje? Pudimos haber conseguido cabinas de tercera clase y quedarnos encerrados en la habitación.

— ¡No podría soportar una habitación compartida ni con literas!

—No, tampoco podría. Aunque, tú no estabas en los planes.

—Entonces tus planes estaban mal desde el principio.

Suena como si estuviera cerca de recuperar su yo de siempre. Pero aun si ha recuperado su energía no se puede dar rienda suelta con otras personas. No creo que este aristócrata orgulloso pueda pasar por alguien que viene de una familia de mercaderes de seda crepé. No tiene mi experiencia en actuación.

—De todos modos, ¿qué hay en ese baúl?

—Cosas que Günter insistió que traiga, dijo que serían necesarias… ¿Un libro?

Rompo el envoltorio de papel encerado para revelar un libro de tapa dura de aspecto importante forrado en cuero verde de cabra de montaña. Su título está escrito en letras doradas, pero lamentablemente no puedo leer las escrituras de los mazokus sin tener que aplicar un hechizo revelador.

—Déjame ver, lo leeré para ti… El Sueño comenzó en primavera, un Diario.

— ¿Un diario? ¿Quizá quiere que me convierta en poeta?

¡Por Merlín, nunca entenderé a los profesores!

—…Conocí a Su Majestad por primera vez hoy. Él es mucho, muchísimo, veces más maravilloso de lo que mi limitada imaginación pudiera alguna vez haber concebido.

— ¿Huh?

Wolfram voltea una página y continúa leyendo en voz alta.

—Lord Draco descendió de su caballo y suavemente llevó su cabello dorado detrás de su oreja pulida como el trigo con un grácil movimiento de su suave y pálida mano alabastro. Volteó a verme con sus brillantes ojos sagaces y habló.

— ¿Eso no…?

¿Eso no es un diario nuevo que Günter quiere que me quede?, me abstuve de preguntar.

—Mi leal Lord von Christ, mi amigo verdadero, he sido capaz de regresar gracias a tí.

— Gunter sería un gran novelista. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió.

¿Por qué tengo que ser torturado así por el diario de alguien más? Aunque yo también estaría retorciéndome si alguien lee mi diario en voz alta. ¡No es que tenga uno!

—Draco, ¿cómo van los preparativos? …Parece que te has recuperado bastante, Wolf. ¿Cómo conseguiste el diario de Günter, "Diario Amor-Amor de Su Majestad"?

Conrad mira de cerca desde el living sonriendo irónicamente mientras se apresura a atar su corbata.

—Alguien debe haberlo confundido con un libro nuevo y lo envolvió. Vamos, por favor apresúrese en cambiarse si ya no quiere seguir escuchándolo.

—Su Majestad tiene en consideración al reino y su gente por sobre todo. Oh, cuan fervientemente yo, Lord von Christ Günter, deseo permanecer al lado de tan esplendido y hermoso hombre, tal cual es Lord Draco.

— Termine, ¡vámonos!

¿Qué expresión pondría el intelectual de mi tutor si supiera que estuvimos leyendo esto?

• • •

El tutor lucia espantoso.

Mechones de cabello desordenados se pegaban a sus pálidas mejillas bajo sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y había varias arrugas profundas entre sus cejas. Cualquier mujer en un radio de cinco metros quedaría al borde de las lágrimas al ver su hermosa figura angustiada.

—Günter, ¿no tienes un montón de cosas de las cuales hacerte cargo?

—No tantas.

El distintivo olor de calcio quemado llenaba el Castillo Voltaire. Alguien ya colapsó gimiendo en el pasillo: así de fuerte es.

—Por favor mira las rajas en la articulación de este humero —dijo Günter sosteniendo un hueso quemado en alto. Había un destello de obsesión en sus ojos—. Hay dos puntos donde estas líneas oblicuas cotas se cruzan con estas tres verticales. Esos significan obstáculos. Lo que quiere decir que ahora mismo, en este mismo instante, el peligro acecha a Su Majestad. ¡Y él está fuera de nuestro alcance!

Los largos y huesudos dedos de Gwendal se retorcieron inconscientemente. Esa es su única muestra de irritación; en todos los otros aspectos se ve igual de malhumorado y aristocrático que siempre.

—Eso es lo que podría pasar. ¿De qué es ese hueso?

—De Ajatar [2]. Intente usar otra clase de huesos, pero… solo Ajatar consiguió predecirle.

—Umm. Si su fortuna se puede predecir solo con hueso de Ajatar, ese jovencito debe valer demasiado.

— ¿Vale demasiado? ¡¿No estás preocupado?! ¡Él es la estrella de la esperanza mazoku! ¡¿No crees que hay un límite incluso para fingir apatía?!

—No voy a tolerar este hedor en mi castillo ni por estrellas, la luna o una Ajatar. Si vas a quemar huesos, hazlo afuera. Si quieres asar una res, hazlo con la carne. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas quejas he recibido?

Apagando el fuego con resentimiento, el administrador pesimista siseó: —…De todos modos debería haberle pedido uno a Anissina.

Tres segundos después, Lord von Voltaire retruca, aunque solo en su mente.

• • •

¡Huesos!

No son las lady's en sus variopintos vestidos de colores o la orquesta en vivo en el escenario lo que me congela por un segundo mientras hago mi incomoda entrada al baile de etiqueta.

Hay incontables cantidades de huesos desparramados en el piso. De repente me doy cuenta de que todos menos nosotros están tirando los huesos de pollo o pescado de los platos al piso. Mientras me quedo parado aquí mirando, la mujer cerca de la mesa del buffet justo frente a nosotros le da un bocado a su pollo frito y tira el hueso al piso casualmente y de forma tan burda como cualquier hombre.

— ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales y etiqueta?

—Creo que eso son modales, señorito.

La pista de baile se puede comparar tranquilamente con dos canchas de tenis. Para llegar al centro no tenemos opción más que pasar por encima de todos los cadáveres de los pequeños animales que han desaparecido en los estómagos de la gente. Estos crujen lastimosamente bajo nuestros pies. Que baile más indócil.

Soy incapaz de relajarme más en un lugar lleno de muggles.

Todos se apartan para crear un camino, inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia como saludo. Algunos hombres me dan la mano. Siento que me he hecho el ministro por un día. Para el momento que llego al centro de la pista creo que entiendo la parte mala de es ser una celebridad. La próxima vez que vea a Potter en el colegio, voy a tratar de molestarle menos.

De cerca el piano suena como un instrumento de percusión. Las cuerdas de los violines están muy tensas y suenan muy agudos.

—Ahora que hemos llegado aquí, prepárese, tendrá que bailar.

—Bien, ¿Me concedería este baile?

Conrad solo inclina la cabeza un poco y deja su bebida, viéndose algo nervioso.

— ¿eh?

—Costumbres diferentes, — digo sin interés —. Solo quiero estar seguro.

—Oh. Está bien, hay muchas ocasiones en las que dos hombres se emparejan.

—No voy a tomar el lugar de la señorita.

—Está bien, siempre he querido intentar la otra parte. Vamos, Señorito…

Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha… Derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, vuelta, vuelta, paro, derecha, atrapar cuando se inclina hacia atrás, crack.

Un pequeño hueso se rompe bajo mi zapato. Este es el baile del infierno.

—Perfecto, señorito. ¿No está contento de no estar haciendo esto con Gwendal?

— ¡Ni siquiera había pensado acerca de eso!

El Sr. Hyscliff está en el centro de la pista utilizando su peluca decorosamente. Se dobla junto a una pequeña y delicada mujer que debe ser su esposa. Están brillando de sudor bajo las luces.

—Ups.

La música cambia de repente a una más lenta y todos comienzan a pegarse unos con otros.

Mi hombro golpeó contra la pareja vecina. Son el capitán de la nave y el navegante.

¡Agh! Que pareja más tosca. Para ellos es más como barba contra barba que mejilla contra mejilla.

Alguien me clava el dedo en la cabeza varias veces. Volteo y veo una gran mujer con un magnifico cabello naranja sonriéndome. Es tan fornida que se le ven los músculos incluso a través de la ropa. Está usando guantes de seda hasta arriba del codo. Con sus curvas, expuestas desde los hombros hasta la espalda.

Guau… Sus bíceps son muy…

—Impresionante.

—Umm. Gracias. ¿Me concedería este baile?

Su voz es melódica y ronca. Pero está a mucho camino de ser sexy. Supongo que esta petición requirió coraje, pero no creo que pueda manejar a este caballero… eeeh, señorita.

—Gra…

— ¡Espera un momentito!

¿Perdón?

Lady's en elaborados vestidos que parecen hechos con royos enteros de lazo empujan entre la multitud de gente viniendo hacia nosotros.

—Yo lo vi primero. Si va a bailar con alguien, entonces tiene que ser conmigo.

Otra lady en un traje clásico verde agua contesta: — Sus ojos encontraron los míos primero, lo que significa que yo debo ser su pareja.

—Un momento, tengo los ojos puestos en él desde el principio, así que si va a pedir un baile a alguien, yo debo ser la primera.

Esa era la mujer salvaje arroja-huesos. Ahora parece que todas han ganado coraje, y cada vez hay más gritos de "¡Espera un momento!". Ay, que escena.

—Yo soy la que se decidió primero. Así que una canción, por favor.

—Bueno, en ese caso, yo concebí la idea primero.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Mamilen lo presintió con su sexto sentido!

—Sí, sí, pero él se ve mejor conmigo.

—Él es con quien he soñado. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—No me importaría ser el último, si aun así le concediera un baile a este viejo guerrero.

Guau, tenemos gente de todas las clases aquí.

—Ay, ay, impresionante. Pero no hubiera esperado menos de mi Señorito Lucius. Qué envidia me da.

—De que estás hablando, ¡Kaku!

— ¿Ah? Es un placer ver que mi señor es tan solicitado.

— Mi prometido no lo vería bien, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza. Su sonrisa es brillante y tan alegre como puede ser, puedo ver con claridad cuanto se está divirtiendo.

Un segundo después, Conrad finalmente dice: "Bueno, no se puede hacer nada". Una voz de barítono que puede ser usada como arma en las manos de los ambiciosos se dirige a mí desde atrás de las mujeres.

—Parece que está pasando un momento difícil para tomar una decisión.

— .

—Veo que hay muchas que anhelan la compañía de alguien tan fascinante como usted.

Claro, si no fuera un Slytherin ni un Malfoy, probablemente me lloverían cartas de compromiso.

—Pero milord Lucius aún es joven. No debe estar acostumbrado a ser tan halagado. ¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia?

Él abre los brazos expansivamente, sus ojos indican hacia su esposa sentada en una silla contra la pared con un vaso contra los labios.

— ¿Bailaría con ella?

Con la pequeña lady sentada junto a su esposa, que se ha quedado hasta tarde esta noche y luce bastante aburrida.

Ella viste un vestido color rosa pálido, su cabello suelto enroscado con lazo. Sus piernas se mecen en un _vaivén_.

—Esta es su primera fiesta de noche. Ya tiene seis; hay un dicho en mi país que dice que si bailas en tu primera fiesta de primavera cuando tu edad es un múltiplo de seis, tu vida será apasionada como ninguna. Me presento como un ejemplo de ello.

Hyscliff ríe resonante, sacando su pecho más que el guardabosque.

—Debe ser por tan apasionado amor que su prometido lo ha perseguido hasta aquí entrando de polizón al barco. Deseo esa clase de vida para mi hija, así que espero que le conceda ser su primera pareja.

¿No debería un padre normal intentar mantener a los hombres lo más lejos posible de su hija? Extraños. Esta gente del otro lado del mundo es imposible de comprender.

—Entonces, Señorito, vaya hasta la dama y diga algo adecuado y caballeroso.

—Está bien.

Mientras me doy la vuelta hacia la silla de la niña, las lady's se dispersan de mal humor. Una de ellas chasca la lengua y sisea lo suficientemente fuerte como para oírla: ¿Así que prefiere las niñas? Absolutamente no. Me arrodillo frente a Beatrice y digo con mi voz más juguetona posible:

—Señorita, arriba las manos. Usted, señorita, a cometido el peor de las infracciones: quedarse sentada durante un baile, su condena es concederme esta pieza y divertirse.

¡Maldición!

Ella salta fuera de la silla y va hacia el centro de la pista. Bastante proactiva, debe haberlo heredado de su padre. La canción es un vals lento, fácil de bailar. Pero como estoy muy doblado hacia adelante termino con un horrible paso errático.

— ¿Tu cabello está teñido?

Sus grandes ojos son del color mármol, y no tienen ni un rastro de malicia. Con ojos tan claros viéndome hacia arriba, no puedo pensar en mentir.

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

—Porque no te queda bien.

Los niños son tan crueles.

—Eso creí. Cuéntame sobre tu padre, Beatrice, ¿qué clase de persona es él?

—Alguien que abandonaría todo por amor.

—…Ya veo, así que es un hombre valiente.

Él debe decirle eso todos los días. Parce que el par de padre e hija no son muy dados al interrogatorio. Beatrice se vuelve tímida. El brillo en sus ojos mármol se vuelve del color de las estrellas.

—Tú también pareces un poco valiente.

¿Yo? ¿Valiente?

—…

Ella me suelta cuando el tiempo está terminando y corre a colgarse fuertemente de la cintura de su padre. El Sr. Hyscliff levanta alto a su hija, abarrotándola tanto de halagos que pondría a cualquier muggle al límite.

— ¡Ha sido fantástico, Beatrice! ¡Esa es mi princesita! Ha sido un baile muy elegante.

— ¿Cómo una reina?

—Por supuesto, siempre eres una reina. Tú y tu madre son mi orgullo y alegría.

Estoy avergonzado de solo escucharlos; mi sudor cae por mi cara y mi cuello.

—…Ah…

El lente de contacto se mueve en mi ojo derecho.

Esto no es bueno.

Si me expongo como mazoku aquí, todos los planes irán a la borda. Una melodía como la que escuchas en Año Nuevo comienza.

—Kaku…

¿Dónde diablos está?

Lord Weller está charlando con alguien cerca del piano.

De toda la gente, es la mujer que me abordó antes: la Señorita Biceps. Sus gustos son como… emm, bastante radicales. Pero hay mucha variedad y rango de gustos respecto al sexo opuesto. ¿O tal vez en Shin Makoku las mujeres así son muy admiradas? No me sorprendería que la gente con cuerpos musculosos fueran muy exóticos.

Se ven bastante íntimos con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

Doy una mirada silenciosa hacia ellos antes de escabullirme solo fuera del salón.

Desearle el triunfo en el amor a un compañero de juegos es una expresión de compañerismo.

Dentro del sistema de veinticuatro horas al que estoy acostumbrado, deben ser las diez de la noche en punto. La tensión se relaja en mi cuerpo a medida que camino. Suaves olas golpean contra el fondo del barco. Es raro, pero la paz me llena la mente mientras observo el océano negro puro.

Ahora que vuelvo a pensarlo, no había rastro de nada negro además de nuestras sombras largas y curvadas a nuestros pies en ese salón deslumbrante y brillante.

Una flama se ondea a la distancia. Debe ser el barco que nos ha estado siguiendo desde Shildkraut.

El dolor en mi ojo derecho se vuelve más punzante. Troto girando en el pasillo para volver a la habitación lo más rápido que puedo para poder sacármelo.

Choco con fuerza contra alguien cuando entro al pasillo en penumbras. Este es el golpe fatal.

— ¡La lentilla…!

Se ha caído de mi ojo.

—Lo siento, milord, ¿lo he lastimado?

— ¡No te muevas!

Él se congela por reflejo.

—Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que se me ha caído un lente de contacto. Y justo ahora es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo que buscar mi lente de contacto. ¿Ilumina con tu lámpara el piso? Si no está a tus pies, arrodíllate y tantea con la mano.

—S-sí señor. ¿Pero qué clase de cosa es un contacto…?

Cubro con calma mi ojo derecho y acaricio el piso con mi mano izquierda.

—Um… ¿se ha lastimado la cara?

—No… chico Pecas.

Resulta que quien ha causado que se me caiga la lente es el marinero con pecas en la cara que parece el hijo perdido de los Weasley. Él se agarra la cabeza con falso remordimiento y comienza a buscar conmigo.

—Me ha visto esta mañana en una situación extraña, y ahora… De verdad lo siento mucho. Estaba de patrulla, pero no pensé que habría nadie por aquí.

—Está bien.

Miente, miente tan mal. Solo un crédulo se tragaría esa farsa.

Decidí seguirle su juego.

— Debe ser duro ser un aprendiz, tienes que patrullar tan tarde tu solo por la noche. No vale la pena ponerle tanto esfuerzo si tu jefe es un idiota, ¿verdad?

—Pero me caí de la escalera porque estaba soñando despierto. Oh, y él fue quien me enseño como subir y bajar. Por eso estaba enojado. No lo culpo para nada. Hay muchas cosas que recordar, y yo soy muy tonto.

Cuando levanto la vista, el chico está sonriendo. Su cinismo me sorprendido bastante. Me apoyo en mis dorillas y dejo de buscar con la mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué no tiene la culpa? Él… te golpeo.

—Les pasa a todos cuando son aprendices. Es igual para todos los marineros. Este es mi primer viaje, y estoy muy feliz de poder estar en una nave tan impresionante como esta.

— ¿Estas feliz?

— ¡Oh, sí!

Tan solo hace medio día estaba pensando que él no era de confiar. Ahora sé que no merece ni mi lastima. De repente me siento avergonzado de mí mismo, así que miro hacia abajo para esconder mi expresión.

—Sueño con navegar un barco tan grande como este algún día… ¡Oh, milord, hay algo brillante en su pecho!

Es verdad, hay una pequeña escama de vidrio colgando al lado de un botón.

Tozo evasivamente y me paro con un: — No vemos, aprendiz.

—Me llamo Rick, milord.

—Nos vemos, Rick. Continúa con tu trabajo, y evita que se acerquen a mi suite. No me gustan las, emm, sorpresas.

Me voy sin esperar una respuesta y me meto a nuestra habitación.

— ¡Wolfram! Se me cayó un lente de contacto.

— ¿Estabas bailando?

El ex príncipe sale de la cama vistiendo una bata de baño, blanca esponjosa y con una toalla atada como turbante alrededor de la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estas vestido como una chica que acaba de salir del baño?

—Te pregunté si bailaste —demanda bruscamente fulminándome con la mirada de forma amenazadora con sus brazos cruzados. Oooh, alerta, estamos en medio de un ataque de egoísmo.

—Claro que bailé — digo neutral —. ¡En una clase de pociones haces pociones, en un baile… bailas!

— ¡Buscón!

— ¿Buscón?

¡¿Qué quiere decir al llamare buscón?! Hago una búsqueda en mi enciclopedia cerebral para encontrar el término correcto. Buscón: persona que estafa o hurta cosas de pequeño valor.

— Nunca he tomado algo que no me pertenezca.

Estoy un poco preocupado por el precedente "buscón"…

—¡Te estoy llamando infiel!

— ¿Eso nuevamente? No he traicionado a nadie, ¡y nunca lo haré! ¿Aun así vas a reclamarme? Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—¡Escucha! Si, eres bien parecido, reconoceré eso, incluso aunque seas un completo novato en el interior. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas que han puesto los ojos en ti, pero eso no significa que puedas andar aceptando las invitaciones de todos. Si careces de decencia no eres apto para ser un noble, ¡no importa lo lindo que seas!

— Tengo demasiada dig…

El impacto acurre justo al inicio de mi respuesta.

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Wagamama Puu: wagamama significa caprichoso, egoísta o terco. Puu es una forma corta e insultante de "pu-rin-su" la pronunciación japonesa para "prince" (príncipe) en inglés.

2\. Ajatar es un espíritu conocido como "El diablo de los bosques". Se trata de un espíritu maligno femenino que se manifiesta como una serpiente o un dragón. Se dice que es la madre del diablo. Propaga la enfermedad y la peste, cualquiera que la mira se enferma, y amamanta serpientes.


	16. 2 Capítulo 4

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **4**

Han pasado alrededor de seis años desde la última vez que entró a su propia cocina.

Los pies de Gwendal pararon frente a la puerta. Ya no quería verse envuelto en esto.

— ¡Günter! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cocina?!

"…Y aquí está de nuevo" fue el pensamiento que expresan claramente los ojos de Lord von Christ. Estaba parado frente a un caldero lleno de aceite hirviendo con una banda alrededor de la cabeza.

— ¿Adivinando la fortuna de nuevo?

—Sí. Si de alguna forma puedo sentir el peligro de Su Majestad, si de alguna forma puedo ser de alguna ayuda para él…

—Es inútil.

No habría ninguna manera de ayudarlos incluso si pudiera predecir el peligro, porque ninguna clase de majutsu podría alcanzarlos en el medio del océano. Pero viendo las marcas azul oscuro bajo los ojos de Günter, Gwendal perdió las energías para retrucar. Su vista bajo al aceite.

—¿…Qué estás planeando hacer?

— Echar un ratón bebé dentro de este caldero de aceite hirviendo.

El inteligente, hermoso y digno tutor levantó un indefenso ratón blanco por la punta de la cola. Su fiera sonrisa exponía el verdadero mazoku en su interior: una belleza demoniaca que cautiva y seduce a todos.

Lo cual no tenía importancia en el caso de Gwendal.

Su voz era un murmullo grave y sardónico que hubiera hecho postrarse al instante a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

— Bueno, bueno. Supongo que un roedor no es suficiente para un rey como este.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó burlonamente.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Qué error más tonto! ¿Cómo podría un ratón predecir la travesía de un noble y eminente rey? Oh Gwendal, ¿qué debería hacer? Bueno, por ahora… —Günter levanto su otra mano rápidamente—. Un gatito debería bastar.

El gato atigrado tembló, colgando, agarrado de la forma que en los libros figura como "como no sostener a tu gato".

El insensible y hermoso cínico (señoritas/os, razonen) interrumpió inesperadamente.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¿Cómo te atreves a maltratar a un gatito de esta manera? ¡Míralo, esta tan aterrado que está maullando "mee mee"! Ay pobre cosita, está bien, nunca dejaría que él te haga algo horrible como eso…

—…Gwen… tu…

—Günter… tu, bastardo. —El tutor palideció ante la voz que parecía temblar desde el piso—. Si alguna vez maltratas a un gatito así de nuevo, obtendré tu cabeza.

¿Qué hará con ella?

• • •

No hay tiempo para ponerme a conjugar verbos… ¡¿dónde está Conrad?!

Miro alrededor. Aparentemente fue el único impacto.

—¡Debemos tener cuidado!

—Pero…

—Shissst.

Hay gritos y pasos de mucha gente en el salón principal. Suena como si hubieran entrado en pánico. Me pregunto si hemos sido abordados.

— ¡Deja de que estar ahí parado y nada más, Wolfram! ¡Ponte los pantalones y una chaqueta y muévete! Maldición, no puedo creer que Conrad no esté aquí en un momento como este…

—¡Draco!

La puerta se abre con suficiente fuerza como para arrancarla de las bisagras y Conrart entra corriendo a la habitación. Su mirada severa no se parece en nada a la que es usual en él. Su manga está manchada de vino que se ha derramado.

—Gracias a Dios ha podido volver aquí a salvo. Aunque Josak dijo que estaba bien.

—¿Josak, la mujer que parece hombre? Mira, Conrad, no tengo tiempo para preguntarte si te fue bien con la Señorita Músculo justo ahora. ¿Están atacando el barco?

Su expresión dice que no tiene ni idea de cómo me entere.

—Como fue que… hablamos luego. ¡Wolfram!

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes una espada?

—¡Sí!

Sus mejillas, pálidas por el mareo y el disgusto, ganan color visiblemente cuando se sonroja por el entusiasmo. Debe estar esperando la oportunidad de poder pelear un poco. ¿Acaso disfruta tanto la idea de cruzar espadas?

—Bien. Entonces los dos escóndanse aquí.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Conrad nos empuja dentro del ropero. Desenvaina en un solo movimiento habilidoso el bastón que ha estado llevando todo el tiempo en su mano y el acero reluce. No sabía que era una espada bastón.

Coloca la hoja a su espalda y se arrodilla, acercándose para decir en voz baja: —Escuchen atentamente. Esta nave está bajo el ataque de asaltantes marinos.

—¿Piratas?

—Sí. Una gran cantidad de ellos ya han abordado a la fuerza.

—Entonces apurarte y escóndete, Conrad.

—¿Pero que está diciendo? —Trago saliva ante la sonrisa de Lord Weller—. Es para esto que estoy aquí.

El intercambio solo toma un segundo, y su mano ya está en la puerta.

—Los contendré en cubierta por el mayor tiempo que pueda. Queremos dar la impresión de que ya todos han salido volando de esta habitación, así que por favor manténganse lo más silenciosos posible. No los enojen. Si algo llegara a pasarle, Günter y nuestra gente llorarían.

—¿Tú tambien?

—¿Yo?

—Llorarías por mí, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se suavizan un poco.

—De ser el caso, permita que nos encontremos en otro lugar.

No tengo oportunidad de preguntarle qué quiso decir. Wolfram avanza para irse con su delgada espada en mano.

—¡Yo también peleare! ¡¿No tienes confianza en mis habilidades?!

— La tengo. Es por eso, Wolfram, que he dejado a Su Majestad a tu cargo.

El chico lindo testarudo se ha quedado sin palabras. No puede retrucar esa confianza. Me quito mi chaqueta formal de noche y la dejo a un lado, me arremango la camisa y pongo mis manos sobre los hombros del tercer hijo.

—¡No quiero quedar viudo antes del matrimonio!

—Cuide de él… Draco.

En el momento en que Wolfram mira hacia otro lado, él me rodea con un brazo el cuello y se acerca para susurrar rápidamente: — Por favor perdóneme si no regreso.

Él cierra las puertas dobles y se va. Sus pasos ligeros son rápidamente engullidos por el caos a la distancia en la cubierta.

Se ha ido a pelear, esas perturbadoras palabras cargadas de significado son dejadas atrás.

Todo es caos durante un momento luego de eso. Se escucha el ruido metálico de las espadas chocando contra espadas, el sonido de vasos y platos rompiéndose, de los pasos apresurados y los gritos y llantos que me hacen querer cubrirme las orejas.

Wolfram y yo respiramos silenciosamente, escuchando atentamente cualquier detalle de lo que está pasando afuera.

Nos inclinamos lentamente unos grados, y en poco tiempo los gritos desaparecen.

Recuerdo la fiesta que tuvimos en el verano, justo después del regreso de Voldemort. Cuando mis amigos y yo que se estábamos escondidos nos aventuraron abajar, no quedaba nadie luego de tanto alboroto, violencia y maldiciones imperdonables. Ni los seguidores ni Voldemort. Solo nuestros padres, en una esquina, temblando, pidiéndonos huir de ese mundo…de la marca tenebrosa y de sus errores.

Aunque Wolfram no podría haber adivinado mis sentimientos, su mano cae sobre la mía. Nos acurrucamos juntos en el estrecho espacio del ropero que es muy pequeño para ser llamado vestidor.

No, ninguno esta temblando.

Wolfram es un soldado después de todo. Aun si no está acostumbrado a jugar a estas peligrosas escondidas, esta no puede ser su primera vez. Yo soy un estudiante que ha visto muchas, muchas cosas.

— ¿…Estás bien, Draco?

— ¡Estoy bien!

Aprieto la mano que toca la mía cerrando los ojos y dejando caer mi cabeza.

—Tú olor es... Huele a… flores, madera de pino y magia, una muy pura… es tranquilizador.

—G-gracias.

No se está burlando de mí, ¿no?

Es solo que… no estoy aterrado, ni tampoco que estoy tieso del miedo… Es este silencio, esta tensión, es dolorosamente insoportable…

Mi compañero de habitación parece leer mi mente. Susurra: —Como dijo Conrart, no hagas nada impulsivo si nos descubren. No van a matarte si no te resistes porque eres bastante atractivo.

—Entonces tú tampoco deberías hacer nada. Nadie mataría a alguien… como tú.

—De ninguna manera, soy un guerrero mazoku. Si no peleo, no merezco vivir.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Shhh.

Se escucha el click del picaporte al ser girado, seguido del golpe de la puerta al ser forzada a abrirse. Alguien entra en la habitación.

—Se llevaron todas las cosas de valor, ¿he? ¿Ya se han escapado?

—Nah. Ya nos fijamos que ninguno de los pasajeros de la suite de lujo está en la borda. Él conoce a todos los pasajeros de este barco. Son otro tema los que saltaron por la borda, pero ninguno de los ricos en este crucero de placer tiene esa clase de coraje.

Son dos.

Uno habla como el rugir de un duende, suena como si tuviera un gusano atragantado en la parte trasera de la garganta, y el otro es como un elfo, tiene la voz tan aguda que hace doler las orejas.

—¿Se supone que esos son hombres ricos? Lucen como que no valen pa' mucho — Duende.

—Sí pero, el precio para quedarse en esta suite de lujo por una noche te sale lo mismo que pagar un pasaje en tercera por un año entero. — Elfo.

—Jodeeer, quisiera estar en sus zapatos. —Duende.

—No seas imbécil. Revisa la habitación también. —Elfo… Siento que estoy jugando al ajedrez mágico.

El crujido de las maderas del piso en frente de la cama indica que están justo al lado de nosotros.

—Ah, ¿y qué paso con esos valientes?

¡Está hablando de Conrad!

Las puntas de mis pies golpean la puerta cuando me echo hacia adelante por reflejo.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

¡Oh no!

—Echigoya, ¿no escuchaste ese ruido?

—No fue nada más que un ratón, Lord Gobernador.

Oh sí, tengo una idea.

Le pregunto a Wolfram su opinión en un susurro apenas audible. — ¿Pretendamos que somos mascotas?

—Puede ser. ¿Qué tal un negroshinoyamakishy?

Negroshi-shi… ¡¿qué demonios es eso?! Digo, en la Tierra no tenemos nada como eso.

Este no es momento para andar pensando qué clase de animal es ese. Somos demasiado grandes para ser un ratón, y sería raro que tengamos una lechuza en el ropero. ¡Hola Sra. Norris! Si, solo me queda un sonido en el repertorio (no es la primera vez que imito al familiar de Filch), así que intentemos con un gato.

—Mi-miau.

Duende y Elfo reaccionan instantemente.

—¡Es un dragón zomosagori!

—¡¿No son los dragones zomosagori los que comen gente incluso cuando son chiquitos?! ¡No podemos enfrentarlo solos, traigamos a los otros!

¡¿Dragón?! ¡¿Los dragones son enormes?! Wolfram se cubre la cara con las palmas derrotado.

—¿Cuando hice el ruido de un dragón? Claramente imite a un peludo gato…

—¡Se supone que los gatos hacen mee mee!

—¡Eso es una oveja!

La situación se pone peor cuando nos rodea un grupo de unas ocho personas.

—¡Vamos a abrirlo, ¿están listos?!

No, no estamos listos.

Plateado reluce junto a mí.

—Wolfram, no…

Las puertas se abren por completo. Mientras mis ojos están cegados por la luz que entra, Wolfram corta el brazo de una persona y rasga el estómago de otra. Pero las seis restantes avanzan sobre él por la espalda empuñando alfanjes [1].

— ¡Wolfram! Son demasiados.

Tomo la varita del bolsillo secreto, que está en la manga de mi camisa.

—¡Cállate!

Rayos, no quería hacer esto pero...

—¡Abajo, Wolf! Abajo… ¡es una orden!

Él se inclina y sin mirarme sujeta firme la espada.

— _¡_ _Petrificus Totalus Tria_ _!_ — el encantamiento logra petrificar a los tres piratas, detrás de Wolfram. Apunto a los restantes y digo con voz seria y firme: — _Imperio._

El sonido seco metálico de la espada hace eco en la habitación.

• • •

Hay antorchas encendidas por todos lados, como si estuviéramos festejando el festival de fuego por adelantado. Está tan claro como al mediodía, tan brillante que ilumina la nave pirata junto a la nuestra.

La borda, donde la mayoría de los pasajeros y tripulantes han sido reunidos, tiene un desagradable olor. Por como se ve, ha habido derramamiento de sangre en ambos lados.

El jefe pirata parece estar de muy buen humor sobre su plataforma hecha de cajas de madera apiladas.

—Todos se ven jodidamente bien esta noche —se dirige a los pasajeros con un megáfono, sosteniéndolo con su meñique levantado. Es un show.

Nuestro sequito de tres hombres nos dirige a un grupo de prisioneros de guerra. Wolfram aún está vestido como una señora que recién ha salido del baño, y yo dejé atrás mi chaqueta. Aunque es primavera, el viento del mar es frio.

Veo a Conrad y Hyscliff en el grupo de marineros y hombres pasajeros… que por alguna razón incluye a la Señorita Músculo. Ella debe de haber peleado valerosamente como cualquier hombre. Los tres están parados y no parecen haber sufrido heridas graves.

Lo siento Conrad, te esforzaste tanto en escondernos, me disculpo silenciosamente con él. No fue solo culpa de tu hermano, si no tambien fue mía. Oh, pero también tengo buenas noticias. Mi repertorio de imitaciones ha incrementado en uno más. Dragón zomosagori. Sorprendería incluso a mi abuelo.

El pirata que me sostiene tira del cuello de mi camisa y me arrastra hacia el jefe.

—Los pasajeros de la suite de lujo, ¿he?

—Sí, jefe.

Miro sobre la caja de madera y mi boca hace una mueca. Tengo problemas para controlar mi curiosidad… este es mi primer encuentro con un pirata, pero mayormente es porque él es increíblemente diferente a lo que imaginaba que sería un pirata. Cuando era niño, mi mamá solía contarme historias de piratas, magos y muggles.

Pero estos piratas no usan camisetas con rayas horizontales. Tampoco se ven como si pudieran estirar los brazos como goma [2].

Es bajito, pero tiene hombros anchos y un pecho musculoso. Su barba rubia ceniza, casi blanca, comienza desde las patillas. Su cara rojiza tiene una vieja cicatriz sobre la mejilla… En pocas palabras, es un excelente ejemplo de un hombre de mar.

Pero tiene puesto… si, desde mi punto de vista, es un uniforme de mujer.

¡¿Porque un uniforme femenino?! Bueno, supongo que los piratas son raros, ¡¿pero por que una falda tableada?! ¡¿Un uniforme de marinero celeste y blanco como los que usan las mujeres en los colegios mágicos de Japón?!

En su mano izquierda, la que no sostiene el megáfono, brilla una gruesa hoja de acero.

Uniforme marinero y… una espada.

—Mis consideraciones, joven señor, pero no tema. Somos piratas de categoría, lo somos, y no vamos por ahí matando a nuestros invitados.

Esa pronunciación… ¿acento japonés-occidental?

—Claro, hacemos excepciones con los que quieren pelea. Pueden gritar y caer muertos por lo que a mí respecta. Todos los héroes a bordo se han quedado quietos frente a las damas, yar yar.

En resumen, ¿tienen a las mujeres y niños como rehenes?

—He escuchado que están en su luna de miel y que quieren ser vendidos juntos.

Sacándose su turbante Wolfram me pregunta: — ¿Luna de miel?

—Sí, es nuestra "Luna de miel"

Aun con su meñique en alto, el jefe lleva el megáfono a su boca. — ¡Bueno, podrían las damas acercarse a mí! ¡Trabajaran en mi nave hasta que conozcan a sus nuevos lores y señores en sus nuevos hogares de ricachones!

¿Nuevos qué? ¿Esa es la forma pirata de decir esposos? ¿Tiene una empresa con oficinas de consultas "matrimonios por conveniencia" o algo?

Las mujeres son empujadas por la rampa, llorando angustiadas.

—Yar. Pasajero de la suite de lujo, parece que tiene algo atorado en la garganta.

— Dijiste que eran piratas con clase.

A diez metros de distancia Conrad hace un gesto descendente con ambas manos como si supiera lo cerca que estoy de hacer erupción. ¿Lento, lento?

Oh, ¿calmate, calmate?

Me trago las palabras.

—Piratas, ¿Hum? …¿Supongo que comen desayunos estilo rey?

—No comemos desayuno.

Maldición.

Tengo que calmarme. Ser el único que se queja no me va a llevar a ningún lado. Si hago un mal movimiento me tiraran por la borda, y ellos tendrán que pagar las consecuencias. Y tengo que pensar en los demás pasajeros.

Crear una estrategia en tampoco tiempo. Pareciera imposible para cualquiera, pero no para mí. Además no puedo satisfacer mi estúpido sentido de justicia cuando puedo ocasionar que otras personas sean lastimadas en el proceso. No puedo… no puedo, pero…

El jefe coloca una mano en su pierna y habla mientras su pollera se ondea con el viento. — ¡Ahora, los que siguen! ¿Cuáles niños se venderán a buen precio? ¡Tráiganlos para acá!

— ¿Los vas a vender?

Una niña pequeña gime como una sirena acorralada mientras la arrastran lejos de su madre.

— ¡Abuemama…!

Por reflejo miro alrededor buscando una abuela. No hay ninguna.

—¡Malditamamaaaaa!

¡¿Estaba insultando a su madre?! Señorita, eso es un poco grosero.

Wolfram resopla con desdén. — Hump, los balbuceos de los humanos pequeños son tan ofensivos.

— ¿Balbuceos?

—Está llamando a su querida madre.

Aaah, ¿así que ella quiere decir algo como "mamá, mami"?

Los otros niños están llorando a gritos también, un continuo coro de gritos.

Los lamentos de los humanos se alzan bajo el turbio cielo sin luna iluminado con la luz de las antorchas.

He visto una escena como esta antes… si, en ese pensadero que encontré en la casa de mi padrino una noche antes del regreso a Hogwarts. Me había estado buscando un cuarto solo y alejado del ruido exterior, con mis libros de texto en las manos. Solo quería un lugar tranquilo para estudiar.

Lloré y lloré al ver aquel grotesco hombre azotar irracionalmente a ese niño de cabello oscuro y no pude parar hasta que comprobé que mi padrino estaba a salvo. Secándome los ojos y sonándome la nariz con una bola de papel mojada, él me pregunto tan campante que merecería un Premio de Supervivencia: ¿Qué harías?

Su tono era tan normal como si me estuviera preguntando, ¿Qué te gusta más, el quidditch o la música?

¿Qué harías? ¿Podrías hacer algo?

Puedo.

— Esperen, ustedes…

La expresión de Conrad dice: Sabía que esto pasaría.

La presión del magma apenas contenido dentro del cráter se ha incrementado proporcionalmente a la fuerza conteniéndola. ¡¿Finalmente puedo soltar la erupción que intenté suprimir con tanta fuerza hace unos minutos?!

— ¡Escuchen, inmundos piratas!

El jefe lanza una mirada por sobre el hombro hacia mí, pero antes de que vuelva su atención hacia sus subordinados.

— Pronto te darás cuenta que algunos seres son mejores que otros, Sabandija pestilente [3]. No querrás hacer algo equivocado. Yo te puedo aconsejar.

Comencé con un tono tan glacial y arrogante, que por breves instantes veo temblar de miedo a todos los presentes. Excepto mi prometido, el parece aburrido. Les Sugiero con voz neutral:

— Deja a las mujeres y niños o afronta tu castigo ladrón.

—No somos ladrones, somos piratas.

Un temblor se esparce por mis brazos hasta la punta de los dedos y palpita como un código a los lados de mis caderas. La sangre calienta mis ojos y la parte trasera de mis cuencas duele por la presión.

Probablemente haga una locura que provoque que me maten y me corten con ese ancho alfanje. O tal vez sea más rápido y juegue con los huesos, asustando a esos piratas que huirían. Pero eso nos expondría. Aunque todavía quedan los tres piratas bajo el imperio…

Aun así.

— ¡Escúchame, Sabandija pestilente! Eres el jefe y debes ser más repugnante que el resto, pero ese es solo el status de los muggles. ¡De lo que hablamos es de poder real! ¡Todos los seres son diferentes, lo que significa que eres igual que ellos y yo soy superior a ti! ¡Así que, incluso si invaden esta nave, no tienes derecho de vender lo que no es tuyo ni de tocar lo que es mío!

El jefe levanta su megáfono y llama a cuatro de sus subordinados.

—Tráiganlo, se venderá por un buen precio. Aunque solo sea un ojo, es casi gris.

— ¡Pirata tenía que ser! ¡Merlín!

Mientras tanto, más de la mitad de las mujeres y niños ya han sido transferidos al otro barco, cerca de la punta de la amplia borda veo una cabeza con cabello beige familiar. La princesa con los ojos mármol que bailó conmigo está al final de toda la fila de niños.

Quita la mano que sostiene su hombro hábil y rápidamente, como si esquivara el toque de algo sucio.

La sangre se acumula en la cara del pirata y golpea lejos el pequeño cuerpo.

—¡Beatrice! — grita Hyscliff.

Ella aun viste el ligero vestido color rosa que tenía mientras bailaba el vals conmigo. Los adornos entrelazados en su cabello relucen mientras pierde el balance y cae hacia atrás, justo sobre la baranda de madera.

— ¡Cuidado!

No hay nada más que el mar debajo. El océano abre su negra boca en anticipación.

Varias personas corren hacia ella, soy el primero en llegar. Sujeto su brazo. Su peso me echa hacia adelante y yo me resisto a caer con fuerza. Conrad y Wolfram corren hacia aquí. Y probablemente Hyscliff también. — ¡Aguanta, Beatrice… coge mi mano!

Beatrice, aun colgando de un brazo, mira hacia arriba con esos ojos que casi se transforman en estrellas. Los ojos de una niña que tienen al menos un poco de admiración por mí.

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué…está bien?

Ellos agarran mi camisa, mi cinturón y mis caderas.

—Si ya no puedo ver a mi padre y a mi madre, está bien si me caigo.

—No, no lo está…

No digas cosas como esa.

Una chica que va a bailar con muchos hombres magníficos, caer perdidamente enamorada y encontrar la felicidad al alcance de sus manos no debería decir algo como eso, no con esos ojos tan claros.

No se debería permitir que diga algo como eso.

Varios brazos fuertes tiran hacia arriba, y el padre de Beatrice la abraza con fuerza. Me caigo sobre mi trasero y me recuesto boca arriba sobre los tablones observando las nubes que surcan el cielo nocturno.

Una larga y gruesa aguja se clava en mi cabeza, como si se convirtiera en un rayo conductor de una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo rápidamente. Entumeciéndome y calentándome, llenándome de éxtasis.

Mi corazón bombea sangre dos veces más rápido, y la ubicación exacta de mis latidos se vuele precisa.

Llego a escuchar las sutiles voces de _Aër_ _y_ _Aqua_ como si de una canción se tratará.

Llámame…

¿Llamar… no, no puedo?

Solo inténtalo, hazlo, confía en nosotras.

No…

Solo una vez, una vez más, Draco…

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. El alfanje es una antigua arma árabe usada en la península ibérica y gran parte del mediterráneo. Consta de una hoja curva y filo de un solo lado.

2\. Referencia al anime One Piece. El protagonista pirata Luffy tiene un cuerpo de goma. [Supongamos que es una historia creada por Narcissa para Draco.]

3\. Insulto de Draco para el jefe de los piratas.


	17. 2 Capítulo 5

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **5**

Un impacto imposible sacude el barco y a todos sobre él.

Retumba, retumba.

¿Un terremoto subterráneo? Pero están flotando en una gentil y ondulada corriente, no sobre tierra firme.

Con la mirada fija hacia abajo, ignoro la mano que le ofrece Conrad y camino hacia adelante a pasos inestables mientras todos miran alrededor para encontrar la causa.

Alzo la vista cuando alcanzo más o menos el centro de la cubierta y observo fijamente al hombre justo delante de mí con el único ojo no coloreado por los lentes de contacto.

—¿…Draco? — me llama Wolfram olvidando mi alias, pero no respondo.

Atónito, toma mi mano. Con excepción del dedo índice, mi mano seguro esta fría, tan fría como el hielo.

—Conrart, él…

—Sí. Pero ahora va más allá de nosotros.

Tal vez ni siquiera yo pueda controlarme. Soy consciente de mis acciones, pero ellos no son conscientes de las suyas.

—…Han atacado una nave indefensa, destruyendo y saqueándolo todo. Insisten en seguir el camino del mal.

Mi voz es grave, indiferente y perspicaz. Es una lástima que ni mis compañeros de colegio ni mi familia este presente. Unos estarían orgullosos, otros aterrados y mis amigos emocionados.

—Antes que enlazarse en un combate honorable, haber tomado prisioneros con trucos de cobardes. Incluso emprendieron voltear vuestras espadas contra los débiles y clamarlos como posesiones.

Retumba, retumba, retumba.

El sonido que acompaña los temblores parece estar acercándose, más que volviéndose más fuerte.

Tomados por sorpresa por mi transformación, los piratas se reúnen alrededor del jefe esperando órdenes. Mi ardiente dedo índice se precipita a apuntar al viejo de barba con uniforme de marinero.

—¡Pagaran por vuestra insolencia!

Esas palabras forzadas, viniendo de alguien como yo, que normalmente es arrogante e indiferente y se emociona ante lo desconocido, parecerían pertenecer a otra persona por completo. Al menos eso, creían los presentes nobles.

Estoy empleando la misma pose que utilizo en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—¡Vaya, seres repugnantes que carecen de orgullo! ¡No es mi intención derramar sangre, pero no me dejan elección, ¡os rebanaré!

Wolfram frunce el ceño. Este es un recuerdo humillante para él.

—Él también me hizo eso a mí.

—Fue bastante severo, ¿eh?

—Pero fue diferente en ese momento. Estamos en territorio humano, los elementos deberían estar limitados aquí.

—Eso también me preocupa, pero…

El maryoku depende del alma. Solo aquellos nacidos con él son capaces de hacer un pacto con los elementos del mundo natural, comandarlos y manipularlos con el fin de usar majutsu. Pero este es el territorio de los humanos que veneran a los dioses, y las partículas que obedecen a los mazoku son extremadamente escasas.

Sin embargo, los elementos están presentes en cualquier lugar. Hablamos, reímos, ellos cantan y sin importar el lugar prometieron ayudarme. Confío en su palabra.

¡Que el juego comience!

—¡Sentencia!

Retumba, retumba, retumba, retumba, retumba.

Los piratas cerca de la entrada de la cabina gritan, sus voces se vuelen chillonas del miedo.

La causa del retumbar se revela en ese momento.

Avanzan sobre la cubierta a gran velocidad y comienzan a trepar por los cuerpos de los piratas que han elegido.

¡¿Trepar?! Los gritos llenan el lugar.

Pedazos de huesos de animales temblequean, son los restos dispersos de la comida de los pasajeros y las sobras descartadas de las cocinas. Llenan la superficie completa del piso de la cubierta como insectos. Desde pequeñas partes como huesos de peces, hasta costillares y enormes cráneos de vacas. Todos y cada uno de los huesos han venido a buscar venganza.

—Ugh… e-es la primera vez que veo majutsu de tan mal gusto…

—¡Ayyyyy, están viniendo! ¡Conrart, vienen para acá! ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo!

Wolfram salta como una langosta en una olla de agua hirviendo ante la grotesca escena. Los huesos se parten en fragmentos afilados bajo sus pies frenéticos.

—No te muevas, quédate quieto. Piensa en ellos como dejar pasar un escorpión venenoso o una araña.

—¡Ayy! ¡Están… están… están trepando!

—Mantén la compostura.

Eso es bastante difícil para alguien que no tiene nervios de acero.

La única razón por la cual los pasajeros y la tripulación están quietos es porque la mayoría de ellos se han desmayado. Los piratas están llorando a lágrima viva y gritando ante el ataque, están siendo arañados, masticados y rellenados. Con las bocas llenas de los desechos a medio comer de otras personas.

El jefe pirata cae rodando de la caja que usaba de plataforma con huesos de pollo incrustados en la nariz y también en sus orejas. Arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas aterrado comienza a intentar alejarse de mí.

—¡E-es el diablo, el diablooo…!

—¡¿Diablo?! ¿Aún no puedes reconocer mi rostro?

Delante de él está la palabra "justicia" formada por huesos.

¡No soy el Diablo, sino el Maou! Ambicioné aclarar, pero ahogue las palabras en el fondo de mi garganta.

Las mujeres que observan desde la cubierta de la nave pirata vitorean a la luz de las antorchas, gritan:

—¡Es un barco, es un barco patrulla de Shimaron!

Con mi intenso y brillante ojo derecho veo la luz sobre las aguas.

Es momento de detenerse. Abandono el ejército de huesos, se oye secas rupturas por varios lados. Los huesos dejan de moverse completamente.

Volteo con decoro hacia los piratas. — ¡Arrepentíos de vuestras acciones, y preparaos para enmendaros con la pena definitiva!

Me balanceo y comienzo a caer hacia adelante. No queda mucho tiempo, el maryoku consume mi energía.

—…Esta sentencia será postergada.

Estoy cansado, dormir estaría bien.

Aunque, todos los presentes seguro tendrán pesadillas esta noche.


	18. 2 Capítulo 6

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **6**

Una marcha oscura se ha estado reproduciendo sin parar en mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo flota en una placida calidez en los límites entre el sueño y la lucidez. Los rayos de luz que caen sobre mi rostro convierten la oscuridad tras mis parpados en blanco puro.

Finalmente despierto cuando mi rostro es ensombrecido por la noche de nuevo. Separo mi mejilla del pecho de Conrad.

—…la marca de tenebrosa…

—¿Que, está reflexionando sobre los problemas de la Guerra Fría?

—¿Guerra Fría? No, no, esto apenas va al clímax.

El segundo hijo, murmura admirado: "Oh, ¿en verdad?". El tercer hijo está parado en la puerta, aun en bata.

Sus hermosas cejas están unidas en un gesto exagerado de fruncir el ceño.

—Esto es una pesadilla.

—¿Quién tiene una pesadilla, yo?

—No, yo.

—Wolfram, ¿porque estas tan enojado? … ¿He hecho algo de nuevo? ¿Fue impresionante o espantoso?

—¿Hecho algo? ¡¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas?! ¡¿Nada de eso?!

Wolfram se desliza desde su posición reclinado contra la puerta hasta el piso derrotado y con la cabeza gacha.

—Pero que tipo con buena suerte.

—¿Hum? ¡¿He hecho algo tan terrible que tengo buena suerte de no poder recordarlo?! ¿Dónde estamos?

Hay una diferencia bastante grande entre esta pequeña habitación en penumbras de seis por nueve con la suite de lujo. El rítmico balanceo no se ha detenido, así que debemos estar en el océano. Estoy bastante seguro de que incluso las cabinas de tercera clase tienen literas, pero en esta habitación no hay ningún mueble. La ventana tiene barrotes, y la madera del piso y las paredes está descolorida y descascarada.

—¿Por qué estamos en una celda? ¿Po…Qué hice? ¿Hace cuando que estoy durmiendo? Estaba instruyendo a la Sabandija Pestilente, alguien estaba por caer al mar… Beatrice, ¿ella está bien?

Aferrando la chaqueta de Conrad de repente me doy cuenta de que aun usa su ropa de noche. Está manchada con motas de marrón oxido, prueba de la feroz batalla.

—Déjeme responderle sus preguntas una a una. Primero, Beatrice está bien y con sus padres. La rescató y luego castigó a los piratas con un majutsu de un poder sobrenatural. De hecho, pensándolo mejor, esta nave es originaria de Hildryad, lo que significa que la mayoría de la carne proviene de animales alimentados con pienso exportado de nuestro reino, lo cual debe de haber sido absorbido como calcio. Por eso es que funcionó tan bien.

¿Por eso no agote toda mi energía?

—De todos modos, fue gracias a Su Majestad que ellos fueron destrozados. Luego de eso, el barco patrulla de Shimaron llegó apresuradamente y ataron a todos los piratas. Ha estado durmiendo profundamente por dos días. Cuando ese color violeta de afuera cambie a azul le daremos la bienvenida a una nueva noche, y la gente comenzará a convertir sus terribles experiencias en temas de conversación para acompañar sus bebidas durante alguna de esas fiestas. Pero da igual, tengo un pedido que hacerle.

Él toma mi mejilla y tira hacia abajo suavemente.

—Quítese el lente de contacto antes de que vuelva a dormir.

Sonrisa de enfermera.

—¿Por qué estamos encerrados? Amm… eso significa que, salve a todos, asusté a un par de personas y los piratas no escaparon, ¿verdad?

Lamento que nos descubrieran, ciertamente, pero no iba dejar que escaparan con un "cargamento" de esclavos humanos a bordo, incluidos Wolfram y yo.

—Eso no es todo. La nave escolta recibió bastantes daños también, y todos los salvavidas de este barco fueron destruidos. Probablemente planeaban pender fuego al barco al irse y hundirlo matando a todos.

Incluso Conrad.

Su explicación es totalmente falta de emociones, como si esto no fuera relevante. ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado cuando podrían haberlo matado?

—Un momento, ¿porque estamos encerrados cuando salvé a todos?

—Porque han descubierto que somos mazokus —se encoje de hombros Conrad dándolo por sentado—. El territorio de Shimaron no es un lugar donde los mazokus pueden ir a hacer un viaje de placer.

—Tsk, ¡Muggles!

¡¿Son gente tan poco racional?!

Puede haber sido solo mi insignificante sentido de justicia pura, pero los salvé. No tiene nada que ver con que sea mazoku, mago o muggle, lo hice para salvar a todos. Principalmente a Wolfram, a Beatrice, a Conrad y a mí; pero termine salvando a todos. Ellos deberían alabarme, sin embargo, nos tienen cautivos.

Supongo que no debería haber metido mis narices en esto después de todo. Tengo que… quizá… ¡Ah!, solo esta vez.

—Escuchen, lo diré solo una vez. ¿De acuerdo? …Lo siento… sean modestos, nunca antes me he… nunca me he… me he… bueno eso y…

—¿…Por qué?

—No está en mis principios y… oh, te refieres a eso. Tal vez fui, quizá, solo un poco impetuoso.

La habitación es fría, muy fría.

Me escurro para prenderme con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y apoyo mi frente contra el hombro de Conrad.

Sentando con las piernas extendidas, aun con el cabeza encorvada e indefenso, Wolfram dice: —No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte.

—Wolf…

—Son los humanos los que son estúpidos.

Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo la leve perturbación de Conrad. Su padre era humano, y sangre humana corre por sus venas.

Vamos a terminar ya mismo con esta clase de charla y ver que vamos a hacer en vez de mortificarnos con esto.

Miro hacia el pequeño cuadrado de cielo violeta con sus nubes lavanda pálida.

—El atardecer tiene unas lindas rayas horizontales. ¡Qué mal que solo podemos mirarlo por la ventana pero no ir afuera!

—Si eres el Maou, entonces conviértete en algo que pueda volar fuera de aquí.

—No seas ridículo. No soy anima… espera, mi varita. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Su varita! No recuerdo a verla visto.

—Cierto, la deje en la suite. Después de…

Ahora que me desperté de mi larga siesta mi estómago ruge como una tórtola. Está quejándose por no haber tenido nada de beber ni de comer durante un día y medio.

—Y-yo, la tome. ¡Pensé que sería útil! Pero apenas la agite, ¡el quinqué estallo en mil pedazos!

—Es normal, Wolfram. Esta varita me escogió, la tuya aun debe estarte esperando.

—¿Eso te escogió? Y dices que la mía me espera…

—¡La varita escoge al mago, no al revés!

La puerta se abre de golpe con un grito apasionado.

Wolfram, que estaba apoyado contra ella, salta lejos. Parado allí hay un hombre con el cabello naranja recogido holgadamente, sosteniendo con cuidado una bandeja plateada con ambas manos.

—¡Gracias por esperar, aquí está su comida gourmet!

El vapor y un aroma que te hace agua la boca llena toda la habitación.

Al principio lo confundo como uno de los guardias y me pregunto qué clase de selección de personal tienen como para que sea tan cómico.

Pero el viene directo hacia mí y se arrodilla para dejar la bandeja a mi lado.

—Se ha despertado, Su Majestad. Me alegro de que no fuera nada serio. Aquí tiene, es un poco diferente de lo que los otros invitados reciben, pero espero que se adapte a sus gustos…

—¿Hum? Entonces, usted es un mazoku. Todos en este barco saben que soy mazoku, aunque solo soy un mazoku común en un viaje…

Es decir, que él es o un espía o un simple militar encubierto…

Sonriendo ampliamente, él endereza su flexible espalda y coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Así que los rumores son ciertos! ¡Usted es un bombón!

Las comisuras de los labios de Conrad están relajadas, aunque se tuercen de manera interesante. No puedo sentir ninguna hostilidad en él.

—Oye, estas siendo irrespetuoso con Su Majestad.

—Supongo que sí. Pero solo cuenta como impertinencia dentro del país. ¿No puedo al menos divertirme un poco a costa de un hombre frio que ha olvidado todo de mí en este distante océano?

—¿Olvidado? ¿Eso significa que nos conocemos?

Sus ojos con forma de almendra levemente inclinados sonríen pícaramente. Son de un color azul que de alguna manera dan la impresión de tener la capacidad de volverse crueles con el simple accionar de un botón.

—…No soy muy bueno recordando rostros…

—En realidad no es un rostro memorable, ¿verdad?

Su voz ronca, suena familiar. Tiene un cuello grueso y firme, y los esplendidos músculos que cubren sus hombros continúan hacia su espalda siendo obvios incluso bajo su camiseta.

— ¿Señorita Músculo?

—¡Correcto!

—¿Uh? ¿Te convertiste en hombre?

No, no es Metamorfomago ni utilizo una poción.

—No sea tonto, siempre fui un tipo. El vestido de mujer es por mi trabajo, así lo dicta mi trabajo.

Ahora que sé que es un hombre, la voz ronca es bastante cautivadora.

—Entonces, ¿Conrad le estaba cortejando?

—¿El Comandante? ¿Quiere decir porque somos tan cercanos? Bueno, crecimos juntos después de todo.

¡¿Crecieron juntos?! ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que agregar otro a la familia? Gwen, Conrad y Wolf son hermanos, así que si él y Conrad tienen el mismo padre…

—Oh no, no somos hermanos.

El Segundo hijo impugna rápidamente esa hipótesis.

—Para hacerlo simple, somos amigos de la infancia. Ambos somos medio humanos, y vivimos en el mismo lugar cuando éramos niños. Cuando crecimos terminamos en la misma compañía, y sobrevivimos situaciones de vida o muerte juntos como camaradas de armas. Su nombre es Gurrier Josak. Ha estado escoltándonos desde Schildkraut para auxiliarnos en caso de emergencia.

—Encantado.

El alegre guardaespaldas bromista saluda.

—Es un sujeto irrespetuoso, pero doy fe de sus habilidades. Solo ignórelo durante el viaje.

—De hecho, nos hemos duchado juntos en Shin Makoku incluso antes de abordar este barco.

—Duchar… ¡ah! ¿Entonces estabas en el baño transexual? Entonces viste mi…

¿Entonces viste mi flor? Quise preguntar, pero Josak prefirió hacer una broma:

—¿Pequeño? Oh si, tuve una buena vista.

—¡Eh!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Draco, ¿tienes un hijo a mis espaldas?!

—¡No seas estúpido!

El arma de Josak es un hacha.

—…De todos modos, tome el tentempié antes de que se ponga frio. Su Majestad, ¿estará bien con lo normal? ¿O deberíamos empezar con comida de enfermería?

—No, está bien. — le aseguro con apetito. Soy genial sobreestimando mi propio estómago.

—Fantástico, así es como debe ser. El jefe de cocineros vino a verme en secreto. Es un gran admirador de su arte, me dijo que era la primera vez que veía algo como eso creado con las cosas que usualmente tiran sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Arte? Conrad, Wolf, ¿hice cosas con partes recicladas?

Las miradas de ambos hermanos están sobre mí.

— ¿Lo hice?

—Bueno, no se preocupe por eso.

Josak se sienta de piernas cruzadas mientras ríe de forma apagada. No hay mesa, así que tuve que trozar una cuchara de madera, para transformarla en una mesa y sillas. Nos sentamos en un círculo alrededor de la mesa y comemos.

Nadie toma las costillas de cordero con salsa de hierbas.

Me pregunto por qué… se ven muy bien.

• • •

Josak vuelve antes del amanecer y nos despierta para escapar.

Estábamos durmiendo apiñados juntos, y tuve un sueño acerca de mí siendo atacado por pirañas. No quiero pensar en que es lo que pasó después.

—Deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a la costa antes de que este barco lo haga, incluso con un bote salvavidas a remo. Siendo que estamos escapando en el medio del océano, intentaremos alejarnos lo más posible. Ahora, Su Majestad, Comandante, levántese. Su Excelencia luce como si estuviera aun en el mundo de los sueños.

Los chicos lindos, así como las chicas lindas, tienen baja presión. Wolfram se frota los ojos adorablemente y jala de las ásperas sabanas más cerca.

—Wolfram, vas a llegar tarde a la clase de pociones si vuelves a dormir. Puedes tomar una siesta durante la hora de transformaciones.

Tengo la sensación de que yo tampoco estoy del todo lucido.

—Solo pude recuperar casi la mitad de su equipaje. Aunque creo que conseguí todas las cosas importantes.

—¿Los piratas no destruyeron todos los botes salvavidas?

—Ah, déjeme aclararle eso. Ese era su plan para engañar a los guardias y escabullirse lejos.

Josak nos entrega ropa para los tres y unos globos de goma de color Amarillo pálido de su bolsa. Coloca su boca en uno de ellos y sopla.

—Dejen de mirar y apúrense en cambiarse, luego inflen esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Muñecas de práctica para rescates en el agua. Sr. Salvavidas.

¿Entonces es un experto en ahogamientos?

—Pongan su ropa, fuuu, en esos, fuuu, y los dejaremos aquí, fuuu, cuando nos vayamos, fuuu, y estarán disfrazados como ustedes, fuuu. Ellos no saben que esperar de los mazokus, así que dejaran estos Sr. Salvavidas prisioneros, jajaja, me hace reír solo pensar en ello.

—¿Es por cosas como esta que hay muchos rumores raros acerca de los mazoku?

—Bueno, supongo… pero necesitamos ganar tiempo, Su Majestad.

Eso solo suena como una auto-justificación para mí.

Nos escabullimos rápidamente hacia la cubierta del barco y nos trepamos en el bote salvavidas que esperaba por nosotros. Dándonos una señal con el pulgar arriba, sonriendo y fumando un cigarro está el marinero que golpeó al pecoso. Si, ese que sabemos que se puede comprar con dinero.

—No a va ir corriendo a delatarnos.

Agarrando su remo sesgado, Conrad mira atrás hacia el crucero de lujo desapareciendo en la distancia.

—Hay dos clases de personas que se dejan sobornar. Uno te traiciona por un poco de cambio, mientras que el otro no te traiciona excepto que sea por una gran cantidad de dinero. El dinero es su debilidad, pero una vez que lo sobornas se queda sobornado.

—Sabía que ese tipo sería útil. Aunque, no creí necesitarlo con rapidez.

—¡Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y sigan remando! ¡Si nos alcanzan todo habrá sido en vano!

El bote comienza a inclinarse levemente. Wolfram comienza a adormilarse a mi lado.

—¡Wolf, no te duermas! ¡Estamos girando!

—Mmmmh.

— ¡No me hagas mmmh! ¡Rema!

Cuatro fugitivos reman desesperadamente hacia las luces vacilantes de la isla mientras el amanecer cubre el océano de color plata.

Adiós, este es mi último viaje en un extravagante crucero de lujo. La verdad es que no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme.

Gotas que me salpican desde los remos caen por mis mejillas, la sal se pega en mi lengua cuando las lamo.

Van dar Via aún está en silencio y sin movimiento. Probablemente estará abarrotada y muy animada cuando el festival comience.

El tesoro de Shin Makoku descansa en esa isla. El arma definitiva más poderosa que no puede ser blandida por nadie más que el Maou. Voy a conseguirla. No vine aquí a ser atacado por piratas.

¡Muy bien! Solo espera, maken [1] Mörgif.

Un vistazo a la pequeña nave en la distancia me dice que estamos cerca de la costa.

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Maken= espada demoníaca.


	19. 2 Capítulo 7

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **7**

Si te enamoras de una chica de la isla,

El volcán Van Dar Via hará erupción.

Aunque ella no pueda cruzar el mar contigo,

Alza la vista y canta la misma canción hacia el cielo.

Oh, sí, esta es la isla de ensueño Van Van Van dar Via.

Visítala una vez y nunca lo olvidaras. (Mantener con palmas)

Esa es la canción N°1 de Van dar Via.

Aunque no estoy seguro sobre todo eso de la isla de ensueños. Digo, se ve como uno de esos lugares construidos encima de un vertedero.

— ¡Esto no tiene NADA de isla de ensueños! — digo jadeando por aire, mis pies parecen de plomo. Pero el eterno sendero de la montaña continúa hacia arriba, y ni las quejas o los gritos van a cambiar eso.

Arribamos a eso de las cuatro y media en una playa arenosa que no tiene salida a ningún puerto o muelle. Cuatro marineros chorreando sudor, agua de mar y una variedad de desconocidas algas. Como nos veíamos bastante extraños, nos limpiamos en una cabaña abandonada en la playa e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la montaña luego de una breve siesta.

Comenzamos bien, mal informados por Conrad sobre un camino pavimentado y afirmaciones de que incluso un niño podría subir a la cima sin esfuerzos.

—Cualquier niño que pueda subir esto sin esfuerzo ni magia debe de estar en la lista de niños extraordinarios alrededor del mundo muggle.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Un sendero en la colina como este no llega ni a considerarse entrenamiento de escalada.

See, pero los estudiantes de magia normalmente no se entrenan para la escalada al estilo muggle.

—Tendremos tiempo de sobra si lo escalamos antes del mediodía.

—¡Pero soy un invalido! Quiero decir, ¡vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago antes! ¿No es esto un poco duro?

—Eso es porque Su Majestad fue glotón y se atiborró de una comida completa.

Tuve cólicos por llenar de comida un estómago que no había tenido nada dentro por casi dos días. Así que ahora mi doble de riesgo está acompañado de un charco de lo que mi cuerpo rechazó violentamente gracias a mis excesos, en una habitación de clase baja en un crucero de lujo.

El sol alto sobre nuestras cabezas abrasa mis cabellos y siento punzadas en la nuca por el calor. Llamar al pavimento bajo mis pies liso seria expandir demasiado el término.

—No lo puedo creer, Merlín. Nunca antes tuve que caminar tanto, excepto que aquí en esta isla tropical de ensueños.

El camino serpentea por bosques de árboles de hojas espesas.

Van dar Via es una isla volcánica de alrededor de cien quilómetros de diámetro, bendecida con muchas termas y un mar lleno de comida marina. Su economía se basa en el turismo. De las islas privadas que recuerdo de mi Familia, diría que es del tamaño de Ruskin en Florida. No tengo idea de si cien quilómetros es grande o chico para una isla. En todo caso, es perfecta para un centro turístico.

Josak, que va a la cabeza dirigiéndonos y escala solo, voltea y saluda exageradamente.

—¡Hay un área de descanso aquí adelante!

Cuando no viste ropas de mujer Josak es verdaderamente fuerte.

Luego de un desagradable y largo camino para llegar "aquí adelante", el lugar de descanso aparece.

—¿Una casa de té?

Está abierto.

La casa de té, que tiene una exagerada cantidad de alfombras rojas, me pregunto si los Gryffindor están igual de obsesionados con el rojo.

Me dejo caer indiferente y exhausto, y pido sin siquiera mirar el menú.

—Señorita, té y bizcochos.

—¿Mmm?

La señorita de la casa es linda, tiene el cabello largo y ojos azules. Trae galletitas y té rojo.

Conrad y Josak levantan la porcelana roja hasta sus labios con aire despreocupado, pero Wolfram y yo estamos temblando hasta la punta de los dedos y no tenemos ni siquiera fuerzas para sorber nuestras bebidas.

Aun sosteniendo la bandeja, la hermosa propietaria mira nuestro grupo con interés, dos llenos de energías y dos marchitos y decaídos. Siendo que yo fui el primero en hablarle dirige su consulta hacia mí.

—Probablemente ya lo saben, pero el templo portable para el festival se llevará a la próxima montaña, no a esta.

Wolfram tiene su tasa agarrada con las dos manos y está sentado sin moverse con los ojos fijos.

— ¿Este lugar no tiene nada que ver con el festival?

—Esa montaña es el volcán inactivo. Esta tiene cuatro o cinco hoteles con termas, pero eso es todo.

Hay otro edificio de aspecto rustico a unos cuantos metros de este, más hacia adentro.

— Nuestros asuntos no tienen nada que ver con el templo o la montaña vecina.

—¿Entonces no estamos yendo a ese templo tipo panteón del panfleto que la asociación de turismo estaba entregando?

—¿Quería verlo? Lo siento.

Conrad coloca su taza de nuevo en el platillo. Josak asiente apoyando a su amigo de la infancia y le hinca el diente a una galleta que luce chamuscada, entregándose a la tarea de reponer calorías.

—No pensé que estuviera interesado en un templo portable en llamas que arrojan al volcán inactivo. Lo que estamos buscando es la cima de esta montaña, no el emotivo Festival del Fuego.

Un templo portable en llamas… ahora como que quiero verlo.

—¡Oh, pero no pueden estar diciendo que irán a la cima de la montaña!

La propietaria palidece.

—¡Las termas en la cima han sido clausuradas y no hay nada más que ver ahí! Bueno, supongo que aún hay un estanque con peces, pero…

—¿Clausurada? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella echa un vistazo a Conrad, aparentemente ha decidido que él es la persona a cargo de mí.

—Una noche de verano hace cincuenta o sesenta años, una luz roja cayó del cielo dentro del estanque, ¿ven?, y las termas hirvieron por tres días y tres noches.

—¿Era un meteoro?

La mujer sacude la cabeza con fuerza y baja la voz en un vago intento de sonar más dramática.

—¡…Era un demonio!

—¿Demonio?

—Sí. Desde entonces nadie ha sido capaz de entrar a esas termas. Si lo hacen, es como si fueran atacados por un rayo y sus cuerpos se entumecen por completo. En los peores casos sus corazones se han detenido o se han quemado horriblemente. Solo hubo una persona capaz de llegar a la parte más profunda de la terma sin tocar el agua caliente, y vio un demonio. Era plateado y brillante, y cuando intentó agarrarlo se desmayó al instante.

¿Plateado y brillante, y si lo agarras te hará desmayar?

—Cuando lo encontraron estaba como muerto, y desde entonces solo continua murmurando cosas sin sentido. La quemadura en su cabeza sanó hace mucho tiempo, pero él sigue gritando "¡la cara, la cara!".

Eso es mil veces más aterrador que las historias de Theodore. Pero mi cerebro se va hacia otros rumbos y concibe una teoría: no es un demonio, sino una espada demoniaca. Lo que significa que cuando se termine la operación maken: ¡listo! Tomamos la espada y nos vamos a casa, y pueden reabrir las termas de paso.

Hará a Shin Makoku lo suficientemente poderoso como para no tener que preocuparnos de que otros países intenten invadirnos de nuevo. Y como extra, levantará mi estatus como rey, así que es ganar o ganar.

—Estamos en un viaje para capturar a ese demonio, señora. Una vez lo hagamos los turistas serán capaces de disfrutar de las termas de nuevo.

—…Si es capaz de lograr poner las manos en el acero durmiente.

—¡Josak!

—Pero es la verdad. Docenas de personas ya lo han intentado y han salido heridas, ¿no es así? No puedo asegurar que el joven lord aquí presente va a salir ileso —advierte imperiosamente el guardia de la capital y se ríe ante sus propios presagios dañinos—. Bueno, no se preocupe mucho por eso. Si le pasa algo simplemente lo ataremos al bote y lo arrastraremos de vuelta a casa con nosotros.

—¡Josak! ¡Tus comentarios groseros se están pasando de la raya!

Inmediatamente comienzo a sonar frívolo y arrogante.

—Brillante, está demostrando que su puesto es merecido. Incluso ya pensó en la solución, ¡un bote!

• • •

Afortunadamente varios botes con la pintura blanca descascarada han sido abandonados en el estanque de los peces en la cima.

—…Bueno, todo lo que necesitamos es algo que no nos haga terminar en el fondo del lago.

—¡Eso es! ¿Qué tiene si es un poco viejo? Aun es mucho mejor que un barco embarrado, Su Majestad. Gusta que consiga una pala, para sacar fuera el agua si se filtra.

Ay hombre, este guardia de la capital, al menos estaba más callado vestido de mujer.

Un pez enorme irrumpe en la superficie del lago musgoso. Ahora que puede tener una vida pacífica con sus archienemigos lejos, parece que ha crecido demasiado.

Escalamos la tosca barricada para llegar a la orilla de las termas en la cima. La pared de la entrada esta toda escrita. Las líneas rojas y amarillas, no tiene ninguna clase de significado para mí.

Josak lee en un tono monótono: —Estuvimos aquí, ey, ey, ey, somos temerarios, urra.

¡Pero, que osados!, pienso, ruedo los ojos y ahogo una risa.

La entrada continúa directo a una cueva donde se forman estalactitas tanto en las paredes como en el techo. Es espaciosa y grande, pero aun así es excepcionalmente oscura a causa de que la luz de afuera no llega adentro. Alumbramos con antorchas mientras avanzamos.

El vapor denso del agua caliente lo cubre todo.

—Comúnmente conocida como un baño natural a gran escala.

—Auch.

Conrad presiona la parte trasera de su mano donde le ha salpicado agua caliente del remo.

—¿De verdad esta tan caliente?

—¡Su Majestad, tenga cuidado…!

Saco un dedo del bote y lo meto en el agua. Esta templada, una linda temperatura para un baño.

—No está tan caliente.

—¿Está bien?

Siempre me han gustado los baños templados.

—Sí… ¡auch!

De repente siento un dolor agudo y el entumecimiento que baja simultáneamente por mi muslo, como si me hubiera picado un animal. Creo que un par de gotas cayeron de mi dedo cuando lo estaba sacudiendo.

—¡Ayy, auch, quema! ¿Por qué no le paso nada a mi mano cuando lo toqué?

¿Por qué esta bien mi mano cuando mi pierna es un total desastre aunque me protegen los pantalones?

—Mi mano también se está entumeciendo. ¿Ve? Se está inflamando.

—¡Si, lo veo! ¿Me pregunto si…?

Me saco los zapatos y las medias y meto mi dedo gordo a modo de experimento.

—…Está bien…

—Esto es un problema.

Intento metiendo los dos pies dentro. No siento nada más que el calor del agua.

—Vinimos luego de recibir la información de que el maken Mörgif estaba aquí en la cima de esta montaña. Las historias locales también parecían indicar que el demonio en las termas era Mörgif. Así que me temo que la transformación especial del agua caliente es cosa suya.

—Eso temía. Günter, dijo que solo yo, el Maou, puedo portar a Mörgif. Es por eso que no me daña tocar el agua. Pero las ropas…

—… No son parte de usted, así que no se sujetan a la misma inmunidad al ataque. Por eso es que se queman.

—Así es, Conrad. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Josak rema girando con cuidado, sosteniendo la antorcha en alto con su mano izquierda.

—¡Puedo ver el destello plateado!

El demonio de las termas que ha estado aterrorizando a los lugareños está reposando sumergido contra la pared interna de la cueva. Destella reflejando la luz, es más como un flash que un brillo. Mi confiable compañero de juego comienza con una disculpa y dice: —Por favor quítese la ropa.

—Lo suponía. Necesito hacerlo para poder entrar en el agua caliente, ¿verdad? El bote no puede ir más lejos y si entro con la ropa puesta podría llegar a lastimarme seriamente.

—Tenga cuidado. Fíjese donde pisa y no se resbale.

Está bien, un mago tiene que ser decidido. Digo, vamos, viaje desde el lago negro para llegar aquí esta vez. Además, son las termas de un volcán dormido, es realmente bueno para la salud.

Le doy la espalda a los dos y cautelosamente meto mi pie dentro. El bote está atascado en un lugar poco profundo donde el agua solo llega hasta mis rodillas, pero el fondo se empina un poco más adelante.

—¿Está bien? ¿Siente algún entumecimiento?

—Estoy bien. El agua esta agradable.

Conrad sonríe irónicamente y habla con su tono cálido habitual, se le nota el buen humor en la voz. — ¿Está planeado quedarse un rato entonces?

—Tal vez, lo haga luego de terminar.

Cerca del objeto hundido en cuestión, el agua se eleva hasta la altura de mi estómago. Ahora es más como una piscina que una bañera. Doblo las rodillas y leeentamente estiro la mano, y cuando apenas la punta de mis dedos parece haber rozado el metal…

—Au…

Probablemente fue solo mi imaginación. Me acerco de nuevo, pero…

— ¡Ay! ¡Me mordió el dedo… de verdad me mordió!

Doy un brinco hacia atrás y miro hacia el agua. Enfocando, esperando que las ondas se calmen, mis ojos apenas pueden ver el planteado radiante de la… espada…

—¡Eso es una cara!

¡Así que por eso era!

Por eso el tipo que vio directamente al demonio gritaba ¡la cara, la cara!

La cosa ahí apoyada es una espada con una cara.

Ya he visto un par de espadas con caras, son las armas especiales que han sido espiritadas y tienen con mente propia. Muchas de ellas tienen adornos raros, caros, con mangos decorados para verse como caras espantosas. En la familia Black, hay varias que dicen haber peleado vampiros y oscuros. Claro, ellas son capaces de hablar, así es como me cuentan sus emocionantes y falsas aventuras.

¡Pero esta cosa, me mordió!

La cara en esta espada está en la base de la hoja más que en la empuñadura, y es tan realista que no parce tallada.

— Temblaras, cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti. Primero cruciare tu espantoso rostro, hasta que te rompas. Luego con tus restos me fabricaran una nueva y sumisa espada.

Es espeluznante y desagradable, y de alguna manera ahora luce asustada, tan aterrada e impresionada.

Que parece estar a punto de llorar. Pero de alguna forma empieza a huir de mí.

—¡Ven aquí, Mörgif! Tú, destino está escrito, ¡incluso si pretendes escapar!

— Majestad, ¿está todo bien?

—¡No, eso me mordió, me mordió el dedo índice! — Vuelvo hacia Mörgif —Tienes que pagar. Tu muerte, será ejemplo para el resto de las espadas.

—Está bien, Draco, está bien si no puede, pensaremos en otra cosa. Camine lentamente de vuelta hacia el bote.

Aprieto la piedra en mi pecho y me esfuerzo en volver al bote.

Josak hace un ademan como si estuviera cantando. —Vuelva, Su Majestad, no tiene por qué ponerse en riesgo. Apresúrese, los soldaditos de infantería cruzaran el puente peligroso por usted.

Oh, Merlín. Parece que no han oído mis amenazas hacia la espada y han malinterpretado todo.

Aprieto los dientes, tan fuerte que mi garganta se siente constreñida. No puedo tragar las falsas acusaciones y estoy tratando de forzar a mis palabras no salir.

—¿Está diciendo irresponsable?

— Está bien, Draco, déjelo.

—¿Me está llamando irresponsable?

Sentado en el borde del pequeño bote, Josak peina su cabello naranja hacia arriba y lo deja caer. Aunque este hombre es ahora parte de mi guardia, una sonrisa específica de los animales inteligentes aflora en su rostro.

La sonrisa de una bestia: astuta y fuerte, y también carente de amabilidad.

—No estoy diciendo nada como eso, Su Majestad. Por favor apresúrese y vuelva. Digámosle adiós a este lugar tan pronto como podamos.

Reprimo mis ganas de insultarle…

— Tú, no sabes nada.

—Draco, por aquí…

Conrad extiende la mano hacia mi suplicante. El otro hombre se encoje de hombros.

—Tiene razón. No, no tengo ni idea. Como pasó su infancia Su Majestad, que clase de persona es… no sé nada de eso. No tengo idea de cuáles son sus sentimientos o lo que está pensando. Nuestro destino es obedecer sin quejas, no importa qué clase de persona se convierta en el Maou. Los soldados, la gente y los niños, nosotros solo podemos creer en nuestro rey y obedecer.

Conrad se va a meter a buscarme si sigo aquí más tiempo. Mirando mis pies camino lentamente hacía el bote de vuelta.

Hasta que llegamos a la posada donde dejamos a Wolfram nadie dice una palabra.

• • •

—¿Por qué volviste sin la espada?

Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Wolfram luego de pasarse toda la tarde descansando. Incluso ha pedido una habitación en la posada que tiene termas. Francamente, fue porque soy un Slytherin. Un completo Slytherin. Ya no tengo energías para defenderme.

—…Simplemente la asuste.

Pasar la noche aquí seguramente será más relajante que volver a la ciudad con lo abarrotada de turistas que está. Conrad y Josak fueron a pedir otra habitación doble. Cuando salimos de Shin Makoku el plan era hospedarnos en el hotel más lujoso de Van dar Via.

Si no nos hubiéramos topado con esos piratas en el viaje, aun estaría en medio de mis festejos salvajes como el Señorito Lucius.

Wolfram se recuesta contra la pared de troncos sentado en el borde de su cama de madera. Está sosteniendo el diario de Günter.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Qué tan larga y ancha era la hoja? ¿Brillaba con magnifica elegancia y virilidad?

La imagen de Mörgif se proyecta en lo profundo de mi mente con rapidez.

—Todo lo contrario.

—¿Lo contrario? ¡Pero es la espada más poderosa del mundo, y solo obedece al Maou! Mira, lee esto, Günter escribió sobre ella aquí.

—No gracias. No puedo leer, y no quiero usar magia.

—Oh, cierto. Apresúrate y recuérdalo entonces. Es muy inadecuado.

Me dejo caer en la cama paralelo a él recostándome con los brazos abiertos como un águila mirando el techo.

—Sabes, estaba pensando que como era la espada de un rey tendría una empuñadura con ornamentos de oro llamativos, o artesanías finas en plata, una vaina con calados que llevarían a cualquier artista a las lágrimas, cosas como esas. Y que en la punta del mango tendría una piedra preciosa incrustada. Típico de la espada de un rey. Sería una espada famosa con la hoja más afilada, algo que puedes usar para cualquier cosa, desde cortar fideos de calamar hasta tajar pez globo.

—En realidad, tiene una cara demacrada y espeluznante… aunque se supone que yo la tengo que portar y me voy a convertir en su dueño, ¡me mordió el dedo!

—¿Te mordió? Qué raro. Se supone que la maken Mörgif debe obedecer obedientemente al Maou sin dudarlo… ¿tal vez tenía hambre?

—¿Hambre? Es de metal.

Eso es raro, en el mundo mágico, las espadas no comen… aunque este mundo es extraño.

—Está bien, escucha. Siendo que Mörgif tiene el poder de absorber vida humana, necesita de cierta energía para ser invocada. Es complicado de decir de acuerdo a los registros oficiales, pero algunos libros de historia afirman que le gustan las mujeres jóvenes… Günter ha hecho una investigación detallada.

— Interesante, no sabía que hacia eso. ¿Mata, para absorber las vidas de los humanos?

—¿Estabas escuchando cuando lo explicó en el castillo? No necesariamente mata siempre, pero… ¿Estás asustando, Draco? No estás pensando en los humano o muggles (como sueles llamarlos) de nuevo, ¿verdad? Sabes qué clase de personas son. Incluso cuando salvamos sus vidas nos encerraron porque somos mazokus. Aagh, solo pensar en eso me enoja.

—No es eso Wolf. Asesinar, no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo. Puedo amenazar, pero quitar la vida algún ser vivo….

—Draco…

—Descuida… No tengo nada que decir sobre tal ingratitud muggle.

¡Puf! Wolfram cierra el diario encuadernado con cuervo de cabra.

—De todos modos, volver sin Mörgif está fuera de discusión.

—Indiscutible.

—Voy a ir contigo mañana.

—¿Huh?

En realidad, no puede ayudarme en mucho si viene conmigo. Incluso Conrad, quien puede lidiar con cualquier espadachín en poco tiempo, no pudo mover un dedo para ayudarme. Pero Wolfram es indiferente a mis rodeos mentales. Se cruza de brazos y dice bastante feliz: —Ya que eres un completo novato.

—¡Deja de llamarme novato!

El príncipe caprichoso de rasgos angelicales y ojos esmeralda cristalinos logra sacar mi lado no Slytherin.

Wolfram siempre va directo al punto. Se tira de cabeza ante cualquier reto.

Él perfora mi pecho, pero es más amable y gentil que una mentira.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

—…Ya paso un tiempo.

—¿De qué?

— Que me llamabas novato.

—Eso es porque dejaste el país. Dejaste a tu gente y tu tierra al cuidado de otros. No tienes idea, o no tienes conciencia de lo que es ser un rey. ¿Qué tiene de malo llamar a un novato, novato?

—Nada.

Es verdad, solo soy un novato después de todo, así que no es como si me fuera a dar por vencido luego de cometer un solo error.

Los nudos en la madera del techo tienen una forma parecida a Mörgif… incluso es un poco linda.

—Es verdad, mmh. Un nuevo Maou… nunca fui perfecto después de todo. La primera vez que jugué en mi primer partido de quidditch contra Potter casi nos liquida una bludger… nunca sabes cómo afrontar un problema cuando no sabes nada sobre su naturaleza o su tipo.

Al final, la bludger estaba encantada para lesionar de gravedad a Potter. Cuando le di la misión a Dobby de proteger a San Potter, nunca pensé que fuera hacer algo tan estúpido. Recibí un gran sermón de mi padrino, al día siguiente.

Pero eso es todo.

—Wolf.

—¿Qué?

Pateo vigorosamente y uso la fuerza de la inercia para sentarme sobre las sabanas.

—Gra- gra… gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo ni idea para qué, pero ven conmigo de todos modos.

Pero para el momento en que pienso "oh demonios" ya es demasiado tarde. Ya me las he arreglado para pisar el detonador del ángel. El color sube a sus blancas mejillas y empieza con el áspero tono histérico.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta ligereza? De todos modos, ¿por qué tendría que venir yo contigo en esta horrenda travesía? ¿Has pensado seriamente sobre eso en algún momento? ¡Es porque tú te propusiste! ¡Ahora tengo que mantener un ojo en ti para que nada te pase durante tu viaje! ¡Así no terminaras envuelto con las personas equivocadas o agobiado por los sentimientos que no puedes corresponder!

Guardo una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es verdad, me había olvidado, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en eso.

—¡¿Te olvidaste…?!

Instintivamente cubro mi cabeza con los dos brazos.

—Está bien, ¿qué te parce si te rechazo?

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Sería un duro golpe a mi orgullo!

—Cierto. Entonces, ¿porque no me rechazas tú? Solo di "Declino tu propuesta".

Mi orgullo tambien saldría herido, pero ya inicie el juego.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no?

— ¡Cállate!

Wolfram se levanta recto y abre la puerta de la esquina sin decir más nada.

—¡Aaah, Wolf! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Nunca volveré a bromear, así que no te encierres en el closet!

—¡Cierra la boca, facilongo!

Molestar a mi prometido suele ser divertido.

• • •

Luego de una cena con muchos carbohidratos, la hermosa propietaria nos cuenta sobre el festival. Puedes tener una muy buena vista del templo portable en llamas siendo cargado por la montaña contigua desde esta posada, pero se dice que trae mala suerte verlo desde el costado, así que no lo recomienda. El gran final es en la arena cerca del puerto mañana al atardecer, y ciertamente nos arrepentiremos si nos lo perdemos. Hay un gran número de participantes que se apuntaron justo antes del evento este año, así que el espectáculo va a ser inusualmente largo.

¡Qué agotador!

Wolfram, quien no tiene interés en los festivales humanos, se va a la cama inmediatamente luego de terminar su vino.

También me siento con ganas de emborracharme y hacer agua mis penas, pero no voy a beber mientras aun no sea mayor de edad. En vez de eso, me quedo echado en la cama observando la luna.

Me levanto en medio de la noche porque estoy sediento, pero no hay más agua en la jarra. Abro la puerta del closet para tomar mi chaqueta e ir a buscar un poco de agua.

—…Por supuesto que no… — escucho tras la delgada pared que nos separa de la habitación contigua. — Al fin y al cabo mi lealtad esta con el reino. Voy a obedecer las órdenes de Su Majestad aunque sean poco razonables. Tú de todas las personas deberías saber eso. Solo quería conocer un poco más a nuestro nuevo rey, que clase de persona es.

—Así que lo estabas probando.

Ese es Conrad. Se escucha el sonido de un vaso siendo apoyado en la mesa.

—No lo hagas sonar como si fuera para tanto. Solo quiero estar preparado, eso es todo. Si este nuevo joven lord va a ser como el último Maou los soldados tendremos que resignarnos. Resignarnos a ir hacia nuestras muertes sin una palabra, eso es. No me malinterpretes. No odio a Lady Cherie, para nada… por el contrario, la quiero muchísimo más que a mis propios padres. Pero estaba equivocada. No intentó verlo todo con sus propios ojos. Es por eso que quiero saber cómo va a ser la próxima era, estar preparado para afrontarlo con nervios de acero si es necesario.

—Es por eso que dije…

—Es así para ti también, ¿no es verdad? ¿Cuantos de tus soldados perdiste? ¿Cuantos de tus amigos te fueron arrebatados? Si Lady Cherie hubiera tomado sus propias decisiones en vez de dejarle todo a Stuffel, tal vez entonces incluso Julia estaría…

—¡Josak!

Conrad, quien rara vez levanta la voz, golpea la mesa obviamente irritado.

—…De ahora en adelante, si dices o haces algo para confundir a Su Majestad, te relevaré de tus obligaciones.

—Lo lamento, Lord Weller, Su Excelencia no tiene la autoridad. Si quieres darme órdenes, entonces mejor recupera tu antiguo puesto, porque a duras penas va a pasar el resto de tu vida de niñero de Su Majestad el nuevo Maou, ¿o sí?

—Con el permiso de Su Majestad, eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Por qué te dedicarías a eso?! ¡¿Estás seguro de que no te estás dejando engañar por su cara bonita?! No me digas que el hombre que una vez fue llamado el León de Ruttenberg ha perdido sus colmillos…

Conrad corta a Josak con una sonrisa reluciente que puedo ver con claridad.

—Ahora estás desempolvando los recuerdos de cosas que ya murieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Deja de ser tan modesto. Oh, cierto, le diste eso al joven lord, ¿he? Si el joven general Grantz lo viera, su materia gris se pondría a punto de ebullición.

Me alejo suavemente de la pared, tomo mi chaqueta y cierro la puerta del closet.

La respiración tranquila de Wolfram es típica de un chico lindo, pero sus ojos se sacuden y lo blanco se ve por debajo de sus parpados. Debe estar en el medio de un sueño. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo dejo la habitación y me robo una lámpara de la entrada. Puedo ver claramente el templo tipo panteón iluminado desde el camino en la montaña. Es rojo y se ondea hermosamente.

Las voces se alzan y el templo en llamas comienza su trayectoria hacia abajo con una fila de antorchas detrás. Es la ceremonia anual que busca calmar la furia del Dios y contener la actividad volcánica reproduciendo la erupción que ocurrió hace doscientos años. Hasta hace unos cien años ellos ofrecían chicas inocentes, e incontables vidas fueron sacrificadas de este modo.

Todo es ruido y tumulto en la otra montaña, pero en esta estoy yo solo. Vamos a prepararnos para ir las termas de la cueva en el medio de la noche.

Solo los grafitis me dan la bienvenida.

Estuvimos aquí, ey, ey, ey. Yo también estoy aquí, y es mi segunda vez. Pero ahora estoy solo. Alguien debería felicitarme, urra.

¿…Que significa "León de Ruttenberg" de todos modos?

Soy un rey novato, pero tambien soy descendiente de dos casas nobles y, si algo he aprendido es seguir mis propias estrategias y planes. Además mi padrino siempre dice; "Draco no defraudes a quien cree ciegamente en ti".

Y si los mazokus creen y siguen sin reproches a su Rey, ¡no puedo decepcionarlos!

El agua áspera es igual de agradable que esta tarde. Sé dónde está Mörgif. Guio mis pasos firmemente hacia allí en el agua caliente que me llega hasta las caderas.

—Hola, maken.

La hoja brilla en el agua.

—Mörgif, ya nos conocimos esta tarde, ¿recuerdas? Soy Draco.

La espada parece incitada a escapar. Pero, no podía permitirlo.

—Ordeno… no, vine aquí a disculparme y a hacerte una invitación. Has estado sumergido aquí por quine años, ¿verdad? Si viniste aquí por salud, ya debes estar curado. ¿Así que no sería hora de salir? Hay muchas cosas que puedo enseñarte, ¿sabes? Estaré contento de darte una mano si no tienes la determinación de salir por tu cuenta, así que no me muerdas, ¿promételo?

Inclinándome, estiro la mano.

Sin querer tiré la lámpara. La luz desaparece y la oscuridad se precipita en el lugar. Pero me concentro en mi respiración, y luego de un rato la luz de la luna que se filtra por la entrada ilumina tenuemente el interior de la cueva.

—¿Por qué sigues mordiéndome? Aun puedo cumplir mis amenazas, ¿sabes? ¡Eres una espada, actúa como una!

La respuesta me llega de repente.

Estoy tratando de agarrar un objeto vivo y que ciertamente muerde. Si, como una linda lechuza molesta… aunque hay una legua de diferencia en lo lindo.

—Si estabas viva, deberías haberlo dicho desde el principio. Ya no estoy pensando en ti como una espada aburrida. Eres una lechuza.

A la maken, parece no gustarle mi comparación. Se comenzó mover salvajemente.

— ¡Oh, está bien… si no eres una lechuza, entonces un negroshinoyamakishy!

La empuñadura de Mörgif está apoyada justo frente a mí. Sumerjo la cara y echo un vistazo a la retorcida y oscilante Mörgif a través del reflejo del agua caliente. Se ve como el rostro de Weasley deformado. Me rio.

—¡Glup! ¡Fgueno, Moogiff, fgamos!

El agua de la terma se mete por mi nariz y mi boca. Agarro la empuñadura que es delgada en comparación a la hoja y hago fuerza hacia arriba con las rodillas. Mörgif lucha durante un momento, pero por fin sale del agua y se revela ante mí.

Se escucha el sonido de una hoja cortando el viento cuando toca el aire por primera vez en quince años.

—Aaah.

—¿… Aaah?

—Uoooo.

—Oh, vamos… no eres el viento.

—Jaaaaaao.

¿Puede ser que está cantando?

De todos modos, ¿qué clase de espada es esta? Tiene una cara rara, gime y se queja para hacerse notar. Pero mi agarre en la empuñadura es cómodo, encaja en mi mano perfectamente.

Camino pasando los grafitis así ya no tengo que escuchar a la maken quejarse.

Cuando salgo bajo la luz de la luna, Conrad está esperando por mí con las manos en las caderas.

No puedo ver su rostro con la luna detrás de él.

—Sé que te estás riendo.

—¿Cómo supo eso?

—Sé exactamente que expresión tienes incluso si no puedo verte.

¿Ves? Tenía razón.

Él extiende los brazos ampliamente y me recibe rodeándome con una toalla de baño.

—Así que lo logro.

—Así parece. ¿Qué opinas? Es la espada del rey.

—Magnifico.

—¿Magnifico? Mira esta cara anormal.

No es dorada y brillante, o incrustada con joyas, o hecha de alguna aleación especial, pero tiene una pequeña piedra negra del tamaño de grano de café en el medio de la frente.

—No, no es magnífica.

—No me refería a Mörgif. Sino a usted.

Él sigue diciendo esas cosas con tanta franqueza que me ponen los pelos de punta. Tengo que practicar blandir la maken un par de veces para esconder mi rubor.

—…Tal vez esto me suba un escalón.

— ¿Escalón? — Conrad, levanta la barbilla levemente intrigado.

—Sí, deje de ser un novato. Además, puede ayudar mi puntaje para la aprobación como rey. Porque debe de estar por el suelo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Referente a Josak es leal a sus obligaciones, pero no siente aprecio por su Majestad. Y respecto a Gwendal.

Aunque no hay nadie cerca, él baja la voz.

—Gwendal no le odia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque adora las cosas pequeñas y tiernas.

¡¿Qué?!

—Como los gatitos, o las ardillas, o esos hámsteres que se ven tan seguido en la Tierra.

La toalla cae de mis caderas y se ondea suavemente hasta el piso. Si Günter estuviera aquí su nariz estaría sangrando de nuevo.


	20. 2 Capítulo 8

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **8**

Un olor hasta ahora incierto inunda la cocina y los soldados han ido a llorar a Lord von Voltaire otra vez. Pisoteando los pasillos hacia la cocina escupió una maldición hacia el hombre culpable de todo mal.

—Gün… agh… ¡achh…uú!

Un humo escarlata se precipita sin parar hacia el techo. Gwendal se asoma con una mano contra su rostro y las lágrimas cayendo sin parar de sus ojos.

—¡Maldita sea, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?!

El dolor punzante atacó su garganta cada vez que respiraba. Sus palabras se entrecortaron con la toz.

—Günter! ¡¿Qué, coff, crees que estás haciendo, coff?!

—¿Gwendal, eeeres tú?

¡¿Quien más podría ser?! El perpetrador descarado del gas venenoso está parado justo en el medio del humo que sale a borbotones usando una máscara y anteojos.

—¿Qu-qué es este horrible gas?

—Siendo que me has prohibido tirar animales pequeños al aceite hirviendo, tengo planes de emergencia. Mira esto, ¿no se parece este ají gigante a un ratón pequeño cuando lo miras bien de cerca?

—¿Estas tirando ají picante en el aceite?

—Sí.

—¿Un lote completo de ajíes picantes?

—¡Exacto!

Y así se inventó el aceite de chile rojo en Shin Makoku.

Gwendal se las arregla para arrastrar a Günter fuera de la cocina sujetándolo del brazo. Parece que aún no puede parar de llorar.

—Para con esto de adivinar la fortuna.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿No deseas el regreso a salvo de Su Majestad?!

—No estoy diciendo eso. Ciertamente querría que regresara a salvo… sería una molestia si muriese en tierra extrajera.

—¡¿Si muriese?! ¡…como puedes decir algo tan horrible! ¡Demonio, ogro, bestia sin corazón!

—Llámame demonio todo lo que quieras.

Ambos eran mazokus después de todo.

La belleza de Günter es tan extrema que las mujeres mantienen la distancia de él, y posee el título del segundo más codiciado. Ha mantenido la medalla como la belleza número dos de Shin Makoku por al menos cuarenta años y contando. Antes del nacimiento del joven lord Wolfram, Gunter poseía la corona y el título número uno del más codiciado por su belleza. Por lo cual se debe de aclarar que el poder del nuevo Maou no debe ser subestimado, siendo el capaz de hacerle poner esta expresión tan detestable en su rostro. Aunque la llegada de Draco debe haber marcado un cambio en los rankings del reino.

—O puede ser que… —El miedo se refleja en la cara desgastada más allá de todo reconocimiento. — ¡¿…finges apatía para esconder los retorcidos pensamientos que tienes hacia Su Majestad?!

—Tú eres el único que tiene pensamientos retorcidos hacia su persona.

—¡Aaaargh, pero que rabia! ¡Justo como pensé!

¡¿Qué es justo como lo pensó?!

Los ojos de Gwendal reflejan tal confusión que parece estar a un nivel de un crítico de literatura y de moda. Una crítica sobre el local, por favor.

—Tenía mis sospechas, aunque eran vagas. Después de todo, Su Majestad esta bendecido con tal sensatez, tal belleza… ¡incluso porta el noble rubio platino en su persona! Es poseedor de un fuerte sentido de justicia, compasión por su gente, y ambos picardía y ferocidad, se maravilla de todo con tal inocencia… En eras pasadas el favor de Shinou seguramente hubiera estado de su lad… ¡Gwendal!

Günter toma el cuello de Lord von Voltaire antes de que sea capaz de escapar.

—¡Ah, pero claro! Si uno tiene en cuenta las historias de tus relaciones pasadas, sabría que ustedes los hermanos se han enamorado de personas con temperamento.

—¡Deja de examinar cosas como esa!

El brillo en los ojos de Günter no era ordinario. Uno casi podía escuchar música de fondo detrás de él.

—…Primero Wolfram… ahora tú…

—Que absurdo y odioso malentendido.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser un malentendido?! ¡Aaah! ¡Todos han caído perdidamente enamorados de Su Majestad! ¡Lo van a mancillar!

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Necesito que me ayuden! ¡Se ha vuelto loco, Lord von Christ se ha vuelto loco!

No le quedó otra opción que pedir auxilio.

• • •

"¡Auxilio!" se escucha un grito desde el ala oeste y caminamos elegantemente rápido a revisar el pulso del paciente; otro grito de "¡no, no mueras!" nos lleva trotando con aristocracia al ala Este de la clínica para asegurarnos de que el paciente aun respira.

Estamos circulando como nobles alrededor del Hospital General de Van dar Via con la opaca Mörgif en mano, en la blasfema misión de anticipar la muerte de alguno de los pacientes terminales para proveer a la maken con una vida humana.

—¿Por qué este hospital tiene tan alto índice de supervivencia? ¡Es bizarro! Quiero decir, es genial para los pacientes y las familias. Sí, eso es extraordinario, pero…

No puedo pensar en acelerar sus muertes, y ni una persona ha muerto desde que llegamos esta mañana. Este es un hospital de tres estrellas, al menos eso dijeron. Hace un rato, mientras Wolfram revisaba el pulso de un paciente inconsciente, el viejo agarró la mano de Wolfram escabrosamente y abrió los ojos gritando el nombre de una mujer. Su hija y su nieto estaban encantados, y lloraron y balbucearon, derramando las lágrimas de cuatro años de penas y hablando con el abuelo.

Él único lastimado fue Wolfram. Se agarró la muñeca y murmuró algo con sudor frio en la frente. Sonó como un encantamiento contra el mal. Pero un mazoku diciendo encantamientos parece un tanto extraño.

Estamos atascados en esta persecución alrededor el hospital porque Mörgif necesita recuperar su energía. Poco después de que la saqué de la terma perdió todo su brillo y su firmeza, suspiró un débil "jao…" y desde entonces no ha dicho nada.

No es que las espadas normales deberían decir algo de todos modos, pero las mágicas no paran de hablar, ya sea para contar sus aventuras o criticar a los nuevos portadores. Por eso son tan peculiares. Ahora, incluso su superficie parece haberse secado de alguna manera, y está tan marchita como una bruja en medio de una extremosa dieta.

—Así que lo que Günter escribió en su diario era verdad… ¿no se puede usar la maken a menos que absorba una vida humana?

—Una vida… eso es fácil de decir, pero… no de conseguir. ¡No es como si pudiera ir a comprarlo al Callejón Diagon!

—Si está buscando cantidad, lo más rápido seria prender fuego un pueblo. O matar una familia, pero eso es un poco menos efectivo.

— Josak, Su Majestad nunca haría algo tan terrible como eso. Aunque creo que en la antigüedad los humanos atacaban magos desde las sombras para quemarlos o ahogarlos, así que….

— Nunca podría tomar la vida de un inocente. No soy como los muggles.

Así que nuestro grupo completo se dirigió al hospital por la mañana y terminamos corriendo frenéticamente hasta el mediodía.

Pero incluso aunque hemos corrido hasta el cansancio, nadie ha puesto un pie del otro lado todavía… de hecho, no menos de tres personas revivieron. Nos han dado las gracias, y la gente ha comenzado a llamar a Wolfram el Ángel del Amor. Pero a nosotros eso nos genera sentimientos encontrados.

—…Este plan no está funcionando como debería. No importa que tan preparados estén como guardias, ¡nunca los dejare hacer una estrategia de nuevo!

Decaído por el cansancio apoyo mi mejilla en mi mano mientras tomamos el almuerzo en el comedor del hospital.

Hay pocas personas alrededor, lo cual no me sorprende, este es el último día del Festival del Fuego y todos se están preparando para el gran evento final. La gente del lugar está ocupada con el comercio, los turistas están ocupados paseando y mirando. Así que solo los pacientes y sus familias y el personal del hospital están aquí atascados.

Como Mörgif no vino con una vaina, está envuelta en tela y parece una versión barata momificada de sí misma. Lo que por supuesto significa que no puedo ver su cara, pero no me voy a preocupar por eso ahora.

Extrañamente, y a pesar de todo el lio que causó, la cara de Mörgif no asusta para nada.

—Hemos estado preguntando por el lugar, disfrazados de gente que reparte buenos deseos, pero no hay ningún otro paciente en condición crítica en este hospital. ¿Así que vamos a tener que intentar en el sanatorio al Este o en el asilo del Oeste?

—Sé que esto es por Mörgif, pero odio andar esperando todo el día a que alguien se muera.

—¿Todo el día? Solo ha pasado medio día, Su Ma… ups, quiero decir, Señorito.

Conrad mira mi plato y empuja su postre hacia aquí.

—No parece tener tanta hambre como siempre. ¿Qué pasa? No comió mucho durante el desayuno tampoco. ¿La comida del hospital no es de su agrado?

—No, no es eso, es solo que…

—Si hay algo más que le gustaría comer dígamelo y lo iré a buscar. El turismo es la industria principal de esta isla, así que seguramente prepararan cualquier cosa que quiera.

—Quiero negroshinoyamakishy.

¿Se comen? El pedido de Wolfram es ignorado.

—Quiero… vamos a ver, ¿un platillo de Pescado acompañado de Ratatouille? Si no existe, pizza estaría bien.

—Una rata ¡qué asco! ¿Pizza? ¿Qué es eso?

— No, no una rata. El Ratatouille no es una rata, Wolf. Es un guiso de tomates, ajos, cebolla, pimientos, berenjenas y calabacín, regados en aceite de oliva. Se condimenta con las llamadas hierbas provenzales, como tomillo, romero, orégano, laurel y albahaca. Pizza es un famoso pan italiano, horneado, plano y circular, y lleva los más diversos ingredientes por arriba. Me gusta más la básica: es con salsa de tomate y queso.

Conrad me mira, me toca la frente, y entonces apoya la suya en la mía como una madre que le toma la temperatura a su hijo.

—Basta.

—No tiene fiebre, pero se ve pálido. Probablemente aún está cansado de anoche. Muy ben, Josak irá al Oeste, y yo al Este. Usted y Wolfram quédense en la ciudad. Hemos alquilado el segundo piso de una casa privada, les será más fácil permanecer escondidos allí que quedándose en una posada.

—Espera, no pueden hacer nada si no estoy cerca.

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que sea en vano. Aun así, si consigo un caballo puedo llegar allá en dos horas. Con usted conmigo tomaría el doble. Iré a mirar, y si parece prometedor volveré por usted.

Asiento poco convencido y levanto la incómoda y pesada Mörgif.

Es liviana para ser una espada y encaja en mi mano como si estuviera moldeada para ella, pero es más pesada de lo que parece cuando la ando cargando por todos lados como equipaje. Y no importa con cuanta tela esté envuelta, soy el único que puede tocarla sin que le dé un choque eléctrico.

—A-arriba.

—¿Qué pasa Draco? Suenas como un viejo.

No quiero que me diga eso alguien que tiene ochenta y dos años.

• • •

La ciudad rebosa con la multitud de personas felices que la pasan bien. Han dejado sus preocupaciones de lado por un día y están disfrutando a más no poder del festival. Las mujeres visten vestidos largos de una pieza. Los estampados de flores se ondean con la brisa, tan hermosos como los verdaderos pétalos.

Esta isla está atiborrada de color, todo brilla tanto que duelen los ojos.

Observo el paisaje desde el segundo piso que alquilamos. Mörgif está a mi lado, sin gemir ni aullar.

—Oye, Wolf.

—¿Qué?

—León de Ruttenberg, ¿reconoces ese sobrenombre?

Wolfram lo piensa durante un momento observando la nada hasta que su vista vuelve al diario y dice: — Pensándolo un poco, creo que así es como solía llamar la gente a Conrart. Su cabello era un poco más largo en esa época. Ruttenberg es donde él nació.

—¿Quién es Julia?

—Deberías preguntarle eso a mi madre. Ella era muy cercana a Julia.

—¿Cercana?

—Bueno… en Shin Makoku habían tres mujeres con increíble majutsu. Una era Cherie Dorada, mi madre. Otra era Anissina Carmesí… ella y mi hermano… y Gwendal, tienen esta cosa… Es una lady bajita con cabello rojo que parece que estuviera prendido fuego.

— ¿Qué clase de cosa?

—¡No me preguntes! Y la última era Julia Blanca. Julia murió… hace casi veinte años. Aunque era una de las tres grandes brujas de Shin Makoku, nació ciega…

El maseki en mi pecho se calienta. Su dueña original debía ser…

—Es una pena que Conrad… perdiera a su amante…

Wolfram comienza a gritar salvajemente de repente. Hablar de Conrad casi siempre lo enoja, pero esta vez he dicho algo tan estúpido que lo he sacado de su zona de detonación.

—¡¿Julia?! ¡¿Julia la amante de Conrart?! ¡Nunca escuché de eso!

—¿Qué quieres decir que no era la ex novia de Conrad? Entonces me debo haber equivocado. Bueno, una pregunta más, Wolf. ¿Qué hay con el general Grantz?

Su expresión se endurece y sus blancas manos se cierran en puños sobre la áspera mesa. Las páginas abiertas del diario se mueven levemente con el viento.

—Grantz está ubicado en el extremo Norte de Shin Makoku. Es la ciudad natal de Adalbert.

Von Grantz Adalbert, es el primer mazoku que conocí en este mundo, el hombre que altero mi cerebro. El hombre que intentó matarme.

—Cuando su prometida murió el inmediatamente abandono este reino. Porque quería venganza contra los mazokus. Él estaba comprometido con…

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Julia Blanca… Lady Susana Julia von Wincott.

¡¿Qué?!

Después de la conversación que sobre escuché anoche, no puedo creer que Julia fuera solo una amiga. ¡¿Lo que significa que él estaba al borde de un triángulo amoroso con una mujer comprometida, casi casada?! ¡Por todos los magos, Conrad, que escándalo! Ahora sueno como Pansy.

—Draco —dice Wolfram fríamente.

— ¿Si?

—¿Por qué estas poniendo esa cara?

—¿Qué cara estoy poniendo?

Probablemente la cara de Pansy escuchando un nuevo chisme e intentando sacar provecho.

—¿Por qué estás preguntando sobre Adalbert y Julia con esa mirada expectante en tu rostro? Me está haciendo enojar. ¡Bueeeeno, entonces, sigamos leyendo este diario!

—No leas en voz alta.

—Aunque Su Majestad se comportaba con inalterable nobleza antes de la coronación, aun así tenía un aire de ansiedad en él.

—¡Wolf!

¡¿No está comenzando a sonar más como una novela?! Intento agarrar el diario pero él da un paso al costado y se escapa hacia la cama.

—…Esta efímera alcurnia, tan frágil que podría desmoronarse si la tocas, solo puede ser encontrada en jóvenes que aún no han cruzado la frontera de la adultez.

—Solo quema esa cosa de una vez.

Me inclino tratando de quitárselo a Wolfram de las manos y caigo encima de él. Este es el momento exacto en el que…

—Escuchen, Señoritos… ups.

—…

— ¿De casualidad estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Josak cierra la puerta de nuevo.

—No, no estás interrumpiendo.

—Ay, ay, Señoritos, a plena luz el día. Si van a coquetear deberían al menos cerrar la puerta con llave. No deberían tentar a sus mayores de esta manera. —Nos molesta Josak con la voz que usa cuando esta disfrazado de mujer, y entra a la habitación. Agita una pieza de papel amarillenta en su mano derecha antes de aplastarla sobre la mesa.

— ¿No ibas a ir al asilo?

—Estaba por ir hacia ahí cuando recordé usar la cabeza. Así que fui a la oficina de gobierno a mirar la lista de personas apuntadas en la institución. Es decir, si íbamos y no había nadie, hubiera sido una total pérdida de tiempo, ¿no es así? Y tenía razón, todos los ancianos se han ido a casa por el festival. Así que estoy contento de haberlo descubierto antes de ir hasta ahí… de todo modos, me dieron este folleto.

En el papel amarillo hay una larga línea de letras rojas, seguida de tres pequeñas líneas, seguidas de dos, tres más en letra pequeña. En el centro hay un boceto de una pareja de hombres jóvenes hombro con hombro apuntando hacia el sol.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero usar magia en territorio muggle.

—¡Urgente búsqueda de trabajadores! Se testigo de los últimos momentos de una vida. ¡Ven a vitorear a un hombre joven de tu edad afrontar su muerte! Se buscan jóvenes atractivos adolescentes. Las espadas propias son bienvenidas, salarios extraordinarios, entrevistas a cualquier hora… Yo tampoco puedo leer la letra pequeña.

Wolfram toma el papel molesto.

—La cursiva humana es tan rara. Carece de toda elegancia o belleza. Es muy diferente a lo artístico de nuestra escritura.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese, ser el testigo de los últimos momentos de una vida? Suena a una batalla campal [1].

—No entiendo la caligrafía de esta isla.

—Lo que importa es que usted y su espada pueden estar presentes durante los últimos momentos de alguien, ¿verdad? —Josak palmea sus manos vigorosamente—. Así que vamos a intentarlo. ¡A la entrevista!

—No creo encajar con la apariencia que piden.

¿No sé si esto sea correcto?

Los dos mazokus responder a coro: — ¡Estarás perfectamente bien!

Lamento decir esto, pero su sentido de la estética es cercano a la obsesión.

• • •

—Esa espada que tienes ahí parece bastante gastada —murmura el entrevistador, observando a Mörgif—. Pero la cuestión es que nos llego esté adolescente ayer de repente, y realmente nos puso en un aprieto. Si no emparejamos a los jóvenes con otros jóvenes los espectadores no quedarán satisfechos.

¿Espectadores? Esto cada vez, suena más problemático.

Vinieron seis personas a la entrevista incluyéndome, y el resto de ellos son todos tipos lindos atractivos. Ninguno de ellos tiene la belleza particular de los mazoku.

—Pero cuando se trata del aspecto, ciertamente eres el más lindo. ¿Cual dijiste que era tu ocupación?

—Trabajo por cuenta propia.

—Qué clase de trabajo.

— Cazador — es lo que digo sin pensar.

—¿Tu nombre?

—…Severus.

—Mm, ¿entonces lo tomas?

— ¿Si?

—¡Mm, es una posición honorario, así que pon todo en esto!

Y así la fila de jóvenes atractivos es mandada a casa y el joven cazador entra.

Lo que quiere decir que Mörgif podrá absorber una vida humana. Aunque para eso tengo que ver como un joven de mi edad da su último aliento. O en el peor de los casos… tengo que terminar con su vida, ¡no creo estar listo para eso!

Silenciosamente reafirmo mi osadía y me encamino a la habitación de espera para darles las noticias a Wolfram y Josak.

—¿A dónde vas? Tu escolta ya está aquí, así que debes apresurarte y cambiarte en el carruaje.

—¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Seria descortés hacer esperar a nuestros espectadores.

Mi desconcierto le permite al presidente del comité empujarme dentro del carruaje. Me extiende una camiseta blanca y entra despacio y animadamente detrás de mí, apretujándose en el espacio que sobra.

—Repentinamente nos llegaron diez personas más, así que está garantizado que el festival de este año será un gran éxito. Tenemos cinco más que la media esta año, y con doce participantes los espectadores seguramente se irán a casa totalmente satisfechos.

—Claro…

Quiero que confirme mis sospechas. ¡Deja de acariciarme la pierna de ese modo, es asqueroso! Esto es acoso sexual. Pretendo no darme cuenta y rodeo la empuñadura de Mörgif con mi mano.

El viejo grita y salta afuera.

—Lo siento, genero mucha electricidad estática.

Me envían a un lugar cerca del puerto rodeado por una pared de ladrillos cubierta de hiedra. Se ve como un estadio a simple vista.

Un oficial me acompaña por un largo pasillo. En el camino hay un par de lugares por donde el ruido de afuera es audible. Suena como un subterráneo.

La habitación que me muestra ya está ocupada.

La amplia habitación es de color amarillo sucio con bancos a los lados. Más o menos diez hombres están sentados uno lejos del otro. También hay uno apoyado contra la pared mirando el techo y otro mirando la nada murmurando un mantra. El que porta una sonrisa cruel parece que está esperando algo. Todos están usando la misma camiseta blanca que yo, con sus armas a sus lados.

Una mujer esta parada sola y silenciosa en una esquina contra la pared.

Oprimido por el aura de sed de sangre de los hombres, mis pies me llevan en esa dirección. La delgada mujer que parece en sus veinte tiene el cabello rubio oscuro por los hombros. Sus labios están torcidos en una leve mueca y se abraza a sí misma con ambas manos. No hay muchas personas elegidas para la posición honoraria con ese aspecto.

De repente me doy cuenta de que mi boca está seca y miro alrededor de la habitación. Supongo que no sirven té aquí. Busco algo de cambio en mis bolsillos, pero lo único que tengo son un par de billetes.

—Señorita, ¿De casualidad tiene algo de cambio…?

Su cabeza se voltea como si le hubieran hechizado y baja la vista de mi rostro hacia el dinero. Sus estrechos ojos dorados avellana están rojos de cansancio y preocupación.

—¿Si tienes tanto dinero, que haces en un lugar como este? Un niño como tu…

Rápidamente presiona una mano contra su boca, pero ninguno de los otros ha oído.

—Pareces de la edad de mi hermano pequeño… cumple catorce este año. Mira, si no necesitas dinero no deberías aceptar un trabajo como este. Si te han dicho que es una posición de prestigio, no les creas… te están mintiendo. Puede parecer heroico y elegante cuando eres un espectador, pero es otra historia cuando eres el que se para ahí afuera. No eres la mano de la justicia o un mensajero de Dios… ¡solo eres jun asqueroso asesino!

¡¿Asesino?!

Ella sujeta mi hombro y me sacude continuando con la conversación unilateral.

—Te daré un consejo amistoso: sal de aquí ahora mismo y vete directo a casa. Si no tienes casa, ¡entonces vuelve con tus padres! Si mi hijo no estuviera enfermo, nunca me mancharía las manos de una manera tan espantosa. Si no estás desesperado por dinero, ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo como esto siendo tan joven.

¡Justo lo que creía! Seré el Dementor [2] de ese chico.

—Espera, ¿qué significa eso de asesino? Quiero decir, alguien leyó el folleto por mí y dice que buscan a alguien para "¡presenciar los últimos momentos de una vida, vitorear por un joven mientras afronta su muerte!" usted, señora me llama asesino, ¡¿Sin justificación ni pruebas?!

—¿No lo leíste tú mismo? ¡Hay tantos niños como tú, y todos son engañados! No es un trabajo en el cual vitoreas por alguien, es una ejecución. Es el último espectáculo del festival, una horrible y cruel exhibición, ¡un lugar donde la gente se mata los unos a los otros para entretener!

Hay un gran evento final el último día del festival en la arena cerca del puerto… definitivamente te arrepentirás si te lo pierdes, insistió la propietaria de la posada.

¿Ella se refería a esto? Debí leer el maldito folleto por cuenta propia, ¡¿Josak sabia esto?! — ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Ejecución?

—Alguien siempre entra en pánico, todos los años. —El hombre de la sonrisa cruel en el rostro sin afeitar se burla mientras escucha mis preguntas. Se acerca con una gran hacha a su lado. Mi mano sobre Mörgif aprieta su agarre. Su vaga sonrisa se ensancha.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso. Nadie va a causar una escena aquí. Después de todo, somos todos camaradas, ¿no? Sé todo sobre darle una paliza al rostro de alguien, pero parece que tú no tienes ni idea. Siempre hay niños como tú todos los años… esta es mi cuarta vez, así que no es nada nuevo para mí.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces por qué no me dices lo que hiciste las otras tres veces? — saco al Draco Malfoy que todos conocen, ese que es envidiado y temido en el colegio. El hombre se pone recto sacando pecho. Mi única aliada aquí es Mörgif, y soy muy consciente de su presencia a mi derecha. Solo puedo confiar en ella.

Su suave gemido viaja por mi brazo.

—Está bien, te contare. Una vez que salgas de esta habitación entrarás en la arena. Van a arrastrar un criminal fuera de la celda del otro lado, vas a pelear con él. Tomarás tu espada, tu lanza, tu daga o lo que sea que tengas de arma y lo cortas en trocitos. Sin misericordia. Porque estarás enfrentando un criminal que ya ha sido condenado a muerte. Juega con ellos tanto como puedas, al público le gusta eso. Y si complaces a la audiencia te contrataran el año que viene. Obtuve este trabajo el año pasado también. Nadie simpatiza con criminales, puedes matarlos y nadie va a culparte. De todos modos esta es una posición honoraria.

La mujer me susurra: —Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que te vuelvas como él. Ha adquirido el gusto por asesinar gente. Es como un borracho que siempre esta sediento hasta que mata.

Tiene que estar bromeando, ¿gusto por matar? Por gusto, por habilidad, o por lo que sea, es repugnante.

Analizo la situación: la puerta por donde entré debe estar cerrada, los sujetos a mí alrededor están ansiosos y sedientos de sangre y probablemente moriría al poner un pie fuera sin autorización. Tengo mi varita, pero usar magia frente a tantos muggles pone en riesgo mi persona. Sin olvidar, los muggles odian a los mazokus.

—Esa espada que tienes ahí parece bastante gastada, ¿estás seguro de que la afilaste?

El hombre a mi lado intenta tocar a Mörgif.

—No la…

Cae para atrás con un grito estridente y frota frenéticamente la mano izquierda contra el piso buscando un lugar frio.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué pasa con es esa arma?! ¡No es una espada normal! ¿Oye niño, de donde demonios sacaste esa cosa…?

El chirrido metálico hace eco desde la entrada y la pared opuesta, seguido del clamor de la gente y la luz que entra desde el pasillo.

—Prepárense, ustedes dos.

Tres soldados perfectamente armados nos llaman a mí y a la mujer.

Soy el cazador principal y la señora la segunda.

Considero soltarme del guardia y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no hay donde correr en el medio de la arena. No va a cambiar nada.

Mientras nos escoltan por el sombrío pasillo la mujer me dice: — Escucha, no hay chances de escapar ahora, pero no desesperes. Un niño como tú no debe convertirse en un asesino. Solo tienes que hacer tiempo. He escuchado que se les perdonará la sentencia de muerte si nos ganan, así que te atacarán con todo lo que tienen, pero solo corre y esquiva y gana todo el tiempo que puedas.

—Si ganan se les perdona la sentencia de muerte… ¿eso significa que antes ya han ganado?

—Rara vez. He visto este evento varias veces desde que era pequeña, y muy rara vez sobrevive un criminal.

Así que rara vez los de la posición honoraria pierden.

—Tomate tu tiempo, eso es lo importante. Tendrán que hacer algo si el público se pone impaciente. Probablemente podrás terminar sin tener que matar a tu oponente tú mismo.

—Qu…

De repente el techo desaparece y me tragan la ovación. Hay tantas antorchas alumbrando la arena que parece más iluminado que de día. Es casi como si comenzara un partido nocturno.

Pero esto no es un juego de quidditch. No hay escobas volando, no hay anillos, no hay pelotas, solo pavimento de piedras rugosas y la brisa del mar. Lo que va a tener lugar aquí no es un partido, sino gente matando gente.

—Esto es un coliseo.

Todo el público está de pie cantando con las manos sobre el corazón una sonora melodía tocada por instrumentos de viento. Hay dos banderas en una vara, una es de Shimaron y la otra de la isla de Van dar Via. Entre toda esta idealización, soy el único creando en su mente estrategias.

Dese que fui invocado a este mundo he vivido varias situaciones de peligro, tanto de cerca como de lejos, que ningún mago estudiante o calificado podría llegar a vivir nunca. He sido atacado, peleado un duelo, casi asesinado y secuestrado. Pero nunca estuve solo, y siempre estuvo alguien conmigo.

Miro alrededor... Los soldados cierran el enrejado de acero y lo traban para prevenir que entremos de nuevo.

—Sí que tienen suerte. Los criminales que nos llegaron ayer son piratas, pero los peces gordos fueron todos deportados. Los que quedaron son los subordinados y los don nadie. Prácticamente no tienen habilidad para manejar la espada, ya ven.

— ¿Piratas? Los mismos que atacaron el crucero de lujo hace unos días.

—Así es. Lo que es impresionante es que había mazokus haciéndose pasar por pasajeros en esa nave.

¿Qué quieres decir con haciéndose pasar? Era un pasajero hecho y derecho con un ticket pago y todo.

—Como sea, más o menos para cuando la nave llegó al puerto se habían transformado en muñecos de goma... Deben haber querido venir al festival, pero quien sabe si están vivos o muertos…

Si la batalla se torna en un yo versus yo, mi yo versión Sr. Salvavidas, sería ideal. Culminando con una completa victoria para mí. Además de una muerte instantánea.

Un instrumento que suena como una trompeta toca una fanfarria.

El criminal condenado es arrastrado a la verja de en frente, y los dos nos preparamos para nuestra entrada. Está muy lejos para verlo claramente, pero se ve como un chico de doce o trece.

—¡Es solo un niño!

—Puede que sea un niño, pero también es una escoria. Drogó a todos los guardias en el crucero y la nave escolta para que así los piratas pudieran abordar sin problemas.

—No puedo matar un niño. En realidad no puedo asesinar a nadie.

Es verdad, ni siquiera puedo castigar a elfo domestico o matar un dragón. O echar a los gnomos de nuestros jardines, quienes básicamente ahora ayudan a mamá con el jardín.

Si, mamá, consiguió un trato beneficioso. Nadie pensaría que los gnomos son mejores con las plantas y no es que desacredite a los elfos, ¡pero son un desastre con ellas!

—No olvides lo que te he dicho. Haz todo el tiempo que puedas, pon impaciente a los espectadores.

—Está bien.

Un soldado me agarra el brazo y me arrastra a la arena.

Estoy solo. Tengo que salir de esto sin magia, ¡¿pero cómo?!

¿Qué vas a hacer, Draco Malfoy?

Siento una leve vibración en la punta de los dedos. Mi compañera está gimiendo, llamándome.

—…Mörgif.

Es verdad.

Es Mörgif, la más ponderosa maken.

Leal sirviente del Maou, no me vas a abandonar, ¿verdad?

—Así que, obediente Mörgif, ¿estás temblando de excitación?

No me digas obediente (respuesta instantánea).

Sonrió ladinamente. — Aun puedo cumplir mis amenazas, ¿sabes?

No hubo respuesta.

Mi oponente está sosteniendo una larga espada de dos manos. Reluce de lo bien mantenida que está.

Una brisa marina llega desde la costa y atraviesa el coliseo. Desato la tela amarillenta alrededor de Mörgif y la dejo ondear lejos en el viento.

Revelando la espada mazoku. —Todos deben estar hablando de la impresionante espada que eres.

—¿Que es ese patético grabado de una cara?

—¿Puede cortar a alguien algo tan desafilado?

—¡Qué asco!

¿Asco? ¡No da asco! Mörgif es inesperadamente impopular.

Antes de poder llegar al centro de la arena mi oponente grita de forma extraña y carga blandiendo su espada plateada contra mí.

—¡…Uah!

—Uoo.

Apenas lo paro a tiempo y mis brazos soportan el impacto. Mörgif gime levemente hambrienta cuando el metal choca contra el metal.

Puedo oír la respiración agitada de mi oponente justo a mi lado. Solo cuando salto lejos y pongo algo de distancia entre nosotros podemos vernos las caras. De verdad es un niño… debe tener alrededor de tres años menos que yo. Su cara está casi toda cubierta de pecas…

—Rick, ¿un placer verte de nuevo?

El chico me ha reconocido, la punta de su espada cae hasta el piso de repente.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto…?

— ¿De qué hablas? Te sugerí que los mantuvieras lejos de mi suite. Intente ser amable e incluso evite que siguieran golpeándote. Al menos por gratitud, ¡los debiste alejar!

El público grita. Mörgif es golpeada sonoramente y pierdo mi balance arrojándome hacia adelante.

—¡...ah!

Siento una leve y superficial sensación de quemazón en mi hombro.

—Rick, Rick, Rick… Si hubieras acatado mis órdenes, tú y tus amiguitos estarían lejos, muy lejos de este lugar.

El chico balancea la espada tras mi espalda. Sus pecas casi han desaparecido en su rostro de ojos inyectados y mejillas rojas.

—Es tan astuto y misericordioso, milord.

Ahora sé porque me han puesto una camisa blanca: el rojo se ve bien.

— ¿De verdad vas a matarme?

—Seré un libre si le mato.

—Mienten. Vamos, Rick, son tan buenos mintiendo como tú de aprendiz.

Rick levanta la barbilla levemente y grazna una larga risa. Está cargada de desprecio y el desamparo de alguien al borde de la locura.

—¡¿Usted lo sabía?! ¡¿Es milord quién miente?!

— ¿Quién está mintiendo? Oh, hablas sobre pretender que ser un aprendiz y poner a los guardias a dormir. También sabía que tu obligación era colocar una escalera para que tus camaradas pudieran abordar fácilmente. Oh si, también se que fuste tú el que reporto que los pasajeros de la suite de lujo debían de estar aun en su camarote. Sabes, solo eran hipótesis, pero cuando realmente lo descubrí fue cuando me atrape justo antes de poner su plan en marcha. Temblabas, justo como lo haces ahora, entonces fuiste tan idiota que dijiste torpemente que estabas patrullando. Pero tus rondas habían terminado, tu superior lo dijo cuando salía de la suite.

La aversión de si mismo le llena, junto con el shock impreso en su rostro.

— ¿Pero por qué…? ¡¿Por qué no me delato?!

Él me mira fijamente, espera una respuesta. Las pupilas de sus ojos color almendra se han contraído hasta ser pequeños puntos, como si estuviera poseído por un demonio.

— Simplemente quise observar, ¿Dijiste que querías ser el capitán de un gran barco?

— Así es, milord. Hubiera sido el capitán de una gran nave. ¿Si ustedes no hubieran interferido?

—Capitán, ¿de un barco pirata?

—¿Que otra opción tengo? He estado con los piratas desde que tengo memoria. Un chico como yo, ¡¿qué otra opción puedo llegar a tener?!

Solo soy un joven, un sorprendente estudiante de magia, y no se usar una espada. Si tenemos que decir quien ha sobrevivido más matanzas, ese tendría que ser Rick que ha nacido como un pirata. Y aunque mi experiencia en este mundo es muy trivial, ese chico y yo tenemos algo en común.

Ambos fuimos marcados desde nuestro nacimiento, ligados al mundo que conocemos, Rick por piratas y yo por el señor tenebroso. Pero a diferencia de él, no estoy acostumbrado a ver sangre ni muerte. A diferencia de él, creo un nuevo bando. A diferencia de él, yo no me someto ante ningún ser.

—¡Jaooo! —gruñe Mörgif débilmente, el sonido viaja de la guarda hasta la punta.

—Bien, probablemente seas un experimentado de mil batallas, pero yo nunca he blandido nada excepto un bate. Y solo durante los entrenamientos, ni siquiera soy golpeador, soy un buscador.

—¡Realmente sabe mantener la compostura! ¿A quién le está hablando?

—A la espada.

Uh, ahora me siento como un idiota profesional.

—Babuu.

—¡No eres el bebé Mörgif, Merlín!

Como no ha absorbido una vida humana sé que aún no puede mostrar sus habilidades. Pero si no hago nada para defenderme mi oponente va a tomar la iniciativa. Tengo que hacer de alguna manera que Mörgif también pelee.

Haré lo que pueda.

—Te propongo una tregua. Tú tienes hambre y yo quiero vivir, ¿enséñame y podrás comer?

Aparecen palabras en mi mente de repente. No una voz, sino palabras escritas.

El metal choca contra el metal sonando como un instrumento agudo de percusión. Los dedos de mi mano derecha en la parte de arriba de la empuñadura se han entumecido. Mi dedo índice raspa la parte trasera de la guarda.

Haré todo lo que pueda.

—¡Seré libre si le mato! ¡Lo haré, incluso si es un aterrador mazoku! ¡Me honrarán si mato un mazoku! ¡Tal vez incluso signifique que alguien como yo pueda vivir mejor que como una basura!

Solo haré lo que pueda, pero…

—Debo tener cuidado, a un estás débil.

Repelo el arco plateado desde abajo, esquivo a un lado la punta y pongo distancia. Repelo el siguiente movimiento cruzado. Echo hacia atrás a Mörgif con todas mis fuerzas. Devuelvo.

La punta de la hoja de Rick golpea el piso sacando chispas azules. Con el borde del mango rozando mi ombligo apunto a su cintura echándome hacia adelante y abanico.

Mi peso cambia del dedo gordo de mi pie eje hacia mi brazo izquierdo. La excesiva fuerza lastima mis rodillas.

—¡…Ugh!

Rick se sacude y se tambalea, flexionándose y apretando una mano sobre su estómago. Saliva ensangrentada y espumosa le sale de la boca.

Bajo la punta de Mörgif y finalmente exhalo.

—No soy diestro con la espada.

—…M… —Probablemente sientas nauseas ahora mismo, pero es mejor que estar partido al medio. Está tan roma como parece. No pude cortar nada si no la afilo.

Rick me agarra el tobillo. Mira hacia arriba con fuego en los ojos, aun encorvado. Ojos encendidos de terrible odio. Debe detestarme.

—…Mata…me…

—No voy a matarte.

—Uoo —advierte Mörgif. Siendo que eres la maken, debes querer absorber su vida tan pronto como sea posible, pero no es tan sencillo.

—No voy a matarte… no conoces más que la vida de pirata y eso no es correcto.

La audiencia comienza a rugir a causa de nuestra inactividad. Se están parando y gritando "¡culpable!". Hombres y mujeres escupiendo insultos hacia nosotros de una forma que me hace cubrirme las orejas, demandando que se decida una victoria o una derrota.

—¿De verdad disfrutan los muggles algo como esto?

Una mano embarrada de sudor y arena trepa hasta mi rodilla.

Me agarra el hombro tratando desesperadamente de levantarse y se limpia la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

—Te golpee con todas mis fuerzas, no deberías sobre esforzarte.

Una ráfaga de viento cruza delante de mi vista.

El chico convulsiona fuertemente y colapsa. No puedo sostenerlo solo con un brazo y caemos sobre la roca húmeda de espaldas.

—¿Rick?

Está tendido entre mis piernas, hay una mancha roja esparciéndose tras su espalda. Una oscura flecha gris de acero sobresale de su camiseta blanca.

El público estalla con aprobación. Incluso hay gente abrazándose y bailando. Aplausos y clamores se esparcen por la arena… incluso respirar se vuelve dificultoso.

—¿Quién disparo esta flecha?

Si tardas lo suficiente y pones impaciente al público, un arquero matará a tu oponente en tu lugar. ¿Eso es lo que sucede? Los criminales rara vez sobreviven.

Así es como funciona.

—Esto es demasiado bajo, incluso para un Slytherin.

¡No! Nadie puede introducirse en mis estrategias, todos saben eso.

— Voy a lesionar de gravedad, a todo aquel que vuelva interferir en mis planes.

En el blanco puro dentro de mi cabeza mí ADN Malfoy suprime mis instintos Black.

No es por esto que estoy en este mundo.

No es por esto para lo que acepte ser el Maou. ¿No es así?

—Uoooo… uooooo….uoooo….

—¿Mörgif?

La maken gime intermitentemente. La piedra obsidiana en su frente brilla con fuerza.

Hay alguna clase de alboroto en la primera fila del público, de ese lugar sale una pálida y borrosa masa azulada del tamaño de una snitch y cae en una perfecta parábola en la boca de Mörgif como si la hubiese succionado.

—¡Espera, Mörgif, ¿qué era eso?! No puedes comerte lo que tira la gente. ¡Escúpelo… escúpelo ahora mismo!

La misma reacción del dueño de una mascota enojado con su lechuza por revolver aceptar las sobras de un desconocido.

—¡Oh no, el corazón del abuelo se ha detenido!

—Te lo dije, ya tiene ciento veinte y está viendo una ejecución en primera fila.

—Quería ver a la jovencita que estaba segunda, es una pena que murió en la primer ronda.

— Pero mira la satisfacción en su rostro.

—Guau, es verdad. Ha pasado toda su vida viviendo y muriendo por las mujeres, ¿pero tal vez en sus últimos momentos tomó el gusto por los chicos lindos?

¿Qué clase de nietos dicen cosas así sobre su abuelo…?

La maken comienza a temblar en mis manos. Dejo a Rick suavemente en el piso y me apresuro a tomarla con ambas manos. La luz de la piedra está haciéndose más fuerte… de repente lanza un rayo de luz directo hacia el cielo.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Chupaste el alma de ese viejo? No estaba tratando de invocarte en un lugar como…

Desafortunadamente me falta cierta información de vital importancia. ¿Qué pasa cuando invoco la maken? Um, veamos, había algo acerca de una vaca flotando en el aire… y una vaca flotando en el aire… No hay caso, el impacto de esa imagen mental fue tan grande que no puedo recordar otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, Mörgif sigue temblando y el público ha parado su festejo. Están demasiado ocupados como para siquiera pensar en la segunda ejecución. ¿Qué está pasando con esa espada? El murmullo de voces llena la arena.

Y Mörgif vomita.

—Puaj, ¿qué es eso que sale de tu boca?

Lo veas cómo lo veas, de la boca que me mordió sale una substancia amarillenta vomitiva. No lo puedo definir como líquido, aunque es indefinido no se siente húmedo.

El vómito amarillo finalmente se espesa en una ancha banda y me arrastra con una enorme fuerza. Si suelto a Mörgif probablemente saldrá volando con la fuerza centrífuga y no sé dónde podría terminar a parar. No puedo perder el arma definitiva luego de todo el lio por el que pase para encontrarla.

—Ouui ouuui.

—¿Esto paso porque tuviste el estómago vacío por quince años?

¡¿Y ahora tiene cólicos porque se atiborró?! La espada se parece al dueño.

Uno de los espectadores finalmente se da cuenta y comienza a gritar.

— ¡Es una espada mazoku! ¡Quemará el lugar hasta las cenizas, nos va a matar a todos!

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

 **1\. batalla campal** es una batalla donde ambos ejércitos eligen luchar en una localización elegida y en un momento determinado y donde cada facción tiene la opción de abandonar antes de que la batalla comience, o poco después del primer choque armado.

2. **Los Dementores** son seres horribles de gran estatura, cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación. Sus caras están ocultas por una capucha que sólo se quitan al dar el famoso "Beso del Dementor", que consiste en quitar el alma de la persona en cuestión por la boca, dejándola como una concha vacía.


	21. 2 Capítulo 9

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9**

Luego de bastante reflexión, Lord von Christ llego a la conclusión de que se necesitaba alguna clase de disculpa debido a su comportamiento excéntrico, es por eso que en ese momento se dirigía la recamara privada de Lord von Voltaire con una canasta de frutillas en la mano.

Aunque se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo esta era su primera visita a la habitación de Gwendal. Günter suspiró dramáticamente. ¿Qué pasaría si al entrar se encontrara con Gwendal acompañado por un grupo de mujeres hermosas?

—…Siendo Gwendal, al menos eso no es muy…

Con la cabeza gacha, Günter subió las escaleras con una elegancia que se convertía paso a paso en tragedia. Aunque sea algo rudo decirlo, lucia como a punto de convertirse en comida para Dragones.

Anunció su visita aristocráticamente usando la aldaba y abrió la pesada puerta empujándola.

—Gwendal, me permites un momento por favor… Vine a discul... par… um…

Sus palabras se apagaron lentamente ante la inesperada escena frente a él.

Gwendal no estaba siendo acompañado por ninguna mujer hermosa, u hombre hermoso por lo que respecta, ni tampoco se estaba divirtiendo con ninguna clase de pasatiempo erótico.

El aposento perteneciente al señor del castillo está amueblado y decorado apropiadamente con pulidas y brillantes armaduras ornamentales, un retrato encuadrado del anterior lord con su esposa se exhibe prominentemente, tal vez la única cosa que falta es la cabeza ornamentada de un venado. Pero en un rincón de la habitación hay una pila de extraños objetos.

Lord von Voltaire se encuentra sentado en la silla cerca de la ventana con sus largas piernas cruzadas.

—¿Te di permiso para entrar?

— Ahhh, um, bueno… en realidad… em, lo siento mucho. Este, Gwendal, ¿qué es…?

Una montaña de objetos hechos de lana tejida, están apilados en el rincón opuesto a la chimenea. En la parte de abajo hay cosas hechas de telas dobladas, pero en la parte superior de la pila están los objetos más complejos. Hay tantos animales tejidos que parecieran querer comenzar una avalancha en cualquier momento.

—No sabía que…. Tejías como pasatiempo…

—No es un pasatiempo.

Está bien, entonces, ¡¿qué son esos conejitos, gatitos y perritos?! ¡¿Y qué hay con ese que estás haciendo ahora mismo?!

—Es para reducir el stress.

—Stress…

—Cuando tejo mi mente es libre de pensamientos que la bloqueen.

¿Así que cuando su mente es libre hace animalitos tiernos? La expresión de Gwendal no cambió en lo más mínimo mientras sus dedos se mueven sobre su regazo.

Ah, eso era, se dio cuenta el tutor. Es por eso que sus dedos se retuercen así cuando está irritado. Inconscientemente trata de mantener su calma mental fingiendo que teje.

Ahora sabía algo que no debería. Si fuera posible dejaría de saberlo.

—Pero ha habido tantos eventos desagradables últimamente que he terminado uno tras otro. Se los he estado dando a mis subordinados y sirvientes, pero honestamente, los padres adoptivos escasean.

—¿E-escasean?

—¿Quieres este?

Günter atajo apresuradamente el pequeño y oscuro animal que Gwendal le arrojo.

—Q-que lindo chanchito negro.

Gwendal levantó una ceja. Sus inigualablemente fríos ojos azul zafiro brillaron aterradoramente.

—…Es un oso.

 **• • •**

La cinta amarilla arrasa en el coliseo.

Reina el caos, todo se llena con los gritos y bramidos de la gente intentando escapar.

Hago todo lo que puedo por contener a Mörgif, pero luego de absorber su primera vida humana en quince años la maken no muestra signos de detenerse.

Juzgando por los lugares cubiertos de lo que sea que está vomitando, no parece particularmente dañino para el cuerpo humano. Mi propio cuerpo es evidencia de ello. Pero los humanos han entrado en pánico escalando unos sobre otros para ser el primero en alejarse de mí.

—Para, Mörgif, para.

—¡Draco!

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas de repente cuando escucho esa voz familiar.

Él salta la cerca y baja por los asientos de la audiencia, apresurándose hacia aquí con una expresión que pocas veces le he visto.

—Conrad.

—Su Majestad, ¿cómo termino en un lugar como este?

—No te acerques mucho… El vómito se puede tocar, creo.

—Baje la espada. Lleve la punta hacia el piso.

No tengo la suficiente fuerza para controlarlo. Conrad se coloca tras de mi sin dudarlo y cubre mis manos con las suyas sobre el mango de las espada.

—Tus manos.

—…Esta bien. Ahora, despacio, hacia abajo, así.

Di mi nombre.

—No se me tu nombre, ¿me lo dirás?

—Su Majestad, ¿ocurre algo?

Palabras destellan en lo profundo de mi mente como la imagen que queda luego de que exploten lo fuegos artificiales… Escritas, no habladas.

Di mi nombre y hare todo lo que pueda. Te protegeré como lo hiciste conmigo. Mi nombre es…

— ¡Willem Dussollier Eli de Mörgif…!

—¡¿Draco?!

— ¡…Si vas a vomitar, hazlo en una bolsa!

Gluprin.

El sonido que hace Mörgif no es un glup, o un bum, o un plop, sino un sonido agudo metálico como gluprin mientras intenta contener frenéticamente sus calambres estomacales. Su boca que normalmente abierta de par en par está cerrada en una línea, e incluso hay una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo ha usado?

—La magia más fuerte de todas "su nombre".

—¿Su nombre? ¡¿Eso significa que eso era un nombre?! Ah, lo siento, mejor dejemos eso para más tarde. Wolf y Josak deberían estar asegurando el camino. Necesitamos salir de aquí ya mismo.

—Rick…

Solo un vistazo a las palmas de Conrart me alcanza para ver las dolorosas marcas rojas, pero él las ignora y levanta el chico en sus brazos. Con un "Su Majestad, por favor vigile a Mörgif" él me guía hacia la salida.

La mujer que fue amable conmigo está sola cerca de la entrada por la que paso, corre en círculos buscando desorientada entre la multitud. De repente se ha quedado sin el dinero con el que tratar a su hijo.

—Disculpe… señora.

Ella me mira sorprendida, el miedo se mezcla con el odio y la ira en sus ojos entornados. Busco en mi bolsillo y extiendo los billetes que encuentro hacia sus delgados dedos.

—Aquí tiene.

—¡¿Eres un mazoku, no es así?!

Ella se echa para atrás rápidamente como si la hubiera tocado algo sucio.

—Pensé que eras un chico normal, pero entonces… ¡entonces liberaste esa terrible espada! Tú mazoku, has venido a matarnos a nosotros los humanos, ¿no es así? ¡Quieres exterminarnos! ¡No me toques!

—Está bien, no te tocaré. Dejare el dinero aquí.

—¡¿Crees que levantaré algo como eso?! ¡¿Quieres atraerme con ese dinero y esperar que lo levante para cortarme con esa espada?! ¡Maldito seas, ¿qué clase de arma es esa de todos modos?! ¡Bueno, nosotros los humanos le rezaremos a Dios para conseguir un arma aún más poderosa! ¡Los humanos haremos un arma aún más poderosa…!

—No me importa eso.

Extiendo mi mano como el verdadero niño rico que soy y tomo la billetera de Conrad. La mujer se tambalea medio paso hacia adelante involuntariamente al ver la pesada billetera de cuero.

—Toma este dinero y ve a que traten la enfermedad de su hijo.

—Si pago el médico con el dinero de un mazoku mi hijo va a ser maldecido.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡El dinero es dinero! No importa quién lo use, es la moneda de esta isla.

Coloco las dos cosas en el piso, la billetera y mis billetes. Sin mirar a la mujer Conrad sonríe y dice: —Mi padre incluso tuvo un hijo con una mujer mazoku.

— ¿Fue maldecido?

Él pone una expresión de superioridad como un sabelotodo.

—Para nada. Vivió hasta los ochenta y nueve y pasó el resto de su vida haciendo exactamente lo que quería.

Corremos todo el camino de vuelta hacia la habitación de espera. Mörgif es pesada, y aun estoy preocupado por la mujer. Si de verdad es una madre, entonces tengo que creer que tomó la decisión correcta de usar el dinero para su hijo.

Wolfram y Josak están esperando impacientemente por nosotros usando uniformes robados de los soldados. Parecen haber estado hablando, y no se siente como una charla ociosa.

—Pónganse esto, apresúrense. No podemos usar caballos en este caos. Vamos a ir hacia el siguiente puerto en vez del principal, por favor actúen como soldados hasta que lleguemos.

Cuesta un poco enrollar a Mörgif de nuevo, Conrad que es incapaz de sentarse quieto y esperar me da una mano con eso. Cuando miro alrededor buscando a Rick lo veo en los brazos de un hombre rubio que no conozco.

—Su Majestad, apresúrese.

—Sí.

El Puerto no queda muy lejos, pero la gente esta amontonándose al intentar alejarse de la arena embotella la calle. Es por esto que estamos disfrazados. El poder de los uniformes es extraordinario, aunque nos echan varias miradas de disgusto todos se mueven de nuestro camino.

Incluso entre todos los extravagantes cruceros en el puerto uno destaca a la vista por su belleza y elegancia. Su casco blanco nieve está adornado con estrellas plateadas y sus velas sin desplegar son azul marino. Una mujer saluda desde la cubierta.

Sus rizos dorados caen hasta sus caderas y sus ropas lascivas rozan lo criminal… de hecho, son poca ropa más que ropa. Si ella fuera una bruja recibiría comentarios negativos hacia su casa. Sus hermosas piernas largas con la piel tan blanca como la de su tercer hijo se exponen generosamente.

Sus pechos se mecen con cada vaivén de su mano.

• • •

Luego del "¡oh, pero cuanto tiempo!" al saludarnos, entramos al crucero. Es tan grande que no creo que nadie más que un extranjero millonario pudiera ser el dueño, y está tan lleno de oro, plata y gemas preciosas.

—Un caballero y gran amigo de Shimaron insistió en que usara este barco. Incluso se puso de rodillas al pedirlo. Siendo así, ¿cómo podría ser tan fría para rechazarlo?

La Ex Reina se muestra activa en varios lugares alrededor del mundo. Parece que el avistamiento de feromonas de este año tiene que ser declarado en este mismísimo país de Shimaron.

Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie, además de ser Su Majestad la ex Maou, es también la madre de Gwendal, Conrart y Wolfram, los tres hermanos mazokus que son tan poco parecidos como pueden ser. Aunque tiene tres hijos, no parece pasar de los treinta ni un día, y es popularmente llamada la Cazadora del Amor gracias a que ahora se ha retirado y anda fuera del país en un viaje en busca del amor libre.

—Vine a ver el famoso festival del fuego de Van dar Via cuando escuche el rumor de que un mazoku fue capturado aquí. Le pedí a Chevalier que investigara y fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con Wolf.

Chevalier es el acompañante de Lady Cherie, el hombre rubio que cargaba a Rick. Sorprendentemente ahora lo reconozco, es el encargado que conocí el mes pasado. — Oh Su Majestad, está tan lindo como siempre. ¿Van las cosas bien con mi hijo?

—No, no pasa nada.

—Oh cielos, que mal. Y yo que había imaginando muchas cosas.

¿Qué ha estado imaginando?

—¿Pero significa eso que aun tengo una oportunidad? Oh, tan solo tiemblo de pensarlo. Este "Cautivo del Amor" tiene una jurisdicción extraterritorial y es libre de navegar los océanos del mundo, así que no se preocupe por ningún patán entrometiéndose con nosotros.

Entonces deberías habernos prestado este barco para nuestro viaje. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ponerle este nombre tan incómodo?

—Más importante, madre, déjanos zarpar tan pronto como sea posible. Tenemos una persona herida y Su Majestad también está cansado. ¿Tienes un sanador a bordo?

No importa que tan perfectos sean sus encantos, su hijo parece inmune a ellos. Parece que esa es una ley universal.

—Habla con Chevalier acerca de eso. ¿Alguien ha sido herido? Oh Dios.

Lady Cherie se cubre la boca con sus manos delicadamente al ver a Rick al borde de la muerte. La cabeza me da vueltas.

—…una flecha.

—Tengo a la persona correcta. Hay un sanador guapo de mediana edad a bordo, pero él es mi esteticista, así que no se si puede curar heridas…

—¿Sanador guapo de mediana edad…?

—De todos modos, Su Majestad, ¿fue capaz de conseguir la maken? ¿No me dejaría verla?

¿Cómo puedo negarme? Destapo a Mörgif de su funda de telas. Lady Cherie se ve simplemente deleitada al verla. Sonriendo ampliamente pregunta: — ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca he visto una espada tan fea! Su Majestad, ¿puedo usarla para decorar mi habitación? ¿Por favor?

—Pregúntale a Günter cuando volvamos al castillo.

Pero si la usa como decoración probablemente le den pesadillas.

Al ver a Conrart salir de la cabina sin pensarlo lo sigo. Josak está solo en la cubierta mirando hacia la isla. Antes de poder llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, Conrad sujeta el cuello de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué intentabas hacer?!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hay un sonido sordo cuando mi guardia del territorio central golpea la pared.

—Es verdad que Wolfram no sabe sobre el festival, no tiene interés por los humanos. ¡Pero tú! ¡Shimaron es tu país, fuiste criado aquí, viviste aquí hasta los veinte! ¡No hay manera de que no pudieras leer el lenguaje! ¡Y no hay manera de que no supieras acerca de ese depravado pasatiempo!

Aunque está atrapado contra la pared, Josak no pierde su sonrisa.

—Pero todo salió bien, ¿o no? Si Su Majestad no hubiera perdido los estribos en el momento crucial entonces Mörgif hubiera absorbido la vida del chico y estado satisfecha. Bueno, al final creo que se llenó con la vida de ese abuelo. Ahora la maken que llevamos de vuelta al país estará lista para usarla en cualquier momento. Ninguno de nuestros enemigos se hubiera asustado de algo que no podemos usar.

—…Tu manera de hacer las cosas es incorrecta.

—¿Incorrecta? ¿Cómo es incorrecta? ¿Quién sabe que va a pasar si le dejamos el país a un rey niñato como ese? Necesita alguien detrás de él conduciéndolo en la dirección correcta. ¿No hace eso las cosas más fáciles para Su Majestad también?

No puedo salir ahora. Aprieto la baranda fuertemente. Ignorantes del hecho de que el sujeto de su charla esta sobre escuchándolos, su pelea continúa incluso más acalorada. Conrad nunca se enoja inconscientemente.

—¡Tomando al rey a la ligera y manipulando asuntos de estado es equivalente a rebelarse!

—¿Tomando a la ligera? No es así. ¿No hemos venido a buscar la maken porque Su Majestad dijo que no quería ir a la Guerra? Tener un arma poderosa ciertamente no es mala idea. Lo que significa que necesitamos el arma definitiva para ser más poderosos que ningún otro. De esa forma nuestros vecinos no nos atacarán. Ves, también hay una razón tras las conjeturas de Su Majestad. Es por eso que estoy haciendo todo lo que pedo por ayudarlo. Ahora que Su Majestad volverá a casa con Mörgif tendrá un lugar de honor entre los Maou de Shin Makoku. Incluso el pueblo apoyará a un rey fuerte. Así que dime, ¿cómo es que estaba equivocado? ¿Cómo es que lo estoy tomando a la ligera?

—¡No había necesidad de ponerlo en peligro! ¡Si algo hubiera saldo mal, una herida no hubiera sido lo único…! ¡De mas esta que decir algo sobre Su Majestad matando a alguien!

Sus palabras se clavan en mi mente haciéndome sentir tan mareado que no me puedo mantener derecho.

—Al final, creo que —dice Josak en un tono de conversación casual, quitando la mano de su amigo—, el punto es que el joven lord es importante para ti, ¿no? Públicamente te jactas de estar trabajando para la coexistencia pacífica con los humanos, pero en realidad solo quieres que el nuevo rey no salga lastimado, es por eso que lo alagas, lo proteges y lo educas con todo lo que tienes.

—No entiendes nada.

—¿Nada? Si es tan importante para ti, ¿por qué no lo metes en una caja y lo escondes en algún lugar profundo del castillo? Enciérralo en su habitación y no lo dejes salir.

—¡Josak!

—Incluso le diste esa preciosa piedra tuya, ¿eh?

El maseki se calienta en mi pecho.

Cuando aún le llamaban el Leon de Rutenberg, ¿de quién era esta piedra? Esa persona debe haber sido alguien mucho más importante que yo, alguien que podría responderle.

¿Ves, Conrad? Mi puntaje para la aprobación está por los suelos.

—Puede que desprecies a Stuffel, pero estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él hizo. ¿Llevaras a Su Majestad a cometer los mismos errores que Lady Cäcilie, Su Majestad la ex Maou?

—No, ciertamente no, Su Excelencia, milord Conrart Weller. El error de Lady Cherie fue negarse a reinar y dejar todo a otros. Se equivocó en su elección de asesores.

—¿…Estas diciendo que debería haber elegido a Lord von Voltaire?

—No.

Josak cierra la boca abruptamente.

Lentamente trazo el borde estrecho plateado del pendiente donde están grabadas las vidas de sus dueños memoria tras memoria.

—…Ya es muy tarde ahora. No podemos fallar esta vez, no podemos dejar que algo como eso pase de nuevo.

—No importa que es lo que planees, nunca convertirás a Su Majestad en tu marioneta.

—No me estas escuchando, ¿verdad? No estamos intentando convertirlo en una marioneta. Le queremos, de verdad.

—¡Incluso así! Si algo como esto pasa de nuevo, si pones a Draco en peligro de nuevo…

Hay un extraño, largo y pesado silencio.

—…Estate preparado para pagar con tu vida.

La voz de Conrad es grave, severa. Nunca lo había oído así antes. Inmediatamente gira sobre sus talones y desciende apresuradamente por las escaleras mientras sus pasos se acercan.

—¡Le diré eso a Gwendal en persona! Tu forma de hacer las cosas solo lastima a Su Majestad.

—Has lo que quieras.

Las voces se vuelven distantes y difíciles de escuchar.

—Incluso así, aunque… se ve que… el joven lord… sin… ¿uh? ….porque… tiene… de un rey…

—Él es el único que no reconoce eso.

• • •

Decidimos pasar la noche en el crucero de lujo así podremos partir para Shin Makoku cuando todos los demás turistas zarpen mañana, y echamos el ancla al otro lado de la isla. Por supuesto que hay habitaciones más que suficientes. Y camas.

El lado norte de la isla es tan tranquilo y silencioso que pensarías que todo el jaleo de antes nunca pasó. No hay rastros del festival aquí. No creerías que es la misma isla, aquí no hay ruido, ni luces, ni multitudes.

Insistí en bajar a la playa y comencé a ejercitarme por primera vez en una semana. Necesito poner mi cuerpo en forma. Si logro poner mis pies en movimiento y mi sangre a circular llevare oxígeno a mi cerebro.

Troto descalzo por la playa iluminada solo por las luces del barco. Mis pies se hunden en la cálida y húmeda arena amortiguando el impacto con un ruido silencioso.

No puedo ir a correr solo, por supuesto. Conrad me sigue en silencio detrás. Estoy trotando con un guardaespaldas. Supongo que no se puede evitar cuando eres un rey.

Comienzo a sudar apenas empiezo, prueba de que mi físico modelo ha empeorado.

—Sabes, no soy manipulable.

—¿Disculpe?

—Te equivocas, sospechaba eso desde el principio que Josak planeaba algo. Si acepte hacerlo fue porque prometí dejarles crear un plan para conseguir el alma. No iba retractarme. Además, siempre puedo crear mis propias estrategias.

Mi cuerpo se ha puesto… muy lento.

—Ya veo.

Lo que me fastidia por completo es que él no está ni siquiera sin aliento. Me pregunto si los espadachines corren todos los días también.

—Sigo pensando… que tal vez… no debería haber fingido… que no sabía su plan… debería hacérselo saber… pero soy un Slytherin… medir a mis aliados… es lo que hago..

Me inclino con las manos sobre mis rodillas y me siento en un lugar seco en la arena.

—Empújame. Voy a hacer estiramientos.

—¿Estiramientos?

—Sí. Estiramientos en la playa a la noche.

Que romántico.

Bueno, si no estuviera con un tipo.

— ¿Su mundo es… peligroso?

—Es complicado, uno, dos, porque vive un ser realmente perverso. Tres, algo… que no debería existir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un recuerdo desagradable. Ya no me impresiona, pero creo que si me hace pensar un poco en mis compañeros.

Pasó justo luego del comienzo del verano, hace casi tres meses.

Uno de los seguidores del mago oscuro circulaba a las afueras de la mansión, ordené a los elfos impedir su entrada a los terrenos, pero el hombre apelaba tener asuntos privados con mi padre. Logro entrar en los territorios cuando padre volvió de su reunión en las empresas cosméticas Malfoy. Por otro lado, las nobles casas Malfoy y Black eran reconocidas por todos los sangre pura por sus ideales contra los muggles, pero lo que no saben es que mis abuelos no seguían tampoco los ideales del Lord Voldemort. Eran tan orgullosos que se negaban estar por debajo de otros. Por lo que, dejar someterse no era opción.

En el despacho de mi padre, siempre había un libro abierto, este conectaba con el de mi cuarto, el hombre tenía una voz rigurosa mientras amenazaba a padre con lo más valioso que pudiera tener, su familia. Mi papá, Lucius, siempre fue un mago estricto y con principios erróneos, aun así fue un padre muy sobre-protector, orgulloso y poco cobarde. Pero igualmente no apruebo la decisión que tomo.

—Luego de la copa de los tres o en este caso cuatro magos, el mago oscuro revivió con ayuda de uno de sus seguidores… Para entonces, existían dos bandos.

Ambos son regidos por magos sin sentido común. Uno es amante de los muggles y no ve el daño que estos nos hacen y el otro es liderado por un mago perverso, que asesina tanto a magos como muggles.

—¿Existían dos bandos?

—¿Mn? Sí. Ahora, hay tres. Uno es como el mar y el cielo y otro es igual a las nubes oscuras. Pero, el último es la luna junto a sus estrellas, es decir, Un Príncipe junto a sus leales compañeros y amigos.

Fue demasiado embarazoso cuando, los Slytherin, me nombraron Su Príncipe.

— Entonces, ¿quién cree que vencerá?

—Una amiga me hizo la misma pregunta.

—¿Y cual fue su respuesta?

Observo el mar y sonrió al recordar mi respuesta, entonces digo aquellas mismas palabras:

—No sé, pero… El mar es negro. También el cielo. Las nubes son gris oscuro. Solo la luna y las estrellas son blancas, o azules, o amarillas, o rojas. Brillando. Tal vez el cielo es negro para que la luna y las estrellas puedan verse más brillantes. Tal vez las estrellas se encienden para que el negro de la noche sea más hermoso.

El romper y retirarse de las olas suena como un aplauso disperso.

—…Me pregunto si eso es verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Lo he estado pensando un poco últimamente. ¿De verdad lo hice por mis compañeros? ¿…para hacer la diferencia? ¿Es por eso que los obligué a traicionar su familia? Nos han enseñando que la familia es lo más importante, pero a cambio de un poco de ayuda, exijo su lealtad aunque tengan que abandonar sus principios y traicionar su familia. Los estudiantes de mi casa van a prender y salir libres de esto. Y eso es genial y todo, pero… ¿de verdad lo hice por ellos?

La fuerza que me empuja por la espalda disminuye.

—¿…Tal vez solo estaba buscando una oportunidad para demostrar de lo que soy capaz? ¿Tal vez inconscientemente buscaba una salida para dejar el lado oscuro viéndome genial en vez de como un traidor? …Me estoy preguntando a mí mismo eso ahora. Draco, ¿de verdad fue por ellos? ¿Seguro que es lo correcto? Cosas como esas.

Probablemente nunca sepa la respuesta.

Un brazo me rodea por detrás. Mi compañero de juego me pregunta sobre mi hombro, tan suavemente que suena como si estuviera indagando sobre el nombre del golpeador designado: —Hay algo que quiere decirme, ¿no es así?

—No, no es nada.

Puedo oír una especie de pisadas sobre la arena acercándose. Aun así, Conrad murmura admirado cerca de mi oreja: —Ya veo.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos por ahí?!

Wolfram viene corriendo, jadeando. Aun bajo la luz de la luna puedo ver su tambaleante dedo apuntándonos.

—Me estaba preguntando que les estaba tomando tanto tiempo y así los encuentro. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos sentados tan cerca el uno del otro en la playa?

—Estirando.

Hay un movimiento hacia arriba detrás de mí y la calidez abandona mi espalda.

—¿Por qué estas sin aliento? ¿Has venido solo a vigilar a Su Majestad?

—¡Oh cierto, no es eso! Tenemos un gran problema, Draco. Tu espada…

—¿Mörgif?

—…se rompió.

¿Por qué? Y más importante, ¿cómo?

• • •

Ladi Cherie, que esta vestida con un camisón tan superficial, envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío.

—Lo siento, Su Majestad, no era mi intención. Nunca pensé que la espada se rompería.

Mi codo presiona contra su pecho libre de cualquier ropa interior. Una dulce esencia floral se siente alrededor mío, como si hubiera perdido mi camino en un prado de flores.

La maken está reposando en el centro de la cabina, es un bulto largo y oscuro. Era como un brillante pez espada luego de comer, pero ahora es como una anguila gigante al borde de la muerte.

—Mörgif.

—…Wooo….

Aun, está viva. Estupendo.

—Es tan fea y extraña que quería decorar mi habitación con ella al menos durante el viaje. Cuando la levante para llevarla… esta pequeña…

Lady Cherie llama a la espada "esta pequeña" como un empleado de una tienda de mascotas. Por todos los hechizos, las madres son imposibles. Probablemente no haya nadie en el mundo que pueda criticarla.

—…esta pequeña me mordió.

—¿Te ha asustado?

—No, para nad…

—Disculpe, ¿le preguntaba a Mörgif? Pero… Usted, ¿está bien?

—Eh, sí. Pero la dejé caer por la sorpresa y simplemente se ha marchitado. Probablemente…

Ella toma una pequeña piedra con las uñas de sus blancos dedos delgados.

—…porque esto se salió.

Mis uñas son cortas y redondas. Mis manos son pálidas como una tela suave y cara a diferencias de las de otras personas. Pero Mörgif encaja en mi agarre de manera cómoda y perfecta contra cada articulación de mis dedos. La levanto, el pulgar de mi mano derecha descansa sobre mango, y mi dedo índice acaricia la parte trasera suavemente.

 _Me dejara, soy inútil sin la piedra en mi frente…_

—¿Permanecerás a mi lado incluso sin tu piedra?

Igual que cuando grité el nombre de Mörgif en la arena, la respuesta se cruza de repente por mi mente.

 _Incluso si perdiera la piedra en mi frente y fuera reducida a una mera espada, deseo permanecer al lado del Maou como su fiel sirviente._

—Espera, ¿eres una ella? No. Entonces, ¿por qué suenas como una mujer?

—¿A quién le estás hablando, Draco?

—A Mörgif.

Entonces, Willem Dussolier Eli de Mörgif, te conservaré a mi lado.

—¡Josak!

Josak, que miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, endereza la espalda al ser llamado de improvisto. Su cabello naranja mojado se pega a su frente. Debe de haber tomado un largo baño sin prisas.

—¿Qué sucede, Su Majestad?

—Dejaré esta joya a tu cuidado.

—¡¿Uh?!

Todos están atónitos. Conrad es el único que rápidamente recobra la compostura, esperando mis próximas palabras con gran interés.

—Quiero que tomes la piedra que tiene Lady Cherie y la tires lejos en algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarla.

—Tirarla…

—¡¿Por qué, Draco?! ¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido? ¿Vas a tirar parte de la maken que tanto nos costó conseguir?

—Pienso lo mismo, Su Majestad, creo que sería un hermoso pendiente. Muy acorde al cabello y ojos de Su Majestad.

—Madre, es el deseo de Su Majestad.

El segundo hijo toma la piedra de los dedos de Lady Cherie la coloca en la palma del guardia del territorio central.

—¿…Qué pasa si la tomo y desaparezco para venderla al rey de otro país? ¿O la llevo de vuelta a casa y se la doy a otra persona?

—¿A Gwendal?

Él se ve sorprendido. Esta no es una decisión tomada a la ligera, sino una astuta estrategia si es leal cuidara de ella con su vida. Si no lo es venderá o tirara la piedra, sin embargo, esta volverá a mí. De esa forma mediré su lealtad.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca mejor para Shin Makoku. Sin embargo…

Lo miro perspicazmente con mis ojos que finalmente están libres de los lentes de contacto.

—Se consciente de que te he elegido a ti. No conviertas esa elección en un error.

Josak me muestra la sonrisa de la bestia.

—Serviré al Rey Draco.

La sonrisa de una bestia inteligente y sumisa.


	22. 2 Capítulo 10

**¡Arma definitiva!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **10**

—¡Que perspicaz es Su Majestad, haber visto esta escritura tan pequeña! —exclama Günter asombrado mirando a Mörgif en su estante.

Hoy mi tutor viste un atuendo similar al de un sacerdote color blanco crudo y unos anteojos de borde estrecho, su cabello grisáceo está atado hacia atrás en un moño.

—Sí, ciertamente hay algunas frases grabadas en la parte trasera de la guarda. Llama mi nombre y cruzare el mundo hacia ti. Mi nombre es Willem Dussollier Eli de Mörgif. Incluso si la piedra en mi frente se pierde y me veo reducida a una mera espada, permítame acompañarlo al campo de batalla como su leal sirviente, oh Maou, y juntos destazaremos a quien se nos oponga.

¡¿Eso es lo que dice?!

Guau, realmente estoy al nivel de preescolar de un niño mazoku.

—Pero estoy muy interesado en el hecho de que a pesar de que Su Majestad no puede leer las palabras, puede escuchar la voz de Mörgif. Como sospeché, no solo es un mazoku, sino que le ha sido otorgado un don extraordinario.

—Creo que deberías investigarlo, Günter.

Luego de nuestro regreso en el crucero de lujo le mostré a Günter a Mörgif, que ha sido degradada al nivel de una espada normal, mágica. Él y Gwendal vinieron a darnos la bienvenida a casa, Günter saludaba tan fuerte que parecía que su brazo iba a salir volando, y Gwendal tenía ojeras y parecía haber perdido algo de peso. Me pregunto qué les habrá pasado durante estos días que no estaba.

Josak, cargando la piedra, el corazón de la espada, se fue hacia Schildkraut. Él no nos dijo a mí o a Conrart hacia qué lugar se encaminaba.

Hablando de eso, Lady Cherie se llevó al chico herido por la flecha, Rick, en vez de a Mörgif y partió hacia otro viaje. Una vez que complete el tratamiento del guapo esteticista de mediana edad, entonces estará un paso más cerca de convertirse en marinero. Va a ser un aprendiz en el crucero de lujo junto a Chevalier para enderezarlo y enseñarle lo básico.

Lo siento Rick, no pude ponerte a bordo de una gran navío mercante. Pero creo que es mejor que una nave pirata, ¿verdad?

Aunque el arma definitiva que tanto trabajo nos costó conseguir ya no es tan definitiva que digamos, Günter nunca dijo una palabra de reproche. Solo lloró lagrimas perladas, diciendo: "es suficiente que Su Majestad haya vuelto a salvo… es suficiente para ser feliz". Ya tenía esta imagen de él como la de una madre sobreprotectora, la cual se ha confirmado.

Simplemente parece una abuela que me adora.

Pero él es perfecto cuando se trata de sus deberes como asesor del rey.

Luego de que le conté sobre el viaje y siguiendo mis órdenes, él ha tomado acciones inmediatamente.

Ha hecho filtrar noticias sobre que los mazokus fueron incapaces de conseguir el maken. Si fueras a anunciarlo públicamente, las personas entrarían en sospechas y pensarían que es un truco, pero si lo dejamos filtrar como si no quisiéramos que la gente sepa de ello entonces van a creerlo realmente. Los asesores deben ser inteligentes y los líderes beben ser aun más inteligentes y astutos para tomar las mejores decisiones. Así es como se organiza la pirámide.

El cocinero en jefe del castillo Voltaire me ha dejado atónito con el despliegue de talento durante la cena de bienvenida.

—¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?

—Me han dicho, Su Majestad, que deseaba comer pescado acompañado de algo llamado ratatouille y algo conocido como pizza.

—Sí, claro, un platillo pescado acompañado de ratatouille y pizza, pero…

Una charola de harina roja ha sido dispuesto frente a mí, lleno de una montaña de diferentes quesos rallado. Y algo que parece partes de una rata.

—Pero dijo harina italiana con salsa roja y queso.

—¡Pero esto no es pizza!

Y luego está Cavalcade.

Cavalcade, quienes parecían estar a punto de declararnos la guerra y por los cuales desencadenamos todos estos eventos. Como ya no tenemos esperanzas en el poder de la maken para detenerlos, tenemos que encontrar otra solución.

Me preocupé sobre el problema, pensando seriamente si debería ir hasta allí y lanzarles un imperio, prefiero usar una imperdonable antes de agachar la cabeza ante ellos.

Pero ellos fueron los primeros en encontrar la solución pacífica.

—Su Majestad… hemos recibido una consulta de Cavalcade sobre una visita de estado y una audiencia… en orden de expresar su gratitud a los mazokus viajeros que derrotaron a la banda de piratas que amenazaba su nave, además de salvar las vidas del anterior príncipe de la corona, su esposa y su hija… ¿Ha hecho algo como eso?

—No tengo idea. ¿Podrías preguntar a Conrad o Wolf?

—Aparentemente es un caballero llamado Hyscliff…

—Hyscliff…

¿Te lo dije Conrad? El Sr. Hyscliff es un ex príncipe y renuncio a la corona por su familia.

—Hyscliff, el hijo mayor del actual rey de Cavalcade, que aparentemente se embarcó en un amorío ilícito con una mercader de Hildyard, tras lo cual se fugó de la familia real y abandono el servicio oficial. Pero el segundo hijo del actual rey ha muerto debido a una enfermedad dejándolo sin heredero, así que la familia real de Cavalcade tuvo que prescribir una ley para avalar a la hija de Hyscliff el derecho a heredar el trono, y han sido convocados al país recientemente…

—Entonces Beatrice es una princesa.

Conrad me pincha en un lado con una expresión triunfal en su rostro.

—¡Lo que significa que Su Majestad bailo con una posible reina en su fiesta de noche debut! ¿Qué respondería si ella se ha enamorado a primera vista y recibiera una propuesta matrimonial de la familia real de Cavalcade?

—Conrart, ¿cómo puedes pronunciar tales palabras de mal augurio? ¿Cómo podríamos permitir a una humana robar los labios de nuestro rey?

¿Así que los labios son el problema?

—Oh, pero deberíamos estar siendo interrogados por Shimaron ahora mismo… al menos debido a nuestros muñecos dobles.

—Debe de ser un caso de ingratitud a escala internacional… con Cavalcade viniendo al rescate… ¿los muñecos?

Es gracioso de solo pensarlo, e incluso más gracioso si esos Sr. Salvavidas se desinflaron. Incluso Günter, que usualmente es muy serio, tiene que esforzarse por contener la sonrisa traicionado por las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos.

En todo caso, parece que hemos podido evitar esta guerra. Me hundo en mi silla y doy un gran suspiro mientras miro el techo del castillo Voltaire.

—Su Majestad es increible.

—¿A qué te refieres, Conrad?

Niego levemente. No puede contar mis sospechas.

—Quiero decir, estábamos en el mismo barco de casualidad, fuimos atacados por piratas de casualidad, Draco termino salvando a Beatrice… y llegamos a una resolución pacífica.

—No fue una casualidad.

Él estira la mano y arregla mi cuello.

—Habría hecho lo mismo sin importar quién hubiera estado en ese barco. Eso era inevitable, y no fue casualidad. Si alguien concibiera todo esto como un plan, las ocasiones de que fuera exitoso serían muy altas.

Wolfram se ve un poco exaltado. —¡¿Plan?! ¡¿De verdad existe alguien capaz de planear algo como esto?!

Sonrió ladinamente antes de responder. —Probablemente no… al menos no con días de anticipación.

El impulso de Wolfram de seguir preguntando se desvanece al ver mi astuta sonrisa natural.

Hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría preguntarles, pero volteo hacia Conrad lo único que digo es: — Conrad, ¿cuál crees que es más fuerte: la serpiente, el tigre o el león?

—La serpiente es venenosa, su fuerza podría venir de su astucia. Creo que el león es valiente y muy fuerte.

—Sí, yo también.

Yo también pienso lo mismo. No hay nada más fuerte que un león. Ni nada más astuto que una serpiente.

¿Quién ganaría si se enfrentaran? ¿El veneno y la astucia o la fuerza y la valentía?

• • •

Finalmente llego a la habitación preparada para mí, donde luego de un largo tiempo encuentro una cama que no se mecerá mientras duermo. Es bastante más pequeña que mi cama en el castillo del rey, pero la de aquí también es tamaño King. No, es tamaño Mazoku King. Puedo meter a cien magos sin problema.

Hecho a los sirvientes fuera así puedo tomarme mi tiempo.

Confirmo que la habitación tiene su propio baño y abro el agua caliente, sale de la boca de una vaca con cinco cuernos. Planeado estirar un poco mis piernas mientras se llena vuelvo hacia la cama a sacarme la ropa.

—…estoy cansado… ¿quién está ahí?

Alguien está oculto bajo las sabanas.

Lo destapo rápidamente con valentía, y…

—¿Wolf… que estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que qué hago?

Wolfram patalea con los pies recostado sobre su estómago y vestido como una señora después del baño.

—Me he escabullido para una visita nocturna.

—¿Visita nocturna? Como, como cuando una mujer se mete a media noche a hurtadillas a la cama…

—¿Para un encuentro?

—Sí, un encuentro… No es lo que quería decir. El bruja se mete a la cama de un mago…

Ya me tiene siguiéndole el juego.

Wolfram se medió levanta ceñudo con una mano puesta autoritariamente en su cadera.

—Si tengo que esperarte nunca vas a tomar una decisión.

—¿Qué clase de decisión estas esperando…? — mi voz se apaga a su vez que sus caderas se balancean más cerca.

La cara del ex Príncipe mazoku se ilumina y me jala hacia abajo del brazo.

—¿Ya estamos más cerca de una decisión?

—No.

Se lo que espera, pero mi mundo está en guerra. Puedo perder la vida o algo parecido, no quiero prometer algo que no puedo asegurar.

Lamentablemente me salgo y vuelo hacia el baño.

—¡Draco!

—Me tengo que bañar, no querrías hacerlo con un joven sudado, ¿verdad?

¿Hacerlo…? Palidezco ante mis propias palabras.

Mi cabeza y mi nariz pinchan, me tambaleo al sentirme mareado de repente.

—¡Draco! ¡Ey, abre la puerta!

Incapaz de mantenerme en pie más tiempo me siento en el borde de la bañadera.

—Bloblop.

Caigo de espaldas y me sumerjo hasta arriba de la cabeza. Incluso la bañadera es tamaño King así que toma un tiempo llegar hasta el fondo… si claro, ¡como si pudiera!

—Guah, egtaba muy sorgrendido, sig iba ag ser arragstrado agsí… off.

Estoy en un remolino. Maldigo mi propia estupidez mientras me arrastra la corriente de agua caliente.

Aún estoy usando ropa interior. De todas las cosas, esa ropa interior. Mi varita está atada a mi brazo, como en los últimos meses

Esto es mejor. Antes que tomar una decisión como esa, volver al Colegio es mucho mejor, incluso en esta ropa interior.

Se está poniendo un poco fresco con el aire golpeando mi cuerpo mojado.

El celeste llena mi campo de visión nublado.

Celeste, celeste, celeste… ese era el color del cuello de los piratas.

Miro alrededor para encontrarme de nuevo a orillas del lago negro. El lugar continúa vacio, a excepción de una sombra acerándose a distancia. Pero no puedo encontrar ni el agujero ni la flor en ningún lado.

Levanto mi cuerpo dolorido y me quedo sin palabras ante la vista de mi parte baja.

—…Oh maldición.

—Draco, no voy a decirle nada a nuestros compañeros de casa de baños, pero no es necesario que quites la ropa antes de entrar al lago, ¿está bien? No es una de las reglas de Hogwarts, pero a la otra usa bañador en lugar de una tanga y no deja mucho a la imaginación. — Dice Pansy, acercándose y sacando la vista de mi tanga negra.

—Sabes, hay un porque detrás de esto. Es una larga historia, pero es normal usarlo en mi país.

—¿Una historia de tu país? ¿Te interesa ser novelista, Draco?

—Una historia de mi país…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? Eres británico. ¿Tienes otro país?

Pienso vagamente: el partido ya está comenzando en el estadio.

Recuerdo una lucha a muerte con un chico en un coliseo rodeado de clamores. Recuerdo la empuñadura de Mörgif encajando perfectamente en mis manos. Todas las razones convergen como en un abanico plegable.

Un mago con alma del nuevo Maou.

—¿…Si creara un libro lo comprarías, Pans?

Cualquiera hubiera dado un paso atrás para alejarse de mí.

Pero Pansy Parkinson solo sonríe vagamente y dice: — Hasta construiría un repisa para él solo.

Bueno, hay que darlo por hecho.


	23. 2 Capítulo Especial

" **¡La carta de Narcissa!"**

* * *

 ** _Para Draco:_**

Draco, me considero una bruja muy feliz.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, te ame demasiado. Pero tambien me odie y culpe a Lucius y todos en este mundo. Me odie y culpé a mí misma. El haberte traído a este mundo en tiempos oscuros fue mi terror y mi luz, y maldije a tu padre por tener que seguir viviendo con una marca en su brazo.

Nunca pensé encontrar algo por lo cual sacrificar mi vida con tal de protegerlo, y maldije la sangre pura que ata a la bruja con las decisiones de su cónyuge.

Pero ahora todo es diferente.

Quise cargar sobre mis hombros todos los pecados y las heridas del alma de Lucius que se habían ido creciendo con el tiempo, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Si realmente existe algo que te de felicidad, quiero que lo sigas con corazón hasta allí.

Y si ese lugar no está justo a nosotros, no importa hijo mío, porque solo quiero una buena vida para ti. Encuentra una linda y amable bruja como yo y no tomes el camino equivocado de tus padres.

Draco.

Yo te protegeré.

No podrán dañarte, porque he encontrado la joya más preciosa de todas, le cuidare con mi vida.

 ** _Te ama, tu mamá, Narcissa Malfoy._**

* * *

—No, no puedo enviarle esta carta — chillaba Narcissa, colocando de nuevo la carta en el sobre verde —. Draco, va a pensar que algo malo pasa.

Las delicadas manos de Narcissa, acariciaban el ilustre pergamino áureo mientras rectificaba su nueva y reciente escrita carta.

* * *

 ** _Para Draco:_**

Hola cariño, ¿Cómo va el colegio? En la mansión todo es aburrido, con excepción de la semana pasada, hubo una extraña disputa entre los elfos y gnomos.

Al parecer, los elfos trataban de demostrar que la jardinería tambien puede ser una de sus habilidades naturales… Entonces los gnomos, que son muy traviesos, les jugaron una pequeña bromita con las rosas mordelonas. Me permito decir que fue divertido ver a los elfos correr por el jardín siendo perseguidos por las plantas mordelonas.

Pero como tengo un alma tan noble, detuve esa divertida y rara escena. Estoy orgullosa de haber hecho una buena obra. Seguro opinas lo mismo.

Hay una cosa, Draco. Pansy me ha informado sobre tus gustos con la ropa interior. Quiero dejar en claro desde el principio. ¡Yo nunca he permitido esa extraña moda! ¡Tangas, Draco, tangas! A pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi hijo. Y si esos son tus gustos, voy aceptarlos.

Pero dime Dragón, ¿no te parece que son vulgares?

 ** _Te quiere,_ _tu mamá, Narcissa Malfoy._**

* * *

— ¡Paaaansy!


	24. 3 Capítulo 1

**¡El gran mágico escape!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Un día en Hogsmeade. Con un Pansy Parkinson. Oh, genial. ¿Por qué esto me pasa sólo a mí?

Esta mañana amaneció brillante pero con mucho viento, el tiempo perfecto para volver mi cómoda cama. Sin embargo, después del desayuno mi mejor amiga me arrastro hasta Filch, quién buscaba nuestros nombres en una larga lista de estudiantes que tenían permiso de sus padres o tutores para visitar el pueblo. Con una leve punzada, recordé como me había metido en este lío:

—Me rechazó — me dijo enojada.

— ¿Quién? ¿Fred Weasley? — pregunté curioso.

—Sí, tenía pensado invitarlo a una cita en el recién inaugurado Universo Acuático y luego confesarle mis sentimientos, así que compré entradas anticipadas, pero me dijo que no.

— ¿Así que te confesaste y te rechazó?

—No, ni siquiera me confesé. Ni siquiera quiso ir conmigo al Universo Acuático.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es ningún rechazo, tal vez simplemente no podía ir.

—Pero me sentí rechazada — suspiró Pansy —. Y ya había comprado las entradas.

Aunque intenté animarla, Pansy apenas sonrió levemente. No quería desperdiciar las entradas que compró, pero era complicado devolverlas. Quiso regalarlas, pero los estudiantes de otras casas se alejaban apenas ella les acercaba y todos nuestros amigos ya tenían planes.

—Bueno, sí que es un desperdicio.

—¿No quieres ir?

—¿Cuándo es?

—Los tickets son para este fin.

—Pero el lunes se entregan los deberes de Snape y McGonagall. Ni siquiera los he comenzado hacer… — protesté.

—Ay, ¡al demonio con la tarea! — dijo Pansy irritada —. ¿Ya olvidaste cuánto tiempo he sacrificado por tus estúpidas investigaciones personales? No sólo son las investigaciones, también me has arrastrado incluso a formar parte del equipo de quidditch. ¡¿Y ahora prefieres un par de tareas antes que una buena amiga, incluso cuando tiene el corazón roto?! Vamos, no te cuesta nada, ya pagué las entradas. ¡Ven conmigo, por favor!

—Bien, bien, entiendo, voy contigo. Pero déjame decirte que si fueras lo suficientemente persistente el hermano de la comadreja eventualmente hubiera aceptado.

Mi amiga miró al techo con una expresión exagerada.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, eres mi mejor amigo y ¡ni siquiera puedes entender mis sentimientos!

—¡Espera, Pansy! Solo decía que eres hermosa. ¡Pero los Weasley son ciegos, todos ellos lo son!

Y así es como Pansy y yo, Draco Malfoy, planeamos nuestra visita al Universo Acuático.

De todos modos, este día he terminado atascado con un bruja en el recién inaugurado acuario "El Universo Acuático", que insiste en que ha sido rechazado por un tonto Gryffindor, cuando en realidad no fue más que el rechazo a una sola invitación. Y así nosotros dos, una mujer rota y un chico con deberes pendientes, fuimos al Universo Acuático juntos, rodeados de parejas y padres con sus niños. Por el túnel que atraviesa directo a través del agua podemos ver el nautilo, el pez fuego, el pez dardo, el pez coral, el Arapaima y también el pez sierra que nada grácilmente junto a las sirenas.

—Si solo estuviera con una dulce pareja —suspiré.

—Draco, ¿no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? Te estás quejando todo el tiempo. ¿Si nos tomamos de las manos te sentirías mejor?

—Oye, sólo estaba maldiciendo mi existencia. Eres genuina, ¿has intentado darle celos al Weasley?

—¡¿Celos?! No pensé en eso. Entonces dime, ¿Crees que funcione? Oh, mira allí. En esa tienda de regalos venden colgantes y separadores para libros, ¿no quieres uno? Este es realmente muy tierno, ¿no te parece?

—¿Un colgante para libros? Sabes muy bien que no uso adornos ni en mis libros ni en el estuche de pergaminos.

— Entonces es buen momento para comenzar hacerlo. Los adornos son lindos y son realmente convenientes, en especial la Cecaelia [1] mantienen alejados a los indeseables.

Suspiré y miré el dorso de mi mano derecha. El sello de entrada para los visitantes de un día ha sido estampado con un encantamiento especial, si pongo mi mano bajo una varita la marca brilla suavemente.

—No necesito ningún adorno para mis libros. Y no me importa si son tiernos.

— ¡¿No necesitas un adorno?! ¿Qué es esa tontería? Todos necesitan un adorno. Por eso todo el mundo tiene uno, excepto tú. A veces pienso que vienes de otro mundo.

¡Si tú supieras!

¡Hace tan sólo un mes desde que aterricé en otro mundo! ¡De verdad! Y he sido declarado rey. ¡No es broma! ¡Un quinceañero de escuela mágica ha sido nombrado rey de los mazokus!

Por supuesto que lo primero que pensé fue que estaba soñando. Pero cuando desperté aun puesto un colgante que me había dado alguien de ese mundo. Este maseki me recuerda todos los días que no ha sido un sueño. Es un hecho: nací con el alma de un mazoku y he prometido proteger Shin Makoku, el reino de los mazokus.

—Toma tu número de una vez, Draco. — me empuja Pansy.

Un empleado de Universo Acuático me entrega un pedazo de papel verde.

—…

Nos hemos trasladado desde la salida del acuario y hemos llegado al show de "Los amigos del mar". Una fuerte corriente golpea contra nosotros, estamos en un estadio al aire libre y el viento pega sobre nosotros. Caminamos hacia abajo por las hileras de bancos azules buscando dos asientos vacíos. Al otro lado de la larga piscina está el escenario blanco.

—¡Merlín, qué viento!

—¡Deja de lloriquear! Si no hubieras venido conmigo andarías aburrido por ahí en la biblioteca.

— ¿Al menos hay chicas en traje de baño aquí?

—¿Por qué no miras el escenario? —dice Pansy

¡Claro que sí! Ahí están las entrenadoras, en traje de baño, con las focas y las Cecaelias. Mis pensamientos vagan. ¿Cómo debería organizar la práctica de mi equipo para la próxima semana? Volteando la cabeza levemente me quedo viendo ausente la actuación: una foca pasa un balón por un aro de fuego, y una Cecaelia golpea con fuerza los tambores color rosa creando una bella melodía.

— ¡27! ¡Número 27! ¿Sería tan amable de venir al escenario, por favor?

En el asiento de al lado un niño pequeño se aferra a las rodillas de su padre y comienza a llorar.

—¡Oye, Draco! — Me dice Pansy y me clava el codo en las costillas. — ¡El 27! ¡Ese eres tú!

—Perdón, ¿qué soy yo?

— ¡La persona del público con el número 27! ¿Puede venir al escenario?

— ¡Vamos, Vamos! Apresúrate, sino pensaran que no estás aquí.

Echo un vistazo a la nota en mi mano. Claramente hay un número 27 impreso en ella.

¿Entonces fui elegido? ¿Y qué pasa con el niño? Pansy toma mi mano y me lleva bajando las escaleras contentísima con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡No tan rápido! — me quejo.

La entrenadora me pone una gorra azul en la cabeza y me hace pasar por una puerta de acrílico, entonces me da una cosa pequeña que colgaba entre sus dedos.

—¡Felicidades! Estos son tus premios, una linda gorra de delfín y un llavero con una tierna Cecaelia. Lo colocaré en tu cinturón para que no lo pierdas.

Continuo perplejo.

De hecho, mis regalos están todos decorados. La gorra es de color azul y tiene un delfín dibujado su boca ligeramente abierta, el llavero tiene un pequeño frasco de agua colgando con una pequeña Cecaelia junto a sus dos amigas sirenas dentro. La Cecaelia sonríe mientras mueve energéticamente sus brazos. Se ve muy tierno.

—¿Puedo pedirle en nombre de todo el público aquí presente que estreche la mano con nuestra estrella? — dijo la joven sonriendo.

¿A quién le voy a dar la mano? ¿Al delfín o a la Cecaelia? ¡Ni loco!

Sin decir una palabra tres personas del staff me arrastran al borde de la piscina.

—¡Aquí están, nuestros amigos Bardo y Elisa, el delfín nariz de botella y la joven Cecaelia! —anuncia la entrenadora.

Una brillante aleta dorsal gris viene cortando el agua hasta un lado de la piscina junto a nosotros y de la nada aparece el rostro de una bella mujer de cabello blanco.

—Esperen, no me llevo bien con los delfines.

Aun no hay reacción.

—¡Ayúdame, Pansy!

—¡Draco, suertudo! ¡Te envidio!

Entones el delfín, creo que se llama Bardo, salta fuera del agua y cae salpicándolo todo. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Esta bestia es enorme! Me extiende una aleta verde azulada brillante mientras sus ojos avivados me observan penetrantemente y su boca ligeramente abierta muestra unos pequeños y filosos dientes en forma de cremallera.

—Entonces... aquí parece que termina todo…— murmuré.

—¡No tenga miedo! De ninguna manera lo van a lesionar.

No hay escapatoria, el personal ha bloqueado mi única vía de escape. El delfín sigue a mis pies y me dedica una fuerte mirada abismal, su cola flexible y los músculos de su espina se mueven grácilmente mientras se mantiene fuera del agua. "¡Hey, tú mago! ¡Terminemos rápido con esto así finalmente obtendré mis sardinas!" pareciera decirme con la mirada. Abre su gran boca y un chillido corta el aire "¡Kschaaaaaa!".

Extiendo dubitativamente mi mano derecha y toco por fin su aleta viscosa al tacto. Es pegajosa y fría como el hielo. Siento como aprieta mi mano ligeramente.

Un momento ¿Cómo puede ser?

Si es solo un delfín, no puede estrecharme la mano con su aleta, ¿o sí? Pero entonces…

—¡Oye, déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!

Justo antes de ser jalado a la piscina pude oír la exclamación de anticipación del las entrenadoras y el público, y vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como Pansy extendía su mano hacia mí y coma la Cecaelia trataba de ir tras de mí. Pero al siguiente instante el agua azul me ha tragado. Aunque la piscina no debería ser muy profunda caigo más y más hondo en lo que parece un abismo. Mis ropas están completamente mojadas y se vuelven pesadas enredándose en mis brazos y piernas, echándome más hacia abajo. ¡Maldición, ¿dónde está el fondo de la piscina?! Espera un momento... ¿No me había pasado esto antes? ¿Dos veces?

—¡No de nuevo!

Soy tragado de espaldas en las profundidades, he tragado una gran cantidad de agua también.

• • •

— ¿Dime, mami?

— ¿Qué pasa, Dragón?

— ¿Por qué la gente se emociona tanto por jugar con los animales marinos y terrestres? Es estúpido.

— ¡Pero si son lindos! ¿No te encantan las criaturas?

— No, para nada. No puedes saber lo que están pensando. Puede que nos den la mano o que naden a nuestro alrededor amigablemente, ¿pero y si en realidad se están burlando de nosotros en secreto? ¿Y si en realidad nos miran con desdén y piensan "vamos a divertirnos un poco con estos pequeños magos"?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya te entiendo! No puedes llevarte bien con gente que no comprendes. Pero eso es justamente por lo que mami piensa que es importante que te esfuerces en entenderte con ellos. La amistad necesita tiempo para crecer y florecer. Pasar tiempo juntos, recostarse a mirar las estrellas y conversar, así es como conseguirán comprenderse mejor entre ustedes. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Dragón?

• • •

¿Amistad? ¿Con delfines? No gracias, yo paso.

Miro hacia el brillante cielo azul con contrastantes franjas blancas. El agua salada me quema los ojos, probablemente me encuentro flotando en el mar y no en una piscina. Mi cuerpo se mueve a la deriva sin vida como una medusa, se mece hacia delante y hacia atrás.

El sol todavía está alto en el cielo brillante e intenso. La piel de mi cara y mi cuello arden bajo el sol veraniego. Me recuerda a las vacaciones de verano cuando era pequeño. Siempre quería ir a la playa con mi familia, así podríamos comer un montón de sandía, prender fuegos artificiales y coleccionar montañas de conchas marinas.

Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a despertar en un mundo completamente diferente, siendo que esta es la tercera vez que me pasa en la vida. Así que me han llamado de nuevo. Viajar por un remolino de agua y ser arrastrado aquí casi contra mi voluntad no es nada nuevo, pero nunca esperé que pasara en frente de una enorme audiencia. Me he acostumbrado a un falso sentido de seguridad.

Afortunadamente, ya conozco el destino final de mi viaje, y tengo amigos allí, por lo que no resulta tan malo. La historia a grandes rasgos sería: el protagonista llega a un extraño mundo de espadas y debe realizar acciones heroicas. Sólo que en esta historia yo soy el Maou, el enemigo de los muggles.

Un triángulo gris flota en la superficie del agua y se acerca hacia mi pierna derecha. Debe ser uno de los delfines. Pobre tipo, ahora también he arrastrado a un animal inocente a este mundo. Supero mi temor y extiendo una mano hacia él para acariciar su cabeza brillante. Las yemas de mis dedos tocan ligeramente su cabeza. Sé siente mucho más áspera que la aleta pectoral, la cual tuve el placer de tocar durante el espectáculo.

—¡Buen chico! No me extraña que puedas nadar tan rápido. Ian Thorpe [2] utiliza ese traje de natación que tiene la estructura de la piel de un tiburón.

¿Alguien acaba de decir tiburón?

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Me encuentro mirando a los ojos a un tiburón… ¡Un enorme tiburón blanco!

Siempre me han disgustado las criaturas marianas porque no se puede saber bien que es lo que están pensado. ¡Pero en este caso es completamente diferente! Lo que este animal piensa en este momento no es difícil de adivinar: ¡La cena está servida!

Dejo escapar un pequeño grito agudo y huyo en una caótica mezcla de crol y brazada de perro. ¿Esto se llama estilo libre? Maldita sea. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Hacerme el muerto? No, eso funciona sólo con los cerberos. ¿Debería solo ignorarlo? No, eso funciona sólo con los profesores. Maldita sea, ¿qué encantamiento debo usar con un tiburón? ¿Ataque o defensa absoluta?

—¡¿Su Majestad, está usted bien…?! ¡Oh no…!

Desde la distancia llega una voz familiar a mis oídos. Un bote de lujo demasiado vistoso se acerca moviéndose a una vertiginosa velocidad hacia mí. Sentados en el bote está el dúo que se ha metido en la cabeza hacer de Draco Malfoy un Maou, cueste lo que cueste.

—¡Pero qué desvergonzado! ¿Cómo se atreve un tiburón a acercarse a Su Majestad? —exclama Lord von Christ Günter pálido de la ira.

Blande exageradamente el remo en sus manos, como si quisiera retar al tiburón a un duelo. Su cabello grisáceo despeinado cae sobre su espalda, sus ojos violeta chispean inyectados de sangre y su voz de barítono tan seductora se ha reducido a un falsete histérico. Ninguna mujer podría resistirse realmente a la belleza del profesor autoritario, pero en lo que a mí respecta ese esquema de la perfección se derrumba en mil pedazos inevitablemente.

Sin embargo el rostro de Lord Weller refleja una mezcla de serenidad y una sonrisa dolida mientras ve "la escena del descuartizamiento de un pequeño niño".

Conrad, ¡¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡Tú único compañero de juego en este mundo está a punto de ser convertido en comida para peces!

— ¡Cálmate, Günter! Usa el remo para acercarnos a Su Majestad, ve hacia su cabeza, yo me encargaré de subirlo.

Cuando Conrad me toma del brazo y me salva subiéndome al bote utilizo lo último que me queda de fuerzas para ayudarle. Estoy empapado, sin aliento y mi corazón late acelerado por el miedo. Conrad me sostiene para calmarme.

— Casi soy tragado por esa bestia. — jadeo.

—¡No se preocupe, Su Majestad! Estos animales no atacan a los mazokus.

—Eso es un tiburón, Conrad. Un tiburón blanco. Y estaba a punto de morder mi pierna derecha.

—Los tiburones son vegetarianos, Su Majestad. De seguro solo quería jugar un poco con usted.

Ah cierto. Los animales de este mundo se comportan de manera muy diferente a los nuestros. Ya lo había notado en mi última visita.

Me alejo de los brazos de Conrad.

—¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no seas tan formal?

Lord Weller Conrart fue quién tomo mi alma —cuando yo aún no era "yo"— para llevarla a un mundo extraño llamado Tierra. Y en una esquina de Boston se ofreció a compartir un taxi con una señora cuando iba al hospital a dar a luz, y durante ese viaje sugirió el nombre para el tal: Yuuri. Pero por alguna extraña razón el alma no aceptó a ese niño como portador, y salió en busca de un nuevo portador. Al parecer el alma de maou y mi alma se fusionaron y crearon una nueva alma, mi alma.

Conrad parece un hombre joven de veinte, pero en realidad su edad es cinco veces más de la que aparenta, al igual que el resto de los mazokus de aquí.

Los mazokus tienen una vida muy larga y enorme belleza. Pero ya que Conrad solo es mitad mazoku luce más normal que los mazokus pura sangre. Todos los otros nobles mazokus pertenecen al club de los "chicos lindos".

—Maldita sea, ¡qué calor hacer aquí! — gruñí.

Parece que en este mundo estamos en verano. Mi ropa está toda mojada pero no siento frio, la tela se pega a mi piel haciéndome sudar aún más. Peleo con dificultad para quitarme la camiseta. Cuando llego a la hebilla del cinturón de mi pantalón mi mano tropieza con el llavero de la Cecaelia junto a las dos sirenas.

Conrad me observa con detenimiento.

—¿Puede ser que sus músculos hayan crecido un poco?

—¡No solo un poco! Aquí, mira mis bíceps.

Esto es gracias a mí entrenamiento diario. Estoy alegre y sonrío orgulloso.

—Entonces debe conseguir una nueva espada, una para hombres adultos.

—No necesito una nueva espada, Conrad. Ya tengo una, ¿dónde está Mörgif?

—Bueno, pero…

Conrad es interrumpido por un largo e indefinible lamento chillón.

Günter está a punto ser acosado por un grupo de tiburones. — Oye, estos animales de verdad que son muy mimosos.

Tiburones vegetarianos mimosos. Todavía no estoy realmente acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

• • •

Esta es mi tercera vez en este mundo. Y esta vez llegué a un lugar completamente desconocido para mí. La arena blanca y el mar azul verdoso, muy cerca de este paraíso está la Casa Real, una residencia de verano que arquitectónicamente tiene el estilo de un castillo, pero su estructura es diferente a la de los dos castillos donde estuve previamente.

Me preocupaba tener que usar traje negro con este calor insoportable, pero la ropa que me trae la sirvienta es un set de verano de dos piezas color beige hecho de un material parecido al lino. Me pongo los pantalones ligeramente largo, la cintura está un poco suelta. La sirvienta agacha la cabeza temerosa, creo que está preocupada porque piensa que ha cometido un error con la ropa y me voy a enojar con ella por eso.

—No hay ningún problema, puedo ponerme un cinturón y estará bien. —digo conciliador.

—Majestad ¿Ha perdido peso? Esperemos que no sea su salud la que…— dice la chica.

—No, no hay de qué preocuparse. Esto es sólo el resultado del entrenamiento.

Mientras saco mi cinturón de los pantalones mojados Günter entra a la habitación y se apresura hacia el rincón donde estoy yo.

—Un momento, Su Majestad, me aseguraré de que la temperatura sea agradable.

Antes de pudiera asegurar que no hace tanto calor, Günter ya había dado una señal con su mano derecha. Un sirviente da un paso al frente grácilmente, sosteniendo un enorme pato por el cuello. El pato torturado bate las alas con toda su fuerza. ¡Ajá, ya entendí la idea! De hecho sopla una brisa fresca, pero envía un fuerte olor hacia mí, y también ciento mucha lástima por el animal.

—No puedo soportar verlo así —me apresuro a decir—. La sociedad protectora de animales consideraría esto un acto de crueldad... Y ya está lo suficientemente fresco aquí igualmente.

—¡Oh, la misericordia de Su Majestad no tiene límites! ¡Incluso hasta las criaturas insignificantes logran tocar su bondadoso corazón! ¡Este es nuestra Majestad, el 27avo Maou de nuestro reino: fundado por el Gran Shinou, el poderoso, sabio y valiente mazoku que, ah, nunca debemos olvidar que el mundo completo no se ha originado de los mazokus, con el poder de vencer a shoshu, la sabiduría y el coraje para prosperar en la eternidad!

Ese fue el largo nombre de nuestro reino. O abreviado: Shin Makoku.

Mientras hablaba sus manos coreografiaban bellamente.

—Majestad, he dicho algo incorrecto a propósito. ¿Puede decirme que parte no era correcta?

—No estaba prestando atención.

El hermoso hombre luce decepcionado.

—Ciertamente, Su Majestad, debo pedirle encarecidamente que permanezca aquí por más tiempo y aprenda algo más sobre el país, su gente, y las bases de nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Usted ya no debería volver al otro mundo. Su Günter permanecerá a su lado para siempre.

La situación claramente se aleja de la dirección correcta. Pero Conrad, que había llevado el pato afuera, voltea de nuevo hacia nosotros maravillosamente y sin esfuerzo.

— Günter, otra vez con eso. ¿No te lo he dicho ya? No tenemos el derecho exclusivo sobre Su Majestad.

La actitud de Conrad es serena y tranquila como siempre. Él siempre sabe cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones. Hay muchas cosas que puedo aprender de él, por ejemplo: como tratar con Günter.

Él continúa: — La existencia de Su Majestad es muy importante para la Tierra y el mundo mágico, no podemos monopolizar su tiempo.

¡Si realmente fuera tan importante, ¿entonces porque me la pase siendo odiado por la sociedad mágica durante los últimos quince años?!

• • •

— ¡Günter! ¿Qué significa esto? —se queja una voz. El tronar de los pasos que se acercan rápidamente suena extremadamente intimidante.

— ¡¿Por qué sólo mi hermano fue el único en ir a buscar a Draco?! ¡Sin que se me informara! ¡No permitiré que me trates como un tonto! Como su prometido, tengo el derecho…

El que acaba de irrumpir es el chico lindo con la apariencia de un ángel, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram. Se detiene a medio camino perplejo al ver mi torso desnudo, parece haberse quedado sin palabras, su lindo rostro está colorado.

Camino hacia Wolfram y le pellizco la mejilla con el pulgar y en índice.

— ¡Au-au-au-ay! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Draco?!

— Nada — le respondo a Wolfram, que ha salido de su perplejidad y quito mis dedos que deforman la mejilla de mi prometido. — Nunca me perdonaré si dejo aunque sea una pequeña marca de huella dactilar en ese hermoso rostro.

Él mira aun ruborizado directamente hacia Conrad y pregunta: — ¿Es él de verdad?

Conrad asiente.

—Pero si es Draco, ¿a quién iba a ver mi hermano mayor?

—Probablemente un impostor.

Cuando Wolfram habla de su hermano mayor no se refiere a Conrad que se encentra delante de él, sino su otro hermano mayor, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal.

Conrad, Wolfram y Gwendal son medio hermanos, hijos de la misma madre. Hasta hace poco eran Sus Altezas Reales, príncipes de los mazokus. Pero cuando la ex Maou anunció su renuncia y tuve que tomar el cargo, los tres hermanos se convirtieron en Sus Excelencias, los ex príncipes.

Wolfram es un chico lindo sin igual, que ha heredado el brillante cabello dorado y los ojos color esmeralda de su madre. Aunque en cuanto al tipo de cuerpo su apariencia no es mejor ni peor que la mía, la diferencia entre nosotros es tan grande como entre el cielo y el infierno. Puedo imaginar que todos los artistas del mundo pelearían por la oportunidad de pintar su retrato. Si apareciera en los sueños de alguien, el soñador seguramente estallaría en lágrimas pensando que vio un ángel. Sin embargo, solo parece un ángel mientras tenga la boca cerrada. De lo contrario, tan solo es un príncipe con dolor ocultó tras una máscara de niño mimado y caprichoso. Como él dice, y solo si uno cree en su palabra, tiene ochenta y dos años de edad. Si viviera en la tierra ya sería un viejo obstinado. Y debido a una pequeña y diminuta diferencia cultural, estamos comprometidos.

Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie es la madre de los tres hermanos y la ex Maou, aunque ella insiste en que la llame Cherie. Su amor por los hombres se extendió mas allá de la barrera de especies, como ella misma se jacta feliz. El fruto de su unión con un espadachín humano de origen desconocido fue el mestizo Conrad. Tal vez fue la influencia del ADN humano que hizo que las características de Conrad no sean tan espectaculares en comparación con otros mazokus. Aunque su rostro con esa sonrisa picara y su cicatriz sobre una ceja se podrían contar como atractivos masculinos. Si hubiera vivido en Estados Unidos probablemente se habría convertido en modelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué impostor están hablando? ¿Por qué yo no debería ser "yo"?

—Durante su ausencia un estafador descarado apareció en escena y ha abusado de su nombre. —dice Günter.

—Inesperado ¿Alguien dice ser "Draco Malfoy"?

— No tan específicamente, Su Majestad. En Sverera, al Sur de nuestro país cerca de Conashia, fue arrestado un criminal por hacerse pasar por el Maou. En primeras instancia ignoramos esto porque no podría haber sido usted. Pero ahora que se ha anunciado la fecha de la ejecución de esa persona todos estábamos un poco incómodos. Hasta que no tuviéramos absoluta certeza no podíamos asegurar que ese criminal no era su Majestad…

Conrart lo interrumpe.

— No podíamos dejar de lado que tal vez Su Majestad llegó a las afueras del país sin nuestro conocimiento. Necesitábamos aclarar las circunstancias. Esa también es la razón por la que le hemos llamado esta vez.

— Claro, claro… Y gracias a eso me caí en la piscina cuando estrechaba la mano con Bardo, y termine flotando con un tiburón en el océano…

Wolfram gruñe descontento: — ¿Bardo? ¿Quién es bardo? ¿Otro hombre?

—No sé si Bardo es hombre o mujer. Además, Bando es solo un delfín. —Volteo hacia Conrad y Günter—. Entonces ahora que estoy aquí frente a ustedes soy la prueba de que ese otro tipo no era yo.

—¡Así es, su Majestad! Su sabiduría siempre me deleita.

No es que fuera tan difícil de comprender. Por favor, no de nuevo. Con Günter encima de mi verdaderamente lamento no poder estar en otro lugar en este momento.

Entonces, hay un impostor un país extranjero que cometió un crimen bajo mi nombre. ¡Qué descarado!

—Pero, ¿por qué quieren ir a encontrarse con mi duplo? Que yo esté aquí ya aclara todas las dudas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Gwendal se tomaría la molestia el mismo…? —me quedo sin palabras. De repente puedo imaginar la figura del hermano mayor frente a mí.

—Por supuesto que tiene razón, Su Majestad, para nosotros es totalmente indiferente si aparece un loco impostor humano en el patíbulo. Pero este… ¿cómo lo llamó?

—Duplo.

—Sí. Hemos recibido información de que su duplo está en posesión de un artículo en particular que sólo puede ser manejado por el Maou. Este es un tesoro muy importante para los mazokus, fue llevado fuera del país hace 200 años y desde entonces está desaparecido. Si esta información es correcta, entonces debemos obtener el tesoro de vuelta para aumentar nuestra fuerza. Hace veinte años enviamos a un hombre para buscarlo, un pariente de Gwendal.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? — pregunta Conrad.

—Lord Grisela, Lord Grisela Gegenhuber.

—Ah, sí, exactamente, Lord Huber.

Conrad se pone incomodó al oír ese nombre. Aunque es tranquilo y amable por naturaleza, parece que no se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Volteo hacia el hermano menor tratando de descubrir algo acerca de este Huber.

—¿Quién es ese? —le pregunto a Wolfram.

—Es un primo de mi hermano mayor por parte de su padre. Una tía de la casa Voltaire se casó en la familia Grisela.

—Oh —murmuro algo decepcionado. Esperaba algo más dramático. — ¿Entonces nadie puede tocar ese tesoro? ¿Acaso muerde, quema, o te escupe?

Recordé vívidamente mi encuentro con la maken Mörgif que hizo todo eso.

—No exactamente, Su Majestad. Cualquiera podría tocar este tesoro. Pero en este mundo sólo usted puede tocarla.

—¿Tocarla…?

—Si, en Svelera hay gente que ha visto la mateki, un tesoro mazoku.

—¡¿Es la mateki?!

Wolfram, que ha estado tocando extrañamente la desnudes de mi torso, se mete en nuestra conversación emocionado.

—¡Sólo he oído historias acerca de ella de mi padre, pero él dijo que el sonido de la flauta es fantástico! ¡Puede hacer el cielo tronar y la tierra temblar! ¡Su sonido puede conjurar una fuerte tormenta, que te hará mugir!

—¿Mugir?

—Las vacas hacen mosa mosa.

Como puede conjurar una tormenta, debe hacer un ruido muy fuerte y ser tan destructiva. Como había imaginado de inmediato una flauta con un sonido claro o un flautín, me veo obligado a cambiar mi imagen de la mateki. ¿Tal vez es algún tipo de caracol?

—Siempre he querido escuchar el sonido de la mateki. ¡No puedo esperar! Me da curiosidad saber cómo la tocará Draco —dice Wolfram alegre.

—¿Tocar la flauta?¿Yo? ¿Es una broma? ¡Quítate esa idea ya misma de la cabeza!

Conrad escucha la conversación con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared como de costumbre.

—Dudo mucho que el pueblo de Sverera nos haga el favor de dejarnos revisar las posesiones del criminal ejecutado en su ataúd.

—¿Crees que confisquen todas sus cosas? Espera un momento, ¿van a matar a mi duplo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

— Si estoy en lo correcto, se fue corriendo sin pagar la cuenta.

—¡¿Pena de muerte por comer y salir corriendo sin pagar?!

¡Ey, ey, un momento! ¿Creen que me quedaré sentado sin hacer nada? ¡Mi duplo va a ser ejecutado por no haber pagado la cuenta de su comida! Puede que no les caiga bien, ¡pero no lo pueden matar! ¡Eso sería un escándalo! ¡Debo evitarlo!

—Hay que ir.

—¿Perdón?

—Tenemos que preservar a mi duplo.

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Una Cecaelia es un ser mitológico que combina la cabeza, los brazos y el torso de una mujer y desde la parte inferior del torso hacia abajo, los tentáculos de un pulpo o calamar, al estilo de una sirena o demonio del mar.

2\. Ian Thorpe es nadador australiano.


	25. 3 Capítulo 2

**¡El gran mágico escape!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— ¿Qué hace el niño perdido aquí? — Lord von Voltaire Gwendal volteó hacia a sus dos medios hermanos con una obvia expresión de disgusto.

Su cabello es largo y de un gris muy oscuro, y sus ojos son azules, con un dejo de mal humor siempre presente que ninguna clase de belleza podría remedir. En mi opinión Gwendal nació para ser el Maou, es más digno que cualquier otro. Su voz profunda cala hasta los huesos.

Me alegro de ser hijo único, de lo contrario ya hace años que me habría escapado de casa. En ese aspecto tengo que presentar mis respetos ante Wolfram, él profesa sincero afecto hacia este hombre.

—Su Majestad planea demostrar que el prisionero que mantienen cautivo en Sverera es falso—dice Conrad alegre tratando de ayudarme. Por desgracia me he enganchado el pie en la silla de montar y quedo colgado retorciéndome contra el vientre del caballo.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —gruñe Gwendal. Nos ha estado esperando al sur de la frontera.

—Así es —digo apresuradamente—Probablemente ustedes ya sabían que era falso, así que pensaron que estaba bien incluso si decidían ejecutarlo. Pero la cosa es que el prisionero "soy yo", al menos eso creen ellos, y aunque acabo de regresar ¡no permitiré que "me ejecuten"! ¡Qué idiota deja que ejecuten a su supuesto rey! Así que vamos a donde está el duplo y el mateki.

—Conrad.

—¿Si?

—¿Es esto una broma? —Con la ceja ligeramente levantada Gwendal clava la vista agudamente en su hermano, el que considera un soldado digno. — ¡Hazme un favor y llévate a estos dos de nuevo a la capital! — gruñe de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo también?! —Wolfram exclama indignado.

Aparentemente el hermano menor cree que no debería ser puesto al mismo nivel que yo.

—Solo obedezco órdenes de Su Majestad —dice Conrad llanamente.

No digan esas cosas así tan a la ligera, de lo contario me voy a empezar a sentir poderoso.

—¡Muy bien, hagan lo que quieran! — gruñe Gwendal y voltea su caballo hacia el rio que corre a lo largo de la frontera. Los hombres de su tropa lo siguen, vacilando levemente para mostrarse respetuosos con nosotros.

Tuve el honor de sentarme detrás de un joven increíblemente hermoso en el caballo y encaminarme hacia el paraíso. Todos llevan a la típica vestimenta árabe con turbante y el cuerpo cubierto de túnicas, y sábanas blancas para protegernos del sol abrasador, ya que el viaje es a través de las interminables dunas de arena del desierto. Tomar precauciones mínimas contra los golpes de calor es necesario durante cualquier viaje por el desierto, incluso si es solo un pequeño tramo.

—¡Inconcebible! ¡Podría sufrir un golpe de calor! —Günter me abrazó con fuerza mientras contenía las lágrimas. Sosteniendo mi mano derecha me imploró: —Y no es sólo el calor. Hasta hace unos años Sverera estuvo en una guerra civil. Desde entonces la brecha entre ricos y pobres se ha hecho más grande, y en este momento la seguridad pública está en un estado miserable. Por otro lado, durante estos últimos dos años se ha dado una sequía sin precedentes, la gente lucha por el alimento en todos lados. ¡Por favor quédese aquí, Majestad! ¡Gwendal se hará cargo de la maseki! En su lugar, venga conmigo, su fiel Günter, a la playa para disfrutar del verano.

Fue complicado apaciguar las preocupaciones de Günter porque los mocos colgando de su estrecha nariz me distraían. Como nada podía comenzar hasta que le convenciera, le asegure a Günter que llevarse bien con los vecinos es el primer paso para entablar una amistad, y que la experiencia propia era importante para aprender la diplomacia. Mi presentación conmovió a Günter dándole un ataque de admiración.

—¡Pero qué noble de su parte, Su Majestad!

Ja, eso es 1 punto para Draco Malfoy. Al fin estoy aprendiendo como manejar a Lord von Christ.

• • •

Para este viaje me teñí el cabello y me puse lentes de contacto para ocultar mis ojos grises al igual que la vez anterior.

Hemos llegado al borde de un río reseco que separa Shin Makoku del otro país, Conashia. Este rio se ha drenado por completo a causa de lo que se llamó "una sequía sin precedentes". El agrietado lecho tiene como un kilómetro de ancho.

— Seria una vista impresiónate si tuviera agua —comenté.

—Durante la Guerra Civil muchos cadáveres a la deriva fueron arrastrados a nuestro lado del río. Pero como los humanos estaban asustados de poner un pie en nuestros territorios, nadie vino a recoger los muertos. Tuvimos que encargarnos de ellos nosotros mismos. —explica Wolfram.

—Esa no es la clase de vista impresionante de la que estaba hablando…

Cuando cruzamos la ribera del río llegamos a un cercado simple hecho de estacas. Hay soldados por todas partes, su número es considerablemente mayor al nuestro. Es entendible que la frontera debe estar bien protegida, pero aunque los mazokus nunca han invadido a sus vecinos veo que igualmente los soldados son muy hostiles hacia nosotros. Sus lanzas apuntan directo hacia nosotros. Algunos de los que están parados en la fila de atrás aprietan el dorso de sus manos contra sus barbillas.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —me pregunté.

Wolfram chasquea su lengua. — Es un insulto hacia los mazoku. Aunque en realidad los humanos casi se hacen encima del miedo a los mazokus, se sienten más seguros estando en grupo y se vuelven insolentes. ¡Criaturas repugnantes!

—Seres inmundos — murmuré.

—¡D-Draco! ¡Tú nunca habías hablado así!

—Acostúmbrate. Este es el Draco Malfoy, que todos conocen.

Ugh, perdón pero es la verdad.

• • •

Al sur de Shin Makoku se sitúa el territorio Karbelnikoff. Es una zona vacacional muy popular, famosa por sus playas de arena blanca y su clima seco. Muchos turistas de las regiones del norte del Shin Makoku vienen aquí para saciar sus necesidades de un clima soleado.

Al otro lado del río, Sverera ha sufrido graves pérdidas en las cosechas debido a la sequía. Pero para la gente de Karbelnikoff, cuya fuente principal de ingresos es el turismo, el lema es: Más sol, más clientes.

Lord von Christ Günter está hospedándose en el complejo vacacional del Maou, completamente agotado, como si el calor también hubiera acabado con él.

—Se ha marchado —suspiró.

Su largo cabello color gris ha perdido el brillo y cae por toda su espalda hecho un lio, sus ojos violetas lucen desolados y vacíos. Con un mechón perdido pegado a su mejilla, la trágica apariencia de Günter es como la de un ama de casa agotada después de dedicarse a la limpieza. Miró distraídamente por la ventana hacia el cielo y el mar.

—¿Por qué Su Majestad me dejó aquí solo? ¿Finalmente ha llegado el día en que comenzó a despreciar a su fiel Günter?

—Sería una posibilidad de seguro.

Lord von Christ, sobresaltado, levantó la cabeza.

Frente a él se encuentra el exuberante cuerpo de una mujer envuelto en un apretado vestido veraniego, ¿o es eso solo un traje de baño?

Los rizos dorados que llegan hasta sus caderas están atados para revelar generosamente una erótica cintura bajo el vestido. Si nos las arreglamos para observar más allá de esta exhibición deslumbradoramente sexy, sus labios que sonríen inocentemente, su blanca piel y sus ojos verde esmeralda escondidos tras largas pestañas nos recordarían a su hijo más joven.

Lady von Spitzberg Cäcilie es la madre de los tres hermanos mazokus que no se parecen en nada, así como la antigua reina mazoku.

—¡Su Alteza Real la ex Reina! ¡Qué atuendo atrevido…!

—¿Acaso no me queda bien, mi querido Günter? Me han dicho que Su Majestad ha llegado. Si hubiera sabido que solo te iba a encontrar a ti aquí habría mantenido mis piernas cubiertas.

—Cherie, le pido humildemente que se abstenga de intentar seducir constantemente a Su Majestad.

—Pero Günter, tú haces exactamente lo mismo siendo que te has pasado todo este tiempo oliendo la ropa de su majestad.

—B-Bueno, eso es...

Lady Cherie se aferró a los brazos de la camiseta en las manos de Lord von Christ.

—Es muy grosero de tu parte quedarte con todos los premios solo para ti. Déjame tocarla también… ¿mm?

Sostuvo la tela húmeda de algodón contra su nariz y la olfateó.

— ¿De verdad es este el olor de Su Majestad? ¿No te sorprende Günter? Él luce como un aristocrático.

—Es un olor adecuado para un hombre joven. Un distintivo aroma a… ¿cómo decirlo?... aire marino.

Mejor dicho el olor de un delfín... no de Draco.

• • •

La silla caliente gotea sudor.

No solo el sol y un caballo.

Dos cuerpos muy cerca… apretados.

No, el verso no ayuda mucho contra el calor. No hay poema que pueda aliviar este exasperante calor.

Estamos en el medio del desierto, sin nada más a la vista que las dunas de arena.

Intento separar lo más posible mi cuerpo del chico sentado en frente mío para dejar pasar algo de aire entre nosotros. Pero no hay nada más que aire caliente rodeándonos, y no hay ningún movimiento ni remotamente parecido a una brisa.

—Si te deslizas más hacia atrás te vas a caer —me dice Wolfram.

—Me estoy muriendo de calor —me quejo.

Wolfram obviamente disfruta de esta situación.

Nuestra tropa consistente de veinte hombres cruza el desierto bajo el sol en vez de la luna, montando caballos criados por humanos en vez de camellos.

Los soldados en la frontera, que hicieron gestos desagradables hacia nosotros, dijeron que los animales debían mantenerse en cuarentena veinte días antes de permitirles el ingreso al país. Viniendo de una sociedad mágica como Gran Bretaña lo que han dicho tiene sentido, pero según Wolfram y sus subordinados es un mero intento de encontrar el pelo al huevo. Terminamos enviando de regreso los caballos mazoku, que tienen dos corazones, y comprando caballos locales en la villa fronteriza cerca de Conashia. Hubiera sido más conveniente si tenían escobas o alfombras o automóviles voladores para alquilar.

Esta interminable región árida de siena no se supone que sea tan grande como un verdadero desierto.

Gwendal cabalga a cierta distancia frente a nosotros. La capa sobre su espalda se ondula en el aire como las algas marinas en un lago. Volteo hacia Conrad lamentándome.

— ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes sufre el intenso calor?

—Probablemente es debido a nuestro entrenamiento —me contesta Conrad extremadamente fresco y relajado.

Ni siquiera transpiran mucho.

Probablemente era de esperarse. Después de todo, es más fácil para los soldados bien entrenados, suponiendo que han entrenado muy duro todos los días bajo la supervisión de un sargento.

Como los Aurores Británicos. Seguramente viajaron, estilo muggle, a través de bosques y montañas, cruzando pantanos y construyendo iglús en la nieve. Tal vez incluso dando pasos en falso todos los días por bosques de árboles densos y suelos fangosos donde es fácil resbalar.

En todo caso, entre todos los viajeros yo soy el único al cual el calor está matando. Y ahora incluso tengo alucinaciones.

—De casualidad, ¿ustedes también ven ese pequeño animal por allá en la arena que levanta los brazos?

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuál pequeño animal? No puedo ver nada —dice Wolfram.

Puedo ver la cabeza de un animal desconocido saliendo de un agujero unos diez metros más adelante. Pero nadie esperaría ver un animal como ese en el medio del desierto.

Un soldado en un caballo marrón oscuro desaparece justo frente a mí. El caballo gris sobre el que Wolfram y yo montamos se inclina de repente, pierde el balance y se hunde.

—¡Rayos, ¿qué es lo que está pasando ahora?! —grité.

—¡Un oso de arena!

¡¿Un oso de arena?! Todo se pone borroso alrededor y el mundo entero se vuelve de color naranja y dorado. Cascos de caballos o partes de brazos aparecen por aquí y por allá en mi campo de visión. Nos hundimos más y más en las arenas movedizas. No hay escapatoria. Estábamos siendo absorbidos inevitablemente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Cuando abro la boca la arena se mete inmediatamente entre mis dientes. Intento jalar a Wolfram por el extremo de su túnica, pero sus brazos, piernas, manos y finalmente hasta su rostro desaparece. Apenas puedo respirar.

¡¿Qué clase de animal es este?! En mi campo de visión que se ha vuelto borroso puedo ver un enorme oso panda de dos colores que mueve sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo en el centro del remolino.

—¡Eso es un maldito panda! —grité.

Un panda en medio del desierto. Con una nueva variante de color también: su pelaje es beige y marrón. ¿Dónde dejaste tu bambú?

De pronto alguien agarra mi brazo firmemente evitando que siga siendo succionado por este reloj de arena gigante.

—Conrad...

No, no puede ser Conrad. Mi indestructible protector soporta mis piernas desde abajo con sus hombros.

Cuando levanto la cabeza veo a Gwendal de pie justo en el borde del agujero. Wolfram y los otros soldados fueron succionados por el vórtice. Solo vi unas pocas patas de caballo y manos de algunos que no podía reconocer. La arena sigue girando hacia el centro del agujero.

—¡¿Qué pasa con Wolfram?! ¡Calló delante de mí en la arena! ¡Pero no se va a morir, ¿verdad?! — lloré y gemí.

—Si tiene mala suerte… — dice Gwendal por encima de mí.

—No se preocupe, si no se sofoca encontrará el camino de vuelta a la superficie —me tranquiliza Conrad—. ¡Su Majestad, suba rápido!

—¡Pero tenemos que volver por mi prometido! ¡No sabemos si podrá contra el oso! — protesté.

Trato de deslizarme por la pendiente, pero Gwendal sostiene con fuerza por el brazo y no me deja ir.

—¡Tú no puedes ayudarlo! —me reprocha.

—¡Pero no puedo abandonarlo! ¡Al menos ve a salvarlo, es tu hermano! ¡Ve y sálvalo tú!

Me doy vuelta hacia Conrad.

—Oye, tú puedes contra ese oso, ¿verdad? De seguro que puedes encontrar la salida, ¿verdad? —le digo mientras me jalan hacia arriba. Él me evita la mirada, aunque es para asentar bien sus pies.

— Su seguridad es la prioridad principal en este momento —jadea, aun intentando empujarme hacia arriba.

— Estoy bien...

—¡No está bien!

Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos marrones con motas plateadas se encuentran con los míos. Conrad se muerde los labios, frunce el ceño, que tiene una cicatriz apenas perceptible sobre una de sus cejas, y habla con voz atormentada.

—Su Majestad, Wolfram estaría de acuerdo conmigo de inmediato. También es un guerrero adulto y sabe que este tipo de cosas pueden suceder. ¡Su seguridad es lo primero!

En este momento ya no hay rastros de los soldados que han sido tragados por el vórtice. ¿Morirán al haber caído en un agujero como ese por culpa de la mala suerte? Solo de imaginar su cabello dorado y sus ojos esmeralda paralizados del miedo hace que me duela el pecho, no puedo respirar. Por supuesto que veinte vidas pesan más que una, aun si es mi propia vida la que está en riesgo. Ve y salva la vida de esos soldados y la Wolfram antes que quedarte aquí por mí. La decisión es clara. Ninguno debería ser sacrificado, ¡ni siquiera por un rey!

—No lamento mis decisiones ni justifico mis faltas —digo finalmente —. Ese el lema Black.

—Majestad... debemos irnos de este lugar inmediatamente. Todo puede colapsar en cualquier momento.

Subo y llego a tierra firme. Bajo mis pies la arena finalmente se siente sólida y estable. Me volteo hacia Conrad:

—¿Eres un soldado y como tal solo sigues mis órdenes? Tu mismo lo has dicho —le digo.

—Sí, pero eso era...

—Te ordeno que salves a Wolfram. Él es más importante. Yo estoy bien, después de todo aún tengo un guardián fuerte conmigo.

Conrad luce sorprendido, sus ojos van y vienen entre Gwendal y yo.

—¿Una orden? —voltea finalmente hacia Gwendal y murmura. —Está bien. ¡Pero cuida de él!

—Mhmmm —refunfuña Gwendal.

Él está parado detrás de mí así que no puedo ver su cara, pero me parece que hay un poco de alivio en su voz.

Conrad se desliza hacia abajo por la pendiente resbaladiza para ir a rescatar a su hermano y sus subordinados.

—¡¿Sabes cómo encontrar el túnel oculto que da a la salida de la guarida de esa bestia?! —grita Gwendal un momento después.

—¡No hay de qué preocuparse, esta es la tercera vez que tengo que vérmelas con un oso de arena! ¡Nos vemos en la capital!

No lamento mi decisión, pues esta es correcta. Tiene que serlo.


	26. 3 Capítulo 3

**¡El gran mágico escape!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Lord von Karbelnikoff Densham gobierna el área de Karbelnikoff por mandato de una larga sucesión de generaciones de Maou, los señores feudales más importantes del imperio mazoku. El pertenece a una de las diez grandes familias de la nobleza, y es considerado incluso en sus propios círculos sociales como un excéntrico. Además, el talento de Lord Densham se encuentra alejado de las artes de la guerra y más centrado en el área de la diplomacia y los negocios.

A pesar de su carácter jovial y astuto, él le rinde profunda lealtad a su rey. Para fomentar la prosperidad de las finanzas del estado depositó grandes sumas del dinero de los impuestos en las arcas públicas. Cuando se enteró de la llegada del 27avo Maou a su territorio no deseó nada más que una audiencia con él. Desafortunadamente llegó demasiado tarde, porque Draco ya había salido cabalgando.

El apresurado plan de Densham se desmoronó como un castillo de arena. Había planeado organizar una audiencia con el Maou en Karbelnikoff, fuera de la cabaña de veraneo real. Quería nombrar ese lugar como "La Cámara de Audiencias del Maou" y volverla accesible para el público general, obviamente estipulando un precio decente para el tour. En cambio de eso ahora se le ocurrió diseñar una moneda conmemorativa para perpetuar la visita del Maou. Mientras dibuja a mano el boceto de su nuevo plan le da un bocado a una tarta Karbelnikoff, una especialidad regional.

Él tiene una hermana menor, pero sus características en común se limitan al mismo color de cabello y de ojos. En lo referente a la diferencia de sus personalidades, la forma de hablar, sus gestos y puntos de vista, están en segundo lugar luego de los tres hermanos mazokus más diferentes de todos los tiempos. Aunque su hermana también es mazoku, sus súbitas apariciones y desapariciones parecían tener algo que ver con lo divino [1]. A esta mujer no le interesaba para nada el hacer dinero. A ella solo le interesa una cosa: nuevos usos para el maryoku en la vida cotidiana.

Su filosofía dicta que una habilidad tan práctica y emocionante como el majutsu no se debería usar solo para el combate. Sería un gran desperdicio si el majutsu no se aplicara también en la vida cotidiana. Solo así los mazoku podrían sacarle verdadero provecho. En su vida las cosas más importantes son: primero, experimentar, segundo, experimentar, tercero y cuarto son secretos, y quinto, experimentar de nuevo. La única persona que sabe que son la tercer y cuarta cosa más importante es su amigo de la infancia Lord von Voltaire.

Fue este mismo día que ella encontró un nuevo reto científico.

—Es muy importante que las ropas de Su Majestad sean lavadas minuciosamente y se las mantenga en condiciones, incluso si es una pena que el invaluable olor vaya a desaparecer — suspiró Lord von Christ—. El último paso es especialmente, peligroso porque las arrugas deben ser alisadas con una plancha caliente. Y es imposible dejar esta tarea extremadamente delicada a alguien más.

—Pero Günter, ese es el trabajo de la lavandera. Las chicas se van a poner tristes si les robas su trabajo —dijo Madame Cherie demostrando su consideración.

—¡Pero que está diciendo, Lady Cherie! Una de mis obligaciones más importantes es encargarme de los asuntos personales de Su Majestad, y eso también incluye lavar y preparar sus ropas.

La puerta es abierta con fuerza de repente.

—¿Acabas de decir que necesitas una manera más práctica de encargarte de la lavandería?

Las miradas de Günter y Cäcilie se dispararon a la puerta al mismo tiempo. Allí se encuentra parada muy recta una mujer esbelta, su voz literalmente rebosa de confianza, y sus ojos celestes ligeramente alzados a los lados brillan con el máximo poder de su espíritu. Su cabello rojo fuego está atado en la parte trasera de su cabeza y cae largo y bonito sobre su espalda. En el momento en que vieron esta intrépida belleza, el tutor palideció, mientras que la diosa sexual enlazó sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¡Mi querida Anissina!

Lady von Karbelnikoff Anissina fue la compañera de juegos de Lord Gwendal durante su infancia, y la que le enseñó a tejer. Junto a Madame Cherie es considerada como una de las tres mujeres mazoku más poderosas en Shin Makoku.

—¡Oh Anissina, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Como no habías venido a visitar a mi hijo últimamente, había empezado a preocuparme por ti.

—Perdone mi larga ausencia, Su Antigua Real Majestad. Estoy deleitada de verla tan bien. ¿Y Lord von Christ...?

—Sí, sí. Yo también me encuentro bien, gracias Lady Anissina.

—Suficiente de palabras cálidas, ¡vamos directo al grano! He tenido suerte de encontrarte aquí, Günter. He estado buscando a Gwendal, pero parece que ha dejado Karbelnikoff. Hay una cosa con la que me gustaría que me ayuden. Usando mi nueva invención se puede dejar maravillosamente limpia cualquier tipo de ropa. Me gustaría que vengan conmigo a testear la máquina.

—¿T-testear la máquina…?

—¿Estarías dispuesto? ¿Sí?

Si estaba o no dispuesto dependía completamente de ella.

—¡Muy bien, entonces denle un vistazo a mi último trabajo, mi gran orgullo! ¡Yo lo llamo, la lavadora-automatica-completamente-operada-a-base-de-maryoku-kun!

Con un amplio gesto pomposo, Anissina presentó su invención.

• • •

¡Mi decisión no podría haber estado equivocada! Y aunque me hace feliz, ¿tambien me pone nervioso como si me estuviera hundiendo en un pantano?

Encontramos un caballo moteado que logró escapado del peligro y continuamos nuestro viaje de dos. Teníamos que dejar atrás las dunas de arena tan pronto como fuera posible.

En la noche la temperatura descendió abruptamente. Para mí, un soldado sin entrenamiento, es más que una ardua noche más. ¡Ya fue el infierno durante el día! A causa del calor abrasador siempre estuve a punto de desmayarme. Para mantenerme consciente intenté mantener una conversación incesante, pero nunca recibí más que un "ajá" por compromiso o un "no" como respuesta. Si hacía preguntas más complicadas, Gwendal incluso se negó a responder. Con una brecha así en la comunicación, si hubiera sido una pareja casada hace mucho tiempo que se hubieran separado y divorciado. En realidad no me sorprende...

Como Gwendal siempre se ve osco e inexpresivo no puedo saber que le pasa por la mente. Me siento incómodo hasta la medula y tengo idea de cuál es la mejor manera de comportarme con él mientras cabalgábamos juntos en el balanceante caballo.

—¿Te molesta si pongo mis brazos alrededor de tus caderas? —digo abruptamente. ¡Demonios, esto no es una primera cita!

Mientras tanto, hay miles de preguntas en la punta de mi lengua: ¿Por qué solo yo pude ver al panda mortífero? ¿Por qué Gwendal no se cayó en el poso? ¿Cómo van a escapar de las arenas movedizas Wolfram, Conrad y los demás? Pero aunque pudiera hacer estas preguntas probablemente quedarían todas sin respuesta. Y no tengo más opción que recomponerme y esforzarme por no caerme del caballo.

—¡Aquí, toma esto!

—¿Mmm?

Gwendal me da la bolsa de cuero con agua.

—Acabo de tomar —me niego.

Aunque para ser honestos no recuerdo cuando fue eso. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que he bebido con más frecuencia que mi compañero de viaje.

—¡¿Tengo que forzarlo por tu garganta?! —bramó Gwendal.

—¡Está bien, ya me lo tomo!

Agarro la bolsa de cuero apresuradamente. Después de una amenaza como esa hubiera tomado hasta veneno. ¡Oh! Ya veo, ¿ese es el plan de Gwendal?

Y nuevamente comienzo a alucinar. Esta vez veo lo que parece un espejismo: una ciudad al otro lado de un torbellino de arena. Me froto los secos y adoloridos párpados pero los resplandecientes edificios no quieren desaparecer. Tal vez mis lentes de contacto se han movido, mis sensibles ojos se sienten extraños.

—Puede ser que solo lo esté imaginando, pero veo un pueblo —digo.

Gwendal no dice una palabra, pero voltea el caballo en esa dirección. Cuanto más nos acercamos más clara se vuelve la forma de las casas. El color beige uniforme de las paredes probablemente se debe a la gran cantidad de arena mezclada con el cemento. El edificio gigantesco en medio del pueblo es una construcción sólida con paredes de piedra. Tal vez es un santuario o un edificio gubernamental. Debido al shock por el calor mi cerebro ya no es capaz de pensar descripciones más precisas.

El pueblo es pequeño pero amplio, expandiéndose como hasta una milla en el horizonte. No hay tiendas, solo se puede ver una polvorienta y sucia fachada detrás de otra. Tengo serias dudas sobre donde se puede comprar algo aquí.

Algunas mujeres caminan por el lugar, y los niños juegan en el suelo. Hay una increíble cantidad de soldados estacionados por todo el lugar, pero no hay un solo hombre civil a la vista… ¿No es eso extrañó en una ciudad?

Cuando estamos a punto de entrar cabalgando el soldado de guardia se adelanta para detenernos. Usa un uniforme militar simple sin mangas, y una espada que luce muy pesada enganchada en el cinturón. Su rostro tostado color bronce tuerce una sonrisa, y su corte de cabello es muy extraño. Su cabello corto, marrón esta rapado a los lados, dejando una mata de pelo circular en la parte de arriba que está teñida de rojo.

—No se permiten los caballos en el pueblo —nos ladra el soldado.

Gwendal baja silenciosamente del caballo. Mientras actúa como si me ayudara a bajar, susurra a mi oído que esconda mi rostro.

—¿Vienen del desierto? —pregunta el soldado.

—Ajá —masculla Gwendal.

—¡Vaya, me quito el sombrero! ¿Y no se han topado con los Hinemos?

¡¿Hinemos [2]?!

—No, no vimos nada —responde Gwendal en un tono monótono.

No tengo idea porqué, pero los Soldados de repente empiezan a reír.

—¡Vaya perros suertudos!

—El caballo necesita descansar. Además necesitamos agua y provisiones. ¿Hay algún hotel en este lugar?

—Ni idea —contesta el soldado.

La tropa entera vuelve a carcajear. ¿Acaso son unos lunáticos suicidas? ¿No saben con quién se están metiendo? Si Gwendal los hace trizas ellos mismos tendrían la culpa.

Sin embargo, en lugar de enseñarles modales a este grupo de imprudentes, Lord von Voltaire Gwendal —el invencible mazoku entre los mazokus, famoso por su frialdad sin precedentes— los mira brevemente y rueda los ojos.

—¿Podrían por favor tener la gentileza de informarnos donde encontrar un hotel en la ciudad? —dice en un tono tan modesto que pensé que podía haber escuchado mal—. También apreciaríamos mucho si nos pudieran decir donde conseguir algo de agua y comida.

—¡Bueno, eso depende de cuánto estén dispuestos a desembolsar!

Gwendal solo murmura algo para sí mismo. Dejamos el caballo y nos adentramos a pie en el pueblo.

¿Acaso se vienen las elecciones? No importa donde mire, las paredes están tapizadas de carteles. Los dibujos no son mejores que los de un nene de primaria, las caras de los candidatos, un hombre y una mujer, son más parecidos a círculos con pinchos encima. No puedo leer lo que está escrito debajo del dibujo.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas nada estúpido —me dice Gwendal y desaparece dentro de uno de los negocios.

Me dejaron solo en la calle. Unos niños están arrodillados sobre el suelo seco tirando algo dentro de un círculo. Sus juguetes están llenos de clavos oxidados.

—¿Quieren convertirse en carpinteros cuando crezcan? —pregunté.

—¿Carpintero? ¡Qué disparate! Todos los hombres se hacen soldados. ¿Cómo se podría ganar el pan si no? ¡¿No es verdaaad?!

Los otros niños afirman con la cabeza.

—¡Vuelvan adentro inmediatamente! —grita una mujer enojada. Probablemente es su madre.

¿Acaso mi apariencia llama tanto la atención? Mi cabello está teñido de marrón y aún tengo puesto los lentes de contacto.

—¡Oigan, se están olvidando esto! —les llamé, pero cuando levanté los juguetes del círculo pintado ya no quedaba ninguno de los niños cerca.

Según el hechizo reloj que hago con mi varita (la cual llevo escondida en la manga de la mano derecha), son las tres en punto de la tarde. La temperatura aún no ha bajado y, el sudor cae por mi barbilla.

—¡Ey, chico!

Miro alrededor buscando la voz amistosa. Una linda mujer me saluda desde la puerta de un edificio enorme. Sus pestañas extremadamente largas probablemente le dan una buena protección contra la arena.

—¿No tienes calor? Entra a la iglesia, puedes esperar a tus compañeros aquí.

Günter me ha dado el sermón sobre dos cosas, que nunca debía aceptar comida o bebida de un extraño, pero refugiarme en un lugar a la sombra seguramente está bien. Sin embargo confiar en un desconocido está mal, pero soy un mago capacitado seguro está bien

El interior del edificio de piedra está muy fresco. El sudor se me seca de inmediato sobre la piel como si hubiera entrado desde la plataforma a un tren con aire acondicionado. Los ídolos de las deidades de este país están colgados en dos largas filas que llegan hasta el altar. Hay como unos 300 ídolos de esos.

—Son todos muñecos de paja —oculto mi sorpresa.

¡Al igual que el vudú! Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda desde el cuello. Este tipo de idolatría es demasiado extrema para mí.

—¿No rezas a estos Dioses?

De pronto un tipo con el peinado con apariencia de soldado me bloquea la salida con su espalda. Tiene al menos siete u ocho camaradas con él. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No muy a menudo —respondo—. Puede que le rece más seguido al dios del desayuno.

Los hombres me rodean con las manos en sus espadas. ¿Acaso quieren hacerme pedacitos en su propia iglesia?

—Mientras que mantengas la boca cerrada no te vamos a matar.

Oigo ruidos que vienen de afuera. Y luego el explosivo sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

—¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí! —grita Gwendal.

Hago un movimiento intentando escapar, pero alguien me agarra con fuerza y me baja la capucha. Me sostienen desde atrás y me miran la cara.

—¡Este es!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Gracias a la mejor tecnología mazoku mi disfraz me hace lucir exactamente como un muggle normal. No queda ningún rastro del revelador gris ni del resplandeciente rubio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios querrían capturarme estos tipos?

En este instante Gwendal entra a la iglesia malhumorado, capturado por los soldados. Seguramente no se tome el tiempo de apreciar lo fresco que está aquí adentro de la iglesia.

Aunque sé que hice mal, no siento la necesidad de pedir disculpas a mi compañero.

—Incluso para un guerrero mazoku es imposible usar majutsu dentro de una iglesia. ¿No es así? Éste edificio está lleno del poder de nuestros dioses.

—¿Qué quieren? ¿Dinero?

Los pliegues entre las cejas de Gwendal se vuelven más profundos, y sus labios están levemente distorsionados. Está claro que está bastante molesto.

—¡Por supuesto que se trata de dinero! Pero queremos mucho más que lo que traen en los bolsillos. ¡Si los entregamos a las autoridades de la capital recibiremos una un botín de los gordos!

El soldado sostiene un cartel, es el que había visto antes.

—Estos dibujos son ustedes, ¿no es verdad?

—No, no somos candidatos —exclamé.

Hay un extraño silencio durante un momento. Aparentemente no era un cartel electoral.

—¡No pretendas que no sabes nada! Estos dibujos son iguales a ustedes.

¿Perdón? ¡¿Acaso tienes tomates por ojos?! Esta vez incluso Gwendal está sorprendido. ¿De verdad estos tipos quieren que creamos que esos retratos bizarros tienen algún parecido con nosotros? Dos globos con pelos pinchudos encima, un dibujo que yo hubiera hecho para el Día de la Madre a los dos años.

—¡Buscados! Un mazoku alto de pelo gris y una chica humana disfrazada como un chico. Ambos se han fugado juntos. Quien los capture recibirá una recompensa de 50 mil piezas de oro.

—¿Fugado? —exclamó Gwendal indignado. — ¿Me estoy fugando… con este?

—¿Qué es ese tono despectivo? —grito—. ¿Y quieres decir fugarse en el sentido de: Mis padres están en contra de este matrimonio, vamos a escaparnos juntos? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso sería completamente absurdo! ¡Estoy comprometido con su hermano menor! ¿Acaso nos vemos remotamente como una pareja? Por si no lo saben, mi prometido es más a…

¡Agraciado! Eso era lo que quería decir. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de protestar, el Soldado forzó su mano por el cuello de mi ropa sin mi permiso.

¡Ahhhhh!

—Caray, esta chica es tan plana como una tabla, incluso si sus senos estuvieran en crecimiento…

A pesar de que está acosándome sexualmente delante de todos no muestra ni pizca de vergüenza. ¡Y tampoco es que estaba entre mis planes a futuro que me crezcan las tetas! Mi pecho es exactamente como tiene que ser. Tal vez crezca más musculo en mi pecho con un riguroso entrenamiento, ¡pero nada más!

—Buen, mientras tenga una cara bonita… Siempre hay tipos que les gustan las chicas que parecen chicos.

—¡No soy una chica, imbécil de mierda! ¡Mete mano entre mis piernas, ya que estamos!

Mi estallido impresiona a los soldados y se quedan en silencio un momento. Si Günter llegase a escuchar el lenguaje indigno para un rey que acabo de usar estallaría en llanto de la decepción. A decir verdad, a veces creo que tiene una extraña concepción sobre mí.

¡Maldición! ¡Para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas quisiera que me arrancaran la ropa del ahora mismo! Hay mucho que presumir respecto al tamaño.

Gwendal tampoco puede controlar su ira y ruge furiosamente cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡No somos ni remotamente parecidos a ese dibujo!

—Exactamente —rugí yo también.

Un soldado me agarra el brazo derecho y le muestra el dorso de mi mano al otro soldado.

Durante largo viaje a través de las dunas de arena mis manos se enrojecieron. En el medio de la quemadura por el sol pude distinguirse una débil marca blanquecina que ya había visto antes en alguna parte.

—¡Aquí está la prueba! ¡En el país vecino esta es la marca para los que se dan a la fuga como amantes! Cualquiera que viole las leyes matrimoniales será marcado en el dorso de la mano. ¡Se escaparon de ahí, esto lo demuestra! —exclama el Soldado.

—Un momento… esto es el sello de Universo Acuático. Dice "Entrada gratis por un día". ¿¡Qué no saben leer?!

Por supuesto que no pueden leer lo que dice, este no es su idioma. ¡Maldito hechizo especial! Esto ya no se trata de mi libertad por un día, sino de mi libertad por la vida entera.

—¡No hagas nada estúpido, o le romperé el cuello a tu pequeña amiga! Arroja las armas, acércate, ponte esto, y luego a la chica.

Parece que los soldados tienen miedo de acercarse a un mazoku. En cambio de eso arrojan una cadena corta y pesada a los pies de Gwendal. Hace el sonido apagado del choque del metal contra el metal. Mientras Gwendal clava la mirada en los hombres da un paso al frente, agachándose ligeramente hasta la cadena, y la levanta.

Nunca he tenido problemas con la policía. Quien hubiera imaginado que un día me iban a esposar en la iglesia de una tierra extraña. No solo soy inocente, ¡se han equivocado hasta con mi sexo! — No lo pongas en mi mano derecha… —le digo a Gwendal.

Respiro con dificultad ya que uno de los hombres me sostiene por el cuello. Gwendal pone las argollas de metal en mi muñeca izquierda y su mano derecha. Las esposas se cierran con un sonido que parece extinguir toda esperanza. Entre nosotros cuelga una gruesa cadena de unos treinta centímetros de largo. Era tan pesada que mi hombro se va directamente hacia suelo.

¡Tanta mala suerte no podría tener ni un cerdo! Ironía pura. De todo el mundo… encadenado a Gwendal. ¡Estamos encadenados! ¿Cuál de nosotros sería mejor para atacar y cuál para planear? Hablando de atacar, viene a mi mente las lecciones que di a las seis de la tarde de la semana pasada: ¡En caso que estés en el mundo muggle desarmado, es decir, sin varita! ¿Cómo debe defenderse al estilo muggle de un acosador?

—¡Ugh! —gime el hombre que me ha estado sujetando todo este tiempo y se desploma.

Le di un cabezazo y una patada en la ingle al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que me mordiera la lengua con fuerza. En un acto reflejo ataco uno de los ídolos, agarro su cabeza y la inclino hacia uno de los tipos.

—¡No se muevan! Un solo movimiento ¡y atravieso este clavo justo en el corazón de su dios!

En el vudú se utiliza una cuña especial larga y gruesa, pero no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere. Los clavos oxidados con los que los niños estaban jugando tendrán que ser suficientes.

¡Qué sacrilegio! Tener una figura divina de rehén. Si continuo haciendo cosas así tal vez algún día llegue a ser un Maou de verdad.

Sin embargo los ataques a la velocidad de la luz de Gwendal fueron muchos más efectivos que mi antiguo ritual para maldecir. Al patear con sus piernas extremadamente largas tres hombres salen volando por los aires. ¡Una patada alta, una patada giratoria y un golpe de rodilla en el aire respectivamente! ¡Uff! Todas sus patadas dan en el blanco con diabólica perfección.

— ¡Corre! —grita Gwendal.

¡No tiene que decírmelo dos veces! Salimos corriendo de la iglesia hacia camino brillante y polvoriento. Nos siguen las pisadas y los gritos. Algo agudo pasa silbando junto a mi oreja y queda clavado en el suelo a dos pasos delante de mí.

¡Ay, falló por poco!

Nuestro caballo está esperando en la entrada de la ciudad. Parece feliz con la hierba colgando de su boca. Gwendal sube de un salto caballo, me levanta por la cadena y lo espolea.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a preguntar si me dejaría poner mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. Recuerden que mazoku además de ser una raza específica de la serie también puede significar demonio.

2\. Hinemos son muñecos hechos encastrando tubitos de cartón entre ellos. O de otros materiales, pero la gracia es que se usen formas cilíndricas alargadas encajadas unas con otras, ya sean aplanadas o quebradas en algunas partes. Es increíble la variedad de mechas (robots) que se pueden ver hechos con formas tan simples.


	27. 3 Capítulo 4

**¡El gran mágico escape!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

¿Qué diría su Majestad si me viera con este aspecto tan vergonzoso?, pensó Lord von Christ suspirando.

La belleza que podría ganar una fortuna con tan solo una mirada insinuante trató de recordar la sonrisa de su señor con un cerebro casi paralizado por lo exhausto. Con un brazo metido en un barril lleno de agua observaba las prendas dar vueltas.

—¿Lady Anissina?

—¿Qué?

—Este procedimiento es extremadamente doloroso... —Günter se quejó en un hilo de voz.

La inventora, que está parada con aires de entendida de brazos cruzados frente a él, lo miró fijamente sin intenciones de mover un dedo.

—Pues claro. El monitaa tiene que trabajar duro.

—Em, ¿en el idioma de que país está esta palabra "monitaa"?

—Es la abreviatura de: "para crear mejores productos, necesito testearlos con tu cuerpo".

Lo veas cómo lo veas, la abreviatura correcta sería moniata [1].

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Soy un conejillo de indias! La razón por la que Gwendal evita a su amiga de la infancia es porque no quiere que experimenten con él. Ahora puedo entender porque la cara de Lord von Voltaire se tuerce en una mueca de tortura cada vez que se menciona el nombre de Anissina. ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que pasar Gwendal por pruebas dolorosas como esta?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Günter ya estaba en el poder de Anissina.

—Pero, por lo que puedo ver este aparato usa mi maryoku solamente para mantener el agua y las prendas girando… ¿Qué es lo nuevo de este invento? — preguntó.

—Para que las prendas no se enreden unas con otras puse en práctica la teoría de utilizar unas paletas. Pero viendo el nivel de cansancio al que has llegado, creo que esta máquina lavadora automática a base de maryoku consume demasiado poder. Para esta época donde los mazokus necesitan optimizar el uso de su energía, parece que esto es...

Sus ojos destellaron levemente.

—¡Es un fracaso!

—Maravilloso —se quejó Günter y quitó su brazo de la tina.

Podría haberlo dicho antes Lady von Karbelnikoff Anissina, no llamada científica loca, sino magicalista loca.

• • •

Si, la magia y sus dificultades.

Aunque al final me desmayo, ya he usado maryoku dos veces. De hecho era una magia tan impresionante que hasta Harry Potter hubiera palidecido.

La primera vez fue relacionado con el agua, la segunda vez fueron huesos. ¿Entonces no sería posible usar esta magia para sacarnos de éste apuro?

A medio día de distancia de la capital de Sverera, me veo forzado a pasar una noche de acampada en un árido paisaje solo de a dos.

—Si al menos usara alguna clase de encantamiento… —murmuro mientras abrazo mis rodillas.

Bajo la luna y el cielo estrellado decidí que al menos debería probar con un encantamiento de calefacción en nuestras prendas. Cuando intenté soltando fuerte las primeras silabas nuestro caballo pinto se asustó y se alejó rápidamente galopando como diciendo "¡ya no quiero verte nunca más!". ¡Fantástico! Una vez más metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Gwendal solamente me observo fríamente y no hizo ni el intento de reír o de correr detrás del caballo. Ya no le sorprenden mis estúpidas ocurrencias. Desde entonces hemos estado avanzando a pie contra toda adversidad.

El camino hacia la capital es desértico, pero con estas rocas, cactus y pastos secos, parecería mejor un sombrero que nuestras ropas. Casi podría creer que estamos en Arizona en la Tierra.

Nos agachamos a la sombra de una enorme roca y encendimos un fuego: con eso terminaron las preparaciones para nuestra noche de acampada. No tenemos ni carpa ni bolsas de dormir. No tenemos ninguna clase de curry con papas o una enorme fogata chispeante. Luego de una cena de carne seca y agua en silencio frente al fuego, me acuesto porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Con esta alma de la fiesta como compañero no quedan muchas opciones. No he conversado con nadie durante un tiempo, si sigo así pronto voy a olvidar como hablar.

Ah, la luna es azul, las estrellas son blancas. Hace frio incluso si me acerco al fuego.

Cuando estaba comenzando a dormirme, más del frio que del cansancio, siento algo que cosquillea cerca de mi estómago.

Maldición, ¿es un escorpión? Me despierto de golpe dando un respingo y sobre mí…

—Ah…

Gwendal está inclinado sobre mí.

Ambos nos quedamos sin palabras.

Cuando bajo la vista lentamente veo los dedos del hermano mayor sobre el cinturón de mis pantalones.

¡¿No puede ser?!

—¿Tú también? ¡¿También crees que soy una chica y para cerciorarte estás desabrochando mí…?!

—Espera, cálmate. No estoy dudando de tu género y tampoco creo que te veas como una mujer.

El espacio entre sus ojos y sus cejas es más grande de lo normal. Parece que está un poco aturdido.

—…Claro, ¿verdad? No importa cómo me mires, soy un mago normal.

—Ajá.

—Mi cara, mi voz, la forma como me muevo y como hablo, son todas masculinas.

—Sin duda.

Siendo que no es del tipo adulador creo que puedo confiar en sus palabras. Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas intentando desabrochar mi cinturón…? ¿No me digas que tienes los mismos gustos que tu hermano menor y estás buscando pelea?

—¡Claro que no!

Gwendal avienta la mano frente a su rostro de una forma poco común en él. Claro que ese movimiento levanta mi mano izquierda y la sacude junto con la cadena.

—¡Ay, ay, eso duele!

—Ah, lo lamento.

Miro tímidamente hacía abajo y me doy cuenta que no se trataba de mi cinturón lo que Gwendal había tratado de alcanzar, sino el colgante cristalino que llevo colgando.

—Oh, ya veo — suspiré aliviado—. La Cecaelia. Hombre, lo hubieras dicho antes.

Parece que este hombre con una voz profunda y una mirada agresiva tiene un inesperado gusto por las cosas pequeñas y tiernas. Solo lo creí a medias cuando lo había escuchado, pero a juzgar por el interés que tiene por el llavero de la Cecaelia colgando de mi cinturón, parece que esta información era cierta. Cuando lo desabrocho y se lo extiendo, las llamas se reflejan en los redondos ojos negros de la criatura marina.

—Te lo regalo.

Gwendal toma con cuidado el frasco de cristal con agua como si hubiera recibido una joya invaluable.

—¿…Estás seguro?

—Claro. No me gustan los adornos de todos modos. Aunque las Cecaelias son criaturas hermosas y poco comunes.

Con esos ojos pequeños y brillantes, el rostro adormilado, cuerpo pequeño y tentáculos negros.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Elisa. Me han dicho que las Cecaelias mantienen alejados a los indeseables.

Incluso son más bellas en persona. —Oye.

Llame a mi compañero de viaje mientras miro hacia el cielo, pensando en que ahora podríamos hablar en pie de igualdad. Con Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, el mazoku desafortunado que termino encadenado a mí. Ya no soy solo un don nadie para él.

—Gwendal, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte, ¿de verdad van a poder escapar Wolfram, Conrad y los otros soldados de las arenas movedizas? Además de eso, ¿por qué solo yo pude ver a ese panda de color extraño? Y también, aunque no siento que esa mi culpa que termináramos esposados, ¿por qué aún no hemos intentado romper las cadenas con todas esas piedras que había en el camino o usado magia para abrirlas?

—¿Quieres que responda todo eso?

—Si se puede…—digo respetuosamente.

—Está bien —finalmente comienza a explicar—. Comenzando con el oso de arena, no puedo negar que no bajamos la guardia, pero en realidad los osos de arena no viven en pequeñas regiones de dunas. Lo que significa que es posible que esos humanos de Sverera los hayan colocado forzosamente cerca de sus fronteras para impedir los viajes dentro o fuera del país. Realmente no puedo decir si tan solo son rezagos de la guerra civil, o si están ahí para detener el contrabando. De hecho, hace unos cuantos años se descubrieron piedras de houryoku [2] en Sverera. Los hechiceros de países vecinos las desean tanto que prácticamente tienen brazos saliendo hasta de sus gargantas. Los vendedores del mercado negro no dejarán pasar una oportunidad así. Con tal de proteger sus preciosas houseki [3] de ser llevadas fuera del país, probablemente han puesto trampas peligrosas alrededor de la frontera.

¡Vaya! Aunque en la Tierra los pandas están en la lista de criaturas en peligro de extinción muggles, aquí sirve como trampas.

—Además, esta región ha pasado por un largo periodo guerras. En otras palabras, el houjutsu [4] se ha estado desarrollando por un largo tiempo.

—¿El houjutsu? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el majutsu?

Entre las cejas de Gwendal se forman empinados pliegues. Probablemente este tipo de preguntas son más adecuadas para mi tutor. Aun así, el poder de mi Cecaelia resultó ser inesperadamente fuerte ya que Gwendal no intenta cortar con la conversación.

— Solo los mazokus tienen la habilidad de utilizar majutsu. El maryoku es una cualidad del alma con la que naces, básicamente significa que solo aquellos con un alma mazoku pueden utilizar majutsu. Por el contrario, el houjutsu es una técnica que los humanos han obtenido rezando a sus dioses. Incluso aquellos que no tienen el talento nato pueden entrenar para ser capaces de usarlo. Las houseki complementan las habilidades del usuario e incluso aquellos sin poder propio pueden utilizarlas. Ya que no hay muchos países en los que hayan sido descubiertas se venden a precio muy alto.

—Así que para proteger la salida de esos preciosos recursos han colocado trampas en la frontera…

—Así parece. Y respecto a por que era el único que podía ver el oso de arena, parece ser que el houjutsu de espejismo no tuvo efecto en ti. No sé por qué, pero tal vez se debe a que eres naturalmente cabeza dura.

Eso puede ser cierto. Incluso desde niño me resultaba imposible que me hipnotizaran, o entraran a mi mente sin autorización, y fui el único de mi grupo de primaria que pudo ver al unicornio en el viaje escolar.

—Además, esta cadena está hecha en parte de houseki pulverizadas. Tatar de romperlas con una piedra común seria solo una pérdida de energía. Tal vez sea posible en tierra mazoku dónde la cantidad de elementos que nos obedecen es más grande, pero en este territorio árido humano es difícil tratar de sobreponerse al houryoku. Por otro lado, la noticia de nosotros debe haber sido esparcida, usar su magia resulta peligroso.

—¡¿Entonces no podemos sacárnoslas?! —Exclamé horrorizado—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tienes algún plan?

Ahora asustado nos imagino juntos para siempre. Bañándonos juntos, durmiendo juntos. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en los días buenos como en los malos. Incluso vamos a estar pegados cada vez que tengamos que ir al baño. ¡No podría soportarlo!

Mientras Gwendal echa un vistazo a la cerradura habla en voz baja y tenue.

—Pensaba esperar a que Conrart y los demás nos alcanzaran en esa ciudad, pero ahora que ha pasado esto no tenemos otra opción más dirigirnos hacia la capital. Primero necesitamos encontrar sacerdote que pueda usar houjutsu y hacer que corte estas molestas cadenas. Luego nos ocuparemos de Gegenhuber y el mateki.

Parece que Gwendal tampoco quiere ser compañeros para ir al baño.

—Pero de acuerdo a ese plan, significa que Wolfram está bien, ¿verdad? Por supuesto Conrad y los demás tambien lo están, ¿verdad? Porque pareces seguro de que nos encontraremos de nuevo.

—¿Su Majestad se niega al compromiso con mi hermano menor? Pero parece preocuparse por él. Si un soldado tan habilidoso como Conrart muere en una batalla contra un piojoso oso de arena entonces sería una historia para contar durante años.

—¿Negarlo? No he hecho tal cosa.

Soy incapaz de luchar contra la fatiga y el frio, me pongo soñoliento de inmediato cuando levanto las rodillas y me hago un ovillo. ¿Quién hubiera pesado que podría dormir en medio del desierto de Arizona? Mi piel se ha endurecido hermosamente, aunque parece que no es la única manera en la el desierto me ha endurecido. Pero es todo gracias a que estoy acompañado, si estuviera solo el miedo me hubiera hecho entrar en pánico.

—Ey.

—¿Qué? —murmuré.

—Ven más cerca para mantener el calor.

—…No tienes que decirlo como si fuera una desgracia.

Acatando la regla de oro de los grupos muggles que se extravían, nos sentamos hombro contra hombro. La cadena entre nosotros hace mucho ruido.

—Ey.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Te gustan los animales? Los conejos y los gatos, por ejemplo.

—No me gustan los conejos. Los gatos… bueno, me gustan más los leones que los gatos… los blancos… Los leones blancos.

Siendo este el tema de conversación justo antes de dormir.

 **• • •**

Para cuando el sol se encuentra alto en el cielo llegamos a la capital. Aunque estamos bañados de sudor por caminar hasta el mediodía, no hay ni una copa de bienvenida ni mucho menos una ducha. Aun así, tienen que darme unas palmaditas de felicitación en el hombro por haber recorrido el camino hasta el final, solo dar el último paso me pone contento. Si hubiera sido hace algunos meses habría tirado la toalla a medio camino. Creo que eso significa que mi resistencia ha mejorado bastante. Mi espíritu deportivo esta que explota.

Justo cuando atravesaos las puertas de la ciudad el peso de la cadena regresa abruptamente. No lo había notado durante el camino, parece que mi compañero lo ha estado cargando en mi lugar.

Al entrar en la ciudad uno al lado del otro casi parece que vamos tomados de las manos. Nuestros dedos están tan cerca que ya ni nosotros sabemos si solo estamos atados por esta cadena tan poco romántica o si de verdad estamos tomados de las manos.

—Sería un problema que la gente vea la cadena.

—Mm…

Envolvemos hábilmente las cadenas en un paño para que parezca un paquete colgando entre nosotros. Escucho el cuchicheo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oigan de un par de chicas que van pasando.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Están cargando una bolsa juntos! ¡Qué apasionados! Dos tórtolos recién casados. ¡Ah, pero tienes que hacer cosas así mientras puedas, verdad!

Bueno, muchas gracias chicas, pero el romanticismo no durará mucho tiempo. ¡Nos separaremos tan pronto como sea posible! Apenas encontremos con un sacerdote. Así que antes que hacer cosas como estas mientras puedas, esta será la única vez que lo haga.

—Oye, ¿no parece que estuviéramos en un comercial de detergente para platos?

—Nunca he lavado un plato.

Como se podía esperar de la ciudad capital de este país, es mucho más grande en comparación a la ciudad fronteriza. El palacio real está el sur y la cantidad de peatones en las calles es grande. La mayoría son civiles, sin embargo hay bastantes soldados. Las mujeres, niños y ancianos son los encargados de las tiendas ya que la mayoría de los hombres son soldados. Todos tienen el corte militar, pero parece que depende de la unidad varía el color de la parte de arriba. Rojo, amarillo y castaño claro.

A pesar de que ya estamos a media tarde la iglesia con el techo puntiagudo está completamente tranquila. Las enormes puertas principales están cerradas con llave desde el interior. Veo al supuestamente serio y calmado Gwendal colocar su pierna en posición. Entrando en pánico imito sus movimientos y los dos pateamos la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se concentran súbitamente en nosotros. Todos congelados como maniquíes.

Dentro del salón de la iglesia hay alrededor de cien personas sentadas. Y al otro lado del largo pasillo un hombre, una mujer y el ministro se quedan petrificados. ¿Es un pastor o un reverendo?

—Gwen… parece que entramos en medio de una boda.

—Así parece. ¿Deberíamos volver más tarde?

—Sí, buen plan.

La novia luce delicada en su vestido sin mangas blanco puro. No puedo ver su expresión de sorpresa ya que el velo le cubre el rostro.

Retrocedemos un paso.

—¡Que oportunos!

Esta persona frívola alza la voz en el momento en que este grupo de esposados les dimos la espalda.

—¡Perfecto! Dejemos que esta adorable pareja que ya se ha unido diga unas palabras como bendición.

¿Qué?

De repente la mano del viejo que luce como un pastor se levanta hacia nosotros y un clérigo corre entre las bancas para darnos un megáfono en vez de un micrófono. Los invitados que se han dejado llevar por el ambiente de la ceremonia tienen lágrimas en los ojos.

Y la pareja a la que le piden que de un discurso seamos nosotros.

—¿Adorable pareja?

¿Qué quieren decir con "pareja"? Los que están aquí presentes no creen que somos una pareja unida por esposas, ¿verdad? Pero como parece que cargamos un paquete no deberían ser capaces de ver las cadenas.

—Son lo suficientemente apasionados para tomarse de las manos, ¿no es así? ¡Por favor denle algún consejo a esta joven pareja de novios ya que ustedes han dado el paso al matrimonio antes que ellos!

—¡No estamos casados!

El hijo mayor y yo decimos eso a coro. El pastor desploma los hombros exageradamente y el clérigo pone el megáfono cerca de nuestras bocas.

—¿Entonces cuál es su relación?

—Este ha sido el prometido de mi hermano menor desde el principio.

—¡¿Eh?!

Estrictamente hablando, eso es del todo verdad. Luego de la respuesta del alto y apuesto hermano el lugar se pone ruidoso de nuevo, pero por otra razón.

—Comprometido con el hermano menor… Eso es aún más apasionado.

Un murmullo llena la habitación. Siento que esto está tomando la dirección equivocada.

—¡No! ¡Usted no entiende! Esto es un…

La novia que tenía la cabeza gacha levanta la vista hacia nosotros lentamente. Tiene una figura pequeña y para nada excitante. Para ella este día es el más especial de toda su vida. Ese día tan especial no puede ser arruinado por unos tipos que se entrometieron por accidente. Sería imperdonable si nos damos la vuelta y escapamos pisoteando sus sentimientos.

—Bueno…—carraspeo, hace mucho que no uso mi voz seria —. Bueno, lo importante en el matrimonio son las tres lleves.

Esto viene del repertorio de discursos para las ocasiones especiales de mi padrino. Lamentablemente no estoy seguro de cómo seguía. Gwendal tira de mi mano frunciendo el ceño.

—…La primera es la llave del poder y astucia, la segundo es la llave de la paciencia y la pureza y el tercero es la llave del alma, que son como las pociones.

Estoy completamente confundido, nunca entendí a mi padrino. Pero no importa, los ojos de todos van de acá para allá.

—El tercero, es similar a una poción. Por ejemplo si agregamos por error otro ingrediente eso podría conducir a una lesión colateral, lo cual naturalmente no es bueno.

Toda la iglesia está en silencio sumida en la curiosidad y el suspenso. La joven novia que sostiene el ramo de flores artificiales voltea completamente hacia nosotros. Los vamos a cansar haciéndolos esperar.

—Los ingredientes de una poción… trabajan en armonía uno con el otro para siempre. ¡Un solo intruso la vuelve disfuncional! Dos personas que unen sus almas para formar una pareja no pueden funcionar con ningún otro ni aceptar intrusos en la suya…

El 70% de mi discurso es charlatanería.

—Entonces, lo que quiero decir es que después de la boda el marido y la mujer son una sola alma, un solo ser y una poción completa.

—¡…Es verdad!

—Sí, es verdad… ¿eh?

Imitándola, acabo de decir eso con la tonada de una chica. ¿Quién acaba de decir eso?

—Es verdad, ¿no es así? Una vez que están juntos es imposible abrir el corazón a otra persona. Las llaves significan eso, ¿no es así?

—Mm, si… excepto la llave del poder y astucia.

La novia levanta la cabeza y tira el velo y el ramo. El pastor y el clérigo se tiran a atajarlo apresuradamente. ¡Felicidades! Ustedes son las próximas novias.

Tiene un corte de cabello algo masculino corto y la piel bronceada que recuerda el color del trigo. Sus ojos marrón rojizo son grandes y están llenos de determinación, y sus pestañas son tan largas que mueven su flequillo. Levantando el borde la pollera de su vestido blanco como la nieve bajó corriendo las escaleras a paso rápido y decidido. El novio y el sacerdote anfitrión están tan sorprendidos que no se mueven.

—¡Estaba equivocada!

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Tus palabras me ayudaron a darme cuenta. ¡Gracias!

—De nada… pero, ¿por qué?

—Estaba por casarme con el hombre equivocado.

El codo que me había estado picando a un lado de repente cae del agotamiento y Gwendal deja escapar un largo gruñido de derrota. No tenía intenciones de ofender a nadie aquí diciendo algo innecesario.

—Qué has hecho esta vez… —gime en voz baja.

Cuando la novia llega hasta nosotros, uno de los presentes se recupera del shock.

—¡Oigan, la novia se escapa!

Bueno, aprovechando eso, escapémonos también.

Justo cuando pensaba eso…

—Por favor, llévame contigo.

Ella toma mi mano derecha. ¿Acaso el discurso robado de mi padrino fue tan conmovedor? — ¡Están secuestrando a la novia!

—¡¿Eeh?!

¡Entre escapar y secuestrar hay mucha diferencia! Maldición, si las cosas siguen así nos vamos a terminar convirtiendo en criminales de verdad.

• • •

 **Referencias**

* * *

1\. La palabra original que usa Anissina es "monitaa", que es la abreviatura de "Motto ii mono tsukuru tame ni, anata no karada de tameshitai" (para poder crear cosas mejores, voy a testearlas con tu cuerpo), entonces Günter intenta corregir la abreviación usando "moniata".

2\. Houryoku = poder divino. Es el poder opuesto al maryoku de los mazokus.

3\. Houseki = piedra divina, piedra de houryoku.

4\. Houjutsu = técnicas divinas. Es lo opuesto al majutsu (técnicas demoníacas).


End file.
